


Midnight howl

by disaster_top



Series: toh fics that i wrote on impulse [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Amity Blight, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amity Blight Has a Crush, Boscha is a good friend, Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I guess i gotta tag camileda now, I watched Agony of a witch and needed to distract myself, Implied Sexual Content, Luz is a sweetheart, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Self-Harm, They're all like 17, Werewolves, a wild lilith appears late in the game, and Boscha is the only one who can successfully do that, apparently boschlow is a thing in this fic now, at some point, but not with luz or amity, but with werewolves and stuff, call animal control or something, cause they have issues to get through, dont actually approach any wild animal, even if boscha is nicer here than in canon :/, haha amity is a jock and a nerd, help i dont know how to tag, hhhhhhhhhh this hiatus is gonna kill me, it makes more sense in context tbh, luz can do it because she is protected by plot armor, minecraft makes a guest appearance sometimes, no beta we die like men, no i will not be writing smut in this ( ._.), obviously, okay so there's no smut but there's def heavily implied stuff, skye is my witchsona and ill literally die for them, so now theres more angst than expected, someone needs to be there to pull Amity out of her gay panic, the boschlow is veeeeeery slow burn, this mama is ready for trauma!, tho it isn't mentioned much cause I'm a clueless ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 59
Words: 139,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_top/pseuds/disaster_top
Summary: Luz didn’t know what to expect when she was told that she was changing schools. She definitely would not have guessed that she would meet monsters and somehow become bonded to one but hey, life was full of surprises.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: toh fics that i wrote on impulse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983473
Comments: 1285
Kudos: 3324
Collections: The Owl House





	1. New arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some cover art to this.
> 
> the cover art is mine so pls do not repost with permission

* * *

“New place here I come!”

Luz shouted excitedly as she jumped out of her mother’s car, her feet made a loud crunching sound as they made contact with the pavement and the leaves under her. Camilia chuckled from inside that car as she saw her daughter excitedly jumping around. “It’s nice to see you so excited mija but you might need to tone it down a little. Eda might not know how to deal with your constant energy.”

“Of course mami,” Luz said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as her mother exited the car.

They both walked over to the large house that was standing at the side of the road, surrounded by trees. Luz couldn’t contain her excitement, this whole place looked like the best treehouse ever. 

Camilia knocked on the door and that was when Luz realized that there was an owl carved onto the door. Granted it only looked like the head of an owl but as she looked at it more it almost seemed as if the owl could actually fly out of the door even though it was obviously carved into the wood of the door.

It didn’t take long for some commotion to be heard coming from inside the house. Luz held her breath as the door swung open and a tall, grinning woman was looking down at her. “Hey! You’re early.” Camilia nodded. “Sorry Eda, I just wanted Luz here to have more time to get used to the place.”

Eda hummed, looking up at the sky and the moon that was present in the sky. “Huh, well you could have at least waited until morning but whatever. Come in then.” Luz took a step towards the door opening when her mother spoke again. “Thanks again Eda, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Aw shucks Cam, it’s fine. I’m sure your kid will be fun to have around.” Eda stated, patting Camilia on the shoulder.

Luz turned back and tackled Camilia into a hug. “Are you leaving already, mami?” Camilia nodded sadly. “I’m sorry Luz, the drive back is going to take hours and I can’t be late for work.” Camilia hugged Luz tightly. “I’m going to miss you mija.”

When they pulled away Luz smiled up at Camilia. “I promise to text you every day.” Camilia chuckled. “Thank you, Luz. Don’t miss me too much though. I want you to enjoy your time here, this is your last year in high school after all.”

Luz waved as her mother left. When the car finally disappeared down the road Eda cleared her throat loudly. “Well kid, I’m Eda and welcome to the owl house.” Luz gasped. “You call your house the owl house?” Eda chuckled, amused by the energy that Luz seemed to be constantly radiating. “Yeah. You gotta establish the differences between your house and others you know?” Luz nodded enthusiastically and followed Eda inside.

The inside of the house was large and seemed to be both full and empty at the same time. The space was wide and the carpeted floor was clear of any dust. Luz ran around what she assumed was the living room, staring in awe at the candles around the room and the large, plush couch that was set against the wall on the right side of the room. A few large chests were also stashed in the corner of the room and a few posters hung from the wall, each with some elaborate design of what looked like owls and monsters.

Luz was about to reach out and touch a cool looking ax that was leaning against the wall when Eda stepped in. “Ah ah ah, no touching things that look like they could kill you. I don’t want you to get injured on your first day here. Though I should probably say night…”

“This place is so cool!” Luz exclaimed, observing the other weapons that seemed to be scattered around the room. Eda bit her lip. “Hmm, I should have probably child-proofed this place beforehand. Oh well.”

Eda stepped towards Luz and clapped her hands together. “Okay so, since you came early and I didn’t have time to prepare your room yet you might need to wait here a little.” Luz nodded in understanding. “Okay, I’ll just wait here then.”

“Okay, this won’t take long, kid don’t worry.” Luz waved as Eda left up the stairs to prepare a room for her. She sat herself down on the red couch and waited. The room was completely silent so Luz began tapping her feet against the carpeted floor, creating a little beat that she nodded along to.

Luz jumped when she heard a loud sound coming from outside. A piercing howl had echoed from the forest behind the house. Another howl rang out and this one sounded like whatever had made the sound was in pain.

Against what little sense of preservation Luz had, she stood and ran outside, towards the sound of the howl.

The owner of the howl wasn’t that far from the house. Luz had barely walked ten meters into the forest when she heard the sound again, louder this time. She could clearly hear that it was a sound of distress and that it was some sort of animal.

Luz cautiously moved through the trees and bushes around the house before finally falling upon a clearing. The moon shone brightly from above and lit up the clearing enough for Luz to see what she was faced with.

From afar, someone would probably confuse the huge lump of fur for a bear or a very large panther. But from where Luz was standing, one could clearly see that it was something different. Luz’s eyes widened when she fully took in the form of whatever was writhing on the ground before her.

It looked like a wolf, the facial structure definitely pointed towards some kind of canine but its size seemed to resemble that of a bear. Its fur was brown with slight tints of green around its underbelly and ears. Its green-tipped tail was tapping against the ground frantically. Luz gulped when she saw the long, sharp claws that were the animal’s hands. 

Luz began backing away but she accidentally stepped on a twig. The creature’s head swiveled towards her and she was finally able to get a clear look at its face. It was definitely a wolf of some sort and it looked young.

The creature growled, revealing its sharp teeth, and its ears folded themselves against its head. It kept its piercing gold eyes trained on Luz as she looked the creature over. She then was able to see what seemed to be causing the animal to panic.

“Oh!” She breathed when she saw the bear trap that was closed around the creature’s left, front leg. Blood was gushing from the wound as the sharp ends of the trap continuously dug deeper into the animal's leg.

“Hey. It’s okay. I can get you out of there.” Luz said slowly, holding her empty hands up for the creature to see. The creature paused in its growling, observing Luz cautiously. “Do you want me to try to get you out?” Luz asked. The creature growled lowly, retracting its claws and lowering its head towards Luz.

Deciding to take that as a yes, Luz slowly stepped towards the creature and bent down to observe the trap. She reached out towards the trap and the creature let out a warning growl. Luz frowned. “Do you want me to help you out or not”

The creature let out a sound that sounded eerily like a huff and stopped growling, letting Luz work.

After looking the trap over for a few moments. Luz moved her hands against the springs on each side of the trap and pushed down. “Okay. Try to pull your paw out now.” The creature cautiously moved its leg out of the trap. When it was finally free Luz threw her hands up and cheered.

Luz yelped when something pounced on her. She was met with the snarling face of the creature she had just freed. Luz held her breath as it looked down at her, there was no way she was going to die like this right?

The creature remained unmoving for a few moments before it began rubbing its head against Luz’s hoodie.

“Uh, is this your way of saying thanks?” Luz asked in confusion, tilting her head slightly. The creature pulled back, nodding its head at Luz. “Oh. Neat.” They remained frozen like that for nearly a full minute before the creature winced slightly and began lapping at the blood on its fur.

Luz slowly crawled towards the creature. A low growl escaped the wolf’s mouth as Luz approached but it didn’t snap its jaw at her so Luz counted that as a win. “I just want to help okay,” Luz explained as she began pulling her hoodie over her head. The wolf turned its head away, letting out a low grumble which Luz chuckled at. “It’s okay, I have a shirt underneath.”

The wolf remained still as Luz wrapped her hoodie around its bleeding arm, making sure that there was enough pressure to stop the blood flow. Luz tied a knot with the arms of her hoodie and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

“There!” Luz stated happily while the wolf looked down at its arm with what looked to be confusion. Luz smiled and explained. “It’s to stop the bleeding. Soon you’ll heal and you’ll be good as new.”

The creature tilted its head and bumped its snout against Luz’s shoulder. It began pacing around the clearing before looking back at Luz expectantly. “Oh? Are you saying that you want to take me back home?” Luz asked, a little surprised that the wolf was still here. The wolf nodded, patting a clawed paw onto the ground.

Luz chuckled awkwardly. “Uh well, I don’t live too far from here so I can walk back alone. Besides, you’re hurt.” The wolf let out a low growl, approaching Luz again to rub against her. Luz laughed, running her fingers through the soft brown fur of the creature before her.

The wolf gave one last bump against Luz’s shoulder before taking off deeper into the forest. Luz watched as the creature disappeared into the night. She set her hands against her hips and sighed, she had never seen a wolf that big, maybe it was a hybrid?

When she returned to the house, Eda had just walked down the stairs and was staring at Luz in confusion. “Where did you just come back from?” Luz gestured behind her. “Oh, I heard something from the woods and went to see what it was.”

Eda hummed. “Ah, I see. What did you find then?” Luz followed Eda up the stairs as the woman led her up the stairs. “I don’t know. It looked like a wolf but it seemed a little big.” Eda paused. “A wolf but bigger huh? Are you sure it wasn’t a werewolf?”

Luz thought that the woman was joking and began laughing. When Eda kept on staring at her expectantly Luz stopped. “Werewolves don’t exist. There’s no way it can be a werewolf.” Eda raised an eyebrow. “Well kid, in this town they do exist-”

“So you’re telling me I just helped a werewolf?!” Luz exclaimed fearfully, already looking back at everything that had happened in the clearing.

Eda sighed, leading Luz into her room. “Listen, kid, werewolves aren’t that dangerous. It isn’t even the full moon yet, I’m sure you just ran into one of the kids from around the block who wanted to stretch their legs.” Luz inhaled, about to say something but nothing came to mind. Eda chuckled. “You’ll get used to it kid, there are a bunch of supernatural-” Eda made sure to make quotation marks while saying supernatural. “Creatures here and they’re usually pretty harmless, though I would suggest you stay away from banshees, they don’t like people much.”

Luz nodded cautiously. “Okay.” Eda crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the door to Luz’s room. “So, how did you help this werewolf? Don’t think I didn’t notice that your hoodie is missing.”

“Well, its paw was stuck in a bear trap so I helped it get it off,” Luz explained. Eda furrowed her brows. “Oh. I’m going to have to check the perimeters more. One thing you’ll learn quickly, kid is that some people want to completely wipe out every creature that lives here besides humans.” Luz gasped. “So you’re saying that someone put that there on purpose?”

Eda laughed. “Well, most people put bear traps down on purpose but yeah. If you hadn’t freed that werewolf someone would have killed it.”

Luz silently stared at Eda, eyes wide in fear. Eda shook her head. “Most people aren’t like that kid, don’t worry. Now, I think you might want to get settled here. I don’t know why your mom dropped you off here a day before school but you’re going to have to deal with it.” Eda muttered bitterly. Luz smiled and waved at Eda. “Okay, thank you for getting the room ready.”

Eda grinned. “No problem kid. If you decide to stay up make sure you’re not loud, I don’t want to hear anything that I shouldn’t hear okay?” Luz blushed. “I-I don’t-” Eda shrugged. “Hey, I was seventeen once too you know.” The woman drawled as she exited the room, leaving Luz alone on her bed.

Luz looked around her room and reached down to grab her notebook from her bag. She held her book in front of her and sighed. “I guess I still have some time to write.” She mumbled, grabbing a pen, and sitting with her legs crossed as she added her latest story inside her book.

A few hours later, outside, illuminated by the moon, a figure walked towards the house that was surrounded by trees. It looked up and began climbing the wall towards the window where light was still filtering out.

Inside they saw the girl that had helped them in the forest sitting on her bed, fast asleep with an opened notebook in her lap. It reached for the hoodie that had been slung over its shoulder and gently placed the folded piece of clothing on the windowsill before jumping down and walking away from the isolated house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: please, finish your other works before writing another story  
> My add: hol up imma write something else real quick  
> My brain: T_T


	2. A strange town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes around town with a new friend ft. Amity being a gay disaster

The sound of birds chirping filtered through the open window of Luz’s room as said girl gradually woke up from her sleep.

Luz stretched her arms over her head, arching her back slightly when her palms made contact with the bedpost at the head of the bed. She sighed before opening her eyes and gazing at the ceiling of what would be her room for the next year.

The girl frowned when she heard more chirping coming from outside. Luz’s frown deepened when she saw that her window was open, she didn’t remember opening her window last night? Maybe Eda opened it while she was asleep?

Luz shrugged, moving to sit at the edge of the bed as she yawned. She had surprisingly slept well despite being in an unknown environment but the bed had been so soft, much softer than the bed she was used to at home.

“Huh, when did that get there?” Luz mused to herself when she saw a familiar blue hoodie sitting on the windowsill. She picked it up and looked it over, it was clean of any blood and smelt as if it had been in the dryer. Luz smiled softly, it seemed the person she had saved the night before was kind enough to not only return what they had borrowed but also wash the hoodie for Luz.

Luz immediately put the hoodie on and pulled at the drawstrings, giggling when she felt the hood close up around her face. She made her way downstairs and paused when she saw what looked to be a tiny plushie sitting on the couch watching TV.

The thing saw Luz and jumped. It held the remote out in front of it like a weapon and yelled. “Eda! There’s someone in the house!”

“Oh yeah, that’s our new tenant,” Eda called back from the kitchen lazily.

“Our what?” The thing managed to say before Luz hugged it. “Oh wow, estas tan lindo! Qué haces aquí?” Luz squealed as she cuddled against the soft fur of what she was sure was an animal.

Eda peeked her head out of the kitchen to see what was happening in the living room. “Kid be careful with King, he’s not used to being hugged like that.” Luz begrudgingly let go of King and nodded. “Okay. So your name is King?” the little furball nodded enthusiastically, throwing his hands up in the air with a laugh. “Yes, I am the king of demons!” Eda rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. “So much for letting the news out slowly.”

Luz cooed, kneeling down in front of the couch. “You’re so adorable.” King puffed out his furry chest and looked up at Luz. “If you’re going to be worthy of sharing this space with me you need to prove yourself!” Luz played along. “Oh really? Well, I am at your service then mighty king.” King nodded to himself. “Mighty king, I like that. You’re hired.”

“Alright, alright calm down you two I'm trying to cook.” Eda drawled from her position in the back of the kitchen. King stood on the couch and pointed an accusing clawed finger at Eda. “You can’t fool me, Eda! You’ve never willingly cooked anything ever!” Eda sighed, holding her hands up in surrender as she dramatically leaned against the opening to the kitchen. “Well, I’ve been caught red-handed I guess. Hey, King do you think you can go into town with Luz? I’m sure she’d like to know more about your vast empire.”

King nodded determinedly, letting Luz place him atop her shoulders. “Let’s go, my loyal subject! We shall travel through my kingdom and perhaps even conquer more land on the way.” Luz saluted and marched out the door. “Yes sir.” King bounced happily. “Onwards my loyal subject!”

***-***-***

For a town that apparently housed werewolves and small hyperactive demons, the market place seemed pretty normal.

Some of the people walking around were clearly not human and Luz tried hard not to stare at them. The obviously human people around didn’t stare so Luz decided that it probably wasn’t a good idea to gawk at any of the certified monsters around her but come on. Who wouldn’t stare if they saw someone with three eyes and red horns?

King was also a big help. The little demon was constantly keeping Luz occupied by pointing out the different shops and what they sold. He even knew most of the people at the cashiers by name so Luz was basically forced to walk around every shop with a small demon doing all of the talking. Not that she minded much.

“So, this place is pretty neat right?” King asked as they both sat down on a bench with sandwiches in their hands.

Luz took a bite out of her sandwich and nodded. King kicked his legs forward in pride. “Of course, my kingdom is the most fabulous land that has ever existed.” Luz laughed as King shoved his whole sandwich into his mouth. “It sure is King. It’s cool to see all the different people around here and-” Luz trailed off as she caught a glimpse of something green vanishing behind a corner.

“H-hey! Where are you going?” King called out when Luz immediately stood and sprinted away from him.

Luz’s feet skidded to a stop when she finally got to the corner where she had seen the familiar green color. There, surrounded by two other people was a girl who looked about Luz’s age. But what caused Luz to freeze in her tracks was the color of the girl's hair. The girl's hair was green but not just any green. The sides were of an aquamarine color while the top was a darker shade of green.

Just like the fur of the werewolf.

Luz was about to call out to the girl when said girl turned around and met Luz’s eyes. The girl's eyes widened slightly and she immediately turned her back on Luz as she walked deeper into the crowd of people around them. Luz remained rooted to the spot as she processed what had just happened. That moment she had stared into the girl's familiar eyes she had felt something, almost like a pull.

She had seen those eyes before. Granted they had been filled with fear when she last saw them but Luz was not an idiot, how many people could have that exact shade of gold as their eye color in one town? Yeah, chances were that girl was the werewolf she had saved.

Luz slumped in defeat, there was no way she would be able to find the girl again, especially in this crowd so she simply turned around and walked back towards the bench she had left King sitting on.

King huffed when he saw her walking back. “Hmm, came to apologize?” Luz chuckled nervously. “Sorry King, I thought I saw something important.” King munched on the sandwich in his hand which caused Luz to frown. “D-did you take my sandwich?” King immediately retorted in his defense. “What? You snooze you lose! It’s your fault you left your food unsupervised.”

Luz laughed, nodding towards him. “You’re right, my bad.” Luz took her seat next to King and looked up at the sky while she waited for the little demon to finish eating.

Not even a minute later King quietly handed Luz half of the sandwich. Luz looked down at the offered treat then glanced at King.

The demon blushed and mumbled. “You came back even after you left, that shows loyalty so I guess I can let this slide for now.” Luz smiled widely and accepted the piece of bread from King. “Thank you your highness for feeding your soldier.” King nodded. “Of course, what is a king if his forces are weakened?”

Luz finished her food quickly before standing. “We must go now your highness. We must tell Eda what we have seen during our travels.” King hopped onto Luz’s shoulder and pointed in the general direction of the owl house. “Yes! Let’s go tell my servant what we have found.” Luz raised an eyebrow playfully, “Actually? Is Eda really a servant in your court?”

“No, she’s the court jester.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

***-***-***

“No, no, no, this can’t be happening. I refuse to even entertain the idea of this.”

Amity mumbled to herself as she paced around her room. The youngest Blight had just returned from her trip to the market and she was already in a panic.

The run-in with the human should have been a one-time thing, she shouldn’t have recognized her. But the human had approached her last night, helped her out of the trap, and gotten a pretty good look at her wolf form, which meant that she had definitely recognized Amity. What kind of human even approached a random animal? Especially one like her wolf form. She might still be a teen but her wolf form was still rather large.

Amity banged her head against the wall of her room and groaned, there was no way the human hadn’t recognized her but what could she even say if the human approached her? Hi thanks for saving me but I can’t ever talk to you or your life will be at risk? What kind of first conversation was that?

“Hey, mittens? Could you keep it down? I’m trying to whoop Edric’s ass at a game.” Emira said as she poked her head into Amity’s room. Upon seeing the look of utter distress on her sister's face Emira sighed and entered the room. “What happened? Did Boscha dare you to drink vinegar again?”

Amity gasped in offence. “What? No! Why would you think that?” Emira shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve seen Edric try to eat his own shoe multiple times on a dare and I don’t think the dumbass gene skips a generation.” Amity narrowed her eyes. “If you came here just to insult me, you can exit through the door.”

Emira sighed. “Fine sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. So what happened?” Amity wrung her fingers nervously. “I-If I tell you you need to promise me never to tell mom and dad.” Emira raised an eyebrow but complied. “Okay, deal. Now, what is it?” She muttered impatiently.

“I may or may not have imprinted on a human girl.”

“You what?!” Emira exclaimed in surprise. Amity covered her mouth frantically and glared at her sister. “Why don’t you scream that a bit louder? I don’t think everyone in the boiling isles quite heard you.”

Emira waved her hand vaguely. “Wait, wait, wait. So that’s why you were all flustered at the market? You saw your human and got turned on?” Amity blushed and shook her head. “W-what? No! I don’t even know if I actually imprinted on her, hence the ‘might’ in my previous statement. Also, turned on? Really? Is that what you think all werewolves are like?” Emira shrugged. “I don’t know mittens, you and dad are the werewolves in the family,” Emira stated. “Listen, whether you imprinted on this girl or not there’s no point in worrying. You can’t help yourself and if anything happens, just blame it on your wolf.”

Amity sighed as her sister exited her room. “For the hundredth time, there is no wolf! I’m still me when I transform!” Emira’s voice rang out from the hallway. “Your loss. If I was a werewolf I would blame things on my wolf all the time.”

“Yeah, well that’s because I’m the only one with a sense of responsibility around here. “ Amity mumbled to herself.

Regardless of her situation, she needed to focus on her learning. She was in her senior year and she couldn’t afford to fall at this point, even if she was somehow bonded to a human.

This was a complete mess.

***-***-***

“Pencil case?”

“Check.”

“Pencils in the pencil case?”

“Check.”

Luz patted her now closed backpack happily. “Great, I’m ready for tomorrow.”

King rolled around on the ground with the bear plushie he had stolen from Luz. “Why do you have to go to school? You don’t need to learn math to conquer an empire?” Luz pondered. “Well, I guess you’re right but I don’t think I’m fit to rule an empire.” King gasped. “Nonsense, I want you by my side when we conquer this world!”

“King, wait another few years before conquering more places,” Eda muttered from her position on the couch. King crossed his arms and huffed. “I suppose I can at least wait for Luz to finish school before I decide to expand my empire.”

Eda chuckled, ruffling the fur on King’s head. “That’s the spirit King, now kid, you ready for tomorrow?” Luz nodded. “I think, it can't be that different right? Even if there are monsters and humans?” Eda shrugged. “I guess, as far as I know, depending on what type of monster you are you might get extra classes. Like vampires need to understand how to control their cravings and stuff.”

Luz hummed. That was interesting. “Really? What extra classes do humans get?”

“Anatomy.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I was originally going to have Amity appear for like five seconds but I love this gay disaster way too much
> 
> also, my spanish is very rusty and I refuse to use google translate so sorry for any mistakes.


	3. First days are always the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School had barely started and Amity could already tell that her siblings were planning something.

“Mittens! Get up!”

Amity yelped as a voice screamed into her ear. She instinctively grabbed her pillow and threw it in the direction of the voice. She would never admit that she felt a twinge of satisfaction when she heard the dull sound of someone falling to the ground.

“Huh, never thought that a pillow would take you out,” Emira muttered as she watched Edric collapse onto the floor with a raised eyebrow. Edric dramatically clapped a hand to his heart. “Why do you hurt me this way mittens? Why would you bring harm to your only brother?”

Amity clenched her teeth together in annoyance as she threw her covers off of her. “Well, maybe you should have known better! What did you think was going to happen when you yelled like that?” Edric pouted, pushing himself up to his feet. “I was hoping you would fall out of the bed or something.”

“And you?” Amity asked. “Wait, why are you two even in my room?” Edric shrugged. “Well, you need to get to school, and besides, would you rather have mom wake you?” Amity was about to retort but stopped herself, Edric had made a valid point, surprisingly.

Amity rubbed her eyes tiredly, standing from her bed and shooing her siblings out. “Right, thanks. Please leave now.” Edric gave her a mocking salute. “Of course Miss Blight, my bad.” Emira rolled her eyes as she followed Edric out. Amity immediately shut the door and leaned against it, sighing.

She didn’t waste time picking out an outfit for the day, it was her first day as a senior after all, and she needed to set an example. Amity dug through her closet and grabbed a pair of black jeans which she tossed onto her bed as she looked for a shirt. She ended up picking a purple long-sleeved, collared shirt that was also tossed back onto the bed behind her.

It took her about ten minutes to change into her chosen clothes and by the time she was done a knock sounded from her door.

Amity moved to open the door but the person on the other side of the door had already pushed the door open and entered her room. She stood straighter when she recognized her father who was standing before her with the same serious expression he always wore.

“Amity, I trust you are already ready?” Mr. Blight stated bluntly, eyeing his daughter’s form with a slight frown.

The green-haired girl nodded. “Yes father, are you and mother taking me to school?” Her father scoffed. “Amity, you are an adult now you do not need your parents to drive you places. Why do you think your mother and I spent so much money for you to get your license early? It was definitely not so that you could keep asking us to take you places. Now move along. I’m sure you do not want to be late on your first day, it would be unfit for a Blight to be late.”

Amity nodded mutely, moving to grab her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. As she was exiting her room her father placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “Do not disappoint me Amity.”

She gulped and forced herself to speak without stuttering. “I understand father,” Amity muttered quietly. Her father nodded before walking away from her, leaving Amity standing in the middle of the hallway.

“Wow, that seemed pretty brutal.” Edric whistled as he and Emira approached Amity. Their sister shook her head, putting on her usual emotionless mask before glancing back at them. “Did you two want something or are you just here to be patronizing?”

Emira rolled her eyes. “Don’t be like that mittens, we just wanted to ask if you want us to drive you to school or something. But clearly, you don’t so I guess we’ll just be going-”

“Wait!” Amity exclaimed when she saw Emira moving to walk away. Edric smirked. “Aw, you do love us mittens.” Amity blushed, crossing her arms over her chest as she mumbled. “Love is a very strong word but I guess if you two died I would be sad.”

Emira snorted. “Damn mittens, I never knew you had those amazing pick-up lines. Keep that up and I might swoon.” Amity thought that that was the end of that conversation but then Emira spoke again. “Hey, you should use that line on the human you imprinted on. I’m sure she’d let you sweep her off her feet.” Edric’s eyes widened in glee. “Your kidding? Mittens imprinted on a human?”

“I did not!” Amity yelled, her face was almost completely red in mortification as her siblings laughed at her.

Edric waved his hand up and down as he tried to stifle his laughter. “Okay, okay, I think we’ve bullied mittens enough.” Emira snickered. “You’re one to talk. So mittens, you want us to drive you to school?”

Amity looked away from the twins and nodded. Emira and Edric cheered before each taking one of Amity’s arms and dragging her down the stairs towards their car. Amity didn’t even bother fighting back and just let herself be dragged along the carpeted floor, hopefully, this wasn’t a sign of what her day was going to be like.

***-***-***

“Today is going to be great. I can feel it.”

Luz said to herself as she flipped a pancake onto the growing stack of pancakes on the plate near the stove.

She had woken up early to prepare breakfast since, according to King, Eda couldn’t cook anything other than toast. The little demon was helping her by mixing the batter as Luz cooked the pancakes on the pan.

“This will be perfect for our feast!” King exclaimed happily as he threw more flour into the bowl that contained the pancake batter. Luz laughed. “Yeah, Eda is going to be so surprised.” King nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, this is going to be the best feast ever!”

“Oh yeah? What does Eda usually make you have for breakfast?” Luz asked with interest. King gestured vaguely towards the empty fruit bowl on the table. “She always gave me oranges, they were good but they weren’t a meal fit for a king.” Luz chuckled in amusement, flipping another perfectly circular pancake onto a plate.

Eda eventually stumbled down the stairs scratching her head as she stretched. “Hey, what smells so good?” She mumbled as she entered the kitchen.

“Luz is making cakepans!” King answered, pointing the whisk he had been using to stir the batter at a tired-looking Eda. Luz took the bowl from King, dribbling some of its content into the pan and clarified. “They're actually pancakes King.” Eda raised an eyebrow. “Looks good. What’s in it?”

Luz turned her back towards the oven as she began explaining the art of pancake making to Eda. “You need flour, eggs, butter, baking soda, sugar, and milk. I used almond milk instead though since I’m lactose intolerant but it will still turn out good!” Eda hummed, a little impressed with Luz’s cooking skills. “Huh, I didn’t even know we had half of those things here.” Luz clapped her hands together guiltily. “Well, that’s because you didn’t, I went to town to get some of the ingredients.”

“Kid, how long have you been awake for?”

Luz rubbed her chin in thought, furrowing her brows as she tried to remember at what time she woke up. “Uh...Around five?”

Eda gasped. “You woke up at five to get stuff to make pancakes? Kid you have school, you should be worrying about that not making us breakfast!” King huffed. “You will not stop us from having our feast.”

“Oh, believe me, buddy, I want to eat too but kid seriously, don’t do this every day, you’ll run out of fuel eventually.” Luz nodded apologetically. “Okay, but for now would you like to try my famous pancakes?”

King cheered as Luz brought the stack of pancakes towards the table. “I also got this.” She stated, placing a bottle of maple syrup on the table. “You’re a saint kid,” Eda mumbled as she drizzled Maple syrup on her pancakes and took a bite.

Luz giggled when she saw the wide-eyed look that appeared on Eda’s face. “Oh, my god kid! Can I adopt you? This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted!” King nodded along with that statement as he kept shoveling food into his mouth.

“I’m glad you like it. I need to get going though so bye.” Luz said but Eda was immediately on her feet. “What do you mean bye? Where do you need to go?” Luz chuckled nervously, gesturing towards the door. “Umm, school?”

Eda frowned. “You cooked this and aren’t even going to eat it? Fine but I will save some for you and if you don’t eat it as soon as you come home I will shove it down your throat.” Luz chuckled at the serious look on Eda’s face as she said that and King jumped in as well. “Yeah! You need to taste this masterpiece!”

Luz rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. “Wow, I didn’t know my pancakes were that good. I’ll make sure to make them more often.” Upon seeing the expectant look on Eda’s face she added. “And yes, I will have some when I come home.” Eda nodded, satisfied with the turnout of that conversation. “Good, now do you need me to drive you?”

“No,” Luz said, waving her hand. “I can bike there, I already know where the school is.” Eda nodded in understanding. “Alright, have a nice day kid.” King jumped towards Luz and wrapped his small arms around her shoulders. “Make sure you come back! I want to show you my army!” Luz nodded in amusement. “Of course, be good for Eda okay?” King huffed. “A king does whatever he wants but I will heed what you’re saying.”

Luz placed King back down onto his chair and went to grab her bag. She waved at the two. “Bye! I’ll see you later.” Eda waved back at Luz. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kid, and make sure you have fun.”

“I will,” Luz said before she exited the house.

Luz exhaled, mentally preparing herself for the day to come. She settled on her bike and began pedaling down the road towards her school. It didn’t take long for her to spot the huge building in the middle of town that multiple cars were parked at. Other students were entering the school, chatting and laughing with each other.

Luz set her bike on one of the bicycles stands around the entrance of the school, she made sure to secure a chain around one of the wheels and the post to make sure that no one would try to steal it.

When that was done, Luz stood, adjusted her bag strap, and began walking towards the entrance of the school.

She paused when she heard sounds coming from behind her, it sounded like someone was arguing. Luz turned around and saw the most expensive car she had ever laid eyes on parked in front of the school. Someone was standing near the passenger side window and was yelling at the two people inside the car.

Luz couldn't make out what they were saying but judging by the laughter coming from the two in the car it wasn’t anything serious.

The person in the passenger seat, which she could now tell was a boy, made eye contact with her and grinned. Luz frowned when she saw him point at her and say something to the person outside of the car. Said person turned around and froze when they saw Luz.

It was the girl she had seen at the market the day before. Luz waved at her, offering what she hoped was a kind smile. The girl blushed and turned back towards the people in the car. Luz shrugged, turning back and walking into the school. If the girl didn’t want to associate with her there was nothing she could do about it.

On the other side of the parking lot, Amity was in full panic mode and her siblings wouldn’t stop laughing.

“Can you two please take this seriously and understand my predicament?” She hissed through her teeth when Edric had the gall to wipe a tear from his eye. Emira hit her chest a few times, trying to stop her laughter. “L-listen mittens, you want some advice from your older sister? I would tell you to just bone her and get it over with.”

Amity whined, hiding her face in her hands when Edric collapsed into another bout of laughter. “Guys, please. I haven’t even officially met her yet.”

Emira took pity on her sister when she saw Amity’s ears droop slightly. She slapped her hand on Edric’s shoulder, forcing him to stop laughing. “Okay, sorry mittens but it’s really funny to see you get flustered over someone that you haven’t even officially met.” Emira mocked, making quotation marks with her fingers as she said the last part.

Amity flushed at her sister's comment. “Whatever, I’ll get Boscha to drive me home so don’t bother coming here.” She muttered as she turned and began to walk towards the school.

“Have a great day mittens and if you do kiss the human make sure to get evidence!” Edric yelled from the car. Amity didn’t say anything back and instead chose to ignore her sibling's antics.

Emira turned towards Edric. “I think that ought to give a nice push don’t you think?” Edric scoffed. “Please, mittens would rather drink vinegar again than ask a human out.”

“For now,” Emira stated. Edric nodded, smirking at what his twin had said. “I like the way you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll
> 
> Also, serious question Is Amity taller than Luz?


	4. Are we friends yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz makes more friends and Amity has things to think about.

Luz had been walking around for a solid five minutes just trying to find her designated classroom. She already took a while to find her locker and now she was sure that she was completely lost.

“Are there no directions? How am I supposed to know where I am?” Luz mused to herself as she walked through the now empty hallways of the school. Every hallway looked identical and with how big the school was Luz was sure that she was never going to find her class.

“Um, do you need help?” A tentative voice asked from behind her.

Luz yelped, turning in the direction of the voice with her hands held out in front of her. A dark-haired girl with pointed ears and a dark-skinned boy were looking at her worriedly. Luz let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m fine! Sorry, I’ve been a little jumpy all morning. What did you ask again?”

The girl glanced back at her companion before facing Luz again. “I was asking if you needed any help. You seem a little lost and this school can be pretty confusing to new students.” Luz smiled sheepishly. “Oh yeah, I think I got a little turned around.” The girl smiled in understanding. “It’s fine, I was also lost when I first came here. Can I see your schedule?”

Luz handed her the piece of paper she had been holding. “I’m Luz by the way.” She added. “Nice to meet you, Luz, I’m Willow and this is Gus,” Willow said, gesturing towards Gus who nervously waved back at Luz.

Willow handed Luz her schedule back. “You have Litterature first. Actually, you have most of your classes with us so if you want you can just hang out with us for the rest of the day. We’ll understand if you’d rather not though.” Luz shook her head, smiling at the two. “No, it’s fine. I’d like to know at least one person in the school and we have the same classes so I might as well stay with you two for the rest of the day.”

Gus looked down at his watch. “Well, we should hurry up to class then. I don’t think we should be late to class on the first day.” Luz gestured towards the left side of the hallway and said. “Let’s go then.” Willow chuckled. “It’s actually this way.”

“Oh.”

***-***-***

Amity tapped her pen against her open notebook as the teacher finished taking attendance. She glanced at the clock on the wall and internally sighed, it had barely been five minutes since the beginning of class and she was already bored.

To her left, Boscha was entertaining herself by throwing bits of erasers at the kids that were sitting at the front of the class. Amity would usually tell her to stop but she didn’t have the energy to argue with Boscha this early in the day.

A sound came from behind the classroom door and three people entered looking guilty. The teacher glanced at them and sighed. “Give me your names and take a seat. I expect this tardiness to only be a one-time thing correct?”

The three nodded and the teacher brought the attendance list towards him, looking at the students sternly. “Okay, I already know you two Willow and Augustus but you, what is your name?” Amity glanced up at the three late students and stifled her gasp. Boscha sent her a strange expression before looking back towards the front of the class.

“Luz, Luz Noceda.”

The teacher nodded, jotting the name down. “Okay then, Luz there’s a free seat next to Amity. Amity please raise your hand so that Luz knows where you are.” Amity nervously raised her hand and waited for Luz to see her before lowering her hand onto her desk.

Luz approached her and took a seat at the desk to Amity’s right. Amity chanced a look at the tan girl and froze when she saw Luz looking back at her. Luz smiled and waved at her, all Amity managed was a weak smile before the teacher spoke again. “Okay, I’m sure you all need to cool down after doing nothing all summer so I won’t be giving you any work today. Instead, I want you all to meet each other and learn more about your classmates, so turn to the person next to you and ask each other a few questions.”

Amity tapped her fingers against her desk in a quick pattern to calm her nerves. Luz looked at Amity and nervously spoke. “Hey, you probably already heard but my name is Luz. Can I know your name?”

“Amity.”

Luz was a little taken aback with the blunt reply that she got but she didn’t let that throw her off balance. “Well, Amity I would like to get to know you better. But if you really don’t want to be friends or even acquaintances can you at least tell me?” Amity raised an eyebrow, putting on a tough front. “Why would you ask that? We don’t even know each other.” Luz chuckled. “I guess you’re right, but I’ve seen you on two different occasions and you always seemed to be avoiding me.”

Amity pursed her lips, turning to fully face Luz. “I’m sorry, I was in a rush when you saw me yesterday and this morning my siblings were being...complicated.” Luz nodded. “I guess that makes sense. So, do you want to ask a question first or should I go?”

“You can ask first,” Amity said, leaning back against the back of her chair. Luz pondered. “Well, I don’t know if this is too invasive but, what type of monster are you?” Amity raised an eyebrow. “What gave it away?” Luz hummed. “The ears mostly.”

Amity sighed. “Understandable. I’m a werewolf, and I’m guessing you’re a human?” Luz nodded, smiling sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m a boring human.” Amity wanted to say something against that but stopped herself. “You can ask another question.” Luz snapped her fingers. “Oh, I know! Do you play any sports?” Amity nodded, relaxing a little when she heard the question. “Yes, I was on the junior varsity football team last year and I plan to try out this year too.”

“Neat,” Luz said. “I can’t really play any sports. I can't really do much heavy lifting In general, weak nerd arms and all.” Amity hummed, eyeing Luz's form. “You could try out for the track team. You have the build of a runner.” Luz grinned. “Cool, I’ll think about it.”

“Uh…” Amity trailed off as she tried to think of a good question to ask. Luz leaned her elbow onto her desk and placed her chin on her open palm, watching Amity as she tried to come up with a question. She was surprisingly cute up close, Luz mused to herself, especially when she scrunched up her nose when she was thinking.

“I guess, what was it like for you in your old school? Like did you leave some friends behind when you came here?” Amity asked, not knowing what a loaded question that was. Luz’s smile dropped slightly. “Well, I didn’t really have any friends at my old school. No one wants to hang out with the weird kid you know.”

Amity frowned. “But, you aren’t weird. You’re probably the most normal person here.” Amity felt a twinge of sadness when Luz chuckled sadly. “That’s a nice thing to say Amity but that doesn’t mean much in a school with vampires and elves.” Amity wanted to hug Luz so bad but she forced herself to stay put. She winced as her nails dug into her arm when she clenched her arm to stop herself from moving.

Luz shook herself, placing a smile on her face. “But it’s fine, I made friends with Gus and Willow so that’s nice.”

“I can be your friend.” Amity blurred out impulsively.

Luz tilted her head slightly. “You can? Are you sure you want to? I’m weird, remember.” Amity rolled her eyes, not worrying about the consequences of her actions. “I quite literally turn into an oversized bipedal dog every full moon, I hardly think you are the weirdest person at this school.”

Amity’s ears perked up slightly when she heard Luz giggle at her statement. Luz leaned her cheek against her palm as she laughed. “You’re funny Amity, and if you’re sure I would be glad to be your friend.”

“Huh, so I guess that makes us friends.” Luz chuckled. “You aren’t used to this are you?” Amity blushed. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” Luz cooed. “Aw, you’re shy.” Amity turned even redder and turned away from Luz, crossing her arms over her chest. Luz wrung her fingers guiltily. “I’m sorry if that offended you, I was just trying to joke around,” Amity mumbled. “I get it, I’m overreacting.”

They spent the rest of class establishing a comfortable back and forth with questions that weren’t too invasive and by the end of the class Luz was sure that she had gained a new friend.

Willow and Gus were waiting for Luz near the classroom door. “Hey Luz, we’re going to be sitting outside during break, you wanna come?” Gus asked eagerly. Luz nodded, adjusting the strap of her backpack. “Sure.”

Amity just happened to be walking out of the classroom when Luz looked back, She waved at the girl and asked. “Hey Amity, do you want to come with us outside? Since we have a break I thought it would be nice to just hang out a little.”

Amity clutched her notebook to her chest and looked around nervously. Luz was looking up at her with pleading eyes while Willow and Gus looked as if they would rather be anywhere but there at the moment. The longer she stared into Luz’s eyes the stronger the pull felt and it was getting harder for her to control her urge to agree to whatever Luz told her to do.

Luckily, Boscha walked by them and Amity immediately came up with an excuse. “Uh, I would love to but Boscha and I need to speak to the counselor about changing my schedule, they accidentally put me in elf magic when I should be studying the moon cycles instead.”

Luz pouted. “You’ve escaped my company this time but rest assured I will find some time to hang out with you.” Amity smiled genuinely at seeing the joking expression on Luz’s face. “I wouldn’t miss it, have a nice day Luz.”

Boscha waited for Amity and her to be out of earshot of the group they had just spoken to before interjecting. “Can I know why you just said the best lie of your life to get away from the cute human?” Amity glared at Boscha. “Shut up.”

“No, you dragged me into this so I would like an explanation. Like why the hell she smells like you!?” Boscha exclaimed. Amity frantically looked around the halls, making sure that they were alone before retorting. “What do you mean?” Boscha scoffed. “You might be immune to your own scent but every monster in there can still smell you and your scent was all over that human. Your scent is practically a part of her at this point and I need you to explain why.”

Amity opened her mouth to answer but nothing came to mind, what could she even say? She trusted Boscha enough to know that she would never rat her out to her parents but then again, she probably wasn’t the best judge of character.

Boscha sighed when Amity remained silent. “Well.” She began. “I guess that if you really don’t know why she smells like you that means that you aren’t bonded to her right?” Amity didn’t offer an answer and Boscha continued. “Hmm, since that seems to be true I guess I can go flirt with her or somth-”

The three-eyed girl was cut off mid-sentence when she was violently slammed against the rows of lockers that lined the wall. Boscha smirked when she saw that Amity’s eyes were now red and her pupils had narrowed into slits. The youngest Blight had her teeth bared and her hackles were slightly raised as she growled at Boscha threateningly.

“You will not touch her. You will not speak to her and you will not even look at her. You aren’t worthy.” Amity snarled angrily while Boscha leaned her head back lazily. “Okay cut it out Amity, you clearly have the hots for her and if you really want to go for her I won’t get in the middle. But next time can you at least tell me beforehand? I want to know who my best friend chose to bond with.”

Amity let go of Boscha’s collar and schooled her expression. When she reopened her eyes they were back to their normal gold color. “Sorry Boscha, I don’t know what came over me.” Boscha raised an eyebrow. “You know, for someone who’s taken extra courses about werewolves you really don’t know much do you?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Amity challenged, narrowing her eyes at Boscha. “Well, if you had listened in tenth grade when the teacher went through chapter 25 you would know that your instincts will surge if your mate or whatever is threatened or if someone tries to court your chosen.” Boscha finished vaguely.

Amity stared at Boscha for a few moments as she processed this new information. That actually made sense…

Wait, no!

“I-I’m not bonded to Luz! I haven’t even had the opportunity to! Besides, bonding doesn't equate to love.” Amity stuttered out. Boscha stared at her skeptically and oh how Amity hated that look. “Uh, where were you that night you disappeared?” Amity frowned. “I was out in the woods, you already know this.” Boscha nodded. “And you said that a human helped you out of a trap?” Amity rolled her eyes, just wanting the conversation to end. “Yes I know, I was there.”

Amity jumped when the loud sound of Boscha’s fist making contact with the locker behind her echoed through the hallway. “Don’t dodge the subject Amity. You know exactly what happened that night and you should take responsibility. You already know who you imprinted on and they are sitting outside happily oblivious to the changes that will follow. You’re always going on and on about how you’re the most responsible person here then prove it.”

Boscha placed a hand on Amity’s slumped shoulder. “Look Amity, I’m not a werewolf so I don’t know exactly what you’re going through but I think you should tell her as soon as possible.” Amity bit her lip. She knew that Boscha was right but there were so many repercussions that would happen if she did tell Luz. And her parents...

“Okay, that’s enough,” Boscha muttered when she saw the trail of blood that had begun to flow out from Amity’s lips. Said girl stopped biting her lip when she started to taste the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

Boscha frowned as she watched Amity wipe away the blood. “What’s got you all worked up? Can’t you just tell the girl and get it over with?” Amity hissed at the stinging pain that she felt when she pressed the edge of her sleeve against her lip. “It’s not Luz I’m worried about, it’s my parents. They would never accept me being bonded to a human. As a Blight and an alpha that is the worst, I could do in their eyes.”

“Yeah yeah.” Boscha drawled, waving her hand around vaguely. “I don’t understand your whole alpha omega thing so don’t bother explaining that to me. Look, just think about what I said then you can make a decision later, now we should probably head to class.”

Amity was eager to let the subject go and she walked with Boscha to their next class. She would find a solution to her problem. Just not now.

***-***-***

“I’m back!”

Luz shouted as she entered the owl house.

King, who had previously been rolling on the ground with a yellow bird plushie stood and ran towards Luz. “You’re back! Now we can have fun!” Luz picked King up and hugged him.

“I have some homework to do but I promise that when I’m done I’ll play with you,” Luz said as she placed King back down onto the ground. “Where’s Eda?” King shrugged. “She went out to get more food. Say, can I watch you do homework?”

Luz nodded, leading King upstairs into her room. “Sure, you can read some of my books if you want.” King nodded excitedly. “Do they have pictures?”

“Of course.”

“The king is satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments, I appreciate them!


	5. Stay away from the big bad wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets some advice and Boscha proves that she's actually not a bad wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The senior prank ideas are all things that I've seen with my own two eyes, no cap

“Boscha if you say anything about the bond to Luz, I swear to god I will get rid of that third eye of yours since you clearly aren’t using it much.”

Amity furrowed her brows when Boscha simply laughed at her demand. Three days had gone by since the first day of school and Amity liked to think that she had handled her unique situation with poise and class but clearly Boscha didn’t believe that.

Boscha slammed her locker door shut and sent Amity a knowing look. “Amity, you’ve barely talked to the girl since school started. At some point, she’s going to notice if she hasn’t already and besides, those losers she hangs out with are monsters too so they’re obviously gonna ask her why your scent is on her and then she’s gonna have to come to you and-”

“Okay, okay, okay, I get.” Amity cut Boscha off firmly. “But what can I even do? I can’t just walk up to Luz and say ‘Hey, so, funny story but I imprinted on you and that essentially means that we’re fiancės. That cool with you?’ I can’t do that Boscha, it'd make me seem like a lunatic!”

Amity had begun pacing while Boscha simply watched as her friend slowly lost it. She had never seen Amity in such a state, usually, the girl was the picture of calm but now, she was losing her composure completely all because of some human.

“Okay, first things first you need to calm down-” Boscha tried to say but Amity swiveled towards her and gestured wildly. “Calm down? Calm down!? Tell me how exactly I’m supposed to calm down when I need to tell someone that I’m barely friends with that I imprinted on them without their consent? Isn’t that basically rape?”

Boscha honestly didn’t know how on earth Amity came to that conclusion but she seemed to believe it.

“Uh, well first of all.” Boscha started. “It’s not rape since you only imprinted on her in your wolf form and you told me that she accepted it. So what’s the problem?”

Amity stared at Boscha in disbelief. “Boscha! She didn’t know what the implications were-”

Boscha brought both of her hands down onto Amity’s shoulders and stilled her. “Take a breath and think for a moment okay? You can do this in steps Amity, you don’t need to dump everything on her now but you’re going to have to tell her eventually.”

“Okay, you’re right.” Amity exhaled sharply as she tried to calm her breathing. “I’ll tell her today, at lunch.”

Boscha’s eyes widened, slightly impressed by how quickly her friend built her resolve.

She shrugged at Amity. “Okay then, shall we?”

Amity rolled her eyes at Boscha’s antics as they headed towards the cafeteria. As usual, the cafeteria was filled with noise thanks to the students that occupied the tables that were set around the place. Amity and Boscha both had permanent seats at what was unanimously known as the ‘popular’ table so they didn’t have to worry about anyone taking their seats.

“There she is, go talk to her.”

Boscha muttered, gesturing towards the table in the far corner of the room where Luz, Willow, and Gus were sitting. Amity immediately felt anxiety begin to creep up her spine and she shook her head. Boscha raised an eyebrow at her. “What is it? You chickening out?”

“No! I-I’ll tell her after I’ve eaten my lunch.”

“Fair.” Amity sighed in relief when Boscha accepted her excuse. Now she had to mentally prepare herself for later and there was no way Boscha would let her back out.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Luz was animatedly telling Willow and Gus stories from her previous school. She was a little surprised by the amount of interest the two elves had for what she was saying, usually, people tended to ignore her but having people genuinely listen to what she was saying was a nice change.

“So then this kid brought a pink Dora tent and placed it on the roof of the science building and he stayed there all day just spraying people with water whenever anyone passed him,” Luz explained enthusiastically.

Willow gasped. “But, did he ever run out of water?”

“Oh no.” Luz chuckled. “He bought like five super soakers with him and whenever one was empty he would just give it to his friends who would fill it up and return it to him. He was a complete legend by the time he graduated and no senior prank ever matched what he did.”

Gus hummed. “We should use that as inspiration for our senior prank.” Luz gaped at him. “Wait, you have senior prank day here too?”

“Yeah, the seniors stay the night at school so that when the rest of the high school comes the pranks are already set up,” Willow explained as she peeled her orange.

Luz’s eyes lit up in delight, she had so many ideas. “This is going to be fun. We can hide plastic spiders in the school, we could fill the hallways with balloons, oh, how about we cover the floor with bubble wrap and play the Wild kratts theme song on repeat!”

“Hey, why is Blight staring at you?” Gus asked, looking over Luz’s shoulder at the popular table that, of course, was the loudest table in the cafeteria.

Luz turned around and saw Amity looking back at her with a thoughtful expression. Luz waved at her and smiled when she saw Amity wave back at her. She didn’t have time to do anything else since the three-eyed girl next to Amity grabbed her arm and began talking to her.

When Luz turned back to the other two at her table she was met with skeptical and worried looks.

“What?”

Willow gestured in Amity’s general direction. “You do know who that is right?” Luz frowned. “Uh, yeah? It’s just Amity.”

“Oh, believe me, nothing is ‘just’ when it comes to Amity Blight. She’s part of the richest family in the boiling isles and her family only associates with the elite. Trust me, she’s not someone you would want around.”

Luz’s frown deepened at Willow’s words. Gus cut in nervously. “I-I think what Willow was trying to say is that Amity is friends with some interesting people-”

“Bullies more like,” Willow muttered under her breath. Luz glanced back at Amity’s table, the people there were all having fun and laughing, it was hard for her to imagine them bullying others but then again, people could hide their bad side well.

“I don’t know, they seem okay,” Luz muttered.

Willow gave her a sad look. “Most people seem okay Luz but Amity isn’t the kind of person you should associate with. She may not participate in the bullying but she is still at fault if she watches silently when it happens.”

“Shh, stop she’s coming towards us,” Gus whispered frantically as he busied himself with the Oreos that he had yet to eat.

Luz was about to ask Gus what he meant when a familiar voice spoke from behind her. “H-hey Luz. Can I talk to you for a bit?”

Amity felt her nerves tense when Luz turned towards her and smiled. “Sure. What is it you wanted to say?” Amity rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled. “Uhm, I was hoping we could speak alone. Maybe away from people?”

Luz 'oohed’ in understanding and stood. “Okay, lead the way then.”

Amity nodded stiffly and began walking out towards the field outside. She glanced back and saw Boscha offering her a thumbs up and a grin, that was apparently all the support she was going to get. She found a comfortable spot under a tree near the soccer field. Amity looked back at Luz and had to hold in a squeal when she saw Luz rocking back and forth on her feet as she stared at Amity expectantly.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Amity cleared her throat, best to get it over with.

“I’mthewerewolfthatyouhelpedthatnight!”

Luz chuckled. “Uh, I didn’t catch that. Can you repeat what you said?”

Amity gulped, wringing her fingers together as she stared at the ground. “I-I was the werewolf that you helped out of the bear trap.”

For a few moments, Luz stayed silent as she processed what Amity had said. She already had a hunch, okay, more than a hunch that Amity was the werewolf she had seen but hearing it was still strange.

“Are you still hurt? You were bleeding pretty badly.” Luz asked. Amity let out a laugh in disbelief. “Y-You don’t have a problem with it?”

Luz tilted her head in confusion. “Should I? It’s not like you tried to kill me or anything.” Amity opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out, Luz had a point and maybe AMity was overreacting.

“Is that all you wanted to say?” Luz asked and Amity’s anxiety returned tenfold. “Uh well, actually...” Her palms felt cold and clammy and she was sure that she must look absolutely mortified.

“I-It’s nothing, that’s all I wanted to say,” Amity mumbled, Boscha was going to have a field day with this. Luz smiled. “Okay, thanks for telling me and for returning my hoodie.”

Amity paused. “What?”

Luz raised an eyebrow. “You know? The hoodie I used to stop the bleeding? You returned it and it was clean so thanks for that.” Amity blushed, rubbing her arm awkwardly. “Oh, that! Yeah, it was nothing, it was the least I could do.”

The sound of a bell rang out, signaling that lunch had just ended. Luz groaned. “Great, I have PE now.” Amity’s ears perked up. “So do I.”

“Really? Cool, maybe we’ll be in the same team in...whatever it is we’re gonna be playing.” Amity chuckled. “I hope so as well, shall we go then?”

“Yes, we shall.”

***-***-***

When Amity arrived in front of the locker room with Luz, Boscha was already waiting for her. She sent Amity a smirk when she saw Luz with her.

“Get changed quickly Blight, we’re playing dodgeball and I don’t want to miss one second of it,” Boscha told Amity who simply rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure you can’t wait to hit people in the face.”

Boscha glanced at Luz who had already entered the locker room and shrugged. “Well, I suppose I can refrain from aiming for your girlfriend since I am your best friend and all.”

Amity flushed and stiffly walked past Boscha and into the locker room. She could hear Boscha laughing as she left but she didn’t let that bother her. Upon entering the locker room she was faced with another problem though.

Half-naked girls.

Amity turned her gaze towards the floor and walked over to her designated locker. Inside she saw that Boscha had left her bag there. Amity pulled her gym clothes out and quickly changed into them.

“Wow, you actually have some muscle.”

Amity yelped at the sudden sound and clutched her discarded shirt tightly.

Luz chuckled apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. But seriously how can you look so soft and strong at the same time?” Luz said, gesturing towards Amity’s biceps which were now exposed thanks to the tank top she was wearing.

“Uh, practice?” Amity lied, straining to push back the painful memories that surged up because of that question. “And when you play football you need to have some muscle or other players could easily tackle you.”

Luz hummed. “Huh, I guess I can’t really compare. I’m basically a stick compared to you.” Amity frowned. “What? No! Have you seen your legs? You look like a professional runner.”

“Aw, you’ll make me blush. Keep going.” Luz joked, some red was beginning to creep up her neck at the compliment. “Well, I guess we can be a duo then. Oh my god, we’re basically a fight or flight team. You’re the fight and I’m the flight!”

Amity’s shoulder shook with laughter. Luz dramatically leaned against Amity’s shoulder. “Maybe fight or flight will be our always.” Amity froze at the contact. For god's sake, she could feel Luz’s breath on her neck! What was she supposed to do in this situation?

Luz glanced up at Amity and stepped back. “I’m sorry, I keep messing up-”

“No, no, no, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect you to do that.” Amity immediately explained. Luz smiled. “Oh, okay. If I ever make you uncomfortable please tell me. I don’t know how okay you are with physical contact so I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.”

Amity nodded. “It was just unexpected, you’re fine.”

“We should probably get going.” Luz sighed, walking out of the locker room with Amity following close behind. “I’m definitely not looking forward to getting hit with balls.”

Amity rubbed her chin in thought. “Well, I could potentially shield you from most of the attacks if you’re on the same team as me.” Luz’s eyes lit up. “You would?! Seriously?” Amity nodded in amusement.” Yep, I can be your knight in shining armor.”

Maybe that was going too far. Amity though when she saw the slight look of surprise on Luz’s face.

“More like my beast in shining armor. You can protect me from any threat!” Luz exclaimed dramatically, spreading her arms wide. Amity sighed, it seemed she hadn’t overstepped yet.

In the end, they did end up being on the same team and Amity couldn’t express how happy that made her. She didn’t think she would ever be able to hurt Luz even if it was in a game. Boscha was also on her team so she knew that she had at least one good player that she could rely on.

Five red balls were lined up in the middle of the field while each team was waiting at each end of the court. The coach eventually blew the whistle and Amity was the first one to reach the middle line.

She grabbed two balls and passed one to Boscha which the girl happily accepted before chucking it at some poor vampire that was on the other team.

Amity gripped her ball with two hands as she observed the opponent's team. There was a gorgon on the opposite team that was gleefully eliminating Amity’s teammates one by one, so she was the one Amity needed to get out. Amity gestured towards Boscha to aim for the gorgon and the girl nodded, catching a ball that had been thrown at her and throwing it at the gorgon.

She missed but it distracted the gorgon enough for Amity to get an opening and throw her projectile at the gorgon. It hit home and Boscha offered Amity a high five before moving to catch another ball.

Luz was actually not doing too bad on her end. She had managed to get two people out and had dodged every ball that had been thrown at her. She winced when she saw a ball thrown by Boscha connect with someone from the opposite team, that girl sure knew how to throw hard.

“Hey, Amity! Watch out!” Luz called out when Amity had her back turned to the opponent's team and someone from the opposite team took that as an opportunity to throw a ball at her. The gold-eyed girl ducked, narrowly avoiding the ball that had been heading straight for her head.

“Thanks, Luz!” Amity said before grabbing another ball and throwing it at the person who had tried to get her out.

“No problem,” Luz muttered to herself, momentarily getting distracted as she stared at the way the muscles in Amity’s arm moved when she went to throw a ball. She shook her head, this wasn't the time or the place to think about a friend like that

Luz looked up and completely froze when she saw a ball heading straight for her head. Her body stopped responding altogether and all she could do was watch as the ball came closer and closer to her.

Before it could hit her, Amity jumped in front of her and caught the ball, immediately throwing it back to its previous owner with what probably was way more force than she should have used. Amity turned back to Luz and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, are you okay? I can ask the coach if you can sit this one out.”

“No, there’s only one more person to get, I can finish this,” Luz said, gesturing towards the lone goblin on the opposite team that Boscha would have no trouble hitting.

Amity nodded, breathing loudly as she tried to settle her heart. She had worked up quite a sweat during the game but she supposed this was what she got for trying to impress Luz. Boscha eventually got the last player and cheered when the coach announced that they had won. Boscha glanced at Amity and grinned.

Luz clapped when Boscha approached them. “Hey, nice shot back there.” Boscha smiled at Luz. “Thanks, for a human you did pretty well yourself. Tell me, how do you think Amity did?”

Amity gasped and jumped on Boscha, covering her friend's mouth with her hands. Luz pondered, ignoring the small brawl between Amity and Boscha. “Well, I think she played really well. I don’t know why but Amity looks really cool when she’s playing sports.”

Boscha managed to pull Amity’s hand away from her mouth and ask. “Oh, so you’d come if I asked you to come to football tryout tomorrow? Amity will be trying out and I’m sure she’d like to have a supporter in the stands.”

Luz nodded, smiling at the two. “Sure, I’d love to.” Boscha untangled herself from Amity who was standing unmoving and staring at Luz in disbelief. “Cool, give me your phone and I’ll text you the time and place.”

The whole time Boscha and Luz were exchanging numbers Amity remained still. What in the hell was Boscha doing? With her luck, having Luz in the stands would probably make her perform worse on the field. She was so screwed.

“Thanks for the suggestion Boscha, I’ll make sure to be there,” Luz said as she pocketed her phone. “Oh, and Amity, thank you for saving me earlier. I don’t know what I would have done if my beautiful face was disfigured by a nasty ball.” Luz joked.

Boscha snickered. “Yeah, I’m sure Amity would be devastated if anything happened to your beautiful face.” She said as Luz walked away from them. Boscha then wrapped an arm around Amity’s shoulders and reached for the girl's phone and began typing. Amity glanced down when Boscha handed her phone back and saw that she had added Luz's number onto her phone. Boscha smirked and leaned in. “So, where’s my thank you?”

“You’re lucky I’m letting you live right now Boscha.”

“Wow, tough crowd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all have borderline PTSD from playing dodgeball?
> 
> Also, how do y'all feel about Amity having an undercut?


	6. The tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryouts happen and Boscha manages to get Amity to do something other than panic constantly.

Before she knew it, Saturday had arrived.

Luz rushed around her room, picking out an outfit for her planned outing.

She had just gotten a text from Boscha that she and Amity would meet her outside the school in ten minutes and despite Luz not being able to think about anything but that event, she still wasn’t ready. Luz hopped around her room as she tried to pull her shorts up.

At that moment, Eda pushed the door open and stepped inside Luz’s room. They both froze when they met each other's gaze and Eda was the first to speak. “Do I even want to know?”

Luz blushed and frantically finished pulling her shorts on. “I-I’m just getting ready to go outside.” Eda hummed. “Ah, is that why you were jumping around your room like a rabid monkey?”

“Hey!” Luz exclaimed in indignations. Eda chuckled at the offended look on Luz’s face. “I’m just joking kid don’t worry. Who are you meeting anyways?” Luz huffed, looping a belt through the waistband of her shorts. “I’m going to go support my friend at their football tryouts.”

Eda offered Luz a slow clap. “Nice, you’re making friends. Well, be back before nine, don’t take candy from strangers and if you’re planning on making out with this friend of yours please do it quietly.”

Luz flushed at Eda’s comment. “I’m not going to kiss anyone, they’re my friends!” Eda shrugged. Luz pouted as she walked past Eda and descended the stairs towards the front door. “Fine, I’ll be back soon.”

“Oh take this.”

Eda handed Luz her hoodie. Luz glanced down at the article of clothing and reached for it. “Just in case you get cold kid, I don’t know how to deal with sick people,” Eda explained. Luz smiled up at her and nodded. “Thank you, I’ll try to not be late.”

“Have fun kid,” Eda said as she watched Luz get on her bike and pedal away. Maybe she should get the girl a car for her birthday. That sounded like something teenagers liked.

Luz managed to get to the school in record time, without crossing any red lights at least.

Boscha and Amity were already waiting for her at the edge of the football field and Boscha waved at Luz when she saw her.

“Hey, Luz! Tryouts are just about to start so why don’t we find a place in the stands while Amity plays?” Luz nodded in agreement. “That sounds nice. Hey Amity, good luck.”

Amity blushed and smiled at Luz. “Thanks, Luz, for the luck thing and for being here.” Luz chuckled. “Oh come on, it’s the least I could for my friend.” Amity’s smile faltered slightly but Boscha cut in before Luz could realize.

“So, how about we go and let Amity get to it huh?” Boscha stated, placing a hand on Luz’s shoulder.

Amity nodded, turning back towards the field where the coach was already asking people to line up. “I’ll go then.” She said awkwardly, Boscha rolled her eyes and led Luz up towards the stands.

“Okay, you’ve got this,” Amity muttered to herself as she walked towards the other kids that were standing at the edge of the field. “Just ignore them and you’ll do fine.”

The coach waited for her to join the group before explaining what they were going to do. “Alright, I’m going to separate you all into two teams and you will play a match and from there I will see who is good enough to join the school team. Is that clear?”

He received several nods from the students around him. “Good.”

Amity was the first to be put in a team and she was given a green piece of cloth that she was supposed to tie to her arm to show what team she was in. Amity tied it tightly around her bicep and waited for the teams to finally be picked.

Luz leaned her elbows on the railing in front of her, leaning forwards so as to see more of the field. “When are they gonna start?” Boscha shrugged as she scrolled through her phone. “It shouldn’t take long. Look they’re already taking their places.”

“Huh.” Luz hummed as she watched the twenty or so kids take specific spots on the field. Luz was by no means an expert at football but even she had seen enough games to tell that that was the position the players always took when they were about to start.

The coach blew a whistle and suddenly the players began to move.

Amity ran towards the right, trying to signal to the girl on her team who had the football. The girl stopped when she saw the three members of the opposing team standing in front of her, blocking her way. Amity waved at the girl when she looked back and hid her relief when the girl wasted no time in passing her the football.

She immediately turned and began running towards the other side of the field with the football tucked tightly inside the crook of her elbow.

“Shit.” Amity hissed when she was blocked by an elf who stared at her smugly, probably thinking that she was an easy target. Well, she could definitely use that to her advantage. Amity momentarily let red bleed into her eyes as she glared at the boy. That moment of shock where he froze was the only opening Amity needed to run to the other end of the field and score a touchdown for her team.

Luz watched in awe as this process repeated itself multiple times. Sometimes it was Amity who was scoring, sometimes it was other people from both teams. Half the time people were tackled to the ground though Luz felt relieved when Amity, again and again, managed to either avoid or dodge the tackles.

“So, enjoying yourself?” Boscha asked, pocketing her phone and kicking her legs up on the railing.

Luz nodded. “It’s actually fun to watch people play, I never usually bothered going to any of my school's matches before.” Boscha grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. “Hell yeah, our games are always fun and we have the best injuries!”

“I-I don’t know if that should be a good thing,” Luz muttered uncertainty. Boscha shrugged. “Hey, I never said our players were the ones getting injured.”

Thankfully, tryouts only lasted about an hour but by the time it was over Amity wanted to do nothing except sleep.

Amity pulled out a towel from her gym bag and slammed her face into it, hoping that it would help her face cool down a little.

“Hey! There’s our new quarterback!” She heard Boscha cheer from behind her.

Amity groaned. “Please, don’t mention it. I was complete shit.” She mumbled tiredly, she shouldn’t have let herself get out of shape, thank god her father wasn’t here to see her performance.

“Well, I think you did well.” Amity let the towel drop to reveal her eyes as she stared at Luz with a skeptical expression. “Seriously? You really think that?” Luz nodded. “Of course. You were amazing out there! No one was even able to catch you and you basically scored every time you got the ball!”

Boscha chuckled. “I’m going to have to agree with her Amity, you played well so let’s leave it at that. Now, who wants to go get some food?”

“Actually, you two can come back to my house and I can make you guys something.” Luz offered. “I’m sure Eda won’t mind if I have some friends over.”

“Do you know they’re having track tryouts in a few minutes? Maybe you should try out Luz.” Amity blurted out.

Boscha sent Amity a sidelong glance when said girl hid her face in her towel to avoid confrontation. Boscha rolled her eyes and grinned. “Tell ya what Luz, if you go to the track tryouts Amity will give you a kiss and we’ll go to your house for a snack.”

“I will WHAT?!”

Boscha held Amity’s head against the towel to stifle the girl's protest as she turned to Luz. “So? What do you say?” Luz shrugged. “Sure I’ll try, can you just show me where they are?”

“Yeah sure,” Boscha said, letting go of Amity and stepping towards Luz. “Amity can get washed up while we go. Can we all agree to meet up at the entrance?” Amity nodded stiffly, trying to regain what little pride she had left.

When Luz and Boscha had left, Amity pushed herself up and began walking towards the locker room, she definitely needed a shower after that. As Amity walked towards the locker room she carefully undid the small ponytail that was holding her side bangs back.

Luckily the locker room was empty so Amity was able to quickly find a free shower stall, discard her dirty clothes and step under the cool jet of lukewarm water. She ran her fingers through her hair as the water from the showerhead rained down on her.

Amity let her forehead rest against the shower stall as she let the constant beat down of the water soothe her back. These were some of the rare times where she felt truly at peace, while she was here there were no parents that could scold her, no expectations that she had to meet, and most importantly, no cute humans that she had to worry about.

Oh no.

Amity groaned, banging her head against the wall for good measure. This was definitely not the time or the place to be having those kinds of thoughts. God, why was she like this all the time?

She hissed when she accidentally turned the water pressure up and a particularly painful jet of water made contact with one of the scars on her back. Amity bent her arm back to run a finger over the recently healed scar near her ribs and held in a sob when a sharp sting of pain ran through her spine. She thought it would have healed by now but apparently she couldn’t get rid of the pain that easily.

Amity didn’t waste more time in the shower and she quickly dried herself and put clean clothes on before exiting the locker room.

Surprisingly, by the time she had arrived at the entrance of the school Boscha and Luz were already there waiting for her.

“What happened? Were the tryouts not today?” Amity asked in confusion. Boscha slapped a hand against Luz’s back and laughed. “Oh, they were today alright. Coach took one look at Luz and timed her sprint for the 100-meter dash. After that, she said that Luz was part of the track team and that was that. It was epic!”

Luz blushed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “It wasn’t that great. I have a lot of experience running away from things, like explosions, responsibilities...Oh! And bugs.”

Amity didn’t know if it was because she had stayed under the hot water for too long or if she was simply losing her mind but that statement sounded like the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life so, like any normal person who heard something funny, she threw her head back and laughed. She laughed until she had tears in her eyes while Boscha stared at her in mild fear and confusion and Luz looked on, happy that she had managed to make someone laugh.

“Oh my god, you have fangs! That’s so cute!”

Luz exclaimed when she saw the sharp set of canines that Amity possessed. Amity’s laughter trailed off until she was left occasionally chuckling. “Well, I am a werewolf, it would be strange if I didn’t have fangs.”

“That’s so cute though.” Luz cooed. “All you need now are ears and a tail and you’ll basically be an anime character since you’ve also got the brooding down to a pat.”

Boscha snickered. “We make a weird group, huh? A werewolf, a human, and me.” Luz perked up in interest. “What type of monster are you Boscha?”

“Well, I’m a-”

“She’s the illegitimate daughter of Mike Wazowski and James Sullivan,” Amity muttered. Luz heard her and collapsed into peels of laughter while Boscha sent Amity an, obviously fake, hurt expression.

“I can’t believe you would hurt me this way Blight, I thought I meant something to you.” Amity rolled her eyes at her. “Oh come off it you big cry baby. She’s a cuegle, Luz.”

Luz choked back a chuckled as she nodded. “Oh, okay. Wait don’t you owe me something?” Amity frowned. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re saying.”

Boscha smirked. “No I think Luz is right, don’t you owe her a kiss because she went to track tryout?” Amity shook her head. “Technically no because you made the bet Boscha, I never agreed to the terms, therefore-”

Amity paused when she saw the pout on Luz’s face. She felt a slight tug in her chest and sighed, one kiss couldn’t hurt right?

“Alright fine,” Amity mumbled as a blush spread across her face. She moved to stand next to Luz and leaned down slightly to press a light kiss to Luz’s cheek and stepped back, looking at Boscha who stared at her, thoroughly unimpressed. “There, Happy?”

Boscha shrugged. “I guess. Now, Luz, I believe you promised us a snack.” Luz snapped herself back to reality and nodded. “Y-yeah, I remember! Let’s go.”

“Okay, but we’re taking Amity’s car. I call shotgun!” Boscha shouted as she ran towards the expensive black car that was parked in the lot. Luz paused. “But, my bike-”

“You can store it in the trunk. It should be able to fit.” Amity said as she walked with Luz towards her car while Luz brought her bike along. “Oh, thanks.” Luz hummed when Amity popped the trunk of her car open and yeah, it definitely was big enough to hold not just Luz’s bike but probably multiple.

Luz sat on the backseat in the car while Amity settled in the driver’s seat. Boscha had already plugged her phone into the car system and was rifling through her playlists for something to put on.

“Boscha if you play some shit music I promise that I will throw you out of my car,” Amity muttered warningly to which Boscha scoffed. “You don’t have the guts to do that, besides, no song that I listen to could ever be qualified as shit, look.”

Just as Boscha said that the start of ‘Or Nah’ by Ty Dolla $ign began playing from the speakers.

“Get out of my car.”

“Wait, no-”

“Change it or I will feel no remorse when I see the police pull your dead body out of a sewage drain in the street on the news.”

Boscha begrudgingly switched the song to ‘Faded’ by Alan Walker before crossing her arms and leaning back against her seat with her face turned towards the window. Luz nervously spoke up. “Is this normal for you two?”

Amity waved a hand around vaguely. “You could say that she’s always testing my patience and despite her few qualities I can’t seem to go through my day without her.” Boscha scoffed. “At least I have more than one quality, the only thing you have going for you is the fact that you were able to parallel park on your first try.”

“You were?” Luz asked in amazement. Amity grimaced in embarrassment. “I wouldn’t really call that a quality but yes, I was able to on my first try-”

When the opening music for ‘Despacito’ rang through the car, Amity slowly turned her gaze towards Boscha who immediately switched the speakers off completely. “Sorry, don’t mind me.”

Amity huffed. “You’re lucky we have another person in the car, under normal circumstances I would have done much worse.”

“Hmm, sure you would have.”

“Don’t test me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for over 2000 hits I was honestly not expecting this to blow up like that 0_o


	7. A failed Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blights prove yet again to be the worst parents in existence and Luz and Boscha are left to pick up the pieces.

“You’ve grown weak. Is this what I get for raising you correctly? A soon as I let you go you bypass everything I’ve ever taught you and let yourself turn feeble. Tell me, did I raise a weakling?”

Amity breathed heavily as her father’s angry voice rang through the large, empty room they were in. She quickly schooled her expression and sunk back into a fighting stance, waiting for her father to charge.

Her father glared down at her, his mouth twisting in a disgusted grimace. “What are you waiting for? You’re an alpha for crying out loud! Be offensive!”

Amity rolled out of the way when her father aimed a punch towards her shoulder, it seemed he was in another one of his moods and at this point, nothing would satisfy him. He lunged to grab her arm but missed as Amity sidestepped and swept a leg towards his ankles. Her father jumped and avoided the attack, growling when he missed yet again.

“Don’t dodge my attacks! Fight back!” Amity grit her teeth and took a running start towards her father. He grinned when he saw her finally going in for a hit. Amity didn’t stop when her father aimed a kick at her midsection, she brought both of her hands against his leg and pushed herself up and over him, managing to knee him in the nose before she completely leaped over him and landed in a crouch on the ground.

She didn’t have time to celebrate before a clawed hand raked itself against her clothed back.

Amity yowled in pain, falling to her knees as pain coursed through her back. She could feel herself start to turn into her wolf form from the stress her body was experiencing. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the cool tiled ground below her as she caught her breath.

Her father stood behind her, staring down at her with a steely gaze as he waited for her to get back up. Amity forced herself to remain in her human form and pushed herself up to her feet, meeting her father’s gaze.

“That’s enough for today, let this be a lesson to you. If you cannot show your worth as an alpha I will not hesitate to cast you out.” Her father said as his clawed hand reverted back to normal. Amity felt a slight twinge of satisfaction when her father grasped his nose and groaned when he cracked it back into place, apparently, her attack had left some damage.

Amity clasped her hands together behind her back and stood straight. “I understand. It will not happen again.” Her father nodded. “Good, you are dismissed.” Amity nodded, hiding the pain she was feeling until she exited the room.

She leaned against the wall, pressing a palm against her mouth so as to stifle the groan that escaped her. This was some of the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life! Usually, her father never morphed when training her. He had always been content with simply testing the strength of her human form. Amity snarled to herself, this was her fault yet again, she shouldn’t have let herself grow soft.

“Hey, mittens, what are you doing here-”

Emira cut herself off when she saw the state her younger sister was in and immediately moved to stand by her side. “Was it dad again?” Amity nodded guiltily, pushing off the wall and trying to stand without support. “Wow, Amity this is really bad.” Emira gasped when she saw the state Amity’s back was in. Amity tried to take a step towards her room but stumbled, luckily Emira was able to catch her. “Hey, come on. I’ll help you get to your room.” Emira said as she slung one of Amity’s arms over her shoulder and led her sibling to her room.

Amity immediately collapsed face down onto her bed and remained motionless, god it hurt to breathe.

Emira looked down at the back of Amity's ripped shirt. “Uh mittens, I’m gonna need to take off your shirt to properly wrap your wound so…” Amity groaned. “Just cut it off, it’s useless now anyway.”

After getting the shirt off, Emira slowly rubbed alcohol onto Amity’s wounded back, cringing slightly every time Amity let out a soft sound of pain. “Sorry mittens, the worst is done.” Amity’s shoulders relaxed when Emira finally finished disinfecting the wound.

“Can you sit up? I need to wrap this around your back.” Emira said. Amity sighed and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position with Emira’s help. Emira wasted no time dressing Amity’s wound but just as she finished a knock sounded on the door.

Emira gently settled Amity onto her stomach and sighed. “You can’t just get back up from this one mittens. Make sure you stay like this and don’t put pressure on your back.” Amity smiled tiredly. “Thank you.” Emira ran a gentle hand through Amity’s hair and smiled. “It’s the least I could do, just rest okay? You are not going to school tomorrow, especially not after this.”

Amity closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow, planning on taking a long nap.

Emira left Amity there and exited the room. Edric was standing outside with his arm crossed. “What? Is this some type of sister bonding that I’m not allowed to intrude in?”

“Shut up, he did it again.” Emira hissed under her breath. Edric’s expression immediately turned sour. “Are you serious? Didn’t mittens already pass his test or whatever?” Emira scowled. “Apparently not, it was really bad this time Edric and I think we should do something.”

Edric held his arms out wildly. “Do what? No one is going to believe the word of a bunch of teenagers over the richest people in the boiling isles! We don’t have a chance.” Emira clenched her fists in anger. “Look, I know that we agreed to wait until Amity is out of school but you didn’t see her back there Edric, her back is a complete mess and I’m not going to just stand around and wait for dad to hit a vital organ next time and kill her!”

“He wouldn’t,” Edric muttered bitterly. “She’s his only werewolf child. He cares too much about having a strong alpha take over after him to kill her. Maiming, however, I wouldn’t put it past him.” Emira scoffed. “Well, we don’t need to worry about that since he’s already doing that! Ed, we need to do something.”

“And I would love to but we’re powerless in this house! Just stick to the old plan, wait for mittens to graduate then we can all run away and live in Hawaii.” Edric stated. Emira stared at him skeptically. “We did not agree to go to Hawaii.”

“It’s either that or Mexico, we don’t have the money for anything else.”

“I see your point.”

***-***-***

Amity woke up in unimaginable pain.

Her back felt like it was on fire and she could barely move her legs. Sometime during the night, she had rolled over onto her back and now she could feel the rough material of the bandages sticking and pressing into her wounds.

She couldn’t call out to her siblings in case her parents just so happened to hear her so she did the next best thing. She reached for her phone and clicked on the first contact that popped up, thinking it was Boscha.

When the line finally picked up Amity didn’t wait for the person on the other line to speak. “Boscha please come, it hurts so bad.” She sobbed, hoping that Boscha heard her over her panicked breathing.

“Amity? What’s happening?” A voice that definitely was not Boscha rang out from the phone and Amity wanted to slap herself.

She had called Luz.

Amity clutched her covers tightly and stuttered out. “L-Luz? Listen c-can you please tell Boscha that she needs to get to my house now, it’s an emergency.” Luz replied immediately. “Okay Amity but what happened? Maybe I can help?”

“It hurts so much Luz, please just tell Boscha to get her ass over here.” Amity hissed out in pain. “Okay, okay, she says she’s on her way but I’m going to stay on the line okay?”

Amity’s breathing began to quicken when the thought that she might die here crossed her mind. How ironic that she would die with her mate on the phone, that was exactly the kind of shit that would happen to her. She began laughing, her delirious mind finding that funny.

“Amity! Amity you’re hyperventilating! Can you try to match my breathing?” Luz’s frantic voice sounded from the phone but Amity was barely able to hear her over the beating of her own heart. “Amity, did you hear me?”

“I-I don’t think I can do it, Luz, it hurts and I can’t breathe,” Amity whispered in a panic. “No, Amity listen to me and try to match my breathing okay? In and out. Come on try it.” Amity tried to follow what Luz was saying and she drew in a shaky breath. “Good, good, keep going. In and out.”

Amity did that for a few minutes until her breathing calmed slightly. She heard Luz let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, now, do you wanna talk about what’s happening?”

“I-I don’t know, you’ll think I’m weak,” Amity mumbled tiredly, tensing her shoulders and arching her back slightly to lessen the contact between her back and the bed.

Luz chuckled. “Amity, I could never think that you're weak, you’re one of the strongest people I know.” Amity smiled. “Thank you, Luz, but if I’m going to tell you what happened you need to promise to never say this to anyone.”

“I won’t, scouts honor.” Luz pipped up from the other line. Amity nodded and sighed. “This will be a lot so if you don’t want to hear more at some point just tell me okay?”

Luz nodded and responded. “Amity, don’t worry about me okay? You’re my priority right now.” Amity felt her heart swoon at that. She chuckled sadly and cleared her throat.

“Okay, well I don’t know if you know this but us werewolves are born with roles that we have to fullfill. Let’s say that they relate to our pack dynamics.” Amity took a breath and continued. “We have three main roles, alpha, beta, and omega. I won’t bore you with the details but essentially if you’re an alpha you are expected to be the backbone and the strength of your pack.”

“And you’re an alpha?” Luz asked.

“Yeah.” Amity breathed. “I’m the only alpha in my family besides my father and as his heir, I need to show absolutely no weakness and be a ‘good’ alpha.” Amity sneered bitterly. “But I was a mutt. I didn’t have the superhuman strength that my father wanted his heir to have, so this man who claims to be a father decided that it would be a great idea to fight me, a literal child, every day to build my strength!”

Amity laughed in disbelief. “And you know what? It worked! I was the strongest kid in every one of my classes, both in intellect and physical strength but that was never enough for him. He couldn’t believe that a fucking kid couldn’t stand up to him in a fight. But what was I supposed to do? How many eleven-year-olds are able to beat their father in a fight? It was absurd!”

“So he made a rule.” Amity continued bitterly. “He would stop the training but at random times he would tell me to fight him and if I got weaker he would leave scars, to remind me of what I am to him. A failed alpha.” Amity choked as she said the last part, she pressed her palm to her eyes and sobbed. It felt as if a weight had been taken off her chest and she could finally breathe.

Luz let Amity cry for a few moments before speaking. “Amity, you’re dad sounds like a real pendejo.” Amity laughed at that, leave it to Luz to somehow make her laugh at her lowest. “Hey, I’m serious!” Luz exclaimed. “No one should have to go through what you went through and you know what I think?”

Amity raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What do you think?”

“I think you’re a great alpha.”

Amity smiled softly, no one had ever told her that. “...Do you really think so?”

“Of course! The role of an alpha is to protect the pack and care for its members right? Well, I think you’re doing awesome with that! You’ve definitely protected me from a few close calls.” Amity laughed. “Yeah, but protecting you in a game of dodgeball is much more different than protecting you from actual danger.”

Luz gasped. “Miss Blight, are you saying you wouldn’t protect me if anyone tried to do me harm?” Amity chuckled. “I never said that.”

The door to her room suddenly burst open and in came Boscha. The girl immediately slammed the door close and moved towards Amity.

“Blight! What the hell happened to you?”

Amity sighed. “Sorry Luz, Boscha is here so I’m going to hang up now.” Luz giggled. “I get it, get well soon and remember, you’re the best alpha ever.”

“Thanks, Luz, bye.”

“Bye.”

Boscha waited for Amity to hang up before speaking. “I have...several questions.” Amity threw her phone onto the table near her bed and held a hand out towards Boscha. “Just shut up and help me up.”

“Fine,” Boscha muttered as she helped Amity get into a sitting position. “Now, can you tell me what that was all about?” Amity gripped her covers. “The twins are out and I can’t call my parents so can you please just check if my back is bleeding?”

Boscha’s eyes widened and she immediately looked at Amity’s bandaged back and frowned. “Uh, nothing is bleeding but what the fuck did you do for that to happen?” Amity leaned her head into her hands and sighed. “My father.”

“I swear to god Amity if this doesn’t stop I will personally make sure that that bastard doesn’t get to live to see another sunrise again,” Boscha growled angrily. Amity shrugged. “It’s nothing Boscha, I just need to get through this year then I can go.”

“Because you think he’s just going to let you go gallivanting on your own? This is the same man who saw you take down ten alpha’s in a fight and said that you could have done better. Amity he’s not gonna let you leave his grasp, especially not right after high school!” Boscha exclaimed, hoping she could smack some sense into Amity.

Amity shook her head, feeling the beginning of tears start to fall from her eyes. “Boscha, can we please not talk about this. I’ll be able to get away after this year and everything will be fine...I have to believe that.”

Boscha silently moved to sit at the edge of the bed and slowly wrapped her arms around Amity, making sure not to touch her wounded back. “Amity, I will help you get away from here. I promise. But you need to be careful. If your dad can sleep at night after doing this to you imagine what he could do to Luz.”

Amity hid her face in Boscha’s shirt and sobbed. Boscha tightened her hold on Amity slightly, trying to soothe her friend. “Hey, hey calm down. All I meant is that if your dad finds out about Luz he could use that against you. I just want you to be careful.”

“I-I know Boscha, it’s just hard.” Boscha pulled away and gently patted Amity’s knee. “Amity. Everything will be fine, you have me to help you with these things.” Amity sniffed. “Oh really? What exactly can you do?”

Boscha dramatically held her arms out and stated. “I could get a plane to crash on the building that your dad works at? Then with him gone I can help you sweep Luz off her feet.” Amity rolled her eyes at Boscha.

“Bold words from someone who’s eyes basically form a fidget spinner.”

“I see you’re okay enough to insult me.”

“I don’t need to be healed to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Angst!
> 
> This was painful to write ngl


	8. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity takes down some bullies and oblivious Luz is oblivious.

It took Amity a full week to finally return to school but honestly, she probably should have stayed bedridden for much longer than that.

Boscha for one refused to accept that Amity was actually ready to go anywhere and that fact was constantly proven to be right over the course of the day. First, there were the constant fumbles where Amity would momentarily lose her footing and the times when she would lean against the wall for a few seconds to catch her breath before walking again.

And that was why Boscha was doing what she was currently doing.

“Boscha! For the last time let me carry my own things!” Amity whined as she followed after Boscha who was carrying her own bag on her back while Amity’s was slung over her shoulder.

“No, you aren’t strong enough to carry anything heavier than a toothpick right now and I will not let you suffer,” Boscha said determinedly, gripping Amity’s bag tighter. “Boscha please, let me do this.” Amity pleaded, ignoring the strange looks she got from the students around the hall.

Boscha turned towards her and pointed a finger at Amity. “You know, I’m starting to think that 99.9 percent of our friend group is stupid. And you know what? I’m the 1 percent!” Amity raised an eyebrow. “Uh, don’t you mean 0.1 percent?”

“Wait, fuck-”

Amity smirked. “You played yourself, my dear friend, now give me my bags.” Boscha huffed. “No. I will not let you strain yourself over something as insignificant as this.”

“Spell insignificant and I’ll consider it,” Amity stated. Boscha opened her mouth to retort but stopped herself. “Uh...I, n, s, i, g, n...Whatever! You can stand to have me carry this to the cafeteria at least.”

Amity scoffed. “Fine, if that will ease your conscience.” Boscha hummed. “You know what, yeah I think it will ease my consci...Whatever you just said. Besides, you’re gonna have to worry about something pretty soon.”

“Oh really? Like what?” Boscha grinned, spreading her arms wide when they entered the cafeteria. “Your love life!” Boscha cheered loudly despite the fact that oh so many students were present in the lunchroom. Amity froze like a deer caught in the headlights, although in this specific case she would probably be a wolf caught in a bear trap.

Amity shoved Boscha towards their lunch table, ignoring the looks and snickers around her. “I hate you so much.” Boscha threw her bag onto the table and playfully winked at Amity. “Love ya too Blight. But seriously, what are you going to say to Luz when you tell her about the bond thing?”

“I’m gonna be plain and simple,” Amity said. “I’ll just tell her that my wolf imprinted on her and that it isn’t a thing that should force her to do anything-” Boscha cut her off, grimacing slightly. “Don’t say that to her.”

Amity frowned. “What? Why?” Boscha scoffed. “Amity, what if Luz actually likes you back? If you tell her specifically that your wolf bonded with her she may think that you are two separate people when in reality your wolf is literally just your gay ass with fur.”

“I didn’t come here to be attacked, Boscha so please accept my decision and drop it.” Boscha shrugged. “You do you Amity but that’s just my piece of advice to you. Take it or leave it.”

Halfway through lunch, a commotion was heard coming from one end of the cafeteria. Amity looked back and tensed when she saw Willow and Gus standing against the wall covered in dirty wrappers and paper. In front of them stood three vampires, who were obviously the ones who had thrown the food at them.

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t able to see the difference between you and the garbage, my bad.” The tallest one laughed, chucking a cup at Gus for good measure.

Boscha sniffed in disgust. “Damn, does Matt really not have anything better to do?” Amity frowned. “Don’t you do the same thing to others?” Boscha took a bite out of her jerky and nodded. “Yeah but I have standards. I go after people who actually deserves it, not half-elf Willow and her stupid glasses and her cute smile...Wait I meant to say clothes! Dumb clothes!”

Amity leaned forwards with a smirk. “You know, you’re always teasing me about my love life but what about you? Who has attracted the attention of Boscha and all three of her eyes?”

“You’re not funny Blight, I hope you know that. I’ll talk about my love life when you ask Luz out.” Boscha countered. “By the way, your girl is trying to get Matt to leave the other two alone and if I were you I would go there and make sure that that vampire doesn’t get his fangs on her.” Amity turned back again and did indeed see Luz standing between the three vampires and Gus and WIllow. She felt anger surge through her when Matt patted a hand against Luz’s face mockingly.

“And there she goes,” Boscha muttered when Amity immediately stood up and strode towards Luz.

She clasped Matt’s shoulder tightly in her hand and forced a smile onto her face. “Hey, do we have a problem here?”

Luz smiled when she saw Amity but the werewolf kept her attention on Matt as the boy waved towards the three students mockingly. “I’m just getting rid of the trash Blight, I don’t think you or Boscha should bother with such filth.”

“Oh, so you think they’re filth? The absolute scum of the earth?” Amity asked to clarify as she gestured towards Luz, Willow, and Gus.

Matt frowned. “Well yeah? What did you-”

He was cut off by a fist making contact with his cheek. Amity watched as Matt’s body impacted with the ground violently. The boy brought his hand to his cheek and hissed. “You bitch! What the fuck was that for?!”

Amity grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet, the fabric felt like it was going to tear but Amity was content with just glaring down at the vampire. “Listen closely, if I see you lay a finger on those three again I will personally make sure that your father is sacked immediately. And without daddy bringing in an income, who’s gonna lend you money so that you can get those honestly extremely tacky shoes? Hmm?”

“O-okay, okay, g-geez. I’ll leave them alone.” Matt stuttered out. Amity grimaced when he scampered off along with his other two buddies as soon as Amity let him go. She hated people like him, spineless fools who bullied those less fortunate than others just to make themselves seem better. Granted she usually was content with ruining their lives later rather than intervening at school but no one needed to know that.

Amity smiled at Luz sheepishly. “Hey, are you okay?” Luz nodded. “Yeah, just dealing with the usual jerks. Nothing new.”

“Well, next time someone speaks to you like that tell me, I’ll make sure they lose the ability to speak.” Luz laughed. “Good one Amity!” Amity smiled, too distracted by Luz’s smile to explain that what she said had not been a joke.

Gus nervously stepped forwards. “Uh, thanks for stepping in,” Gus said awkwardly. Amity nodded towards him and Willow. “I only intervened because Luz was involved. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t have bothered with helping you but you’re welcome I suppose,” Amity stated bluntly, reverting back to her emotionless mask.

Willow balled her fists when Amity sent Luz a smile before turning back to return to her table. “Why are you always so cold to us Amity? What happened to you?”

Luckily the cafeteria had cleared out a few minutes earlier for some reason so Amity didn’t need to worry about losing her composure in front of strangers. “Well, Willow, I would think that you would know exactly what happened to me. You are the one who witnessed it after all.”

Boscha stepped in. “Hey Amity, usually I would love to see you put the nerds in their place but we’re going to be late to class so maybe we should put this off for later-”

“No! I want to know why she’s being like this!” Willow yelled. “We haven’t even done anything to you Amity. You were the one who decided that I was unworthy of being your friend and left so stop acting like I betrayed your trust!”

Amity offered a half-hearted shrug. “Oh? You have some nerves to preach to me about trust.” Willow glared at Amity, her fists were shaking with anger at the blasė attitude Amity was displaying. Luz tried to step in. “Umm Willow, maybe we can do this some other time-”

“No! I don't understand how she can just stand there and act like we’re nothing but dirt beneath her! She’s acting like she doesn’t care about anything or anyone!” Willow exclaimed, gesturing towards Amity who’s blank expression had morphed into a sneer of disgust.

“How fucking dare you.” She hissed. “You say that I’m at fault for acting like this but let me ask you this Willow, where were you when I was showing up to school with bruises? Where were you all when I was being beaten everyday huh? You all turned a blind eye then so why can’t I do the same now? But I guess it’s easy to look at someone richer than you and automatically assume that they’re life is sooooo much better right? You’re fucking pathetic.”

Boscha pulled Amity away from Willow and shook her. “Hey Amity calm down for fucks sake or you’ll turn!” Red was already starting to bleed into Amity’s left eye and Boscha definitely did not want to explain to any teacher why there was a six feet tall werewolf in the cafeteria if Amity turned.

Luz stepped forwards and cautiously placed a gentle hand on Amity’s shoulder. “Amity? Boscha is right, you need to calm down before you strain yourself.” Amity glanced at Luz and exhaled sharply. The feel of the brunette’s touch soothed her and it wasn’t long until Amity finally managed to calm herself.

“Okay, okay, okay. I’m fine, thanks, Luz.” Amity said tiredly. Luz shrugged, smiling brightly. “It’s the least I could do for my friend, do you think you’re fine enough to go to class?” Amity nodded, running a hand through her hair as she sighed.

Boscha turned her eyes towards Willow and Gus. “Listen you two, I get that you’ve suffered the brunt of a lot of bullying but I think you should try to understand Amity’s position.” Willow wrung her fingers nervously, the severity of what Amity had accused her of earlier had finally managed to sink in.

“...I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to judge you. It’s just...frustrating, we were friends when we were little and suddenly you just left me and acted like I was nothing. It really hurt me Amity.” Willow said, an apologetic expression on her face. Amity rubbed her arm nervously, looking down at the floor. “I never meant to hurt you Willow. If I hadn’t pushed you away your parents would have lost their jobs, my father would have ruined them. Besides, I was losing control over my form because of you and I was putting you in danger.”

Willow looked up at Amity with wide eyes. “You what?” Amity clarified. “Don’t you remember? I almost hurt you because we went out during the full moon and I turned with no adult supervision. It was for our own good.”

“Oh,” Willow mumbled. She definitely did not remember that. Amity cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke again. “Look, I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you, and...if you want we can start again? Maybe?” Willow cautiously nodded. “I would like that.”

“Okay back up a second.” Boscha drawled, not feeling an ounce of remorse for breaking what would probably qualify as a touching moment. “So let me get this straight, you two literally just yelled at each other, called each other hypocrites and now are friends again? What kind of fucking speedrun friendship is this?” Boscha finished, waving her arms towards Amity and Willow.

Luz shrugged. “I think it’s sweet and besides, I don’t want to have two of my friends fighting with each other.” Willow smiled. “I mean, it’s not like we were strangers or anything, it was clearly just a misunderstanding.”

“The fuck? Do you know how long it took for me to get this close to Amity?” Boscha whined. Amity smirked. “Feeling jealous Boscha? That’s not very becoming of you and besides, I'm hard to get.” Boscha glared at her friend. “Yeah, and you're also hard to want. Just shut up I’m mad at you okay? I had to fucking hang out with you for years before you actually started to act all friendly with me.”

Amity shrugged. “Yeah, I sometimes wonder if I made the right decision.”

“Oh come off it.”

“Um well if everything is fine can I ask you something?” Gus nervously asked Amity. She shrugged. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Gus nodded. “Okay. Why does Luz have your scent on her? Are you two bonded?”

Ah, so this was where the expression ‘waiting for the second shoe to drop’ came from. Amity stared at Gus in disbelief while Luz looked at the two in confusion. “What?” Amity chanced a look at Boscha and scowled when she saw the ‘I told you so’ look on the girl's face. Luz frowned. “What does that mean? How do I smell like Amity?”

Boscha laughed loudly, grabbing Gus and Willow’s arm. “Welp, time to go. Have fun you two!”

Amity and Luz watched in confusion as Boscha dragged the other two students out of the cafeteria, leaving them standing there, facing each other.

They both stood silently for a few seconds before they both spoke.

“I can explain-”

“Maybe you can explain-”

Luz chuckled, awkwardly rubbing her arm and Amity couldn’t help the warmth that spread through her chest at seeing Luz make that expression. “Uh, you can go first Amity.”

“Oh right.” Amity cleared her throat, delaying the inevitable. “So...You already know about the whole role thing but werewolves also have this thing called bonding...and it helps with finding a mate.” Luz frowned. “So...You bonded with me?”

Amity let out an awkward laugh. “Well, not exactly. When you saved me from the bear trap my body just naturally reacted to that and decided that you could be a potential mate because of the care you showed me. I just imprinted on you, I didn’t technically bond with you. It’s just that usually when a werewolf imprints on someone they end up bonded eventually so...Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fine.” Luz insisted. “Does this bond thing hurt you then?” Amity shook her head. “Not really since it isn't a fully formed bond. The most that happens is you make me feel at ease when I’m next to you or when you touch me. Wait, that came out wrong.” Amity panicked.

Luz tilted her head slightly before stepping forwards and wrapping her arms around Amity’s waist. “So like now? How do you feel?”

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Amity flushed when she felt Luz lean her chin above Amity’s shoulder. She had honestly never been in this position before and it felt...nice? Amity slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Luz’s waist, bringing the girl closer to her. She breathed in slightly, feeling a calming air wash over her as she inhaled Luz’s scent.

“You smell nice. Like trees and pinecones.” Amity mumbled into Luz’s hair.

Luz laughed, gently tracing patterns around Amity’s back. “Really? I guess I have been spending more time outside. Hey hey, can I try to figure out what you smell like?” Luz asked excitedly, stepping back slightly but not moving her hands from where they lay at Amity’s hips.

“I don’t think so Luz, only monsters can distinguish certain scents.” Amity chuckled. Luz frowned. “Wait a second.”

Amity completely froze when Luz reached up and combed her fingers through Amity’s hair. Luz spent the next few moments just admiring the texture of the hair and the way it shone in the light. The real surprise came when she moved the hair that covered the left side of Amity’s face and was met with shorter hairs. In her curiosity, Luz moved the hair completely to the side and gasped when she saw the undercut that was present.

“You never told you had an undercut. It looks so cool on you! Have you ever thought about showing it off more?” Amity chuckled. “Well, I wanted to wait till vacation or something to actually figure out the exact cut that I want, for now, I’m afraid this is what my hair is going to be like.”

Luz laughed. “Are you kidding me? This looks great on you. Also, am I supposed to feel something from the bond too or is that just you?” Amity hummed in though. “Well, usually both parties feel more at ease when their bonded is nearby so it should be normal for you to feel something as well.”

“Oh, yeah I felt kind of tingly when we hugged. In a good way of course.” Luz added. “Wait, it’s like we’re each other's personal charging stations!” Amity laughed and Luz continued. “This is actually pretty nice, being bonded like this to a friend might actually be good for us.”

At the reminder that they were just friends, Amity slowly pulled away from Luz. “Umm, I think we’re probably late at this point. Is it okay if I walk you to your next class?” Luz held one of Amity’s hands, interlacing their fingers, and nodded. “Sure, let’s go then.”

***-***-***

“So you’re telling me you walked her all the way to her class which was literally opposite the building from yours and you were holding hands the whole time and she somehow didn’t get the hint?” Boscha asked as Amity drove them back from school.

“That’s what I’m saying, Boscha. She said that we’re friends.” Amity mumbled sadly. Boscha frowned in confusion. “You were so close too, you basically told her everything and she still thinks you don’t have a huge gay crush on her.”

Amity shrugged. “How can I not? She’s sweet, kind, beautiful…”

“I really don’t want to hear all your mushy shit so please spare me, let’s listen to something fun instead,” Boscha said as she turned the radio on. To Amity’s ever-increasing irritation Boscha turned the radio to the kid’s channel and begun singing along to the song that was playing.

“The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go r-”

Amity groaned. “Why am I friends with you again? What on earth made me think that you were a socialite?” Boscha grinned. “Aw come on Blight, friends that do the Macarena to the jingle of the ice cream truck stay together, remember?!”

“Need I remind you that I did that on a dare and got fifty bucks out of it.”

Boscha pouted, crossing her arms defiantly. “You only do things with me for money.” Amity snorted. “No, remember that time I helped you mail those flowers to Willow?”

“Amity we were fucking seven! You didn’t even understand the concept of money at that age.” Boscha exclaimed.

Amity shrugged. “Maybe but you definitely understood the concept of snitching.”

“You got me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adshfjghkjldlsghj ovER 3000 HITS?


	9. Pulling a fast one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to play a game but then they decide to go get ice cream and having Boscha intervene might just send Amity into a gay panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to play D&D so like, sorry in advance

“You know, I’m starting the miss last year when I didn’t have every class with you.”

Amity muttered under her breath as she watched Boscha and Luz try to make a tower with the various supplies that they had. So far they had somehow managed to balance an eraser on top of five pencils and had moved on to stacking a glue stick over the eraser.

Luz pouted. “Don’t be mean to Boscha, Amity. This builds your intellect.” Boscha grinned. “Yeah Blight, you would be smarter if you did this too.”

Amity rolled her eyes, closing her textbook and scooting closer to Luz. She grabbed her eraser and moved the one that was already balanced on the pencil so that they were both on the pencil. “Fine, you’re lucky this is a free block or I wouldn’t have bothered helping you. First, you want to establish a stable footing so if you put two erasers here instead of one you can balance the glue stick on it.”

“Oh, thanks,” Boscha said as she stacked the glue on top of the erasers and cheered when they didn’t fall. Luz grinned. “Wow, thanks Amity. Now we can complete our tower of doom!”

Amity smiled softly. “You are such a disaster,” Boscha muttered under her breath so that only Amity heard her. Amity slapped Boscha’s arm in retaliation and smirked when she heard her friend hiss in pain.

“Guys! I have brought it!”

Gus exclaimed as he burst into the empty classroom that the other three were using as their ‘studying’ area for their free block. Willow followed close behind him, smiling sheepishly. “Hi everyone.”

Boscha grinned. “You brought it? Nice, now we can get some real entertainment!” Amity glanced at the decorated box in Gus’s arms and raised an eyebrow. “Do I even want to ask?”

“Lucky you, you won’t need to!” Luz exclaimed, grabbing the box from Gus and slamming it down onto the table. “This is the best game ever because it requires absolutely no movement, all you need is the power of MIND!”

Amity didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, Luz looked absolutely adorable with her excited face but on the other hand, she had no idea what this game was. Boscha nodded along with Luz. “Yeah, this is gonna be epic.”

“Um.” Amity cut in. “What exactly is this game?”

The three others in the room looked at Amity incredulously while Boscha simply rolled her eyes. “How have you never played Adventurer’s Quest? Have you been living under a rock?” Gus exclaimed. Amity shrugged. “I had a very sheltered childhood, but I suppose I can try to play now.”

Boscha snickered. “Wow, so we’re basically popping your RPG cherry?” Amity grabbed her math textbook and smacked Boscha over the head with it. “Maybe instead of talking shit, you should start worrying about the consequences of your actions.”

“Hey, hey, hey calm down Amity I didn’t mean anything by it.” Boscha yelped when the heavy book connected with her head again. Amity huffed, setting her book back down on the table and turning towards Luz. “Sorry for the interruption. You can continue.”

Luz giggled at the interaction she had just witnessed. “Well, why don’t we all play a quick campaign, just until our free block ends.” Boscha grasped the lid of the box and pulled it open. “Fuck yea! I call being an elf barbarian.”

Amity waited for everyone to pick out their characters, hoping to gain some sense of understanding of how the game worked. Luz saw the confused look on Amity’s face and handed her a character sheet. “Here, you can be this.”

“And what is this?” Amity asked, staring down at the piece of paper in her hands. Luz leaned over her shoulder and pointed at the drawing on the page. “That’s you, you’re a rogue and we’re just going to use our names for the characters since this won’t be very long. Your character's stats are here so you know what your powers are.”

Amity honestly didn’t hear a word of what Luz had said and just nodded her head dumbly. Boscha snickered to herself at the, in her opinion, stupid expression on Amity’s face.

Gus placed the board in front of him and cleared his throat. “You all awaken in a deserted forest, the land looks empty and silent and crows fly overhead. Suddenly you hear a loud growl behind you, it’s a goblin! What’s your first move? Okay, who wants to roll first?” Boscha grabbed the dice and grinned. “Let’s go, I roll to stab the goblin.”

“15, Boscha unsheaths her dagger and goes to stab the goblin. She manages to cut its head off but the goblin bites her arm first, -4 in strength.” Gus stated. Boscha slumped back into her seat and grumbled. “That was a scam.”

Luz laughed. “Don’t be a sore loser Boscha, what’s next Gus?”

“Um, thanks to the commotion Boscha made your party is surrounded by a pack of goblins.” Willow sighed. “Way to go Boscha.” The three-eyed girl pouted. “It’s not my fault! I just rolled a 15!”

Luz grabbed the dice and pondered. “Uh, I’ll roll to use a spell that will destroy all of the goblins.” Gus nodded, waiting for Luz to throw the dice. Luz cheered when she got a 17. “Alright so Luz casts a spell and manages to kill all of the goblins, your whole party is able to steal their weapons and supplies, +10 strength for everyone.”

Before they could continue the bell sounded. Boscha threw her hands up in annoyance. “Oh come on! Right when we were actually getting to know each other.”

Willow hummed as she helped Gus put away the set. “Well, this is our last block and if everyone is free I’m sure we can go get ice cream or something.” Luz’s eyes lit up. “We can? Yeah let’s do that, Eda took me to this place that had the best ice cream ever! With sprinkles and everything!”

Boscha elbowed Amity’s sides, urging the girl to speak up. Amity momentarily glared at Boscha before nodding towards Luz. “Boscha and I would love to come with you.” Luz smiled. “Great! Whose car are we taking?”

“Well, Amity’s car is big enough for all of us so…” Boscha suggested, sending Amity a sly glance. Amity cleared her throat and nodded. “Yeah, I can drive then.”

By the time they all got to the parking lot Gus gasped. He chuckled nervously and said. “Sorry, I won’t be able to go. I just remembered that my parents planned an outing so I need to be home right after school.”

Luz shrugged. “That’s fine, we’ll see you on Monday then!” Gus waved back at them as he left in the opposite direction of them. Amity gestured to her car and pointed an accusing finger at Boscha. “You’ve lost front-seat privileges after the mess you made, Luz congratulations you get the front seat.”

Boscha pouted, opening the back door. “This isn’t fair. All I did was play good music.” Amity scoffed, settling into the driver's seat. “Boscha, you played All-Star on repeat the entire ride here. How did you expect me to react?”

“Whatever,” Boscha grumbled as she kicked her feet against the seat in front of her which just so happened to be Amity’s seat. Amity’s grip tightened on the steering wheel but she ignored Boscha and pulled out of the school parking lot. “Alright Luz you can pick a station to put on or you can just plug your phone in just please don't play any meme music.”

Luz laughed. “Okay Amity, but you’re missing out.” Amity rolled her eyes. “I’m almost positive that I’m not.” Luz shrugged and began playing a song from the car speaker which Boscha wasted no time in singing along to.

But oh, this song was different.

The first few lyrics were what Amity would have expected from a sad song but then one line hit her like a train.

_Instead, his dad makes him play ball by the bay. And every time he cries, father rolls his eyes, saying. ‘Son it's all your fault, how come you never try?’_

_He does all that he should. Why is he misunderstood?_

Now Amity had never cried from hearing a certain lyric but those words just hit too close to home. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, willing herself not to cry.

Suddenly a soft voice rang out from next to her and Amity immediately turned her attention towards it. Luz had her eyes closed and was gently tapping her palm against her knee to the beat of the music as she sang along. Amity completely forgot about her sadness as she listened to Luz’s borderline angelic voice sing those lyrics that had brought up so much pain.

By the time they arrived at the ice cream place Amity had fully calmed down and was already missing Luz’s voice.

“Woo! Ice cream is on me!” Boscha cheered, reaching into her pocket to pull out her credit card. Willow crossed her arms over her chest. “Why do you keep your credit card in your pocket? Someone could easily steal it?” Boscha smirked. “I have a system cutie. If I lose it I’ll just transfer my funds to another card no biggie. Now, what flavor do y’all want?” Amity raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. “Y’all?”

Boscha grumbled. “Shut up Blight. Just tell me what you want.”

“Oh, I want chocolate and strawberry,” Luz exclaimed. Boscha grinned. “Excellent choice, I see you have better taste than Amity who’s gotten the same lemon flavor for the past twelve years.” Amity scoffed. “At least I’ve never tried to make spicy Thai chicken ice cream with an ice cream maker.”

“Oh my god, that was one time!” Boscha whined. “Whatever, I’m not gonna stay here with a bunch of bullies, come on glasses we’re going in.”

Amity chuckled silently as Boscha grabbed Willow by the arm and dragged her into the ice cream shop. “So, did Boscha really try to make chicken ice cream?” Luz teased. “Oh yes, it was dreadful.” Amity lamented.

Luz laughed. “Did she force you to try it?” Amity grimaced and that was apparently the only answer Luz needed to draw her own conclusion. “Oh my god, Amity did you seriously eat it?” Amity shrugged. “It was a dare and I wasn’t going to back out.”

“Huh, I’m feeling a little tired. You know what that means?” Luz asked. Amity raised an eyebrow and looked around. “Uh, should I?”

“Charging time!” Luz yelled as she hugged Amity tightly. Amity froze in surprise. She felt like she was going to faint. Where was Boscha when you needed her?

Thankfully, after a few seconds, a feeling of relaxation fell upon Amity and she hugged Luz back, smiling when the girl cuddled into her arms.

“Wow, we leave you for a minute and you’re already cheating on me. Not cool.” Boscha joked as she and Willow returned. Amity jumped away from Luz and glared at her friend. “Shut up! Wait, why do you only have three ice creams?” Boscha sighed sadly. “Well, tragically I didn't have enough money left so Willow has agreed to share hers with me.”

Amity raised an eyebrow at Boscha, clearly, the girl wasn’t as sorry as she looked judging by the playful glint in her eyes. Amity suspiciously took her ice cream from Boscha’s hand, waiting for something to happen but surprisingly Boscha didn’t try to throw the ice cream at her or anything.

“Oh wow, this is good,” Luz mumbled around a mouthful of ice cream. Amity chuckled. “Luz, how are you taking bites out of your ice cream? Isn’t it cold?” Luz shook her head. “Nope, can I try yours? It looks really good.”

Amity nodded, reaching her arm out to let Luz taste the treat. But just as Luz leaned down to taste it Boscha ‘accidentally’ pushed Amity, causing her ice cream to smear over the front of Luz’s hoodie. “Boscha what the fuck!” Amity exclaimed, frantically looking between Luz’s shocked face and Bocsha’s smug grin.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I tripped! Are you okay Luz?” Boscha asked, clearly faking an apologetic tone. Luz waved her hand. “It’s fine, I can wash this when I get home. Amity can you hold this for a second? I can’t walk around with stained clothes.”

Amity held Luz’s ice cream and averted her gaze when Luz began pulling her hoodie off. Amity might have a hopeless crush on Luz, but she was a feminist first and a gay disaster second. She could have sworn she saw Willow offer Boscha a high-five but she was too distracted by Luz to double-check.

She waited for Luz and Willow to be caught in a discussion before grabbing Boscha and dragging her away. “Boscha what the fuck were you trying to do? Do you know how embarrassing that was?” Boscha shrugged. “You’re taking too long and you’re burning my patience. Can’t you just tell her that you like her or something?”

“No, I can’t.” Amity hissed. “Stop trying to rush this okay? You don’t understand, a good romance always starts with a good friendship!” Boscha snickered. “Yeah, and a bad romance starts with ra-ra-ah-ah-ah, roma-roma-ma.”

Amity stared at Boscha, waiting for some kind of joke to be called out but it seemed her friend had been serious. “Why are you like this?”

Boscha rolled her eyes. “Listen Blight, you need to actually drop hints.” Amity gasped. “Because you think I’m not dropping hints? Boscha I literally told her that we are potential mates and she just hugged me and said it's cool to be bonded to a friend. What am I supposed to do with that?” Amity grimaced. “Uh, just tell her straight up that you like her? It can’t be that scary.” Boscha shrugged.

“Tell me Boscha, were you dropped on your head as a child? Because what you’re saying is insane.”

“Bold of you to assume I was even held, Blight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually suggest songs for stuff but I just thought ‘Alone’ by Nico Collins really fit with Amity in this fic especially after chapter 7 so like, give it a listen if ur interested.


	10. Studying but different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity study, Amity actually does something about her feelings and Boscha shouldn't be allowed near any stoves with oil in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao apparently my fic makes people stan Boscha >:3c

“Do we really need to do this Boscha?”

“Obviously since you need to make a move and you obviously won’t do anything without planning first,” Boscha stated, sitting Amity on her bed and pulling the whiteboard that had been tucked away behind a bookshelf.

Boscha grabbed a marker and tapped it against the whiteboard. “Now, what’s your current plan?”

“What do you mean ‘current plan’? Do you think I’d be here with you if I had a plan?” Amity hissed, gesturing around the room vaguely. Boscha sent her an unimpressed look before turning towards the whiteboard and uncapping the marker.

“Alright, so you already told Luz everything concerning the bond werewolf thing so we can cross that off,” Boscha said as she wrote on the whiteboard. “So what you need is a plan of action.”

Amity remained silent when the sound of squeaking rang through the room as Boscha wrote vigorously on the board. Amity frowned when Boscha gripped the side of the board and stepped back, grinning as she gestured towards the crudely written letter that read ‘grab her and kiss her.’

Boscha grinned at Amity expectantly. “Well? What do you think?”

“Uh, no,” Amity answered bluntly. “I can’t just kiss her out of the blue, Boscha.” Boscha shrugged. “Sure you can, unless you’re too chicken?”

Amity scowled. “Well let me ask you this. If I told you right now to go confess to Willow what would you do?” Boscha paused, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before going back to scrawling something on the whiteboard.

When Boscha finally stepped back, the word ‘IRRELEVANT’ was written on the board in bold, complete with marks around it to empathize its importance.

“Boscha I’m serious.” Amity sighed but Boscha didn’t give her a verbal response and simply wrote ‘Ask Her Out.’ on the board.

Amity narrowed her eyes. “Fine.” She stood and snatched the marker from Boscha’s hand and wrote ‘she doesn’t like me that way so drop it’. Boscha grabbed the marker and wrote ‘do it or I’ll tell Ed and Em that you’re the one who rigged their bathroom to explode with glitter bombs’

“That was years ago, Boscha!” Amity whined. Boscha snickered, setting the marker down and tapping the words she had first written. “Kiss her and see what happens. Besides this is Luz, if she doesn’t reciprocate you can just say that friends kiss all the time.”

Amity raised an eyebrow. “She’s not going to fall for that.”

“Hey, she somehow still thinks that you’re not totally in love with her.” Boscha shrugged. Amity was about to respond when her phone began to vibrate. She reached for it and squeaked when she saw that she had an incoming call from Luz. Amity looked up at Boscha in a panic and hissed. “It’s Luz!”

Boscha nodded. “Pick up. Maybe she wants to ask you out on a date since you obviously aren’t the one wearing the pants in the relationship.” Amity scowled. “We’re not in a relationship, shut up.”

Amity accepted the call and brought her phone up to her ear, sending a pointed glare towards Boscha who simply held her hands up in surrender and began erasing what had been written on the whiteboard.

“Hey, Luz! How are you?” Amity asked, unknowingly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while Boscha rolled her eyes at the action.

“Hey Amity, I’m doing good, and you?” Luz’s cheery voice sounded from the phone and Amity smiled softly. “I’m doing fine. Did you need anything?”

Luz chuckled. “Um, well, this is kind of embarrassing but, can you come over and help me with my history paper? I’m completely lost.” Amity choked, she was definitely not expecting that. She covered the phone and whispered harshly to Boscha. “She wants me to come over!”

Boscha uncapped the marker and wrote ‘say yes you fucking idiot’ on the whiteboard. Amity nodded to herself and spoke into the phone. “Sure Luz, do you want me to come now?” Boscha snickered under breath, mouthing the word ‘come’ to herself while Amity pointedly ignored her.

“That would be great, Amity! I’ll just tell Eda to let you in then. See you soon!” Amity chuckled. “Yeah, see you soon Luz.”

When she hung up, Amity realized that Boscha was just staring at her. “What is it? Do you have something to say?” Amity asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Boscha turned and wrote ‘I diagnose you with gay’ on the board and watched Amity’s reaction.

“...You’re not wrong but that doesn’t mean you should say it.” Boscha smirked and wrote ‘so you’re not denying it?’

Amity glared at Boscha and retorted. “Leave me alone.”

Boscha raised an eyebrow at Amity and quickly erased the board before writing ‘so you won’t need my help with picking out an outfit?’

“I never said that,” Amity grumbled.

***-***-***

“Hey, Luz? Would your friend join my court?” King asked as he watched Luz run around her room, tossing dirty clothes into the bathroom so as to give off the illusion that her room was never messy.

Luz chuckled nervously, grabbing her notebook and hiding it in her drawer. “Uh, I think? She can be kind of serious but I don’t think she’d mind.” King leaped up onto the bed and settled on the bedpost.

“You sound like you like her.” Luz yelped at King’s words and frantically shook her head. “No, no, no she’s just my first real friend. I don’t like-like her.” King tilted his head slightly. “But, you always talk about her. Isn’t that what people who like each other do?”

Luz fiddled around with the pen in her hands. “I-I don’t know King. Maybe? It’s just...This is the first time I’ve had actual friends and, I just don’t want to ruin it.” King hopped down onto the carpet and sat next to Luz on the floor. “Well, I think you should tell her. Show no fear!”

“That’s not that easy to do King,” Luz mumbled, gently combing her fingers through King’s fur. “She might not like me back and I would rather hide my feelings and keep her as a friend than lose her.”

King laid in his stomach, pulling at the loose threads of the carpet beneath them. “You’ll never know unless you try.” Luz hummed in acknowledgment.

She really wanted to get closer to Amity and with everything she knew about the bond it was possible that Amity could like her but she wasn’t willing to take that chance. Amity was way out of her league, she was the daughter of the richest family in the boiling isles, Luz was lucky Amity was even friends with her.

Or maybe King was right and she should try to ask Amity out. No, the girl was clearly recovering from things and what she needed the most at the moment was a friend. Luz would be selfish if she let her feelings get between their friendship. Besides, Amity was an alpha werewolf from a rich family, wouldn’t she be expected to marry an omega werewolf? Luz didn’t know what was expected from alpha’s beside the protection thing but that seemed like a responsibility that Amity would have to take.

“Hey, kid! Your friend is here!” Eda’s voice called from downstairs. Luz stood abruptly and yelled back. “I’ll be down in a minute!” Luz rushed down the stairs, trying to smooth her hair even though she had already combed her hair earlier.

Amity was awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room with Eda standing at her side with her arms crossed. When Amity saw Luz descending the stairs she smiled slightly, nervously stepping away from Eda towards Luz. “Hey, Luz.”

“Hey, Amity!” Luz responded, smiling back at the girl.

Eda looked between the two, waiting for one of them to say something else. When the silence wasn’t broken Eda rolled her eyes. “I’ll go, try to keep it down, kid.” She muttered as she walked upstairs.

Amity gestured towards the couch. “Um, should we get started then? I can only be here for about an hour or so.” Luz jumped. “Huh? Oh yeah sure! Just let me get my stuff and I’ll be back. If you’re hungry you can get something from the fridge, I think Eda got some croissants yesterday.”

“Will do,” Amity said, watching Luz run up the stairs. She looked around the living room and slowly settled on the couch. The house was nice, quaint.

Amity glanced at the cup on the table in front of the couch and frowned. She reached for it and looked down at its content. There was a strange-looking liquid inside, it was an interesting shade of green and smelt like lime. It also looked like juice so Amity came to the conclusion that it must be lemonade.

She stood to get a second cup from the sink, not knowing if someone was drinking from the cup she had taken. Amity poured some of the cup’s content into the glass she had taken and watched as the green liquid pooled inside the glass. It actually looked good.

Amity shrugged and brought the glass up to take a sip.

“Wait no!”

Luz yelled as she burst into the living room just in time to see Amity try what she had dubbed as her ‘science experiment’.

Amity turned towards Luz and smiled. “Hey Luz, did you make this? It’s really good. What’s it called?” Luz nervously tapped her finger against the textbook she had brought and mumbled something under her breath. Amity chuckled. “Luz, I can't hear you, can you repeat that?” She said as she took another sip from the glass.

“Boiled Gatorade.”

Amity paused mid-sip, pulling the glass away from her and staring at Luz in disbelief. “What?”

Luz blushed. “It's Gatorade, I wanted to see what would happen if I boiled it.” Amity gently set the glass down, smiling nervously. “Well, it tasted fine, it's just...Gatorade?” Luz whined. “Oh come on Amity, haven’t you ever made some strange things? Wait didn’t Boscha get you to eat chicken ice cream? You can’t judge me!”

Amity held her hands up in surrender. “You caught me, I guess you could have done worse. Now, do you want to tell me what’s bugging you?”

“W-what? How d-do you know something is bugging me?” Luz asked, frantically looking at anything but at Amity. Said girl tilted her head and gestured towards Luz’s textbook. “You were having issues with a paper right? You wanted my help so I came.”

Luz gaped, she had almost forgotten why Amity was really here. “Oh, yeah my bad. I just need help remembering some main events during the space race since we’re gonna need to present our findings too.”

“That makes sense.” Amity mused, settling onto the couch with Luz as she opened her textbook to the chapter on the space race. “What specifically do you need help remembering?”

Luz pointed towards the picture of a rocket. “The dates for all the different rocket test things, I can’t remember most of them.” Amity hummed, ignoring how close she was to Luz. “Well, what dates do you know?”

“Uuh…” Luz stared up at the ceiling, brows furrowed in thought and Amity was tempted to take a picture of her because oh god it should be illegal to be that adorable!

“It started in 1955 and ended in 1975 when the Soviet Union and the U.S. started doing missions together. Oh, Neil Armstrong landed on the moon on the 20 of July in 1969!” Luz exclaimed.

Amity chuckled and turned the page in the textbook. “That’s already good but you’ll need to explain what happened in more detail. Like instead of saying that the space race started in 1955 you can also explain why. I think all the dates are listed somewhere here.” Amity muttered as she rifled through the textbook, not seeing the awestruck look on Luz’s face.

They both studied for more than an hour and were reminded of that when Eda walked into the living room and hummed when she saw them there. “Uh, I thought this study session was only going to last for an hour?”

Luz looked down at her phone and nodded. “Huh, we’ve been here for almost two hours.” Amity immediately shot up to her feet. “We have!? Oh fuck, sorry Luz I need to go now or my parents will kill me.”

“It’s fine Amity.” Luz smiled, not knowing the truth behind what Amity had said. “You helped me enough, I think I can go through almost every date.” Amity smiled, blushing slightly as she pulled her jacket tighter around herself. “That was my goal Luz, thanks for having me over but I really need to go now.”

Amity felt a small pang of pain in her chest when she saw Luz smile weakly. “I wouldn’t want to keep you. I’ll see you on Monday right?” Amity, for once feeling a spike of confidence, winked at Luz and smirked. “You can count on it, bye.”

Luz was left rooted to the spot as Amity left the house. Eda grabbed the discarded cup that was on the counter and stepped forward to stand next to Luz. She chuckled. “Is that one of your friend’s kiddo? Or is she something more?”

Eda smiled when she saw the blush spread across Luz’s cheeks. “W-what? Amity is just a friend!” Eda hummed. “Well, she definitely has an interesting smell compared to yours.” Luz perked up curiously. “Really? What does she smell like?”

“Blood and cedarwood. I had already realized that your scent was starting to change so please don’t lie to me kid. Are you bonded to her?” Eda asked bluntly. Luz fiddled with her hands nervously, feeling awkward under Eda’s piercing gaze.

“Uh, kind of? Amity said that she had imprinted on me but that it didn’t mean that we were bonded.” Eda facepalmed in disbelief. “Listen, kid, your little friend is right but she’s also wrong. Imprinting doesn’t mean bonding but I have never met a person who hasn’t eventually mated with the person they imprinted on.”

Luz laughed awkwardly and stuttered out. “M-mating? Haha, yeah. Amity wouldn’t mate with me.” Eda looked down at Luz with an unimpressed look. “Kid, trust me when I say that that girl definitely likes you in a more than friendly way.”

Eda took a sip from the cup and frowned. “Kid, what is this and did your friend have some?”

Luz chuckled awkwardly, leaning down to pick King up since the little demon had come bounding down the stairs as soon as Amity left. “Boiled Gatorade and yes she did.” Eda nodded, partially impressed. “Ah. Nice work. The quickest way to someone's heart is food I always say.”

King laughed. “Is that why you’re still single?” Luz slapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle but Eda had heard her.

“You’re on thin ice, both of you.”

***-***-***

Amity jumped out of her car and sprinted towards the door of the manor. She pulled her keys out and was about to open the door when it swung open.

“Oh, you are finally back.” The emotionless face of her mother answered. Amity stood up straighter and gulped. “I am sorry mother, I was-”

“Don’t waste your breath and go explain this to your father.” Her mother retorted bluntly, moving to the side to let Amity enter the manor. Amity stepped inside and tucked her hands behind her back as she saw her father putting his coat on.

He looked down at her and finished buttoning his coat before speaking. “Amity, how lovely of you to join us two hours after your curfew. Now, would you care to tell me what exactly kept you for so long?”

Amity urged herself to show no fear as her father gazed down at her pointedly. “My apologies father, I got lost in my training.”

“Training?”

“Yes.” Amity nodded, rolling with her lie. “I have a football match in a few weeks and I need to be prepared to win.” Her father grinned, a look that Amity almost hated more than his glare. Almost.

He stepped forward and laid a hand on Amity’s shoulder, intentionally grasping her shoulder harder than necessary. “Good, and I expect your performance on the field to be as flawless as always. Now I suppose I could let this slide, just this once. Perhaps when your mother and I return from our trip I can teach you more skills? Would you like that?”

Amity nodded stiffly. “Yes, father. I hope you and mother have a nice trip.” Her father nodded, throwing a last comment towards her before leaving. “Remember, you are the alpha of the house now and I expect you to act like it. Oh yes, tell Edric and Emira that they had better keep their shenanigans outside of the house.”

“Yes father,” Amity muttered when the front door slammed shut. Well, at least now she had a few weeks to just lounge around without someone breathing down her neck.

Edric sauntered out of the kitchen and grinned when he saw Amity in the foyer. “Oh mittens, there’s a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen.” Amity kicked her boots off and hung her jacket on the coat rack before walking towards Edric. “Really? Did Emira make macaroni again?”

“Sadly no, but this surprise is even better.” Edric insisted.

Amity should have known it wouldn’t be something that would benefit her in any way. She opened the fridge and immediately slammed it shut again as a soft yelp sounded from the creature inside.

Edric leaned an arm against the counter as he slapped his palm against the marbled surface. “OH MY GOD! Mittens that was absolutely priceless!”

“I hate you all,” Amity mumbled as the door to the fridge opened again, and out came a very disgruntled looking Boscha. The three-eyed girl wiped some food off of her shirt and scowled at Amity. “Usually I would be laughing but you fucking stabbed my eye with the fridge rack.”

Amity cringed. “Well maybe you should have, I don’t know, not hidden in the fridge?!” Boscha shrugged, elbowing Edric. “It was fun while it lasted. Anyway, Em is asleep so why don’t we make dinner?”

Edric wiped a tear from his eye and snickered. “None of us can cook stupid.” Boscha reached inside the pantry and pulled out a container of mac & cheese. “Well, why don’t we learn dummy?”

Amity shook her head in exasperation. “This is a horrible idea, I’ll heat up the stove.” Edric cheered while Boscha went to get a pot filled with water. “This is going to be awesome!”

***-***-***

It was rare for Emira to ever get a full night’s rest, whether it be because of her siblings, her thoughts, or the fear that her parents would literally disown her if they knew she had a girlfriend, and those were only some of the thoughts that kept her up at night. Whenever Emira was actually able to just nap without pause she cherished it.

So obviously one would understand if she was angry when Amity burst into her room in a panic. “Emira! Help please, it's urgent!”

Emira cracked an eye open and cringed as the smell of burnt food assaulted her nose. “What did you do?” Amity scowled. “Well first of all the fire isn’t really that bad-”

“The WHAT?” Emira shouted, jumping out of her bed and sprinting down the stairs. Down in the kitchen, Emira paused when she saw the fire coming from a pot on the stove. Boscha was chucking water at it while Edric was waving a towel at it.

Emira snapped her fingers and the faucet turned on. “Guys move away, I’ve got this.” Boscha and Edric stilled and moved closer to the fridge as Emira cautiously put out the fire. When that whole issue was solved she turned towards the other three kitchen occupants and raised an eyebrow.

“Can someone please explain what happened here?”

“It was Amity’s idea.” Edric and Boscha both responded immediately. Amity gasped. “How dare you! All I said is that I would turn on the stove, you’re the one who dropped the oil on the stove!”

Boscha cleared her throat. “Well actually, Edric bumped into me and made me spill the oil so it’s technically his fault.” Edric scowled. “Well if someone didn’t forget the measuring spoons I wouldn’t have needed to walk back to the sink which caused me to bump into you!”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Emira cut in pointedly. She waved her hand towards the stove and the mess immediately disappeared into thin air. “Firstly, Edric you’re a wizard, you could have conjured up some water to put the fire out. Secondly, this is all of your fault so you’ll all pitch in to buy a new pot, deal?”

She received nods from the three infront of her and sighed. “Great, now that that is settled please let me nap in peace.”

Boscha grabbed Amity by the shoulder and set her down on the couch. “Okay, tell me how it went?” Amity frowned. “What went?”

“You’re study date with Luz, stupid.” Boscha made sure to put ‘study date’ in quotation marks while Edric and Emira sat on the couch opposite them. “What? You went on a date with Luz? What was it like?”

Amity flushed and stuttered out. “Stop it! I-it wasn’t a date! I was j-just helping her with work.” Boscha rolled her eyes and kicked her feet up into Amity’s lap. “I don’t know what I expected, you don’t even know the first thing about flirting.”

“Well? What do you know? All I ever see you do is trip over yourself whenever Wil-” Boscha slapped a pillow across Amity’s face to shut her up. “Hey! I don’t rat out your crush and you don’t rate out mine, that’s the building blocks of this friendship. And besides, I know how to flirt. Edric if you’d please.”

Boscha stood from the couch and mockingly held out her hand towards Edric. The boy laughed and took it. “Yeah mittens, we’ll show you how pros flirt.”

Boscha snickered and brought her hand down to Edric’s waist. “Tell me, my dear, do you like bad girls?” Edric let out an exaggerated sigh and nodded. “Ah yes, I’ve always had a weakness for girls who don't follow the rules.”

“Oh?” Boscha twirled him and dipped Edric so that he was only being held up by her arm around his waist and his feet who were barely touching the ground. “Well, I don’t mean to brag but I never use the safety strap on the Wii remote.”

Edric brought both of his hands to his heart and sighed longingly. “Oh Boscha, you make me swoon!” Boscha laughed and brought Edric back to his feet. “Sorry dude, you’re just not my type.”

“Fair.”

Amity watched the interaction silently before speaking. “Well, I did wink at her before leaving…”

“Oh my god yes!” Boscha cheered along with the twins. “You actually did something? Holy shit! Nice going mittens!” Edric hollered.

Amity was content with shoving her face into a pillow and falling sideways onto the couch, ignoring the cheering around her.

When the cheering didn’t stop, Amity sat up and turned into her wolf form, growling at her siblings and her supposed friend. Boscha snickered. “You really think you can scare us with that? Come on Blight, give us a little more credit.”

“Floof bed!” Emira shouted as she wrapped her arms around Amity’s furry neck, bringing her down to the floor. Edric and Boscha soon followed as they laid on top of Amity’s back. Amity grumbled, not acknowledging the way her tail was tapping against the floor in enjoyment.

Edric comfortable nestled his head on Amity’s back and sighed. “We should have sleepovers like this more often.” Boscha hummed in agreement, running her fingers through Amity’s soft fur. “Amity is such a great pillow.”

Amity wrapped herself around the three, laying her head on top of Emira’s lap as she tried to find sleep. “Good night,” Emira muttered.

“Sleep tight.” Edric continued. “Don’t let the fleas bite.” Boscha joked.

Amity growled at her warningly to which the girl simply huffed and cuddled closer to Amity’s form. “You know I didn’t mean it, Blight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just shut up and sleep you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz: *enters a room Amity is in*  
> Amity: *panicked gay sounds*  
> Luz: sHE DoeSN’t liKE Me THaT WaY  
> Boscha: (¬_¬) hmm...


	11. Murderous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's day progressively gets worse as it goes on.

“I am never letting you sleep on me ever again,” Amity grumbled as she stared at Boscha with irritation.

Boscha raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what to think about that since you’re looking at me through a fork.” Amity hummed in annoyance. “I’m mentally calming myself by imagining you in prison.”

“I mean.” Emira shrugged. “That’s better than you trying to kill her.” Amity chuckled darkly. “Oh, believe me, I wish I could kill her.”

Boscha scoffed, taking a bite from her piece of toast. “Don’t be like that, Am, it isn’t my fault.” Amity scowled. “It’s completely your fault. You drooled on my fur Boscha! Do you know how uncomfortable that feels?”

“Well,” Emira added. “It was pretty funny seeing you try to fit your wolf form into the bath.” Amity narrowed her eyes at the twins. “You two are fine only because you helped clean me but Boscha better start watching her back.”

Edric snickered. “I felt like I was washing a car. Your form is too big.” Emira elbowed him, gesturing towards Amity. “That’s good! Maybe by the time she turns twenty-one, she’ll reach her adult size and be bigger than dad.”

“I highly doubt that will happen,” Amity muttered, stabbing the yolk of her egg. Boscha laughed. “Oh come on Blight. I’m willing to bet that by eighteen your form’ll be bigger than your dad's.” Amity raised an eyebrow. “You know what, I will take that bet. I’ll be 18 in a few months and there’s no way you’ll ever win.”

Edric leaned forward, a notepad already in his hands. “So, can you tell me the terms of the bet? I need to keep track so that you don’t chicken out.” Boscha grinned, slamming her palm onto the table. “If when Am turns eighteen her form is bigger than her dad’s she needs to ask Luz out to prom.”

“Oh my god, can you stop!? I’ll ask Luz when I’m ready.” Amity exclaimed in annoyance, why was Boscha always trying to set her up?

Emira scoffed. “So never?”

“Are you chickening out mittens?” Edric taunted. Amity pursed her lips and huffed. “Fine, you’ll never be able to win anyways. When I win Boscha will have to ask Willow out to prom. And of course, I will be smaller than my father when I’m eighteen. You better start planning a promposal Boscha.” Emira snickered. “Oh, mitten’s got some fangs. What do you think Boscha?”

“I think.” Boscha started, holding her hand out towards Amity. “That Amity needs to prepare her own promposal before coming at me like that.” Amity narrowed her eyes, scowling at the smirk on Boscha’s face before clasping Boscha’s hand in a handshake. “Right back at you Boscha.”

Edric slapped his notepad onto the table and proclaimed. “The deal is done! You are all bound by oath! May the best woman win!”

Boscha let go of Amity’s hand and leaned back. “Now that that’s settled, who wants their ass to be handed to them on Mario kart? Courtesy of me.” Edric immediately stood, grabbing both Emira and Amity by the arm and dragged them towards their certified game room. “You will not win Boscha! You’re facing the combined might of the Blights!”

“Hmm, we’ll see about that.” Boscha grinned, running after the Blight siblings.

Amity groaned when Edric set a controller in her hand. “I don’t know how to even play this, can I sit this one out?” Emira grabbed two game cases from the shelf next to the TV. “Well If you played anything besides Assassins Creed and Minecraft you would be more versatile. Now you will suffer for your mistakes.”

“Need I remind you that I have your controller with me,” Amity said, emphasizing her statement by waving said controller around towards Emira. “I could break it if I want to so mind your words.”

Boscha chuckled, handing Amity her controller. “Don’t threaten Em like that Amity, she waited months to get that custom made.” Amity sent her a suspicious look before snatching her controller from Boscha’s hands and handing Emira hers.

“Fine, but we’re playing an easy circuit first so that I can get used to it,” Amity stated, connecting her controller to the console near the TV. Edric smirked at Boscha and nodded. “We’re playing mirror mode.”

“Wait no-”

“Too late mittens.”

***-***-***

“Can you at least pretend to be interested in what I’m saying?” King mumbled as Luz glanced back down at her phone for the tenth time in the last three minutes.

Luz smiled down at King guiltily, grabbing her phone and turning it face down on the carpet. “I’m sorry King, I was just expecting a text.”

“Oh? From who?” King asked, crawling into Luz’s lap and reaching for the phone. “From my friends, I suggested we go to the arcade today and I’m still waiting for an answer.” Luz chuckled softly, unlocking her phone and handing it to King who eagerly grasped the device in his tiny paws. “Hey, why do you have these people in your phone? Can you trap them in there?”

Luz looked down at her phone and stifled a laugh when she saw that King was stuck on her home screen. “No King, this is a picture I took with my friends and I set it as my phone background.”

The picture had been taken right after the ice cream incident and they were all smiling at the camera. Luz’s expression softened when she saw the way Amity was shyly smiling at the camera, Boscha had basically forced her into the picture but Luz wouldn’t let Boscha take all the credit. Luz had had the last word in getting Amity to be part of the picture and she definitely did not regret it.

“Why does she have three different colors in her hair?” King asked, pointing a clawed finger at Amity. Luz hummed. “I actually don’t know, maybe she colors her hair?” King nodded when a quiet ‘ping’ sounded from Luz’s phone.

Luz took her phone from King’s hands and opened her messages, smiling when she saw the texts she had gotten from Amity.

_[2:12 pm] Amity: Yeah sure_

_[2:12 pm] Amity: do you want me to pick you all up?_

_[2:13 pm] Boss ass bitch: y do u type like that?_

_[2:14 pm] Amity: I don’t see your point_

_[2:15 pm] Boss ass bitch: ffs ill get this heathen to pick u up in a min luz_

**haha no prob [2:16 pm]**

_[2:16 pm] Boss ass bitch: am if u wear another fucking button up to the arcade i will fuking strangle u with ur own tail_

_[2:17 pm] Amity: graphic_

**nuuu boscha [2:17 pm]**

**amity looks so nice in a button up [2:17 pm]**

_[2:18 pm] Amity: gafhjdsklfn_

_[2:18 pm] Boss ass bitch: u destroyed her luz ffs_

_[2:19 pm] Boss ass bitch: we’ll be there in a min hold up_

Luz laughed and pocketed her phone. King jumped down onto the couch and looked up at Luz as she stood. “Are you leaving again?” Luz kneeled down to King’s level and nuzzled her nose to his. “I won’t be gone for long, it'll only take an hour or two.”

King pouted, sitting on the couch in a huff. “Fine. But when you come back we’re going to do stuff.” Luz hummed. “Oh? Like what?”

“We can cook a pie!”

“That sounds about right.”

***-***-***

“Boscha stop touching the radio.”

“You can’t tell me what to do fleabag.”

“Listen here you fucking fidget spinner! This is my car and I make the rules!” Amity yelled, slapping Boscha’s wandering hand away from the car radio. “You never let me have any fun Blight,” Boscha whined.

“That’s because your idea of fun is throwing yourself off of a cliff,” Amity muttered. “Did you text her that we’re here?” Boscha held up her phone and nodded. “She’s walking out the door apparently.”

A knock sounded on the car window near Amity and the girl jumped when she saw Luz’s smiling face outside. Amity unlocked the back door and Boscha grinned when Luz settled in her seat. “Why hello Luz, tell me, how are you doing on this fine day?”

Luz shrugged her shoulders playfully. “I don’t know, I’m a little disappointed that someone bullied Amity out of wearing a button-up.” Boscha rolled her eyes. “It was for her own good. Besides, I think she looks nice in a sweater, don't you?”

Amity bit her lip and curled up slightly as Boscha waited for Luz’s answer. “Well, I don’t think there’s anything Amity looks bad in actually.” Luz pondered. Amity choked and began coughing. Boscha turned towards her with a grin. “Oh my, are you okay Amity?”

“Fuck you,” Amity muttered towards Boscha. “I’m fine, something just went down the wrong pipe.” She said a little louder. Luz leaned forward curiously. “Are you sure you’re fine? That sounded painful.”

Amity forced out an awkward laugh. “No, no, no, I’m fine Luz. Now, why don’t we go to that arcade huh?!”

Boscha sent her a knowing look but didn’t say anything for the rest of that car ride, allowing Amity to simmer in her embarrassment.

When they finally made it to the arcade Boscha wasted no time in jumping out of the car and running into the arcade, completely forgetting that Amity and Luz were behind her. Amity slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and locked her car before walking with Luz towards the arcade.

“So, have you ever been to an arcade before?” Luz asked. Amity sheepishly shook her head. “No, I play games at home so I never saw the point in going outside to do the same thing.” Luz raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me Boscha never dragged you to an arcade?”

Amity chuckled. “No, though I’m sure she would have liked to.” Luz held an arm out towards Amity and gestured around at the arcade with her other arm as they entered. “Well then Miss Blight, allow me to show you the wonders of arcades.” Amity paused for a second before strengthening her resolve and linking her arm through Luz’s. “Well then Miss Noceda, shall we?”

Boscha had already paid for all three of them so she presented them each with a card. “Each one has about 200 chips on it, if you want to refill it there are machines around to do that but you’re gonna be using your own money.”

Luz took the blue card and handed Amity the red one. “So, which game should we play first?” Boscha raised an eyebrow at the sight of Luz and Amity’s linked arms but didn’t mention it. “We can start off with something easy, like a racing game!”

“Sure.” Amity followed after Luz and Boscha as the two ran towards the first car racing game they could find. Boscha selected her seat and grinned. “Come on guys, we’ll all play.”

Amity sat on the seat between Boscha and Luz’s seats and stared down at the controls, it seemed simple enough but the blinking blue button with ‘Nitro’ written under it was confusing.

They each swiped their cards through the scanner before starting. Amity glanced up at the menu screen and saw the array of cars she could pick. She shrugged and picked a dark red car that had two black stripes running along its hood. She clicked ‘enter’ and waited for Luz and Boscha to select their cars.

“I’m gonna beat your asses,” Boscha smirked to herself, hand already pushing down on the throttle as the countdown began. Luz gripped her steering wheel tightly, her foot itching to press down on the accelerator.

When the word ‘Go!’ flashed on the screen, Amity wasted no time in sending her racer around the circuit, somehow passing Luz and Boscha’s racer on the way.

Amity quickly took the lead much to Boscha’s disappointment and ended up winning the race. “What the hell Blight? I thought you’d never been to an arcade?” Boscha grumbled, moving off of the game.

“I haven’t, maybe you're just a bad player,” Amity stated. Boscha gasped. “What? I play well! Come on Luz back me up here.”

Luz giggled. “Well, I don’t think anyone is really good at racing games. I keep drifting too much. Hey, do you want to play the basketball game!” She finished, gesturing towards the rows of hoops against one of the walls of the building.

Boscha sighs in relief. “That’s a game I’m good at at least.” and for once she was actually right.

Amity would never admit it out loud but she was thoroughly impressed with the speed and accuracy Bocsha demonstrated while playing the game. She stood behind Luz as Luz and Boscha continuously threw the basketballs towards the hoop, hoping that some would get in.

Amity’s eyes lowered to rest at Luz’s neck. The girl’s neck was rather slim and Amity knew that it wouldn’t take much to just wrap her fingers around it and squeeze…

Wait what?

Amity looked down at her hands who were clenched into fists at her side. She looked back at Luz and her fingers twitched, itching to make her thought a reality.

“Uh guys, I’m going to go to the bathroom for a minute,” Amity muttered as she immediately took off away from the two. She wasted no time in locking herself in a stall as soon as she entered the bathroom and grasping her head tightly in her hands.

She had a clear picture painted in her mind. One of Luz’s neck in her hands, she could see her pleading eyes and her scared expression. What was wrong with her?

Amity slowly began to grin as more images made their way into her mind. Her having Luz pinned to the ground, running the edge of a knife over her neck, arms, and stomach. Amity shook her head, breathing heavily. Luz had been right there in front of her, she could have easily reached up and snapped her neck, watched the life slowly fade out of those big expressive eyes.

Oh god, why was she thinking that? Amity panicked, slapping her palms to her forehead as she tried to get those graphic images outside of her head. No, no, no, she didn’t want to kill Luz! Luz was her friend, she could never…

Or could she?

Those thoughts must have stemmed from somewhere, Amity stared down at her hands, taking slow, deep breaths to calm herself. She flexed her fingers, if she wanted to she probably could wrap them around Luz's throat, she had small palms but long fingers so it was definitely possible.

She squeezed her eyes shut and when she reopened them, her hands were claws. Amity gasped at the sight of blood dripping from her claws and slowly looked around her. Gone were the bathroom stalls all that was left was darkness.

Amity looked at the floor and yelped at the pool of blood beneath her, she followed the trail of blood with her eyes and whimpered when she saw the mangled corpse of one Luz Noceda. She fell to her knees and willed it to all go away, she didn’t want this! She didn’t want Luz to be dead so why was this happening?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cautious knock on the stall door. “Hey, Amity? You good in there? We can go home if you’re feeling sick.”

Ah, Boscha. Perfect timing as always.

Amity pushed open the stall door and froze when she saw Luz standing next to Boscha. There were no crazy visions this time, no thoughts of killing Luz but Amity was still wary. “Boscha, can we please go home.” She whispered urgently.

Boscha nodded. “Yeah sure. Sorry, Luz but we’re gonna need to cut this short.” Luz reached out to hold Amity’s hand soothingly and nodded. “I understand Boscha, I’m sorry you’re feeling sick Amity.

“I-It’s fine, I’m just feeling a little under the weather.” Amity stuttered out, willing herself not to make eye contact with Luz.

They led Amity to her car and Boscha elected to drive in her stead. “I might be bad at a racing game but I can still drive,” Boscha muttered when Luz gave her a surprised look.

Amity sat in the back while Luz took the passenger seat. She gripped her wrists tightly in fear of more murderous thoughts going through her mind but during the whole car ride, there was nothing.

Boscha glanced back in the rearview mirror and frowned when she saw how tense Amity was, granted her friend was usually tense in general but the red that was starting to creep into her eyes was another story altogether.

First, she would drop Luz off, then she would ask Amity what was wrong. Hopefully, she will get an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6000 hits? im still in shock
> 
> also hehe more plot


	12. Snooping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever said that snooping was never useful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Boscha might have two moms so like...

“Amity, you can’t just lock yourself in your room forever.” Boscha drawled as she knocked on her friend's closed door.

Amity tucked her knees beneath her chin and glared at the door from her position on her bed. She knew that Boscha would probably eventually kick the door down but she wanted to see if she was wrong.

“Alright cutie if you’re not coming out I’m coming in.” Boscha finally said, backing up to get a running start before ramming her shoulder into the door. It swung open without offering Boscha any defense.

Boscha pushed herself off the ground and looked up at Amity. “So you didn’t lock the door?” Amity shrugged. “What’s the point? You would have come in regardless.”

“Well, you could have made it easier and just told me that the door was unlocked,” Boscha grumbled, brushing dust from the front of her shirt. “Now, can you please explain what happened at the arcade? We were having so much fun then you freaked.”

Amity hugged her legs closer to her and flopped down onto the bed on her side. “I don’t know Boscha, you’ll think I’m crazy or at least psychotic if I tell you.” Boscha shrugged, jumping onto the bed. “I don’t think so, I’ve probably done some borderline psychotic things at some point so I’m not gonna judge you.”

“Are you sure? It’s really messed up.” Amity insisted. Boscha flicked Amity on the forehead. “Listen here you dumbass, I like you and we’re friends. You already stand by my bullshit so it's only fair that I stand by yours, now what is it?”

Amity rubbed her forehead in annoyance. “Fine, I’ll tell you just don’t do that again.” Boscha crossed her legs and looked down at Amity expectantly. “Alright, go on then.”

“I just….Ugh, I don’t know how to explain it.” Amity lamented. “You know what? Whatever. I thought of killing Luz.” She mumbled

Boscha silently stared at Amity in confusion. “...Come again?”

“I-I don’t know why but I had these thoughts that were centered around Luz-” Boscha snorted. “So nothing new?”

Amity whimpered, hiding her face in her pillow. Boscha panicked at seeing that. “Wow, wow, wow, Am what happened? You’re usually used to my jokes so-”

“I had visions of killing Luz okay!” Amity shouted. Boscha froze at hearing those words. “I-I saw her on the floor Boscha, and she was covered in blood. Boscha what’s wrong with me? Why would I-I’ve never had those kinds of thoughts before, what’s happening to me?” Amity sobbed, staring down at her hands in disbelief.

Boscha grabbed Amity’s shoulders and hugged her tightly. “Listen Amity, I don’t think this is you okay?” Amity buried her face in Boscha’s shoulder and sobbed. “B-but I was the one thinking that, it has to be me-”

“No.” Boscha moved back and stared at Amity. “Answer me this, do you love Luz?”

Amity chuckled awkwardly. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far yet but I really care about her.” Boscha nodded. “So you would never think about killing her right?”

“Of course not b-”

Boscha held a hand up. “Ep! I’m trying to prove a point. Listen this might sound strange but I think I know what’s happening?” Amity hung her head. “It’s me right?” Boscha frowned. “Uh no. It might be some sort of dark magic.”

Amity raised an eyebrow, wiping her tears away. “Come on Boscha, don’t lie to me just because I’m your friend-”

“I’m not lying, Amity! I’ve seen this kind of magic before okay? My mom is a witch, remember? She’s dealt with her fair share of dark spells.” Boscha insisted. Amity was still a little skeptical but nodded. “Okay, explain please.”

Boscha sighed. “Okay, so there’s apparently this spell that allows one to kind of put thoughts into someone else's mind, but using this spell basically sucks up your humanity and you’ll die if you use it too much.”

“So.” Amity started. “You’re saying someone wants me to kill Luz?” Boscha sent her a knowing look. “Or someone wants you to think that you want to kill Luz. This spell was usually used by people who want their victim to suffer before they die.”

Amity picked at the loose threads of her covers. “But, who would want to do this to me? Do they want Luz dead? Or me?” Boscha shrugged. “I mean, I’ve heard stories of people who were forced to jump off of cliffs because of this spell. If a person has been under the spell enough the conjuror can eventually take control of them for a little while.”

“What?!” Amity shrieked. “Boscha that can’t happen! Does your mom have a spell or something that can counter it? Please I-”

Boscha placed her palms on Amity’s cheeks and held her still. “Okay, first calm down. It takes time to get to the whole controlling thing and besides, this person has to be close to you if they were able to put those kinds of thoughts in your head for your mate.”

“She’s not my mate but I see your point.” Boscha rolled her eyes at Amity, she was getting kind of tired of this constant denial. “Regardless, they could decide to control your thoughts with smaller things first like...drinking juice instead of water for example,” Boscha stated. “The issue is that that would still help them solidify their control over you.”

Amity nervously looked down at her fingers. “So...there’s nothing I can do? I’m just going to sit here and wait for this person to kill Luz or something?” Boscha scoffed. “Obviously not, don’t be ridiculous. My ma might be able to teach you how to avoid letting this person control you.”

“Okay, thank you Boscha,” Amity said gratefully. Boscha smiled. “Hey, I know I’m usually a pain in the ass but you’re my friend okay? I’ve got your back and I care about you.” Amity reached out and hugged Boscha. “I feel the same way Boscha, thank you for being here.”

Boscha stepped back onto the floor and sighed. “Well, your parents are gone so I say we look through their things.” Amity narrowed her eyes. “Boscha, I can’t believe you would violate someone's privacy like that.”

“Are you coming or not Blight?” Boscha asked impatiently. Amity rolled her eyes and stood. “Well of course I am.”

Amity led Boscha down to her father’s study and switched the light on. Boscha immediately ran into the room and went to the desk in the middle of the room. Boscha grinned when she pulled out a box from a drawer and wiggled her eyebrows at Amity. 

“Oh la la, it seems your parents are still going at it.” Amity grimaced and slapped the box of condoms out of Boscha’s hands. “Shut up I’m sure that if I went through your mothers room I would find something more embarrassing.”

Boscha shrugged. “I mean, at least they have the decency to leave if they’re gonna do it.” Amity slapped her hands to her ears. “Stop, I don’t want to hear about your mothers sexual escapades.” Boscha grinned, bending down to look through the other drawers in the room.

Amity rifled through the books on the tall shelf that was set against the wall. Her father had a surprisingly large collection of books on magic, though her mother was a witch so maybe he had wanted to read up more about a witch's abilities. She pulled out a thick green book and opened it, a slip of paper fell out and landed on the carpeted floor.

Boscha reached out and grabbed the piece of paper. Her eyes widened. “Huh, guess you have more in common with your dad than you think.” Amity rolled her eyes and looked down at the piece of paper.

It was a picture. Two people were standing in the middle of the shot and they were kissing. Amity narrowed her eyes, it seemed like they were at some school party or something, and one of the men looked familiar…

“Pft, who would have thought that your dad swung both ways?” Boscha joked. Amity gaped at the picture, now she could see that one of the men was her father...And he was kissing a goblin? She squinted as she looked closer at the picture, she had never seen the man her father was standing with but something about him seemed...familiar?

Boscha flipped the photo over and snickered at the inscription on the back. “Well, it seems your dad was smooching up with this guy. His name is Edward Garth or something. Maybe I should steal this for blackmail material.” Amity frowned. “Doesn’t that name sound familiar? Also, I'm sure you're aware that stealing is illegal”

“The law says that he/she can’t break the law so if I change my pronouns to they/them I am above the law, case closed. And I guess the name sounds kind of familiar, I don't think it's that important.” Boscha shrugged. Amity immediately pulled out her phone and typed in the name written on the back of the photo. Boscha dug through more of the books, hoping to find more secrets around the study.

Amity walked up to Boscha and shoved her phone towards the three-eyed girl. “Look! I knew I recognized him from somewhere.” Boscha stared down at the news article and frowned. “Uh...It just says that he committed suicide.”

“You don’t get it!.” Amity insisted. “It was a big deal because he was my father's mate but he died before they could get married! They say he committed suicide but nothing about the way he was acting suggested that he wanted to kill himself.”

Boscha handed Amity her phone and raised an eyebrow. “...Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“What’s happening to me must have happened to him too!”

“You’re dad was a total bottom!”

Amity paused, cringing at those words. “What the hell Boscha!? I didn’t need to hear that!” Boscha chuckled. “I mean, come on Am this goblin guy is one hundred percent a top.”

“Shut up, shut up! That wasn’t the point!” Amity exclaimed. Boscha laughed. “Okay, sorry Blight. But we’re not sure if this guy died because someone was controlling him, we can’t just assume.”

Amity huffed. “Well, I’d rather not be forced to kill-” Her vision suddenly blurred and her surroundings vanished, leaving her in complete darkness. Amity looked around her, the space around her seemed to stretch out forever.

“Boscha?” Amity cautiously called out, taking a step forward. She shrieked as a squishing sound was heard when she stepped onto whatever was on the floor.

Amity jumped back but ended up slipping on the red liquid that was suddenly present on the floor. She frantically backed away from the sea of red but froze when her hand made contact with something behind her. Amity cautiously looked back and whimpered when she saw the bodies on the floor.

Lifeless eyes stared back at her as she shakily got to her feet. Amity held a hand against her mouth as she gagged, the smell of charred flesh was all around her now and it was impossible to ignore the familiar bodies in front of her.

This time, instead of only seeing Luz she saw Boscha, Emira, and Edric’s lifeless bodies lying in a heap near Luz’s. Amity shook her head frantically, this couldn’t be happening, this was another vision, it had to be! Boscha had said that this person would try to break her, and Amity was not one to give in easily.

Amity took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, this was not real and she could beat this person. They obviously didn’t know how strong a Blight’s resolve was so Amity would do them the courtesy of showing them.

“Why did you kill them, Amity?”

Amity jumped at the raspy voice that sounded behind her. She slowly turned around and came face to face with a shadow. It tilted its head and gestured towards the bodies of her friends. “Why did you do this to them Amity?”

“I-I didn’t...I wasn’t the one who-” Amity stuttered. The shadow pointed downwards. “Then why is their blood on your hands?”

Amity looked down and gasped at the sight of her hands. She had partially morphed again and her arms up to her elbows were covered in brown fur and claws were protruding from her fingers. Her fur and claws were caked in blood and Amity could already guess whose blood it was.

The shadow approached her as Amity sank to her knees in disbelief. “I can bring them back if you wish.” Amity stared up at the shadow, holding back tears as she hissed. “This isn’t real, none of this is. You’re just trying to scare me and guess what? It’s not going to work!”

“Hmm?” The shadow uttered. “You don’t even know who I am Amity. I could be your best friend or your worst enemy, you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, isn’t that right mittens?” Amity backed away from the shadow. “Leave me alone! I would never do this!”

The shadow shook with laughter. “Oh Amity, this might not be real but this could be your future. You’ve been more restless during the full moon lately. You may have gained more strength in your wolf form but you have done so at the cost of your control. You could easily go on a rampage and kill your dear friends. And even if you don't, what will your mate think? I’m sure she would be horrified if she knew exactly how turbulent and volatile you get during the full moon. Who would ever love a monster like you?”

Amity grit her teeth, urging herself not to show sadness or fear. The shadow laughed, holding its hand out towards her again. “Come now mittens, take my hand and I can assure you that no harm will come to any of your loved ones.”

“I-” before Amity could say anything her surroundings began to change again. The darkness around her morphed into her father's study and someone was shaking her shoulders frantically.

“Yo Am? What happened? Come on talk to me please.” Boscha pleaded as she shook Amity.

Amity blinked before halting Boscha’s arms. “I-I’m fine, I just saw the thing again.” Boscha grabbed Amity by the arm and dragged her outside of her father's study.

When they entered Amity’s room, Boscha set Amity in front of the TV in her room and turned it on. “Uh Boscha, what are you doing?”

Boscha grabbed a blanket and threw it over Amity. “Making you comfortable.”

Amity chuckled when Boscha sat near her and wrapped the blanket around them snuggly. “I’m pretty comfortable now I guess, mission accomplished Boscha.”

Boscha huffed. “Don’t lie to me, I know you would rather have Luz here cuddling you but right now I’m on a budget. So sit tight and enjoy the magical show of...oh they have Wynonna Earp playing.”

Amity smiled, wrapping the blanket tighter around her and chuckling at the enthusiastic way Boscha was watching the TV, she was even better entertainment than the show. Well, she supposed Boscha had succeeded in diverting her attention from her problem, yet again.

It seemed Boscha was rather good at comforting others, who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, the plot thickens.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. The full moon rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It's the full moon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dsgfhghjkl I need to sleep rn so if there are any mistakes I'll fix them later

“For fucks sake Amity, calm down.” Boscha sighed as she walked to class with Amity. The past two lessons had been unbearable and Boscha had to deal with Amity side-eyeing anyone who so much as breathed in her direction.

The youngest Blight was stiffly walking next to her and was glancing around at the students in the hallway. Boscha leaned down and muttered. “I can assure you that none of the kids here have the power necessary to perform any dark spells.”

Amity grumbled. “You never know, they might know more than you give them credit for.” Boscha rolled her eyes at Amity. “Well I think you’re going overboard and that you need to spend some time with your certified comfort blanket.”

“And that would be?” Amity asked as they entered their math class. Boscha gestured towards the seat near the window where Luz was sitting, not offering more of a response.

Luz looked up and waved at the two when she saw them, Boscha grinned and saluted before walking towards her desk in the back of the room. Amity took a seat near Luz and smiled at the human. “Hey Luz, fancy seeing you here.”

“Hey, Amity,” Luz said, smiling at Amity. “How have you been? I didn’t hear from you all weekend after the arcade thing and I got a weird feeling, did something happen?” Amity nervously tapped her fingers on her desk as she thought of an answer to give Luz.

“Um…What do you mean by a weird feeling?” She asked. Luz gestured vaguely. “I felt kind of sad and angry for no reason and I was wondering if that had anything to do with the bond? Was I feeling your emotions?”

Amity nodded, wringing her fingers together. “Yes, you were. But don’t worry, I was just dealing with a wolf thing, the full moon is today so my instincts were acting up a little, nothing big.” Luz hummed. “Oh, that makes sense. Do you really lose control when you turn during the full moon?”

Amity chuckled, already guessing what Luz was trying to ask. “Yeah, sorry you won’t be able to stay with me when I turn. I won’t be conscious at all so I’ll most likely be a danger to you.” Luz pouted. “Bummer, I really wanted to see your wolf form again.”

“Well-”

“Miss Blight, Miss Noceda, is there something you wish to share with the class?” Their teacher asked, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring down at them sternly. Amity cleared her throat and took the blame. “I’m sorry professor, I was asking Luz for a pen to take notes.”

The teacher raised an eyebrow and accepted the excuse. “Very well, consider bringing your own supplies to class next time Miss Blight, now then let’s return to our lesson.”

Luz smiled at Amity gratefully. “Thank you Amity, I don’t know how you came up with an excuse that fast.” Amity chuckled. “Well, when you’re friends with Boscha you get used to coming up with excuses on the fly.”

“You’re probably right.” Luz giggled and Amity couldn’t help being distracted by that sound. How was someone even able to be that adorable?

For once class went by quickly and Amity had never been more grateful for that. Luz stood and looked at Amity expectantly. “Hey Amity, since you and Willow are friends again can you sit with us for lunch?”

Amity opened her mouth to answer when Boscha cut in. “Of course we will Luz!”

Luz clapped her hands happily. “Great! Let’s go.”

Amity glanced at Boscha and hissed. “I was going to say yes anyway, why did you answer for me?” Boscha shrugged. “I don’t know, but if you were going to say yes what’s the big deal?” Boscha slung her bag over her shoulder as they followed after Luz.

“Um, because now Luz might think that I didn’t want to? Because you interrupted me.” Boscha rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt that she thinks that, besides, I want to see glasses again.”

Amity scoffed. “Can you please just ask her out already?” Boscha grinned. “Only if you ask Luz out. Either way, you’re going to have to ask her to prom because I’m gonna win the bet.” Amity covered Boscha’s mouth and looked at Luz who was blissfully walking in front of them, unaware that she was the topic of their conversation.

“You better shut your mouth or I swear I will tell Willow that your dumbass has had a crush on her since third grade, and believe me, I will tell her that that’s the reason you bullied her.” Amity hissed under her breath. Boscha’s eyes widened and she nodded.

Amity let go of her and huffed. “Glad we could come to an understanding.” Boscha pouted. “You didn’t need to threaten that though, you should know that I would never out you like that.” Amity sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. “I’m sorry Boscha. I didn’t know it was such a touchy subject for you.”

Boscha shrugged. “It’s nothing, I’d just rather tell her when I’m ready. Like I joke a lot about your thing with Luz but I would never tell her that you like her without your permission.” Amity smiled. “Thanks, Boscha.”

“No problem. Now I guess we can have an enjoyable lunch with our crushes.” Boscha chuckled. Amity sighed. “Are you going to come home with me?”

Boscha nodded as they slid into a bench around the lunch table that Luz, Willow, and Gus were already occupying. “You know I wouldn’t leave Em and Ed in charge of you when you turn, they’re probably gonna let you out or throw you a frisbee and I can’t miss that.” Amity rolled her eyes. “Nice to know that you care for my reputation. Hey guys.”

Willow and Gus offered them both a wave. Boscha leaned forward and eyed Willow’s lunch. “Um, so, funny story but I forgot to bring my lunch-”

“Wait but didn’t you-” Amity started but Boscha slammed her heel down on Amity’s foot to silence her. Amity held in a yelp and grinned sheepishly. “D-didn’t you feed your sandwich to that bird? I get that it looked hungry but you really shouldn’t put the life of an animal before yours.”

Boscha’s smile didn’t falter. “So yeah, can you spare some food for me, please? I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Willow nodded and handed Boscha half of her orange. “Sure, it’s nice that you gave your food to a bird, I never would have expected you to do that.”

“I’m full of surprises cutie.” Boscha grinned, winking at Willow playfully. Willow rolled her eyes, smiling at Boscha before going back to her lunch.

Boscha sent Amity a smug look before eating a piece of her orange. Amity rolled her eyes as she unwrapped the foil around her lunch, Emira had been awake enough that morning to make some chicken nuggets so that was all Amity had for lunch.

Luz hummed at Boscha and Willow’s interaction before glancing down at Amity’s lunch. “Oh my god, you have chicken nuggets!? Can I have one?”

Amity looked up in surprise. “Y-you want this?” She asked, holding up the, honestly unhealthy, piece of food. Luz nodded. “Yeah, Eda never gets chicken nuggets and they’re really good.”

“Uh, sure,” Amity said, grabbing one of the nuggets and holding it out towards Luz, expecting her to grab it and eat it.

Instead, Luz stood, placing her palms on the table as she leaned forward and ate the nugget out of Amity’s hand. Oh god, Amity swore she felt the girl’s lips brush against her fingers. Amity remained frozen for a few moments as she watched Luz happily chew on the nugget that had previously been in her hand.

Boscha was trying to hide her laughter by drinking her water but the glee and amusement in her eyes were hard to ignore.

Willow eyed Amity with the same knowing look that Boscha loved to give her whenever Luz so much as glanced in her direction and Gus was blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil of half the people at the table with him.

Luz hummed. “That was good, did you make it yourself?” The girl looked up when she didn’t get an answer and frowned when she saw that Amity was just blankly staring at her. “Uh, Amity?”

Boscha slammed her heel down on Amity’s foot again to snap the girl out of her daze. Amity jumped, elbowing Boscha’s sides in retaliation. “What the hell Boscha! That hurt!” Boscha rubbed her sides with a disgruntled look on her face. “Well sorry, I thought you were defective or something.”

Amity was about to retort but then she saw Luz looking at her in concern. “Uh...I was just remembering that I need to go home right after school to get the containment unit ready-”

“You lock yourself in a cage?” Luz exclaimed in outrage. Amity awkwardly nodded, looking at Boscha for support. “Well yeah, I can’t run the risk of hurting people when I turn so It’s safer for everyone that I stay in a closed-off space.”

Luz drummed her fingers against her thigh worriedly. “But doesn’t that hurt? Being left in isolation once every month?” Amity shrugged her shoulders as she picked at her food. “It’s not that bad, I’ve been doing it since I was a kid so I’m used to it-”

“You’ve had to be locked up once every month since you were a kid! Amity that’s really horrible!” Luz exclaimed, her rage had been rekindled by that statement. Amity looked around the table for support but Willow and Gus also seemed to be on Luz’s side.

Amity glared at Boscha, urging her to back her up. Boscha had her head pressed against the table and her shoulders were shaking with laughter. “Hey, instead of laughing at my misery maybe you could help me a little?” Amity asked, flicking her finger against Boscha’s arm.

The three-eyed girl sat up and chuckled. “No, no, no they’re right Am. Maybe today we should just let you go off into the woods and see what happens.” Willow nodded. “That sounds better than being locked up in a cage.”

“Just stop it!” Amity yelled, dark spots were beginning to appear in her vision and she knew she probably didn’t have much time before the thoughts and hallucinations followed. “I’m locked up for my benefit as much as everyone else’s. Do you know how much stress I’m in when I know that I’m about to turn? If I was turning outside it would be much worse because I would constantly worry about who I would hurt while turned.”

Amity paused in her rant when she saw the sad expression on Luz’s face, a pang of sadness and regret resonated in her chest and Amity couldn’t even tell if the feeling was coming from her or Luz. “Look.” She sighed. “I understand that this must seem absolutely barbaric to you but this is for everyone’s good, trust me. I’m going to go to class early, thank you for letting me sit with you.”

Luz was about to go after Amity but Boscha stopped her. “I don’t think confronting her now is a good idea, round ears. I’ll talk to her okay? Don’t worry about it.” Boscha made sure that the other three would stay put before running after Amity. Luz looked down at her lap and sighed, she could feel that strange feeling again…

That feeling of dread.

She could tell that Amity had lied to her before when she had said that she was dealing with the full moon. It seemed this bond really did help with things because as Amity was lying Luz could feel the guiltiness that Amity had been experiencing.

“Maybe we went too far.” Willow lamented to herself. “We don’t even know what it’s like to turn into a mindless creature that can kill anyone on sight.”

Luz fiddled with the hem of her shirt as Willow spoke. “You’re right Willow, but that doesn’t mean we should let Amity suffer like this.” Gus frowned. “But what can we do? She said it herself that no one can be around her during the full moon.”

“Then we’ll support her on every day except the night of the full moon, deal?” Luz said determinedly. Willow laughed and nodded. “I’m sure she would appreciate that Luz.”

Gus hummed. “Yeah, onto more pressing things though. Willow, what’s up with you and Boscha?”

Willow cleared her throat awkwardly, pointedly ignoring the flush that appeared on her face. “I-I guess she isn’t as bad as I thought…” Luz laughed at that. She was so invested in that conversation that it was easy to bypass the feeling of uneasiness and hurt that suddenly hit her a few minutes later.

***-***-***

“Okay Am you gotta breathe for me. Your heart rate is too high and I really don’t want you to die here, do you know how stupid it would seem if you died in a school bathroom because of an elevated heart rate?”

“Oh my god, Boscha shut up.” Amity groaned as she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Thankfully this time there were no visions but she had still gotten the urge to strangle someone, at least this time it wasn’t specifically Luz that she wanted to strangle.

Boscha kneeled down next to Amity and rubbed her back. “My advice still stands. Your bond with Luz is getting stronger and I bet she’s able to feel almost everything that you’re feeling right now.”

Amity ran her hands through her hair and sighed heavily. “I really don’t need this extra stress right now Boscha.”

“Fine, but I’m just saying that you should start being careful if you’re not gonna tell Luz about this thing,” Boscha said, gesturing vaguely in Amity’s direction. Amity tiredly leaned back against the wall of the bathroom and sighed. “Okay, I’m fine for now.”

“Yeah for now,” Boscha mumbled as she helped Amity stand up. Amity leaned her hands against one of the sinks and slumped her shoulders forward. “Thanks for being here Boscha.” Boscha shrugged. “Hey, you would have done the same for me.”

Amity sighed, splashing some water onto her face in an attempt to cool down. “Hmm, remember when we thought our biggest concern in high school would be figuring out how to ask out cute girls?”

Boscha snickered. “I, for one, actually came up with a way you can get Luz to kiss you.” Amity raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Alright, let’s hear it.”

“Okay, so we all go to the pool right? Then I drown you and Luz has to perform CPR on you! It’s absolutely foolproof!” Boscha exclaimed excitedly. Amity stared at her for a few moments before muttering. “Do you take constructive criticism?”

Boscha rolled her eyes. “Yeah sure. What do you think of that plan, wanna try it out?” Amity bluntly responded. “How about no?”

“Spoilsport.”

***-***-***

“Do we seriously need to chain you to the wall? That sounds like kinky territory if you ask me.”

Boscha choked on the water she had been drinking before Edric made his comment. Amity glared at her brother and gestured towards the chains hanging from the wall behind them. “I was going to get Boscha to do it anyway, you don’t even need to be here.”

“Now, now, dear sister, don't take it that way.” Edric drawled. Amity raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. “I have no idea how we’re related. Maybe you’re both adopted.”

Boscha snorted. “Come on Am, that’s impossible, no one would look at these two and pick them as their children.” Edric pouted. “I will have you know that you have hurt my feelings, Boscha.”

“Good.”

Emira descended into the basement that had been refurbished to serve as a cage-like room for Amity and her father during the full moon. “What are you three doing? It’s almost time, we need to get Amity inside now.” Edric hummed. “Do we really need to do this? I feel really uncomfortable doing this to mittens.”

Amity shrugged. “Well before it was mother who was locking me in so I’m sure having you three do it instead will make it easier to manage.”

“Fine.” Edric groaned as Boscha led Amity into the cage. “This is so fucking weird.” She mumbled as she closed the cuffs around Amity’s wrists. Boscha glanced down at the chains that held Amity against the wall and pursed her lips. “Are they too tight?”

Amity rolled her eyes. “They’re supposed to be tight Boscha, they’re supposed to keep me in here remember?”

“I’d just like to go on record and say that I really dislike this,” Emira muttered. Amity smirked, jerking her chains slightly. “Oh? Does this make you uncomfortable Emira?” Boscha rolled her eyes. “Please keep that kinky shit between you and Luz.”

Edric awkwardly gestured towards the door. “So, do we stay here or leave you alone?” Amity shrugged. “You should all leave, I don’t know how my wolf is going to react to seeing you three here while it's in chains.”

The three reluctantly left Amity alone in the basement. Amity watched them leave and sighed when the metal door slammed shut, now she was completely alone.

She busied herself with counting the tiles that were present on the ground as she waited for the inevitable to happen. She had just gotten to the two hundred forty-eight tiles when she felt it. The indescribable sensation of her bones and muscles shifting.

Amity fell to her knees and clawed at the ground as she felt her spine pop out of place to accommodate the larger form that she was eventually going to turn into. Her ankles shifted painfully as the joints elongated themselves, she yelled out in pain when claws began to grow in place of her nails and her fangs grew sharper and longer. A growl escaped her as her face shifted, her ears grew longer and even more pointed as her whole facial structure changed.

Soon a warm feeling washed over her and she stared up at the ceiling as the final stages of her transformation took place. It didn’t take long for fur to begin to grow on her body and for a tail to sprout out of her lower back. At that point, Amity could slowly feel her consciousness slipping away, making way for her wolf to fully take control of her.

She slammed a paw against the ground and snarled when she saw the chains around her wrist. Usually, she never bothered with trying to get out of the cuffs but this night was different.

This time she could distinguish something nearby that her instincts were telling her to take and guard.

She growled as she pulled at the chains connecting her to the wall until they snapped under the pressure, clearly they had gotten weaker after all these years of being used every month. She made quick work of the bars around her as well since most things can't resist caving in under the pressure of a six-foot-tall werewolf.

Once she was free, the wolf stretched its front paws before trotting towards the door of the basement. It wasn’t locked so she wasted no time in walking out of the basement and out of the house.

She sniffed the air, trying to locate the scent she had smelt earlier. Her ears perked up when she caught a whiff of that familiar pinecone smell and immediately took off in the direction of the scent.

The wolf didn’t take long to finally find the source of the smell. There, in front of a house, stood a young girl who seemed to be tracing patterns in the grass absentmindedly. The wolf cautiously approached her and sat near her.

Luz yelped when she heard the dull ‘thump’ of someone sitting behind her and immediately turned around in a panic. She chuckled nervously when she saw the large wolf that had to be Amity. “Oh, hey...Aren’t you supposed to be...contained?”

The wolf tilted its head and protectively wrapped itself around Luz. The girl was confused by the gesture but didn’t say anything, instead electing to simply lean back against the furry body of the creature and run her hands over its snout.

“Why did you say you were dangerous? You’re just a little cuddle buddy aren’t you?” Luz cooed softly, scratching the wolf behind the ears. The wolf let out a content rumble and snuggled closer to Luz.

Luz smiled down at what was apparently Amity’s most dangerous form. “I wish you could see how cute you are, maybe then you’d understand that you shouldn’t fear this part of you,” Luz mumbled.

“Look, I know that you can’t understand me but I really need to get this off of my chest.” The wolf looked up at Luz with concern in its golden eyes. Luz sighed. “I get that you said that the bonded thing isn’t a premonition for the future and that we don’t need to get married or whatever because of it but...What if I want to?”

Luz shook her head and laughed. “I probably sound crazy but, I really care for you Amity, and right now I don’t see anyone who I would be more willing to try and date other than you.”

The wolf lifted its head and rubbed its snout against Luz’s cheek. The girl laughed and ruffled the fur above the wolf’s head. “I like you too Amity. I’m sure you just came to me to get a cuddle buddy and sleep so I won’t bore you with more talking.”

Luz sighed, leaning her head back against her furry companion. A part of her hoped that Amity understood what she had said but the chances of that happening were slim. Regardless, Luz was content with what they had currently, and if Amity only wanted a friend now then that was what Luz would be.

***-***-***

“Goddammit!”

A figure exclaimed angrily, hitting the wall in front of them.

“What happened?” Another figure spoke up as it saw the distress wafting off of its partner. “I can’t control her now, she’s with her mate.” The first figure said with disgust clear in its tone.

“Then just wait, we will find a time to catch her off guard, Knowing her it probably won’t take long either.” The first figure sighed, crossing its arms over its chest and nodding. “I sincerely hope you are right. Everything hinges upon this happening correctly.”

“Oh don’t worry, everything is under control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess Boschlow is now a thing.
> 
> lmao the chicken nugget scene had me dead since I can't actually eat chicken, are chicken nuggets even good?


	14. The obliviousness ends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the full moon and Boscha, yet again, is the voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because school is kicking my ass T_T

Usually, whenever Amity awoke after the full moon she was either in pain or stuck between the bars of the cage. So one could imagine her surprise when she woke up on a couch with a body pressed against her front.

Amity groaned, stretching her legs slightly until she fully processed that she was sleeping with someone on an unknown couch while naked! Granted she at least had a blanket wrapped around her but that didn’t change much.

She glanced down and squeaked when she saw Luz peacefully sleeping next to her. Wait when had she even gotten there? Wasn’t she supposed to be locked in the basement at her house? How did she even end up in this position?

Amity tried to wiggle back into the couch to establish as much distance between her and Luz as she could but there was barely any space on the couch for two people anyways. She froze when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.”

Eda moved to sit at the armchair in front of the couch Amity was on as she sipped her coffee.

Amity awkwardly waved. “Um, hi? This isn't what it looks like I swear, I don’t even know how I got here-”

“Relax kid, I brought you two inside.” Eda sighed, cutting Amity off mid-rant. “I saw you two lying in the garden at like 2 am so I brought you inside, you had already turned back so it wasn’t really a problem.”

Amity flushed. “So...you saw me naked?” Eda rolled her eyes. “Kid, I saw you two out there and went outside with a blanket to wrap around you. I don’t know who you think I am but I’m not the kind of person that would look at the body of a minor, that’s just bleh.”

“Oh,” Amity uttered awkwardly.

Eda leaned her elbows on her knees and looked at Amity sternly. “Now, we have more pressing things to talk about.” Amity panicked. “Wait, what?” Eda nodded before asking with a straight face.

“What are your intentions for Luz?”

Amity stared at the woman in disbelief before grimacing and gesturing towards said girl who was still cuddled up to her, sleeping peacefully. “Do you really think this is the right time? She’s literally right here and I’m NAKED!” Amity hissed urgently.

Eda chuckled, leaning back in her chair. “This is a great time because you can’t escape me now. So tell me little Blight, what do you expect to happen between you and Luz?” Amity unintentionally glanced down at Luz’s sleeping form and smiled softly.

“Kid, can you try to keep your attention away from Luz for a minute and answer me?” Eda chuckled, watching Amity snap her eyes back towards her and blush. “I-I don’t have any bad intentions if that’s what you want to know...I just want to keep her safe. And if that means being her friend I’ll take it.”

Eda hummed, sipping her coffee. “Listen, kid, I’m not her mom but I still want the best for her. And knowing your parents I’m sure you can understand my reservations about having you date Luz but you know what, you might be different. Good luck kid.”

Amity was about to speak when Eda threw her a wave and returned upstairs. The werewolf was left trapped on the couch in the most awkward situation she had ever been in. She tried to ignore the warmth that spread through her body as Luz slept near her.

It seemed the peacefulness that the girl was experiencing was being projected onto Amity, that was honestly a surprise to Amity since it meant that the bond was stabilizing between them quicker than usual.

Amity made sure to lie completely still when Luz started to stir.

Luz groaned and snuggled into the crook of Amity’s neck. She slowly blinked as she felt her impromptu pillow tense, frowning at the pale neck in front of her.

“Hey.” The person in front of her said awkwardly. Luz looked up and met Amity’s golden eyes, she gazed back down at the girl's exposed neck and muttered. “Hey.” Amity held her breath as Luz leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against hers.

There was no way this was happening! Amity must have dozed off and was dreaming or something.

Amity shut her eyes and kissed Luz back, eagerly pressing their lips closer together, well, if it was a dream she might as well make the best of it.

Luz placed a hand atop Amity’s exposed shoulders and hummed in delight against Amity’s lips. Amity was honestly surprised with how calm she was in this situation, under normal circumstances she would think that she would be panicking.

When Luz pulled back, Amity couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, that was new.”

Luz paused, eyes widening in shock. “...This isn’t a dream?” Amity nervously wrapped the covers tighter around herself and reached a hand out to play with the strands of hair falling over Luz’s cheek. “Do you want it to be a dream?” She asked cautiously.

Luz pondered, tracing lines against Amity’s collarbone. “Not really. But you probably already heard what I said yesterday, so I’m guessing you don’t like me like that.”

“...What?”

***-***-***

“So what? She said that she liked you and you just fucking stared at her and said ‘neat’? Then you left? Blight what the fuck?”

Boscha asked in disbelief as Amity layed on the ground in defeat. Amity had been too shocked to say anything after Luz had essentially confessed to her and she had made some excuse to leave. And now she was here, complaining about her woes to Boscha.

Amity whined. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do.” Boscha groaned. “You are single-handedly the stupidest person I have ever met. Your crush literally said that she liked you and you didn’t even bother saying ‘Oh yeah, I like you too’.”

Amity sighed in annoyance, partially pushing herself up as she leaned her elbows on the carpeted floor. “Okay I get it, I fucked up you can drop it now.”

“No, no, no. Your crush said that she liked you and your immediate reaction was to come whining to me! Stop being an idiot and go tell her that you want to date her!” Boscha yelled, gesturing towards the front door sharply.

Amity sat up and scowled at Boscha. “I can’t do that! Luz probably doesn’t even want to see me right now.”

Boscha grimaced. “Am, usually I’m able to deal with your bullshit but you can’t just chalk this all up as friendship goals or whatever. Go and tell her now.” She insisted, handing Amity her phone. Amity stared down at the phone and slumped her shoulders in defeat. “Even if you’re right, I’m sure she doesn’t want to hear me now, I completely left her hanging-”

“Then fucking pick her back up again, stupid! We don’t have all day.” Boscha groaned, shoving the phone into Amity’s hand. Amity took the phone and paused when her finger hovered over the call icon near Luz’s name.

She glanced up at Boscha who gestured for her to get a move on before pressing the button. Amity held her phone up against her ear and waited for the line to pick up.

Someone eventually answered and Amity felt a slight spike of happiness when she heard Luz’s voice. But her joy was quickly forgotten when she heard the tone of Luz’s voice. The girl was clearly still trying to sound cheerful but Amity could feel the hurt Luz was experiencing.

“Oh, hey Amity,” Luz said, trying to sound a little enthusiastic as she said it. Amity sent Boscha a look of distress before speaking. “Hey, Luz. Uh, listen about earlier-”

Luz cut her off in a low voice. “It’s fine Amity. I understand if you don’t like me like that and it's okay. I still want to be your friend though, unless that makes you uncomfortable?” Amity opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.

Boscha was egging her on from her position on the couch as Amity nodded to herself. “Luz, meet me at the spot where you helped me out of the bear trap, I need to tell you something, preferably in person.”

Luz stayed silent for a few moments before sighing. “If you’re going to reject me you could just say it in person, but okay, I’ll be there.”

“Okay, thank you for giving me a chance,” Amity said thankfully. Her smile vanished when Luz hung up without another word. Boscha whistled lowly. “Wow, that sounded brutal.”

Amity shoved her phone into her pocket and grabbed Boscha’s arm, dragging her up the stairs. “Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?” Boscha asked frantically when Amity shoved her through the door of her room,

“I need your help,” Amity said, Boscha snickered. “I never thought I would hear you willingly asking me for help.”

Amity scowled. “Yeah, believe me, it feels weird to ask help from someone who once ate a marshmallow that was still on fire.”

“...What is it you need help with?”

***-***-***

Luz nervously fiddled with her sleeve as she paced in front of the door. King was patting her head from his position on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. “Come on Luz, there’s no way she can ever not like you! You’re the best!”

“Thanks, King but I don’t know if Amity really feels that way. Besides this whole mess is my fault, I kissed her without permission.” Luz mused to herself. King crossed his arms. “But didn’t you say that she kissed you back?”

Luz shrugged uncertainly. “Well...Yeah, but how do I know that she really wanted to? She could have...I don’t know...Thought that I was someone else?”

“Kid, stop panicking.” Eda sighed from her position on the couch. “When she comes just listen to what she has to say and you can move on from there.” Logically, Luz knew that Eda was right but her mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that Amity might like her back.

Luz slumped down onto the couch and groaned. “But we’ve barely known each other for two months, isn’t it a little early to get feelings?” Eda shrugged. “If you haven’t realized, little Blight is a werewolf and werewolf mate for life so you were essentially stuck with each other the moment she imprinted on you.”

“What? Amity said-”

Eda sighed. “Yes I know what Blight said but the truth is that you two were destined to be together as soon as she imprinted on you.” Eda said, making quotation marks when she said ‘destined’.

King sat on Luz’s lap and patted her thigh. “I believe in you, Luz! Face your friend in a battle to the death and if you win you get to kiss her!” Eda snickered and pocked King’s head. “I don’t mean to be that person but if it's a battle to the death and Luz wins that would mean that Blight would be dead.”

Luz chuckled at King’s downcast expression. “I appreciate the sentiment King, and I’ll be sure to try my best.”

“That’s the spirit kid,” Eda said, she gestured towards the door. “Shouldn’t you be going to your secret meet up spot?” Luz’s eyes widened and she immediately jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. “Sorry, bye Eda I’ll see you maybe in an hour or maybe never, bye.”

Eda chuckled when the door slammed close. King looked back at her and frowned. “Did Luz just say that she might not come back?” Eda let King climb onto her shoulder before heading upstairs. “Well King, she means that she might not come back tonight.”

“What why?”

“Adult stuff kiddo, I’ll tell you when you get older.”

***-***-***

Luz easily found the spot where Amity wanted to meet her. The clearing hadn’t changed much at all besides the fact that leaves had started to fall from the trees around the empty area.

She splayed herself over the grass as she stared at the clear sky. Amity clearly hadn’t arrived yet so Luz decided that she would wait for at least thirty minutes and if Amity still didn’t show up then she would leave.

Luz shut her eyes and crossed her arms behind her head, enjoying the calm around her as a gentle breeze blew past her. If when she first moved here someone had told her that she would be in this situation she probably would have laughed. Most people didn’t get a potentially requited crush on a werewolf that they had only known for two months.

“Luz, you’re here!” Someone asked in surprise.

Luz’s eyes shot open and she pushed herself up into a sitting position as she looked back at the person behind her.

“Amity?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this might seem a little too early for the romance but I don't think it is since Luz and Amity aren't in love yet. Rest assured though, their relationship won't be simple and there will be ups, downs, and loads of fluffy moments as it progresses. Sorry if you wanted more of a slowburn.


	15. Counting my riches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Amity and Luz get together? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgkldf it was confirmed that amity is a jock lesbian and im LIVING

Amity awkwardly waved at Luz. “Hey.”

Luz gazed down at the bouquet of blue and purple flowers in Amity’s hand and flushed. She looked back at Amity’s face and was surprised to find a blush on her face as well.

“Um, these are for you. As an apology.” Amity said, holding the bouquet out towards Luz. The girl took it cautiously and looked down at the carefully arranged flowers wrapped together with a small white string.

Amity carefully took a seat next to Luz and they both sat there silently gazing at the trees around them. Luz fiddled with the bouquet in her hands, nervously biting her lip. Amity had asked her to come here so Amity should be the first one to talk, not the other way around.

Amity cleared her throat and turned towards Luz. “Luz, first I’d like to apologize for the way I reacted when you told me that you...held feelings for me,” Amity stated, making sure that she didn’t say anything wrong. Luz turned to her and smiled sadly. “It’s fine Amity, I understand that you don’t l-”

“Let me finish Luz.” Amity cut her off, holding a hand up. She breathed deeply before continuing. “I’m afraid you got the wrong idea from my reaction. I do have...feelings for you as well, though I’m sure that that’s clear.” Amity nervously picked at the grass beneath her.

“Listen, I partially lied about the bond thing. It is true that those who are bonded don’t need to...stay together but our bond is stronger, as cliche as that sounds. Our bond is strengthening too quickly and usually, the quicker a bond matures the more likely it is for those two bonded to mate.”

Luz listened to what Amity was saying without interrupting her. This was definitely new information. “So...What you’re trying to say is that we’re really compatible?”

Amity chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “Essentially, but what I am also trying to say is that...I may also have non-platonic feelings for you.” Luz smiled slyly, leaning closer to Amity. “Care to elaborate on that partner?” She teased.

Amity blushed, looking down at the ground to allow her hair to hide her face from Luz. “I-I suppose what I mean is that I would like to explore these...feelings with you?” Luz laughed, ignoring the blush that was present on her face. “Amity, I know that you’re smart so can you just say what you want to say plainly?”

“I-” Amity cleared her throat and turned to look at Luz straight in the eye. “Luz Noceda, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

Well, those were words Luz never thought she would hear from anyone. Luz reached out to hold Amity’s hand with her free hand and smiled softly at her. “Yes, I would like that.” Amity sighed in relief. “O-Oh? Good, great!”

Amity looked back at Luz and stated. “Should we kiss now?” Luz laughed at the absurdity of their conversation. “If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked, we are girlfriends now after all.” Amity smiled, cupping her hand against Luz’s cheek and pulling her into a kiss.

Luz set the flowers down on the ground to bring her hands against Amity’s waist. She pressed closer to the werewolf and smiled when Amity pulled away and leaned her forehead against Luz’s. “Happy?”

Amity nodded breathlessly. “Yeah...Yeah, I’m happy.” Luz hummed. “Good, ‘cause now I need to tell Eda how things went.” Amity snapped her fingers and took her phone out. Luz looked down at the screen as Amity tapped away furiously on the keyboard.

**BOSCHA!!! I DID IT! [1:12 pm]**

_[1:13 pm] Fidget spinner but different: did wut?_

**I ASKED LUZ TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE SAID YES! [1:13 pm]**

_[1:14 pm] Fidget spinner but different: …_

_[1:14 pm] Fidget spinner but different: u better not be shittin me on this blight_

_[1:15 pm] Fidget spinner but different: edric and i already have a bet going and u cant ruin this for me_

**Uh it's not a joke [1:15 pm]**

**Also what do you mean a bet? What did you do? [1:16 pm]**

_[1:16 pm] Fidget spinner but different: fuK YES BITCH!_

_[1:16 pm] Fidget spinner but different: THX U JUST WON ME TWENTY BUCK_

**Wait what? Boscha what did you bet on! [1:17 pm]**

_[1:17 pm] Fidget spinner but different: gotta blast_

_[1:18 pm] Fidget spinner but different: have fun with ur gf ;)_

Luz chuckled as she watched Amity stare at her phone in disbelief. Amity pocketed her phone and looked back at Luz with a sheepish expression. “Um...Boscha may or may not have bet on us getting together?”

“That sounds like something she would do.” Luz laughed. Amity smiled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “So...Before we go tell Eda can we just...sit here for a little while...and kiss more?”

Luz teasingly took a second to think. “Hmm, I don’t know. What would your girlfriend think?” Amity flushed and chuckled. “Well...Uh…” Luz brought her hand up to Amity’s cheek and smiled. “You’re so cute.”

Well, how was Amity not supposed to kiss her after that?

***-***-***

“And today's champion is Amity Blight who somehow got a girlfriend despite being the stupidest person I have ever seen! Can we get a round of applause ladies and gentlemen!?”

Boscha cheered when Amity finally returned to her house. Edric had brought balloons for the occasion and judging by the smell coming from the kitchen, Emira was preparing some kind of feast.

“Shut up,” Amity muttered, pushing past Boscha and flopping down onto the couch. Edric leaned his arms on the back of the couch and grinned. “So mittens? Who confessed first? Did she kiss you? Did you kiss her back?”

Amity scowled. “It’s really none of your business-”

Boscha straddled one of the arms of the couch and gripped Amity’s shoulder enthusiastically. “Come on Blight, give us the details.” She insisted.

Amity glanced at the two and huffed. “Well, she indirectly confessed first but-”

“Ha! Give me my money Emira!” Edric yelled gleefully. Emira walked out of the kitchen with a scowl on her face and slapped a few dollar bills into Edric’s outstretched hand. “Nice going mittens, now I need to willingly give this idiot money.” Amity grimaced and gestured to them. “Well, I’m not the one who decided to bet on someone's love life?”

Boscha grinned, accepting her own money from Emira. “Don’t change the subject, are you two really dating? Like, not platonically?” Amity frowned. “How would I even date someone platonically?”

“Yes! She did it!” Boscha cheered, throwing her hands up in glee. Amity yelped when her siblings tackled her into a hug. “Hey! Guys stop!” She whined when Boscha also joined in. Emira cooed. “Aw, mittens finally has a girlfriend. I’m so proud.”

Amity struggled to get out of the unintentional cuddle pile she had been trapped in. “Okay, I get it you’re happy! Please let me go.” Boscha reluctantly stepped back. “Whatever Am, we’re just happy for you.”

“Yeah, it’s not every day that your sister mates with her bonded.” Edric teased. Amity blushed and stuttered out. “I-I didn’t mate with h-her!”

“Not yet,” Boscha added, causing Amity to groan and escape to her room.

Emira turned towards Edric and Boscha. “You think we made a good point?” Boscha shrugged. “I mean, she did it. She actually did it and I honestly can’t process that.” Edric snickered. “Yeah, who would have thought that mittens would have gotten a girlfriend before us? That seems fake.”

“Okay, but does that mean we’re going to stop teasing her?”

“What? No way.”

Amity closed the door to her room and sighed. She still couldn’t believe that that had actually happened...She had a girlfriend...

Luz was her girlfriend.

Amity chuckled happily, it felt weird to even think that. But against all odds, Luz liked her back. Her phone buzzed and Amity slowly smiled when she saw that she had a text from Luz

_[3:01 pm] Cutie: heyyyyy girlfriend_

**Hello to you too luz [3:02 pm]**

_[3:02 pm] Cutie: asjkhdf i cant believe ur my gf_

_[3:02 pm] Cutie: now I can cuddle u whenever i want and get kisses_

**I will give you all of the kisses you want [3:03 pm]**

_[3:03 pm] Cutie: AGSDHFJK AMITY!_

_[3:03 pm] Cutie: i wish u had stayed for longer :(_

_[3:04 pm] Cutie: im craving cuddles_

**Well tomorrow ill be sure to do that before school [3:05 pm]**

**Actually about that [3:05 pm]**

**We cant let people at school know [3:05 pm]**

_[3:06 pm] Cutie: what y_

**My parents cant find out about us and people at school will talk. I’m sorry if that is not okay with you and I understand if you would rather we stay friends [3:07 pm]**

_[3:07 pm] Cutie: uh amity if u havent realized i like u_

_[3:08 pm] Cutie: if u dont want to be out at school that's fine as long as i get my kisses outside of school :)_

**Yes, of course [3:09 pm]**

**< 3 [3:09 pm]**

_[3:10 pm] Cutie: asfdghjs AMITY DID U JUST SEND ME AN EMOJI!?_

**;) [3:10 pm]**

_[3:11 pm] Cutie: sjfadghkjlkks_

_[3:12 pm] Cutie: i cant wait to see u tomorrow byyyye_

**Bye [3:12 pm]**

Amity smiled softly as she held her phone to her chest. She felt weightless as if she could just jump up and fly. At least Luz hadn’t reacted too badly to the fact that they would need to be discreet with their relationship.

“Hey, Blight! If you’re done playing with yourself do you wanna come down to eat? Em made steak and fries.” Boscha called from the living room.

Amity immediately threw her door open and shouted. “I am NOT playing with myself, Boscha! Why would you say that!”

“I have doubts.”

“I’ll show you doubts.”

***-***-***

“This complicates things.”

“Yeah, no shit. But those mangy dogs need to die! They’re even more dangerous than the vampires!”

A flame weakly flickered at the center of the table it had been placed on. Besides that candle, the whole room was bathed in darkness as it was surrounded by a crowd of hooded figures. Each hooded figure had a small circle of color sewed onto their sleeve and the hood of their outfit.

Red hood slammed their hand down on the table in annoyance. “Calm down! If we start fighting amongst ourselves who knows what could happen. This is a minor setback but we can use this new development to our advantage.”

“How.” Blue hood sneered. “With a mate who actually loves her back, her strength will increase and I don’t know about you but I’d rather not deal with an angry werewolf.” Orange hood scoffed. “That’s not the point. We can use her mate.”

“Precisely.” Red hood agreed. “We can draw her out by using her mate and she won’t dare to try anything if we have her mate.”

Grey hood hummed. “You underestimate the lengths a werewolf will go for their mate. Her mate is human after all, won’t that change anything?”

“Of course not.” Green hood scoffed. “Unless she is being forced to stay with the werewolf, then she will be willing to help us apprehend her.” Orange hood nodded. “Correct, and if she really does love that...thing.” They said in disgust. “Then it doesn’t matter what happens to her in the end, as long as we get rid of the werewolf.”

Red hood nodded. “Good, keep scouting the house and find out when we can get the girl. Until then I expect no moves to be made understood? Unless you are doing something discreet to destabilize the wolf, don't do anything yet. You’re all dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: okay u gotta come up with a smart way to distinguish the villains  
> Also me: call them a color  
> Me: makes sense


	16. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games are played, both good and bad ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget that Amity plays a sport?
> 
> ...No

“I can’t believe you got a girlfriend before me. This seems so unfair.”

Boscha whined as Amity drove them to school. Amity rolled her eyes as she stopped at a red light. “Well maybe if you actually asked Willow out instead of bullying her you would have a girlfriend too.”

“Wow, that hurt Blight,” Boscha muttered. Amity frowned at her. “Really? Just tell Willow that you like her and get it over with.”

Boscha pointed an accusing finger at Amity and hissed. “You are not allowed to repeat my advice to me okay? That’s just cheating.” Amity shrugged. “I’m just telling you what you told me Boscha.”

“Yeah, I know,” Boscha mumbled, leaning her cheek against the window as Amity tried to find a suitable parking spot in front of the school.

Amity pulled her keys out of the car ignition and turned towards Boscha. “Hey, you helped me when I was trying to deal with my feelings for Luz so it’s only fair that I help you in return now.” Boscha raised an eyebrow. “Help? From your ass? Amity you and Luz literally got together by luck. If Luz hadn’t kissed you, you probably would still be doing your whole ‘gals being pals’ thing.”

“...I won’t disagree with that but still, I want to help you-” Boscha shrugged, grasping the door handle and pushing the door open. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out.” She muttered.

Amity rushed to keep up with Boscha. “Hey! Wait a minute!”

Boscha sighed but waited for Amity. Amity caught up with her and frowned. “Did I do something wrong? You’re usually not this irritable.” Boscha sighed, running a hand over her face. “Sorry Am, it’s just...my ma left on one of her business trips or whatever again and we have our first game of the season today, I just wanted her to be there.”

“I mean, that’s understandable. But I thought you were used to it at this point? I mean, it is her job.” Amity pondered. Boscha shrugged. “The MK is on the move again and they’ve been more violent than usual. The cops have already found a bunch of monsters dead and mom thinks that they could potentially target ma next.”

Amity held Boscha’s hand, offering her a hopeful smile. “Come on Boscha, your ma is tough and she knows how to take care of herself. She’s already busted down a bunch of their operations. I’m sure she’ll be back in the next week.” Boscha laughed, easily forgetting her worries. “Okay, I’ll take your word for it. Now come on, I’m sure you’d like to make out with your girlfriend before we have to go to class.”

“You might be right in assuming that but I’d rather you don’t mention this at school,” Amity whispered. Boscha frowned. “Wait, why...Oooh. Yeah, okay.”

Amity nodded. “Yep.”

“Amity!”

Said girl yelped when a body collided with her back and two arms wrapped around her waist. Boscha stared at her in amusement as Amity recognized the person behind her. “Luz?” She asked, carefully turning to face the person behind her.

Luz grinned. “Hey, fancy seeing you here on this fine morning.” Amity blushed, delicately holding Luz’s hands. “Well, I suppose it is a fine morning now that you’re here.” Luz cooed. “Aw, thank you.”

“Okay, can you all stop this mushy shit? I’d really rather not be reminded that I’m single.” Boscha cut in. Luz let go of one of Amity’s hands and pointed a finger at Boscha. “You, my friend, will get your partner soon! I swear that you and Willow will eventually also be able to hug and kiss.”

Boscha frowned. “How do you know about...You know what, nevermind.” Luz grabbed Boscha’s hand and dragged the two friends towards the entrance of the school. “Well, if that’s settled will you ladies let me walk you to your first class?”

“Hmm,” Boscha smirked at Amity. “You should really keep ahold of this one Blight or someone might just steal her from you.”

Amity scowled. “Not if I destroy them first.” Luz blushed, squeezing Amity’s hand. “Hey, you know that I would never leave you for someone else right? You’re my little cuddly wolf.”

Boscha faked a gag at hearing that interaction. “Oh god, am I gonna have to deal with this all year?”

Luz’s smile faltered when Amity urgently let go of her hand when a group of students passed them. She respected that Amity didn’t want to be out yet but the gesture still stung. Amity sent Luz an apologetic look while Boscha grumbled under her breath. “I swear to god if I catch you two making out in the closet I will not hesitate to slap you with a wet, moldy fish.”

“That’s rather...graphic?” Willow cautiously said as she approached their group. Amity couldn’t hold in her smirk when she saw the double-take that Boscha took when she saw Willow. Luz waved at her. “Hey Willow, guess what...Wait, Amity can I tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Willow asked curiously. Amity paused for a few moments, glancing at Willow’s earnest face before nodding at Luz.

Luz held her hand out towards Amity, who looked around the empty hallway before reaching out and holding Luz’s hand. Luz smiled and held their intertwined hands up. “We’re dating.”

Willow cheered and rushed over to hug Amity and Luz. “I’m so happy for you two! Who asked first?” Amity nervously looked around the hall, they were still alone but she honestly expected something to go horribly wrong at some point.

Nothing ever went her way without a price after all.

“Well, technically it was a joint effort. And Amity wants it to be a secret so please don’t go around telling people,” Luz explained to Willow. Willow nodded in understanding. “Your secret is safe with me, but still, congratulations! I’m happy for you guys.”

Luz smiled. “Thanks, Willow!” Amity nodded, sending Willow an appreciative smile. “Thank you for your support, Willow.”

Willow chuckled. “It’s nothing. Well, I need to get to class so I’ll see you three at lunch later right?” She received a few head nods. “Good, see you later.”

Amity elbowed Boscha when Willow finally left. “Hey, are you okay?” Boscha gestured wildly towards the general direction in which Willow disappeared to. “Am I okay? Am I okay!? Did you not see her? She got new glasses and they look so fucking cute like what? No one should be allowed to be that cute!”

“Why didn’t you just tell her that? I’m sure Willow would have appreciated the compliment.” Amity stated tiredly. Boscha scowled at her. “Bold words coming from someone who couldn’t even tell her crush that their hoodie looked cute on them.”

Luz laughed when Amity tried to tackle Boscha to the floor. “You think my hoodie is cute?”

“Well-” Amity started before Boscha cut in. “Yeah, she likes you in that hoodie. Though I’m sure she would like you out of it too-”

“SHUT UP!”

Well, that was definitely one of the most eventful mornings Luz had ever had, though she was sure that this was probably the standard for Amity and Boscha.

***-***-***

“I will not hesitate to throw my coffee at you if you dare do something like that again.” Amity threatened as she and Boscha walked towards the cafeteria.

Boscha shrugged. “I know that that’s a lie, you would never waste coffee like that.” Amity narrowed her eyes and sighed. “You’re right but my threat still stands.” Boscha chuckled, sliding into her seat at their lunch table.

“I’m sure it does, are you ready for the game today?” Amity sighed. “With all the practice I’ve done I sure hope I’m ready.” Boscha grinned, taking out her lunch. “Well, I’ll make sure to have your back then.”

Amity hummed. “Thank god, hopefully, we can win the league this year.” Boscha teasingly gestured around. “Hey, with us on the team there’s no way we won’t win.”

“Amity! How were your first two classes?” Luz asked as she sat next to Amity. Amity cringed, gesturing towards Boscha. “Someone ruined it.”

Luz turned towards Boscha with a stern look to which the three-eyed girl simply shrugged her shoulders. “We were just passing notes and the teacher caught us, it wasn’t that bad. He didn’t even read it out loud.”

“Yes well, it was still mortifying to be caught in front of the whole class! We can’t all have no sense of self-preservation okay?” Amity muttered as she uncapped her bottle of water. Boscha shrugged. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Luz held Amity’s hand under the table and chuckled. “I mean, at least he didn’t read it aloud, that would have been way worse.” Boscha gestured towards Luz and nodded. “See? I’m right.” Amity rolled her eyes at Boscha, pointedly ignoring the three-eyed girl.

“Actually, Luz did you know that we have a game today?” Boscha asked. Luz’s eyes widened. “You do? Wait, Boscha you didn’t try out though?” Boscha gestured vaguely. “I tried out early, but yeah. Didn’t Amity tell you?” Luz turned towards Amity. “Amity why didn’t you tell me?”

Amity guiltily refused to make eye contact with Luz. “Uh, I just didn’t think you would be interested…”

“Of course I’d be interested! I want to support you.” Luz exclaimed in disbelief. Amity gaped in surprise. “Y-you do?” Luz smiled at her softly, playing with the fingers. “Yeah, I don’t think I’d want to miss seeing mi novia playing sports.”

Amity paused. “Your what? Can you translate?” Luz grinned. “That’s a secret.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Amity huffed, leaning her chin on her hand as she smiled at Luz. “Tu n’aurais pas dû commencer ce jeu avec moi, ma belle.”

Boscha snorted at that and hid her face in her hands when she saw the blush on Luz’s face. “Wow, so this is what uno reverse does in real life?” She choked out between laughs.

Willow and Gus eventually joined them and didn’t mention the blush on Luz and Amity’s face. Boscha progressively seemed to get antsier and antsier as lunch went on though and Amity assumed that it was because of the game but she knew that Boscha was not one to get stressed over a simple game of football.

Amity’s last two classes passed by quickly and before she knew it, she was in the locker room with Boscha getting ready for their game.

“You ready partner?” Boscha asked as she picked up her helmet. Amity nodded uncertainly, Boscha still looked anxious and that was extremely destabilizing. “I am, are you? You can sit this one out you know? We have enough replacements.”

Boscha shook her head, walking out towards the field with Amity at her side. “No, I’m fine. Let’s win this.” Amity accepted the high five Boscha offered her, letting the issue go for now.

Amity waved at Luz when she saw her in the stands. The girl was sitting with King and Eda and, to Amity’s slight amusement, Edric and Emira had also come and seemed to be poking fun at the little demon that was hiding behind Luz for protection.

“Willow is here too you know?” Amity said when she saw Boscha looking around at the stands. Boscha huffed, pulling her helmet on and raising an accusing finger at Amity. “Don’t even start that right now, literally the first thing you did was look for Luz.”

Amity shrugged. “Do you see me denying that statement?”

“Well actually-”

“Hey! Blight, Stuart! Get a move on we’re starting!” Skara yelled to the two. Boscha sent Amity a teasing salute before running off to her designated spot on the field. Amity nodded towards her, taking her own spot on the field and waiting for the referee to give them the go-ahead.

Amity observed the opposite team as she waited for the match to start. They didn’t look that intimidating compared to some of the other teams she had played against but that didn’t mean that she would let her guard down. She had seen weak-looking teams take down teams that had players that were two times the size of their players so she would remain vigilant.

The whistle was blown and Amity’s theory was proven to be correct. The opposing team immediately grabbed the football and began progressing down the field. Luckily, Boscha was quick to tackle the vampire that had been in possession of the football before they reached the 10-yard line. The vampire let go of the football and the referee called the first down.

Boscha earned some quick congratulations from her teammates before they had to get back into position.

The opposing team failed the two next downs and they had earned two points for the safety tackle that Amity had been able to perform and she was beginning to think that this game might not be so hard after all. But right as the fourth and last down was called, one of the gorgon's on the opposing team kicked the football and sent it flying through the posts at the end field.

Amity hissed under her breath when the goal was called. The opposing team had only won three points from that but that still gave them an advantage.

Boscha eyed Amity, nodding towards the end zone of the opposing team. Amity nodded back, she was keen on getting the first touchdown of the match and she didn’t need Boscha to remind her of that.

Skara caught the football and ran forward. The opposing team had been so focused on Skara that they hadn’t realized that Amity had been moving into position for a pass. Amity quickly caught up with Skara and grabbed the football when the elf threw it back at her. 

Amity leaned forward as she ran towards the end zone, she could see three of the opposing team members running towards her and they were catching up quickly. Just as one was about to tackle her, Amity’s feet skidded to a stop and she smirked when the three monsters passed her, unable to stop themselves in their momentum.

She resumed her sprint to the end zone and grinned when she threw the football onto the ground and looked back at the field. Cheers erupted from the stands as the touchdown was called and the scoreboard changed. It now read 8-3, much to the disappointment of the opposing team.

Amity waved at Luz when she saw her girlfriend clapping for her, the little demon she had seen before was sitting on Luz’s head and was waving a flag with Hexside’s logo on it. Amity smiled at how adorable Luz looked before running back to her spot on the field. There was still a lot of game time left and now was not the time to celebrate.

Two hours passed and the score was an astounding 42-43 for the opposition. Amity’s hands were resting on her knees as she panted. She had managed to score a number of times but their opponent was quick to match them. Boscha had her hands on her hip as she looked at the time left, they had only two minutes to score again and win the game.

Amity straightened her back and sighed, she could manage one last touchdown before the time ended.

She got into position again and signaled for Boscha to follow her. When the whistle went off again, Boscha ran towards the middle of the field and gestured for Kian, a cyclops on their team, to pass her the football.

Kian threw the football back at her and Boscha immediately caught it, waiting to make sure that Amity was following her before sprinting towards the end zone.

One of the goblins on the opposing team threw himself towards Boscha and wrapped his arms around her legs. Boscha threw the football at Amity before she hit the ground, Amity didn’t waste time and ran towards the end zone as soon as she got a proper grip on the football.

She could sense someone running behind her and assumed that it was an enemy player. Amity pushed herself to run faster and panicked when she heard a grunt behind her that probably meant that the player following her was attempting a tackle.

Amity gave up on running and threw herself forward towards the end zone. The football escaped her grip as someone grabbed her around the waist and she fell to the floor with a thud.

She heard the whoops from the enemy players and the person who had tackled her got off of her and began cheering as well. The referee hadn’t called it a safety tackle though so Amity immediately got up, grabbed the football, and touched it against the line of the end zone.

The referee blew the whistle and the score changed to 48-43. The enemy team stared at the score in shock while Amity was tackled into a group hug by the rest of her team. Boscha managed to lift Amity onto her shoulders and cheered.

Amity laughed, riding the high of her victory. Boscha set her down on the ground and grinned. “You really brought it home this time Blight! Those were some amazing moves!” Skara nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that last save was brilliant!”

“Thanks for the support guys. Your backup allowed me to score most of the points.” One of her vampire teammates, Yusuf, laughed. “Oh please, Boscha was the one who was backing you up most of the time.”

Amity chuckled. “Well, you were there distracting the enemy players so that was good.” Yusuf grinned. “Ah yes, my everlasting role, a target. Boscha is the real MVP here.”

Boscha snickered. “Oh? Well then, if that’s the case I'd like you all to build a one-hundred-acre museum in my honor. Have at least one hundred marble statues of me in my football uniform. One of these statues should stand one hundred feet tall. One of the twenty wings of the museum should have a water park with the world's fastest water slide with no safety devices at all because I like to live life on the edge. You can license some of the space to fast-food restaurants and ice-cream parlors with my face on all of the food. The gift shop should sell stuffed Boscha dolls equipped with all the great things I have.”

Skara collapsed into laughter at Boscha’s entire speech while Amity waved a hand at her dismissively. “We’ll see about that if we win the league, for now, I’m afraid you are destined to be just another player in my shadow.”

Boscha mockingly held a hand to her heart. “Why do you hurt me so Blight? After I shielded you from a tackle.” Skara laughed, elbowing Boscha. “Alright, tone it down a little that is our quarterback you’re talking to.”

Amity chuckled. “Yeah Boscha, maybe you should give me the respect I am due.” Boscha scoffed teasingly. “In your dreams Blight.”

Suddenly a loud voice rang out from a man standing at the edge of the field. He held a megaphone and stated. “Would Boscha Stuart please report to the principal’s office immediately. I repeat, would Boscha Stuart please report to the principal’s office immediately.”

Boscha frowned, tucking her helmet under her arm and glancing at Amity. Amity nodded and followed her off the field. The man looked down at Amity. “I believe only Miss Stuart was called-”

“I want her to be there.” Boscha cut in. The man nodded and walked them towards the principal’s office.

Boscha’s eyes widened when she saw the cop standing near the principal when they arrived.

Amity gripped Boscha’s hand to show support when they were led into the principal’s office. Boscha immediately ran towards her mom when she saw the woman sitting on one of the plush chairs in tears.

“Mom? Mom, what happened? Are you okay? Where’s Ma?” She asked urgently, soothingly rubbing her hands over her mom’s shoulder. Amity moved to stand on the woman’s other side and asked quietly. “Mrs. Stuart, what happened?”

“Those monster killers.” Principle Bump growled angrily.

Boscha looked up at the principal in fear. “...What?”

The cop offered her a regretful look and spoke. “You’re mother was caught in an ambush...She didn’t make it out.”

Amity gasped, glancing back down at Boscha’s mom, no wonder she was in this state. Boscha stared down at the ground in disbelief, not able to process what the cop was telling her. “W-what do you mean?”

“She-”

“She’s dead.” Boscha’s mother whimpered. Boscha held her mother’s hand and asked pleadingly. “Mom, please tell me you’re joking. Ma can’t be dead-”

“They killed her.” Her mother choked out, holding out a small, bent, and blood-stained photo. Boscha took it and an expression of grief formed on her face. “Boscha-” Amity whispered when she saw tears start to fall from Boscha’s eyes.

Boscha mutely held the photo out towards Amity before covering her mouth when a sob escaped her.

Amity looked down at the photo and gasped. The photo showed a disgusting scene that Amity wished she had never looked at.

In the picture, a woman was present, tied to a chair and it was obvious that she was already dead. The photo was zoomed in on her face which allowed Amity to see that the third eye on the woman’s forehead had been stabbed out of its socket.

She flipped the photo around and snarled when she read the words written there.

‘Next time, stay out of our business or that abomination of a daughter of yours will be next.’

Amity growled angrily, glaring at the cop. “And where were you when this happened? Off antagonizing some poor homeless person on the street I’m guessing?” Principal Bump cut in before the cop could speak. “Miss Blight please refrain from speaking like that to an officer. I understand that you are upset but we cannot afford to make any rash decisions. Now, Mrs. Stuart, I imagine that you and your daughter wish to go home?”

Boscha’s mom nodded mutely. The cop signaled for Amity to leave. “We still have a few things to discuss, Miss Blight please leave us.” Amity glanced at Boscha who simply waved her hand. “I’ll be fine Am, I’ll call you later?”

Amity nodded. “Of course. I’m so sorry Boscha.” Boscha shrugged. “It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it.”

At that, Amity was shooed out of the room. She stood outside for a few moments before her anger got the best of her. She balled her hand tightly and slammed her fist against the wall angrily. Why did these things always happen? Why couldn’t people just leave others alone?

“...Amity? What happened?” A cautious voice asked from behind her.

Amity turned her tired eyes towards Luz and shook her head mutely. Luz stepped forward and held her arms out. “Do you want a hug?”

“...Please.” Amity whimpered lowly, stepping into Luz’s embrace and gripping the girl's shirt tightly. Amity buried her face in Luz’s shoulder and sobbed. Luz soothingly rubbed her shoulders, whispering sweet nothings into her ear in an attempt to calm her but it didn’t work.

Because Amity knew that no matter how hurt she was now, it would never compare to the agony that Boscha and her mother were going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity to Boscha: The author said it's my turn on the mental stability  
> Boscha: T_T


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people find comfort in different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/self-harm in this chapter but most of the warnings will be in the tags so pls read those carefully if there's anything that could possibly trigger you

Amity had to physically take away Boscha’s phone to stop the girl from continuously looking at news articles that had carefully detailed exactly what had happened to her mother.

Boscha had stayed cooped up in her room throughout Friday and Saturday much to Amity’s dismay. Luz had suggested they take Boscha somewhere but with the speed at which the news had traveled, there was no way Boscha would be able to go anywhere without getting looks.

Amity was currently sitting with Boscha in front of her TV as Boscha mindlessly flipped through channels almost on autopilot. Her phone buzzed and Amity discreetly picked it up, reading the message she had gotten.

_[11:12 am] Cutie: hows Boscha doing?_

Amity glanced back at Boscha, making sure that the girl’s attention was fully on the TV before answering.

**She could be better. I’m really worried about her Luz but she doesn’t want to go outside [11:13 am]**

_[11:13 am] Cutie: well if she doesn’t want to come out maybe we can go to her? willow is rly worried too_

**She might appreciate that but I think she might just want to process everything first before socializing [11:14 am]**

_[11:14 am] Cutie: and thats fine im just suggesting_

_[11:14 am] Cutie: like we can play minecraft online or smth_

_[11:15 am] Cutie: so we wont need to physically be there but we could talk to her and have fun?_

**That sounds great luz actually, boscha has always loved video games [11:15 am]**

_[11:15 am] Cutie: how r u feeling tho? dont think i havent realized that this affected u too_

**I’m not the priority right now but I’m managing [11:16 am]**

**Thank you for the concern luz but don't worry about it [11:17 am]**

_[11:17 am] Cutie: of course im gonna worry ur my gf and boscha is my friend too_

**I know thats why I like you [11:17 am]**

**You care so much about others and put their wellbeing before your own [11:18 am]**

**It’s a very good quality to have [11:18 am]**

_[11:18 am] Cutie: sjghdakfkf aMITY U CANT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!_

_[11:19 am] Cutie: im mad at u rn >:( _

**...What? Why? [11:19 am]**

_[11:19 am] Cutie: bc u arent taking care of urself!_

_[11:20 am] Cutie: i get that u want to help boscha but u need to take care of urself too_

**If you want, I can meet you at your house in an hour or so? I just need to get Boscha to eat first [11:20 am]**

_[11:21 am] Cutie: mmm acceptable_

_[11:21 am] Cutie: say hi to boscha for me ok and tell her that i hope she gets better and that i'm here for her if she needs anything._

**I will thank you luz [11:22 am]**

_[11:22 am] Cutie: no prob see u later ^3^_

**< 3 [11:23 am]**

“So, how’s Luz?” Boscha muttered somberly as she sank deeper into the pillows behind her.

Amity pocketed her phone and sighed. “She’s worried, we’re all worried, Boscha. We just want to help you.” Boscha shrugged, switching the TV off and going to get a glass of water. “If you say so.”

“Wait Boscha, aren’t you going to eat anything? You haven’t eaten all day-”

“Amity.” Boscha cut in firmly, slamming her fist onto the counter. “I can take care of myself. I don’t need you hovering over me every second okay? I’m not a child.” Amity guiltily drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter as Boscha stared down into her glass of water quietly.

Amity slowly reached for an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and held it out towards Boscha. “Please, try to take care of yourself okay? I promise I won’t hound you.” Boscha narrowed her eyes at the fruit and rolled her eyes before snatching it from Amity’s hand and taking a bite out of it. Amity sighed, that was the best she was going to get for now.

Boscha finished the apple and chucked the core into the trash before heading towards her room. Against her better judgment, Amity followed after her. Boscha slammed the door to her room open and collapsed against her bed, throwing the covers over herself.

Amity looked around the girl's room and cringed at how disorganized it was. Strangely enough, Boscha’s room was usually the picture of cleanliness but now a tornado might as well have gone through it. Clothes were haphazardly thrown around the room and books were stacked upon each other on the shelves where they were usually neatly organized.

“Are you going to say something or are you just going to stay there standing like an idiot?” Boscha mumbled.

Amity nervously rubbed her arm as she leaned against the door opening. “...I don’t…”

Boscha sighed and pushed herself up to lean on her elbow. “Look Am, you can go okay? You have a girlfriend now and I would like it if at least one of us can have a good day,”

“But what about you?” Boscha scoffed. “I already told you, don’t worry about me. I’m not your priority.”Amity was about to retort when Boscha chucked her pillow at her. Amity yelped and ducked to avoid the flying projectile. “Boscha what the hell? I just want to help you-”

“Well, maybe I don’t want your help?” Boscha yelled. “Maybe I just want to be alone! Have you ever thought about that?!”

“Boscha-” Amity tried to reason with her friend. “I’m here because I care about you okay? Your mom just died that’s not something you get over in a day but you can’t just shut yourself out like this. You might need someone to talk to and-”

“Oh, so you think I should get help? That I should talk to some therapist who's just going to tell me that I’m nuts and need to take five different prescriptions? Yeah, that'll be a great help!” Boscha hissed.

Amity frowned. “You know that that’s not what I meant-”

“But isn’t it?” Boscha insisted, her voice progressively getting louder with each sentence. “You know, that’s really rich coming from you. You’re telling me to get help because my mom died? Isn’t that a little hypocritical Blight? Especially when you’ve been tortured and fucking abused by your parents for years and never went to see anyone!”

Boscha’s eyes widened as soon as the words were said, realizing her mistake. Amity chuckled darkly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh?”

“Wait, wait, wait I didn’t mean that Amity I swear-” Boscha cut in, trying to apologize before the situation got any worse. Amity shook her head. “...I’m going to bypass what you just said because I know that you’re under a lot of stress right now but you know exactly why I didn’t see anyone and I don’t think I need to remind you.”

Amity ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself from the anger she was feeling. Boscha gazed down at the ground, not knowing what else to say. Amity gripped the door handle and sighed. “I’ll leave you alone now Boscha, but please, take care of yourself.”

Boscha tensed when she heard her door close, why did she always say the wrong things? She groaned, gripping her hair in anger. She was always telling herself that she was trying to change, to be better than the bully she had been so why was it that she was constantly fucking everything up?

She banged her head against the bedpost and stared at the ceiling of her room as she grit her teeth. Maybe Amity was right, maybe she should go talk to someone about this...but what was the point? She wasn’t going to ask her mom to pay for therapy when she was mourning the loss of her wife, Boscha wasn’t that selfish.

Boscha reached to open the top drawer of her nightstand and silently stared at the cutter that was sitting atop the papers that were already present inside. The object seemed to stare back at her, enticing her to grab it. Boscha reached for it but paused, Amity would definitely not be happy if she turned to that again.

...But she wouldn’t find out, because Boscha would not make it obvious this time.

Those thoughts won over and Boscha didn’t hesitate when her fingers wrapped around the handle of the cutter.

***-***-***

Amity knocked on the wooden door of Luz’s house and waited for someone to open it for her.

“It’s unlocked!” A voice called from inside. Amity cautiously pushed the door open and stepped into the living room of the house.

Luz ran out of the kitchen with a blue apron tied around her neck and grinned when she saw Amity. “Hey! Amity, come join us in the kitchen.”

Amity raised an eyebrow but followed Luz into the small but full kitchen of the owl house. Two pots were already set on the stove and were boiling something that smells absolutely divine. King was standing on the counter and was avidly mixing the content of one of the pots with a wooden spoon.

“What are you making?” Amity asked when Luz slipped oven mitts on her hands and bent down to open the oven. Luz pulled out a tray full of cookies and displayed them on the counter. “Cookies! And other stuff.”

Amity glanced down at the large bowl that was set on the counter and observed its content. “Other stuff?” Luz nodded, pulling the mitts off and washing her hands. “Yep, you wanna help me?”

“Sure,” Amity stated, remaining motionless as Luz took out another tray and set it on the counter next to the stove. Luz gestured towards the sink. “Okay, first you gotta wash your hands though. We don’t want germs on the food.”

Amity chuckled but complied, thoroughly cleaning her hands while Luz went over to change the temperature of the oven. King set the wooden spoon on the counter and hopped onto Luz’s shoulder. “Is it done? Did I do good?” Luz looked down at the tomato soup in the pot and nodded. “It looks good King, nice work.”

King cheered and jumped down onto the counter where Luz had set the second tray. Amity rolled up her sleeves and moved to stand next to Luz. “So, what would you like me to do, ma jolie?” Luz pouted. “Someday you’re going to tell me what that means.”

“Maybe.” Amity teased. Luz huffed and pushed Amity so that she was standing in front of the bowl filled with ground beef. “Okay, smarty-pants. You’re going to be helping me make patties.” Amity glanced down at the bowl's content wearily. “From scratch?”

Luz nodded, already reaching in to grab a fistful of ground beef. “Yep, that’s what makes it fun.” Amity nervously grabbed a small amount of the red meat and stared at it uncertainly. She glanced at Luz who was meticulously forming it into a flat circle and tried to copy her.

King grabbed two fistfuls of ground beef and set it on the counter before working to mold the beef into the shape that he wanted.

Luz had made three perfectly shaped patties before she finally looked at what Amity had done. The girl was struggling to keep all the beef from falling apart and had shaped the beef into what vaguely resembled a sphere.

When she heard Luz laugh Amity scowled. “Hey, don’t laugh! I’ve never cooked before.” Luz chuckled and gently held Amity’s hand out. “You just need to be more gentle with it, like this.” Luz began slowly flattening the beef and rounding it as it sat in Amity’s hand. Amity silently stared at the expression of concentration on Luz’s face as she fixed her sad excuse of a patty.

“See? Now it’s perfect.” Luz said, stepping back and gesturing towards the now perfectly formed patty in Amity’s hand.

Amity gazed down at the food and hummed. “You’re really good at this.” Luz grinned, going to grab more beef. “I know.”

After twenty minutes they had finished all of the ground beef and were staring down at the filled tray. Luz had her hands on her hips while Amity was staring down at her dirty hands in disgust.

“This stains.”

Luz grinned at her, holding up her stained hands. Amity’s eyes widened as she slowly backed away. “Luz no please, don’t do this-” Amity shrieked when Luz ran after her, reaching her hands out to touch her.

“You can’t escape from me Amity! I will get you eventually.” Luz teased as she chased Amity around the kitchen.

King stepped back from his creation and cheered. “Hey, Luz! Look what I made!”

To Amity’s, relief Luz stopped chasing her and went over to King. Admiring the small tower the demon had molded. “That looks so cool, King. Is it your castle?” King grinned. “It’s a prototype, the real thing will be much bigger.”

He then reached for a cookie from the first tray before Luz stopped him. “Remember what we said about cleanliness King.” King looked down at his stained claws and ‘oohed’. He moved towards the sink and proceeded to wash his hands while Amity watched on with amusement.

“Shouldn’t you be taking your own advice?” Luz pointed a still dirty hand at Amity. “Don’t try it Blight or I will not hesitate to touch you.” Amity laughed. “Oh, I’m so scared.” She teased.

Luz sighed, cracking her knuckles loudly before grabbing a chunk of ground beef that was laying under King’s tower. “Then I guess you’ve left me no choice.”

Amity stared at Luz in disbelief. “Wait, Luz not again please-”

“I hope you’re good at dodging,” Luz yelled out in glee as she drew her arm back to throw the projectile at Amity.

All in all, it was a fun evening although Eda did make them clean the kitchen until it was spotless. Either way, it was a win-win situation since Eda was also thankful that they had actually made food so they were also allowed to get the TV all to themselves that night.

It almost made Amity forget about her problems.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, just a heads up.
> 
> I'm gonna be doing something stupid and playing the midnight game rn with some friends. So like, if I don't update tomorrow its prob bc I'm either in the hospital or dead so...
> 
> Wish me luck


	18. Still children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang cools off and plays some games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhh I survived but at what cost ( ._.)

“Em! There’s a skeleton behind you!”

“What where?”

“Stop mining the diamonds for two seconds and check your surroundings, then maybe you wouldn’t keep losing your loot!”

Amity winced as Boscha and Emira kept on loudly arguing through their mics. Earlier that day, they had all decided to play minecraft as a way to congratulate themselves for getting through the first three months of school but, like everything else they did, it quickly descended into chaos.

At first, they had each been doing their own thing and collecting different materials but then at some point, Luz had found a ravine near their base and they had all rushed in to find more loot. Boscha had also started a competition between herself and Edric to see who could get the most loot in an hour.

So far Emira had fallen into lava twice despite Viney’s constant warnings and lost all of her loot, Gus had gotten lost in a cave system and Willow was busy looking for him, Boscha had tried to hit Edric off of a cliff and Luz had somehow found two monster spawners and a mineshaft.

“Emira, can you please crouch when you’re building over lava? Boscha is right, okay? You can’t keep getting valuable loot and then dying.” Viney’s worn-out voice rang through Amity’s headset tiredly. Amity glanced around and saw Emira pause in her building. Edric elbowed her and grinned. “Go on Em, listen to your girlfriend.”

“Shut up Ed and go back to mining your shit,” Emira grumbled, grudgingly making her character crouch before going back to her mining.

Amity brought her mic up to her lips and spoke. “Hey, can anyone go check on Luz? Her mic’s been off for a while and she hasn’t come back from the mineshaft.” Viney responded immediately. “I’ll go, just please make sure Em doesn’t die again.”

Emira eyed Amity suspiciously and muted her mic. “If you’re gonna start shadowing me right now I will push you into lava.” Amity shrugged, keeping her attention on the TV screen. “I’m not even close to you, I’m strip-mining remember?”

“Mittens might not but I will.” Edric laughed, furiously smashing the buttons on his controller as he ran towards the general area where Emira’s character was. Emira rolled her eyes and turned her mic back on. “Boscha, Ed is coming to kill me can you please get rid of him?”

“With pleasure.”

Edric panicked and immediately stopped in his tracks. He equipped his diamond sword to his character's hand and backed away into a wall, looking around the cave to see where Boscha’s character would show up. “I’m warning you three eyes, if you come close to me I will not hesitate to kill you!”

Amity tensed when she heard the familiar sound of TNT being lit. She pulled out her map and sighed in relief when she saw how far she was from the others, there was no way she would be affected by the explosion. Edric shrieked before gaping at the TV as he watched his screen display the words ‘YOU DIED’ in bold.

Boscha’s laughter rang through their headset as the girl found humor in Edric’s pitiful situation. Amity didn’t have the heart to tell her that she had actually made them lose valuable resources by killing Edric, this was the first time she had heard Boscha genuinely laugh in the last three days and she wasn’t going to just let that go to waste.

“Don’t worry Ed, I’m picking up your loot,” Boscha stated, trying to appease Edric who was still frozen, staring at his screen.

“What just happened?” Gus, Willow, and Viney asked at the same time when they heard the explosion and the lack of Edric’s voice being heard.

Emira scoffed. “Someone decided to be stupid.”

“Did you find Luz, Viney?” Amity asked. Before Viney could answer, Luz spoke up. “Hey! I’m still here! Sorry, I just found a cave spider spawner and I needed to concentrate so I silenced my headphones,”

Amity smiled. “That’s fine Luz, did you find anything interesting?” Luz ‘oohed’ in delight. “Yeah! I found a stronghold. It’s linked to the mineshaft so you guys can follow me and I’ll show you where it is.”

“You did?!” Boscha exclaimed in glee. Luz laughed. “Yeah, how many ender pearls do we have right now?” Willow, who by that time had found Gus and helped him return to the surface, responded. “If we combine all of the ones we have at the base we have about thirty.”

Viney hummed. “Good, ‘cause I think Emira has a few with her as well unless she dies again and loses them,” Emira whined. “Hey! I thought girlfriends were supposed to be supportive. And besides, I left them in the chest next to Amity’s furnace.”

“Actually Amity, where are you and what do you have on you?” Gus asked. Amity glanced down at her inventory and sighed as she listed what she had gotten on her mining trip. “Uuh, two stacks of iron, three emeralds, a stack of lapis, twenty gold and fifty diamonds.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Amity frowned when no one spoke and turned to see Edric and Emira staring at her in disbelief. Edric moved forward and opened her inventory for her, gaping when he saw that she had been saying the truth.

“Did I do something wrong?” Amity asked uncertainty, the silence was getting more and more uncomfortable and Amity honestly didn’t know what she could do to break it.

Willow nervously spoke up. “Uh, are you serious Amity?” Edric whistled. “She’s not kidding, her inventory is full.”

“Oh my god Blight! Get back to the base and smelt the iron, we’re going to the end thanks to you, baby!” Boscha cheered. Luz gasped. “Hey! No one gets to call my baby baby besides me!”

Edric snorted, bringing his mic closer to him. “You can’t see it right now but mittens is blushing.” Amity threw her controller at Edric. “I am not!”

“Guys, guys what’s happening there? It sounded like someone just fucking died.” Viney asked urgently when the sound of the controller connecting with Edric’s head was heard. Emira rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just Edric getting what he deserves.”

Edric whined. “You guys are mean.”

“Hey, are you all in the base yet?” Amity asked. Boscha hummed. “We should be, though I think Luz is making a staircase to the stronghold.” Amity nodded. “Okay, Luz as soon as you’re done get back to the base. We need to supply ourselves before going.”

“Aye aye, cariño.” Luz pipped up. Amity grabbed her controller from where it had been laying on the ground and tried hard not to react to the pet name Luz had given her.

She led her character onto her floor in the base they had created and immediately went to check her chests. “Hey, guys. Can you pass me more obsidian?” Gus answered. “Yeah sure, I have a few blocks in my chests.”

“Okay, thanks,” Amity muttered, going down to the area where she knew Gus kept his chests. She opened the chest and sighed in relief when she saw twenty obsidian blocks inside. Amity was about to take them when they disappeared from her sight.

“Hah! Yoink!” Boscha exclaimed. Amity closed the chest and watched as Boscha’s character ran away from her after having stolen the blocks that she honestly really needed. Boscha laughed. “What are you going to do now Blight?”

Amity exhaled loudly. “I will kill you in real life with a gun, Boscha. Don’t test me .”

“Not if you can’t guess the password to the gun!” Boscha called back. Amity equipped a bow to her hand and aimed an arrow at Boscha’s character. “I won’t need to guess a password if I can kill you with a ranged weapon.”

Edric snorted at that while Boscha yelped as her character was hit by an arrow. “HEY! Blight I’m holding some valuable cargo here, chill out.” Amity scoffed. “I didn’t even use my enchanted bow on you, stop whining and give me the blocks, I need to make another enchantment table.”

“Alright, alright, calm down or I’ll need to tell your girlfriend that you’re bullying me,” Boscha grumbled, throwing the obsidian blocks down onto the ground in front of Amity’s character. “Glad we could come to an understanding Boscha,” Amity muttered.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”

Amity jumped when Edric yelled. Emira completely ignored him, focusing on getting back to the surface before she was killed by something else. Willow cautiously cleared her throat. “Um, Edric? Are you okay?”

“Sorry, I just sneezed.” Edric waved it off.

Boscha laughed in disbelief. “You’re sneeze sounds like you’re getting fucked in the ass, what the hell, Ed?” She choked out between laughs.

At that they all started laughing, even Edric joined in at the obvious absurdity of what had just been said. A banging sound came from Luz’s mic so it was probably safe to assume that the girl was banging her hand against her desk. “B-Boscha, of all things you could compare it to, you chose that?!” Luz snorted.

Boscha scoffed. “I am a comedian, Miss Blight, it’s what I do.” Amity paused at that. “Blight? But that’s not Luz’s last name-”

“It will be soon!” Emira choked out. Edric slapped his knee and began laughing louder. Amity flushed when she heard the laughter coming from her headset. Luz on the other hand huffed and stated. “I, for one, would like to hyphenate our names together. That would sound b-AAHHHH!”

“Luz what the-” Amity exclaimed but was cut off by the laughter coming from Viney and Boscha. “Literally what the fuck is this?” Boscha snorted. “Flowers, please tell me you’re filming this, I need this to be immortalized.”

“Please, I started filming as soon as you all got on.” Willow scoffed, hiding her laughter at the entire situation.

Luz awkwardly cleared her throat. “Um, guys?”

“Luz, what happened? Why did you scream?” Amity asked frantically. Luz laughed nervously. “Uh, I’m fine but...So I might have accidentally fallen into the end portal because I already put all of the eyes of Ender in the slots and when Boscha made the last name joke I may have been pressing down on my ‘w’ key and walked right into the open portal.”

Boscha laughed in disbelief. “I-That’s so you Luz, but why?” Gus gasped. “Luz! Just wait there, we’re gonna get supplies for you and meet you there.” Emira snorted. “I can imagine the headlines now, ‘group of sleep-deprived teenagers fight the ender dragon at five am and somehow win’. Let’s do this.”

Edric scoffed. “Okay but first, mittens, give me the diamonds. I need to make more armor.” He muttered, waving for Amity to get a move on. Amity grimaced. “Well if you haven’t realized I mined for hours to get my diamonds, so go get your own-”

“Did somebody say arson?”

Viney raised her voice slightly at that. “Boscha I swear to god if you set fire to any part of the house I will personally send all of my dogs to kill you.” Boscha remained silent before muttering. “After careful consideration, I have decided to refrain from setting our house on fire. In return, please refrain from letting your dogs kill me, thank you.”

Amity hummed. “Wow, I’ve never seen someone whose dialect gets smarter when they are yelled at.” Boscha snickered, lowering her voice into a sultry tone. “Oh Am, I only do that when I'm being yelled at by a woman who’s shorter than me. It just gets me going you know?”

Emira rolled her eyes. “Yeah well that’s my girlfriend Boscha, go get your own.” Boscha sighed dramatically. “It is apparent yet again, ladies and gentlemen, that I am destined to be forever alone. I will never have anyone to take to a restaurant or a dumb movie.”

“I mean, If you want when we're done with this I can go with you to Olive Garden,” Willow stated cautiously. Emira stifled her laughter at hearing the choke that came from Boscha. Amity muted her mic and turned towards the twins. “Should we try to set them up?” Edric grinned. “Right here? Right now?” Amity nodded at him.

Amity turned her mic back on and scoffed. “Are you sure about that Willow? Boscha is the kind of person who would have the perfect relationship and still decide to start unnecessary drama just to spice it up.”

“Still, I’m sure Boscha would enjoy actually going outside. Even I get tired of staying in my house for more than three days.” Willow shrugged. Boscha cleared her throat and stuttered out. “Uh, w-well, if you’re okay with that I guess I could go with you to Olive Garden.”

“Of course, when we’re done with this I’ll meet you at your house okay?” Boscha gulped. “Um, sure, yeah okay.”

“Not to interrupt this really touching moment but the endermen are being mean and I really don’t want to die here.” Luz’s panicked voice rang through their headphones and Amity immediately grabbed her stuff and ran down to the stronghold. “Stay right where you are Luz, I’m on my way.”

Edric snorted, glancing at Emira who nodded at him. Amity shrieked when the two began singing the lyrics to ‘I need a hero’ loudly. “Guys, what the hell?”

“Ignore them and go help your girlfriend Blight,” Viney muttered, chuckling slightly under her breath.

Amity narrowed her eyes at them. “I will not kill you now because I need your help to kill the dragon but as soon as this is over you can bet your ass I will be stringing you up from the roof.”

“We’ll see about that mittens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, yesterday this mama was definitely nOT ready for trauma so thats why this chapter is rly light and is literally just the gang having fun. Asdfghjkl; take my advice and nEVER play the midnight game ever, it's not worth it.
> 
> On a lighter note. Tag urself, I'm the person who just goes strip mining for hours and ignores all the other players


	19. Recovery takes time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research is attempted but trauma gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure my house is haunted now bc I played the midnight game but it's fine (._. )
> 
> Also, pls read the tags cause there's gonna be some triggering things in this fic

“Should I get Luz flowers or candy?”

“Why would you do that? Is something special happening? Like your two week anniversary or something?” Boscha muttered tiredly as she rifled through the clothing aisle. Amity shook her head, handing Boscha a folded jacket. “No, our two-week anniversary passed already. I just want to get something nice for her.”

Boscha took the jacket from Amity and held it up in front of herself. “I mean, if you want we can stop at a flower shop later and get something. Does this look good?” Amity rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t have given it to you if I thought it looked bad, you know.”

“Uh.” Boscha looked down at the short sleeves of the jacket and tried to act indifferent when she handed it back to Amity. “Are there any with longer sleeves? This one barely covers my wrist.” Amity frowned. “Why? You usually don’t care for long sleeves-”

“Well I do now,” Boscha exclaimed loudly.

One of the store employees stepped towards them. “Is everything alright here ladies?” Amity waved her off. “We’re fine, sorry.” Amity turned back towards Boscha when the woman left and narrowed her eyes. “I was just asking a question Boscha, don’t take it that seriously.”

Boscha schooled her expression and sighed. “Sorry, look it’s getting colder and I just want something with longer sleeves, nothing more to it.”

“Okay,” Amity stated, grabbing another jacket from the clothing rack and holding it out towards Boscha. “This better? It even has zippers on the sleeve and everything.” Boscha grinned. “Yeah, thanks, Blight. Just let me pay for my things then we can go get your girlfriend flowers.”

Amity waited for Boscha to get her things at the store entrance. They were currently on the first day of their October break and Boscha had called Amity earlier that day to go get clothes from the mall, something about getting a new, fresh look for when school started again in two weeks.

She had obviously agreed to accompany Boscha, glad that her friend was starting to go outside again instead of staying in her house and wallowing in her sadness.

Boscha walked towards Amity with a bag at her side and gestured towards the flower shop. “Shall we go then?” Amity rolled her eyes but nodded. “Sure, are you going to get anything from there?”

“No.” Boscha scoffed. “Who would I even give flowers to?”

Amity glanced at her skeptically. “Who do you think? Willow obviously.” Boscha cringed. “No, I really shouldn’t-”

“Why?” Amity cut in, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she stared Boscha down, sternly. Boscha waved her hand around vaguely. “Well, first of all I’ve been her bully for years and I don’t think she’s forgiven me for that.”

Amity shrugged. “Didn’t you take her to Olive Garden two days ago? And wasn’t that a date? What happened there? I thought you bonded with her.” Boscha hummed. “Well yeah, I apologized to her and bought her dinner but it wasn’t a date and that doesn’t mean that she forgave me. Besides I’m damaged goods, why would anyone want me?”

“Boscha, you’re not damaged goods,” Amity stated, placing a hand on Boscha’s shoulders. “Willow isn’t the kind of person who would keep on hating you even after you’ve apologized, she’s also not the kind of person who would push you aside because of your trauma. So just get flowers for her and say what you feel okay?”

Boscha narrowed her eyes at Amity and muttered. “Will you be there when I do?” Amity snorted. “Yes, of course. I’ll be your safety blanket.”

“Great, let’s go then.”

***-***-***

“But Willow, break is made for resting, why are we here?” Luz whined as she was dragged into the library by Willow.

The elf rolled her eyes at Luz’s complaints and gestured around. “Luz, we can’t just sit around and do nothing. Those monster killers are still out there.” Luz was about to say something when Willow cut in. “They could go after Amity, Luz.”

Luz’s shoulders slumped in defeat, she knew that Willow was right but what could they do? They were just kids, they couldn’t even legally drink yet, how were they supposed to take on an organization who was able to kill someone who had been fighting them for years?

Willow saw the sad expression on Luz’s face and led her to a table in the corner of the library. “I’m sorry Luz, I just don’t like the idea of sitting around and waiting for someone else to die.” Luz leaned back in her seat when Willow went to go scan the shelves of books, eventually coming back with a stack of them.

“So, what are we doing then?” Luz asked, grabbing one of the books from the pile and opening it at a random page. Willow grabbed one as well and opened it. “I just want to see if there’s any information about these monster killers, Amity and Boscha will be here soon to help us go through these.”

Luz glanced down at her open book and quickly slammed it shut when she fully registered the gruesome scene that had been depicted on the page. Willow looked up at Luz and frowned. “What is it?” Luz frantically gestured towards her now closed book and hissed. “It showed a murder! It showed someone being mutilated, Willow, what kind of library is this?”

Willow handed Luz another book. “Try this one, I don’t think most of them have pictures like that.”

“MOST OF THEM?”

“Hey, we can hear you guys from the lobby, what’s happening?” Boscha drawled as she slid into the chair next to Willow.

Luz smiled when she saw Amity approach her with a wrapped bag in her hands. “Amity, you came.” Amity chuckled, sitting in the chair between Luz and Boscha. “Of course I did, Willow asked for our help.” Boscha rolled her eyes. “Yeah, also because she knew that you would be there.”

Amity blushed, drumming her fingers on the table. “Well, I won’t deny that that was a deciding factor in me agreeing to come here. I got you this by the way.” Luz’s eyes widened when Amity handed her the wrapped bag she had been carrying.

“Really? What is it?” She asked excitedly as she unwrapped the bag. Amity smiled as she watched Luz open the bag. “Just a little gift for putting up with me for the past few months.”

Luz laughed. “Oh Amity, I don’t need a reward for doing that. And I guess now I’ll need to find a gift for you-” Luz gasped when she saw what was inside the bag. She delicately set the small box onto the table and opened it. She grinned when she saw the collection of assorted chocolates inside.

“I thought that you might enjoy something that’s as sweet as you,” Amity said, proud of the line she had spent hours rehearsing in her mind.

Boscha leaned her head against her propped up palm and sighed, glancing at Willow. “Well, since we’re all giving people presents, would you like something too, flowers?”

Willow eyed Boscha suspiciously. “You don’t need to feel obligated to give me anything Boscha. As long as it’s not a tarantula I guess I’ll be fine though.” Boscha gasped, slapping her forehead in realization. “Wait fuck, I didn’t apologize for that did I?”

“It’s fine Boscha it happened years ago and we were all kids.” Willow insisted. “You’ve apologized enough and I genuinely think that you’re getting better.” Boscha smiled weakly, reaching into her own bag and pulling out a single orchid. “Here you go then since I know you like flowers a lot.”

Amity refrained from saying anything as Boscha clumsily complimented Willow. Luz awed and whispered to Amity. “Those two are so cute, aren’t they?” Amity hummed in agreement. “Yeah, Boscha actually picked the flower herself. She’s really trying.”

Luz giggled, planting a light kiss on Amity’s cheek. “And so are you, these chocolates are really good.” Amity laughed, ignoring the blush in her face. “I sure hope they are, they cost me about twenty dollars.” Luz held a piece of chocolate out towards Amity. “Open, you need to try this delicacy that you paid oh so much money for.”

Amity rolled her eyes but complied. When Luz placed the treat in her mouth Amity made the mistake of closing her mouth too early. Her lips briefly brushed against Luz’s fingers as they both pulled away. Amity frantically looked up at Luz who had been unbothered by the gesture.

“So? It’s good right?” Luz teased, popping another chocolate into her mouth. Amity chewed slowly and nodded when the flavor finally hit her taste buds. “Oh, that’s really good. I think it’s Swiss chocolate or something.”

Luz hummed in delight. “Yeah, that would explain why it’s so good. Did Willow tell you why we’re here?” Amity nodded. “She wanted to do more research on the monster killers right?”

A clank was heard from in front of her as Boscha dropped the book she had been holding. Boscha’s hand shook slightly as she looked around at the three. “W-what?”

Willow cautiously reached for Boscha’s hand but the girl snatched her hand away and stood from her chair abruptly. “Why didn’t you tell me Amity?” She hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Amity. “Boscha, calm down. I didn’t know that you would react like this to-”

“Well, maybe you should have known better then!” Boscha yelled, balling her hands into fists. Luz stood from her seat and tried to reason with Boscha. “Hey Boscha, if you want we can put this off and do this later. You still need time to process what happened and that’s okay-”

Boscha didn’t hear anything that Luz said, all she could register were the pitiful looks that everyone seemed to be giving her. Some people at other tables were looking at them and Boscha could feel the judgment coming off of them and she hated it. She needed to leave, she needed to escape. She needed to feel normal again.

“I-I need to go, sorry,” Boscha muttered frantically, grabbing her bag from the carpeted floor and ran out of the library.

Amity stood to go after her before looking back. “I-I have to go after her guys. I can’t just leave her-” Luz reached out and held Amity’s hand. “It’s okay, she’ll be more receptive to you if you try to help her. Just don’t push her.”

Amity nodded before running after Boscha. The girl had come to the mall in Amity’s car so she knew that Boscha wouldn’t try to walk home...Unless she did.

She caught a glimpse of mauve hair disappearing into the public restroom. Amity was quick to follow it and sighed in relief when she saw that the place was empty except for her and Boscha.

“Boscha, do you want to talk about-” Amity froze when she saw Boscha’s nails digging into her wrist and immediately grabbed her wrist. “Boscha stop! You’re hurting yourself!” She exclaimed frantically, separating Boscha’s arm and gasping at the trail of blood that was already dripping down Boscha’s wrist.

“That’s the point Amity! I fucking deserve this for being weak and naive!” Boscha yelled, wringing her hands out of Amity’s grip.

Amity furrowed her brows and let Boscha lean her hands against the sink. “You know that that’s not true Boscha. You’re strong and you can’t blame this on yourself. We’re still kids for crying out loud, if you had been with your mother you would have died too, okay! And you’ll die if you keep hurting yourself like this. What do you think that’ll do to your mom? Have you thought of that? How devastated she would be if she lost her wife and her daughter in less than a month?!”

Boscha grit her teeth, deep down she knew that Amity was right but it’s not like she could control her thoughts. Her thoughts were controlling her at this point and she didn’t know what to do about it.

“Listen,” Amity said, softening her voice and delicately holding Boscha’s bleeding hand in hers. “This isn’t the answer Boscha. Sometimes things seem really hopeless but look at the bright side. You still have your mom and you have your friends. I’m sure your mother wouldn’t have wanted you to hurt yourself because of this so please, talk to us if you have any problems.”

Boscha let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Okay, I’m okay.” She shut her eyes and sighed, tapping her hands against the sink in a constant rhythm as she tried to calm her breathing. Amity stayed silent as Boscha composed herself, the three-eyed girl turned the faucet on and splashed some water onto her face before speaking. “Thanks for looking out for me Am.”

Amity patted Boscha’s back and smiled. “You’ve done the same for me, it’s only fair.”

Boscha grinned, cupping her hands under the sink and flicking some water at Amity. Amity yelped when water fell on her and pouted. “Really? I’m trying to be supportive and you do this?”

“I may be depressed Blight but I’m still the same asshole that threw dirt at you in kindergarten,” Boscha stated teasingly, running a hand through her hair. Amity rolled her eyes and glanced down at the cut on Boscha’s wrist. “We’re gonna need to get bandages on that before going back to the others. How did your nails even do that?”

Boscha shrugged, admiring her fingers. “I guess they’re just sharp.” Amity snorted. “Well, when you start dating Willow you might want to trim them.”

“Amity Blight!” Boscha gasped. “Was that a sex joke you just made?!”

“I learned from the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do random art on twitter, some might be related to this fic and some might not be but if any of u r interested here's the link to my account (https://twitter.com/disaster_top) I don't think I draw that well but idk.


	20. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents are back and literally everyone wishes they had stayed away longer.

“At least warn me before you decide to lead a swarm of creepers to me next time.”

“Well you’re the one who has the enchanted diamond armor, five creepers shouldn’t be an issue.”

“There were not only five creepers Boscha! You also had skeletons following you and I was already fighting an enderman.” Amity’s voice was getting increasingly louder and she was sure that all the others could hear was her frantically hitting the buttons on her controller as she tried to get out of the situation that Boscha had stuck her in.

“Can you two please stop yelling?” Willow asked. “You’ve been arguing for an hour and I’m pretty sure that’s why Gus logged off.” Boscha scoffed. “Well, maybe he should have been more resilient. If he can’t handle some arguing, that's on him.”

Emira snorted. “I mean, most people don’t expect to be called a fucking dry, wrinkled ninnyhammer while playing minecraft but that’s just me I guess.” Boscha cleared her throat and stated in a diplomatic tone. “I, for one, blame Amity for this. She’s been in a sour mood this whole time just because her girlfriend had more important things to do.”

“Well, yeah.” Edric scoffed. Amity glared at the twins. “I will have you know that Luz is training hard for her track meet and I refuse to be the kind of girlfriend that follows her around constantly.”

“Okay yeah, but like can you not be such a thirsty bitch then?” Boscha muttered. Amity furrowed her brows and remained silent as she moved her character towards Boscha’s house. Emira glanced at Amity’s screen and stifled her laughter when she saw what she was doing.

Amity snuck up behind Boscha’s house, that she knew had taken days for the three-eyed girl to build and equipped flint and steel to her character's hand. Boscha frowned when complete silence came from her headset. “Guys...What are you doing?”

“I’d suggest you go and check on your house Boscha. You know, the one you spent forever building and collecting the materials for.” Amity hissed in a falsely sympathetic tone. Boscha yelped when she saw the fire that was now taking over her house. “Blight what the fuck!?” Boscha shrieked as she ran over to her house with a water bucket as she tried to extinguish the flame.

Edric looked back at Amity with a fearful expression. “I don’t like you when you’re deprived of your girlfriend.” Amity shrugged, uncaringly. “And I don’t like being deprived of my girlfriend yet here we are.”

“Blight I will fucking MURDER YOUR WHOLE FUCKING BLOODLINE IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN! DON’T TEST ME!” Boscha screeched in anger. Amity nodded to herself. “It seems I’m now in a sticky situation.”

Emira snorted. “Yeah, and you only have yourself to blame so suck it up.”

“Amity, Edric, Emira! Come downstairs this instant.”

Edric groaned in annoyance. “Sorry guys, we’re gonna have to log off, the parents are back.” Boscha scoffed. “They couldn’t have stayed away longer? That was barely three weeks.”

“Yeah well, they excel at annoying others,” Amity mumbled tiredly. “Yeah Am! You tell them!” Boscha teased. Amity rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to say that to their face Boscha, I quite like being alive.”

Edric laughed. “Fair enough, alright we’re gonna go. Boscha, make sure you don’t steal from us.”

“No promises, but good luck guys.”

“Thanks, Boscha,” Amity said before disconnecting her controller from the console. She definitely did not want to take too much time to go see her parents, they hated waiting.

Edric and Emira stood at her side when they finally made it downstairs and stiffly stood in front of their parents. Amity put on a brave face when her father stood and stepped towards her. “Amity, I heard about your game and I must congratulate you on your performance.”

Amity glanced at her siblings in confusion. “Um, thank you, father. I worked hard to-”

“Do not take my congratulations as an excuse to work less, Amity. You did well but I expect you to do better next time, right?” Her father cut in sharply, staring down at Amity with a steely gaze. Amity nodded. “Yes, father. I will be working hard to rival last game's performance.”

Her father nodded. “Good, come with me I must speak with you privately.”

Amity nervously looked back at Edric and Emira but she knew that there wasn’t much that they could do. She cautiously followed her father as he walked into his office and closed the door behind her. Her father took a seat in the chair behind his desk and gestured for Amity to do the same.

“Now, something rather interesting happened while your mother and I were returning from our trip.” Her father stated in that condescending tone that told Amity that there was a chance she wouldn’t come out of this conversation without new bruises.

Amity hid her uncertainty and humored her father. “What happened, father?”

“I am glad you asked Amity.” He stated, standing from his chair and moving to stare out the open window in his office. “I was rather surprised when I saw Eda Clawthorne in town today, even more so, when I saw that she had a human with her. It seems that this girl goes to school with you as well.”

Amity nervously tapped her fingers against her knee as she tried to still her breathing. “O-oh? I didn’t realize-”

Her father scoffed and turned towards her. “How many times have I told you to stop doing that? I don’t need the constant reminder that you are defective.” Amity stilled her hands and laid them flat on her thighs in shame. “I-my apologize, father, it won’t happen again.”

“I should hope not, you’ve matured enough to move past these childish ticks. But back to the subject at hand, are you sure that you haven’t seen this girl before?” Her father asked in a neutral tone. Amity nodded. “Yes father, I’ve never seen her before-”

Amity yelped when a harsh hand connected with her cheek painfully. She lifted a hand to her stinging cheek and kept her gaze trained down on the floor of the office.

“Do not lie to me Amity. Do you think me daft? I could smell you on her, your scent was practically wafting off of her. Now, would you care to explain why a human that I have never met smells like she’s your mate?” Her father asked harshly, not even giving her time to recover from the slap she had received. Amity shakily got to her feet and stared up into her father’s eyes.

“I-I imprinted on her before the start of term and things escalated from there. I-I tried to avoid her, I swear I really tried but she didn’t know about the bond and I couldn’t just ignore her in class..” Amity pleaded, hoping that her father would accept her excuse.

Her father narrowed his eyes at her. “Is this Boscha’s doing? If she had any part in this I will not hesitate to ruin her life-” Amity immediately cut in frantically. “No, no, no, she didn’t do anything! Please leave her alone, she's already going through enough.”

“Ah yes, it is a shame what happened to Lillian, she was an excellent fighter.” Amity’s father mused to himself, shaking his head sadly. “Regardless, have you bonded with this human yet? Or can the process be reversed?”

Amity awkwardly began tapping her feet against the ground but stopped when she saw her father scowling at her. “Um...Our bond has been solidifying at a very alarming rate. It’s practically fully formed-”

“Pity, it would be so much easier if we could reverse the process but it seems we’ll need to sever the connection first.” Her father sighed, not seeming nearly as saddened as he sounded. Amity nervously wrung her fingers and grimaced. “You mean, you want to completely sever the connection? But won’t that hurt?”

Her father rolled his eyes and waved his hand around vaguely. “It shouldn’t be that bad Amity. As an alpha, you should have a fairly elevated pain tolerance.” Amity clenched her fist angrily, yeah of course she had a high pain tolerance but that was because of all the ‘training’ he made her do.

“What is this?” Her father mused as he approached the bookshelf that was present in the office. He carefully scanned every book before his eyes fell on a red book that seemed to have a small white piece of paper sticking out from between its pages.

Amity tried to stop him from checking more. “Father, I don’t think-” But before she could finish her sentence her father had already pulled the book out and had seen the familiar picture inside. Her father’s eyes widened when he finally registered what the picture was and he turned a glare at Amity. “Did you go through my things while I was away, Amity?”

“Father I-I didn’t-” Amity stuttered out when she saw the anger in her father’s eyes. She had never seen him look so livid and she was honestly afraid he would hurt her again. Her father took a step towards her and growled, causing Amity to jump when she saw her father’s fangs that were already growing sharper with each passing second.

“Tell me Amity, do you make it a habit to go through your father's things? Or was this just a one-time thing because you were angry that you couldn’t even land one good hit on me?” Amity narrowed her eyes and, forgetting her fear, growled back at her father angrily. “I don’t know, maybe I just wanted to know why my father acts like such a cold-hearted bastard? Turns out it's because he lost his mate and being the oh so strong alpha that he is, he threw a hissy fit and became the uncaring monster that he is now.”

Amity didn’t back down even as her father began to morph, if he wanted to play that game she would indulge him. She quickly turned into her wolf form and crouched down as she waited for her father's next move.

He snarled before leaping towards her and snapping his jaw barely a hairbreadth away from Amity’s exposed neck. Amity backed away and jumped onto the desk in the room, glaring down at her father before pouncing down on him. They wrestled around on the ground, each one trying to gain the upper hand.

Amity saw an opening and didn’t hesitate before biting down hard on her father’s fur-covered shoulder. Her father yowled in pain and immediately tried to shake Amity off of him. Amity clamped her jaw down harder, pushing away her disgust when more blood began spurting out of the flesh between her teeth.

“Enough!”

Amity’s back painfully connected with the wall as she was thrown away from her father. Her mother was standing in the doorway and had a stern look on her face. Amity’s ear folded over her head when she saw the serious look on her mother's face, she stayed sat against the wall, waiting for her mother to say something.

“Edric, Emira, please take your sister to her room. I will deal with the mess here.” Amity carefully trotted out of the office, ignoring the growl that her father was still directing towards her.

As soon as she exited the office, Amity bounded towards her room, not wanting to deal with anything else that night. She morphed back to her human form as soon as she crossed the threshold of her room and quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a button-up.

Edric and Emira eventually entered her room and closed the door behind them. “So...what exactly happened?” Edric asked cautiously when he saw Amity with her back turned towards them.

Amity finished buttoning her shirt before glancing back at her siblings. “I-I saw something that I shouldn’t have and father found out.” Emira cringed as Amity collapsed back onto her bed with a soft thump. “Oh, so that’s why you started fighting?”

“I guess you could say that,” Amity mumbled tiredly. Edric glanced at his twin, nodding to Emira before speaking. “Well mittens, if you want we can tell mom and dad that you’ll be training all day tomorrow and you can take that time to hang out with your girlfriend.”

Amity sent Edric an unimpressed look before sighing. “I don’t know. Father wants me to get rid of my bond with Luz but...I don’t think I can do it.”

Emira sat on Amity’s bed and gazed down at her sister with a serious expression. “You can’t do it because you can’t stand to lose Luz or because you don’t want to go through the pain?” Amity shot up from her bed and stared at Emira with an offended expression. “Because I can’t lose Luz! Obviously! I don’t care if I get hurt I just...I can’t imagine living without her...She keeps me grounded.”

“Damn mittens, I didn’t know you were in that deep.” Edric teased, wrapping an arm around Amity’s shoulders. Amity flushed and stared down at her bed. “I-It isn’t...I’m not in love with her I just-”

“Feel safe when you’re with her?” Emira completed. Amity looked up at her in surprise, shocked that her sister had said exactly what she was feeling. Emira rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I feel the same way about Viney, don’t think you’re the only one with a hot girlfriend.”

Edric sighed dramatically. “How tragic, both of my sisters have girlfriends and I’m still single.” He stated, collapsing onto the bed between Emira and Amity. “You’ll find someone Edric don’t worry.” Emira grinned, patting Edric’s back sympathetically.

Amity laughed at that interaction.

“Hey mittens, do you think I’ll ever find love?” Edric asked jokingly. Amity was about to answer but froze when she saw Edric’s face when he turned towards her.

His eyes were completely gone and were replaced with dark, swirling pools of blackness. She backed away from him, frantically reaching around her for some kind of weapon or something.

She looked back up and whimpered when she saw Emira was also staring at her with a blank look. To her relief, the twins weren’t moving but the sight before her was still disturbing. Amity gasped when inky liquid began pouring out of the twin's eyes and mouth as they spoke.

“Mittens? Why are you looking at us like that?” A raspy voice that was definitely not Edric’s voice came out of the Edric look-alike that was sitting in front of her. The form grinned and turned towards what was supposed to be Emira. “Look at this Em, mittens is scared of us.” Emira chuckled darkly. “Really? Shouldn’t she show some gratitude? We are in this situation because of her after all.”

Amity shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears with her hands, urging the illusions to go away. She sat there, rocking herself back and forth until a soft voice was heard.

“Hey, mittens? Are you okay? You kind of just went berserk for a little.”

Amity slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she saw Edric and Emira staring down at her with concerned looks. Emira moved closer to Amity and gently put a hand on her sister’s knee.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Amity knew that she should probably not tell her siblings that she had essentially gotten visions of them dying but she couldn’t keep lying to them. So she told them everything, from the first visions she got at the arcade to the one she had just gotten.

The twins silently listened to her and didn’t react too badly when she was done explaining. Edric hummed. “You know, this sounds like a spell or something.” Amity nodded, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Yeah, Boscha said the same thing.”

“Well then she’s probably right, but hey look at it this way. You’re only seeing things, it’s not like this person or whatever can force you to do things right?” Amity shrugged. “I guess not…” Emira ruffled Amity’s hair playfully as she stood from the bed. “You probably need sleep mittens, just to ignore those thoughts.”

Amity grumbled, fixing her hair as the twins headed towards the door. “I doubt that a night's sleep will help.” Edric shrugged, grabbing the door handle and switching the lights to Amity’s room off. “At least try to sleep mittens. Just remember, you’ll be able to see your girlfriend tomorrow.”

“Also remember, if you're going to have sex use protection,” Emira added jokingly. Amity blushed and chucked her pillow at the two. “Guys! We’re not at that point in our relationship.”

“Yet.”

“Oh, so you do plan on getting to that point?”

“Just let me sleep and get out of my room.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don’t let mom and dad catch you making out with Luz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> autocorrect keeps changing Emira to Emirates and I honestly don't know how to feel about that.


	21. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girlfriends geek out over magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao guess whos house is still haunted?
> 
> mINE!

She had taken Edric and Emira’s advice and tried to get a good night's sleep and for the most part, she had been successful. When she awoke that morning Emira had shooed her out of the manor while Edric gave their parents an excuse for why she wouldn’t be available all day and that landed her in front of the owl house at 9 am for no apparent reason.

Eda had opened the door for her and didn’t even blink when she saw Amity awkwardly standing in front of her. The older woman simply rolled her eyes and let Amity in before shutting the door and pointing towards the stairs. “Luz’s room is the first door on the right, try to keep it down please.”

Amity tried to retort but Eda had already left the living room. She stood there in confusion for a few moments before finally climbing the stairs to the second floor of the house. She grabbed the handle of the door Eda had said was Luz’s room and knocked. A muffled ‘come in’ was heard so Amity wasted no time in opening the door and stepping inside of the room.

“Hey, Luz I-”

Amity’s words faltered when she entered Luz’s room and froze at the scene before her.

Luz was standing on top of a yoga mat and was balancing her leg over her head in what looked like an uncomfortable position. She was also wearing shorts and a tank top so how was Amity not supposed to act like a complete fool at seeing her girlfriend in that position? Amity's mind turned completely blank and all she could see was Luz in that very, very advanced pose. Literally, how was she so flexible?

“Hey, Amity!” Luz said cheerfully, moving out of the pose and standing to give Amity a hug. Amity didn’t register the contact and mumbled. “Uh, I didn’t know you did yoga...”

Luz laughed, gesturing towards the mat behind her. “Oh, I don’t. My track coach told me that yoga would help keep my muscles flexible and that that would help me while running so I thought I would try it. Did I look weird?”

Amity chuckled awkwardly, turning away from Luz when she felt her face start to grow warm. “Hah, well, you...you definitely looked...umm, really...yeah...”

“Querida, I don’t know what you meant by that but I’ll take it as a compliment.” Amity squeaked when Luz kissed her cheek. Luz pulled away from her and gestured towards her room. “So, what brings you here this early in the morning?”

Amity pulled her eyes away from Luz’s form and cleared her throat. “Uh...Can’t I just want to spend time with my girlfriend?” Luz hummed. “Well, usually I would believe that but I felt distress coming from the bond yesterday so...do you want to talk about it?”

Luz led Amity to her bed and sat crossed-legged on the sheets as she waited for Amity to speak. Amity leaned her palms on the edge of Luz’s bed as she sat next to her girlfriend. “Well, I’m sorry that I bothered you with my feelings then. I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey, don’t apologize for that,” Luz said softly, reaching out to hold Amity’s hand. “I want to be there for you Amity, don’t hesitate to talk to me okay?”

Amity flushed and hid her face in her shirt. Luz laughed as Amity pulled the collar of her shirt over her ears in an attempt to hide her reddening face. “Come on Amity. If you really don’t want to talk you don’t need to but I want to help you, that’s my responsibility as you're bonded right?”

“Luz,” Amity muttered quietly, squeezing Luz’s hand gently. “I never want you to feel like you need to be my therapist okay?” Luz hummed, keeping her eyes downcast as she played with Amity’s fingers absentmindedly. “Well, would you listen to me if I wanted to talk about my problems?”

“Of course.” Amity retorted immediately. Luz looked up at her. “Then I’m willing to do the same for you. So, what happened yesterday?”

Amity unknowingly began tapping her free hand against her knee as she spoke. “Uh, my parents came back from their trip and...I-I don’t know. A lot happened Luz and I-I think that my father might try to hurt you.”

“What? Why?” Luz asked, furrowing her brows in confusion. She hadn’t even met Amity’s father so she didn’t know why he would want to hurt her. Luz glanced down at Amity’s hand when the girl began tapping her fingers at a quicker pace. Amity saw where Luz was looking and immediately stilled her fingers. “Oh, sorry. I-I just do that sometimes.”

Luz gently patted Amity’s knee and smiled. “It’s fine, I’m not going to judge you for your ticks, we all have them.” Amity cautiously smiled at hearing that, no one had ever told her that what she did was okay, usually, people found it strange that she did that during stressful situations.

“Thanks, Luz. But yeah, I’m afraid my father might try to hurt you because of our bond.” Luz frowned. “Why? Because I’m a girl?” Amity grimaced and gestured vaguely. “I would say it’s more because you’re a human. He wanted to...sever the connection of our bond but with how quickly it's forming there’s no way to completely get rid of it without killing one of us.”

Luz’s eyes widened at that. “So you’re saying that your dad might try to kill me so that we won’t be bonded anymore? Isn’t that illegal?” Amity shrugged. “Technically it is, but then again, my father is rich and I wouldn’t be surprised if he found a way to get away with murder.”

“Huh, that’s...kind of scary but it’s fine. Eda taught me this neat trick.” Luz stood from her bed and reached for Amity’s hand. Amity let herself be dragged outside by Luz as the human enthusiastically brought her to the pond behind the owl house.

“Okay, now look.” Luz sat with Amity at the edge of the pond and cupped her hands in front of her as she stared into her palms. Amity remained silent as she watched Luz work on whatever it was she was doing.

Amity was about to ask Luz what she was doing when a small spark of light emitted from Luz’s palms. The werewolf stared in awe as small flames swirled around Luz’s fingers in a captivating dance. Luz furrowed her brows and soon enough, the orange flames morphed into blue flames.

“Luz! That’s amazing! But you aren’t a witch, how did you do that? Are you hurt?” Amity exclaimed when Luz finally let the flames disappear into the air. Amity held Luz’s hands, checking them over for burns, and sighed in relief when she didn’t find any.

Luz breathed heavily as she laughed. “Huh, I might have overdone it. Eda said I shouldn't try to change the color of the flame yet.” Amity stared up at Luz in awe. “So you just learned magic like that? Even though you’re a human? That’s fantastic Luz!”

“Oh, I don’t think it was that good. I’ve seen Emira make literally waterfalls with her magic.” Luz blushed, she wasn’t used to getting compliments so of course, hearing Amity praise her like that was surprising to her. Amity rubbed her thumbs against Luz’s palms and chuckled. “Yeah but Emira is a witch and you’re not, the fact that you were even able to produce a flame is amazing. I’ve never been able to work out elemental magic. All I can do is this.”

Amity held her hand out with her palm up and produced a small purple spark in the center of her palm that fizzled out barely five seconds after it had been conjured. Luz gasped. “Lightning is part of elemental magic? That was so cool Amity!”

“Really? I haven’t been able to create anything else so far.” Amity stated shyly.

She used to train herself in using magic but after it was clear that she hadn’t inherited her mother's witch abilities her father had forced her to give up on learning magic. He always told her that as a werewolf she should work on her brute strength and that magic was way out of her realm. Though a part of Amity was convinced that the only reason he had said that to her was because her father didn’t have any skills in magic at all and he didn't want her to surpass him.

Luz brought Amity’s hand closer to her face and grinned. “Do it again, the sparkly thing.” Amity frowned. “Uh Luz, if I do it it will hit you.” Luz pouted. “Please? I really want to see what happens.”

Amity tried to not give in, she really did. But who could say no to the face that Luz was making? God, it was like looking at a wounded kitten. Amity reluctantly created a small spark at the end of her pointer finger and jumped when she heard Luz yelp in surprise.

Luz patted down her hair which had begun to stick up when she touched the small spark Amity had created. “That was fun!” Amity worriedly looked Luz over for any injuries. She didn’t know exactly what lightning could do to a human body, especially such a small quantity but she wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Amity I’m fine,” Luz whined playfully when Amity brought both of her hands against Luz’s cheeks. “Are you sure? Maybe you have a brain hemorrhage or something and you don't feel it.”

Luz gently held Amity’s wrist, keeping the girl's palms against her cheeks. “I’m fine Amity, promise. Your hands are really soft though, it’s nice.” Amity blushed when Luz began rubbing her cheek against her palm, sighing in delight. Amity’s ears perked up slightly when Luz cupped her face softly.

“See? It feels nice.” Luz giggled as Amity’s hands moved to lay motionless on the grass as she nuzzled into Luz’s palm. “It really is, your hands are warm,” Amity mumbled tiredly, shutting her eyes as she basked in the attention her girlfriend was giving her.

Amity grumbled when she heard her phone buzz and begrudgingly reached back to get it. Luz was about to move her hands away from Amity’s cheeks but Amity let out an unintentionally growl. “Don’t move your hands, this won’t take long.”

Luz chuckled, heading Amity’s command as the girl looked down at her phone.

_[10:02 am] Thing 2: uh mittens i think u should stay at luz house for today_

**Why? [10:02 am]**

_[10:02 am] Thing 1: well_

_[10:03 am] Thing 1: dad is still angry at u nd i think its safer if u stay away from the house for a little_

**I can't just stay at luz’s house [10:03 am]**

_[10:04 am] Thing 1: sure u can_

_[10:04 am] Thing 2: just ask her ok_

_[10:04 am] Thing 2: we just wanted to give u a heads up_

**Okay thank you [10:05 am]**

_[10:05 am] Thing 1: no prb mittens but remember_

_[10:06 am] Thing 2: use protection ;)_

Amity rolled her eyes and shoved her phone back into her pocket. “What happened?” Luz asked, jokingly squishing Amity’s face between her palms. Amity pulled back from Luz and shook her head. “I-I may need to stay with you the night”

“Really? What happened?” Luz asked in concern. Amity vaguely gestured towards her phone and grimaced. “Well, my father is in one of his moods and it would be best if I stayed away from him for a little while. I can stay with Boscha though if it’s too much of an issue.”

“No, no, no you can stay! I’m sure Eda will be fine with having an extra guest.” Luz said, waving her hand around dismissively. Amity raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose-”

Amity’s eyes widened when Luz cut her off with a kiss. Luz slowly pulled back from the chaste kiss and grinned at Amity. “Don’t worry Amity, I enjoy being with you. Let’s go, if you’re going to stay you need to at least help me make lunch.”

“B-but I don’t know how to cook-” Amity protested when Luz pulled her to her feet. Luz winked at her and laughed. “I’m sure you can help me cut some vegetables, now come on, let’s go wow Eda with our cooking skills.”

Amity smiled as she ran after Luz. The only thing she had to worry about at this point was wanting to stay at the owl house forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity may or may not have anxiety because im projecting


	22. A reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just refuse to stay silent.

“Kid, I really do appreciate the fact that you cook but do you have to make such a big mess every time you do it?”

Eda asked as she looked over the state that the kitchen was in. Pans were stacked on top of each other in the sink, almost completely submerged by the water in the sink, and vegetable peels were scattered across the counter. Amity was standing at said counter and was busying herself with chopping the carrots that she had been peeling. King was sitting on the counter and was neatly arranging the slices that Amity cut into a bowl.

Luz was standing at the stove and was looking down at whatever it was that she was cooking. “Oh, sorry Eda. We’ll clean after.” Eda hummed, looking over the pot that Luz was standing over. “Whatcha got there, kid?”

“Some tajine,” Amity answered as she finished cutting the carrots. Eda raised an eyebrow at that. “What’s that?” Luz gestured for Eda to try the food after she turned the heat off. “It’s a Tunisian dish that Amity told me about. It’s supposed to be really good.”

Amity rolled her eyes playfully. “That’s because it is good.”

“I’ll be the judge of that kid,” Eda stated as she took a spoon and dipped it into the pot of food. Luz moved closer to Amity as Eda tried the dish, not knowing if it was good or not.

Amity shrieked when King suddenly jumped onto her shoulder. The little demon found a comfortable perch atop her shoulders and judging by the look on Luz’s face, Amity wouldn’t be able to shoo the demon off of her anytime soon.

“Huh, it’s good,” Eda said in surprise. Luz threw her arms around Amity’s shoulders and cheered. King hopped onto Eda’s shoulder and clapped. “We’ve brought another one to our side Luz! Our army is expanding!”

“...Army?” Amity asked in confusion, letting out a low whine when Luz pulled away from her. Luz nodded, grabbing Amity’s hand and waving towards the horde of stuffed animals that were piled on the couch. “Yes! The mighty King’s army will keep on expanding until we have enough manpower to defeat everyone!”

Amity glanced down at the stuffed animals on the couch and frowned. “Uh...They look...fierce?”

“Yes!” King cheered, jumping down onto the ground and running towards the couch. Amity smiled softly when Luz followed after King, throwing herself into the pile of stuffed animals and laughing when King threw a teddy bear at her.

“You’ve got it bad kid.” Eda chuckled as she stood near Amity. The werewolf jumped in surprise and stuttered out. “W-what do you mean? It’s perfectly normal for me to look at my girlfriend-” Eda raised an eyebrow at her and gestured towards Luz. “I’m not saying it’s not normal. You just aren’t very good at hiding your feelings even if you haven’t been dating for that long.”

Amity slumped her shoulders in defeat. “Is this your way of telling me that I need to go?” Eda frowned. “Where did you get that idea? Luz texted me earlier and explained your situation to me and I think it wouldn’t be too hard to have you stay here for a few days.”

“Really?” Amity asked in surprise. She honestly hadn't expected Eda to even entertain the idea of her staying at the owl house. Eda shrugged. “You aren’t an asshole like your parents and you’re Luz’s girlfriend so I don’t really have any reason to tell you no. Just, if you decide to sleep in Luz’s room make sure you keep it down.”

“I-”

“Hey, Amity! Come join us in building a pillow fort!” Luz called from the living room. Eda grinned and pushed Amity towards Luz. “Go on kiddo, don’t keep your girlfriend waiting.”

Amity stood straight and sent Eda a suspicious look before walking over to Luz. She didn’t know what a pillow fort was but it sounded fun.

***-***-***

“Luz! Your friend is being scary!” King whined as he ran into Luz’s room to escape Amity.

Luz looked up towards the doorway to her room and flinched when King crawled up her back and Amity burst into her room, panting loudly. Amity pointed an accusing finger at King and hissed. “Tell that beast that if he throws an orange at me again I will not hesitate to do worse to his army.”

“Weh?” King yelped fearfully. Luz pouted, standing and moving to stand in front of Amity. She gently held Amity’s hands and nodded towards King who was still on the bed. “Cariña, be nice. I’m sure King didn’t mean anything by it.”

Amity narrowed her eyes at the little demon and growled. “I highly doubt that.” Luz sighed and pulled Amity closer to the bed. King squeaked and scooted over to the edge of the bed as they approached. Luz gestured for King to come closer, glancing back at Amity to make sure that the girl wasn’t going to make any moves to catch the little demon.

“Okay, how about you two apologize to each other? Then we can all move on.” Amity stared at Luz in disbelief. “I need to apologize? He’s the one who threw a-”

Luz placed a hand on Amity’s shoulders and gestured towards King. “He’ll be apologizing too, Amity. Besides, we don’t want to make this issue bigger than it actually is.” Amity begrudgingly nodded and turned to stare at King. “I’m sorry for chasing you.”

King stepped forwards cautiously and huffed. “A king shouldn’t need to apologize but...I’m sorry for throwing an orange at you. I just wanted to know what would happen.” Amity gave Luz a deadpan look at that excuse and rolled her eyes. “Alright, great. Are we done now?”

Luz chuckled at the look on Amity’s face and nodded. “Sure, are you going to stick around King?”

The little demon shook his head and crawled down from the bed. “Eda promised to make me a cape and I wanna see what she makes.” Luz gestured towards the door. “Well then my lord, I bid you farewell.” King jumped and hugged Luz’s leg before running out of the room. “Bye Luz! Have fun with your friend.”

Amity awkwardly rubbed her arm as she leaned against the wall near Luz’s bed. She didn’t know what to do or say now, what did one usually do when they were in their girlfriend's room? Luckily Luz broke the silence for her.

“So, Eda said you could stay right?” Luz asked, falling back onto her bed. Amity cleared her throat and nodded. “She said that I could stay. And that if I stayed in your room she wanted us to keep it down?”

Luz flushed, burrowing her face into her pillow. “Ugh, that sounds like something Eda would say. Don’t worry, I don’t plan to get to that stage yet.” Amity chuckled, ignoring the blush on her face, and grinned at Luz. “Oh? So you do plan on eventually getting to that point? That is quite presumptuous of you Miss Noceda.”

“H-hey I wasn’t...wait a minute.” Luz narrowed her eyes at Amity when she saw the playful look on the girl's face. “You’re just mocking me aren’t you?” The werewolf shrugged jokingly. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

Luz jumped up and tackled Amity down onto the bed. “Hey!” Amity yelped when her back hit the soft sheets below and she was forced to stare up into Luz’s dark brown eyes. “What do you think now Miss Blight? Still keen on mocking me?” Luz asked teasingly as she pinned Amity’s hands above her head.

Amity flushed and turned her face away from Luz. She knew that she could easily get out of Luz’s grip but for some reason, she didn’t want to. “I suppose I won’t be mocking you anymore.” Luz laughed, bending down to kiss Amity. “Damn right you won’t.”

“I-” Amity stuttered when Luz pulled away and rolled off of her. She probably should have expected that kiss, how was Luz able to fluster her so easily?

Luz stared up at the ceiling of her room as she and Amity layed on her bed in silence. Maybe she had overstepped? But Amity looked so cute like that, how was she not supposed to kiss her? Their relationship was still fairly new so maybe she was moving too fast? Luz barely knew how to make friends so, logically, she would also have trouble getting and keeping a partner but so far being with Amity had been easy. It was probably the easiest thing she had ever done.

“Hey, Amity? Do you-”

Amity quickly threw herself over Luz and shielded her as a loud crash came from the window at the other end of the room. Luz’s eyes widened when she saw the metal sphere that had broken her window, it was beeping as a red light flashed and Luz could guess what that meant.

“Luz, don’t move okay? It’s a sensor bomb, it’ll go off as soon as we make any sudden movement.” Amity hissed under her breath. Luz slowly reached her arm out towards the bomb but Amity urgently stopped her. “What are you doing? If it goes off we could die Luz!”

Luz gripped Amity’s shoulder with her free arm and sent her a pleading look. “Amity, please trust me. I have an idea okay.” Amity looked down at Luz worriedly and gave in. “Okay. What can I do to help?”

“Send as much magic as you can through the bond. I’m gonna need all the magic I can get at this point.” Luz mumbled, focusing her attention back on the beeping sphere in the room. Amity nodded and closed her eyes, calming her breathing as she tried to figure out how she could send magic through her bond.

Was that even possible?

Luz furrowed her brows as she tried to repeat the spell she had seen Eda use to keep King away from her stuff. She could feel sweat start to form on her forehead and her fingers were starting to shake the longer she tried to perform the spell. She honestly thought that she was going to fail until she felt warmth course through her body. Luz smiled slightly when she felt the change around her, Amity had obviously found a way to transfer more magic to her and it seemed to actually be making Luz’s spell stronger.

She grinned when she finally saw a purple orb start to form around the bomb. It was actually working!

Amity opened her eyes and gasped when she saw what Luz had done. “Luz, you’re brilliant!” She exclaimed gleefully when the small orb finally wrapped itself around the small bomb. Luz chuckled in a strained voice as Amity got off of her and moved to inspect the bomb. “I don’t mean to rush you but, could you maybe throw it back outside?”

“I don’t know.” Amity mused as she stared down at the bomb. “We don’t know what the range of this thing is-”

“Hey! I heard a crash. What happened?” Eda yelled as she burst into the room. Luz yelped in surprise and let her spell fall away, leaving the bomb exposed again. Eda’s eyes widened when the bomb began to emit loud beeping sounds and immediately performed the same spell Luz had done to contain it, only her orb was orange.

Amity held her hands against her ears when the bomb exploded. The bomb didn’t seem to have any effect on its surroundings and the blast had been successfully contained inside of the orb Eda had created. Eda let her magic fade away as she rushed to the broken window, looking outside, hoping to find whoever threw the bomb inside.

“Okay kids, I’m going to go out and put up more barriers. I don’t want any of you to stand near this window, understand? Whoever threw that might still be out there.” Eda said in quick successions as she waved her hand and repaired the window in an instant.

Amity pointed towards the window urgently. “But, what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and do nothing? Someone tried to kill us.” Eda sent Amity a stern look. “Blight, this is not the time or the place for this. Just stay here and make sure you and Luz are safe. Let me deal with this.”

Luz remained silent as Eda rushed out of her room, she was still pretty winded from the spell she had done and honestly just wanted to sleep at this point. Amity kneeled in front of Luz and inspected the girl's hands. “Are you okay Luz? That looked like it took a lot out of you.”

“I mean it kind of did...I just wasn’t used to using that spell.” Luz mumbled nervously as Amity brought both of her hands up to her lips and layed a gentle kiss on the back of Luz’s hands. The werewolf pulled back and smiled shyly at Luz. “Regardless, you did amazing Luz.”

Luz blushed. “Hey, don’t sell yourself short. I wouldn’t have been able to cast that containment charm without your help.” Amity hummed, standing to sit next to Luz on her bed. “Yeah, I didn’t know I could even do that. But this is worrying, who would want to attack you?”

“Well.” Luz started. “You already said that your dad doesn’t like me and the MK would probably attack me too since I’m dating a werewolf and all.” Amity narrowed her eyes in anger. “I forgot about them, they’re the kinds of people who would attack you for that but...how would they even know we’re bonded? It’s not like we’ve told anyone?”

Luz gestured between them. “Didn’t you say that we smell like each other or something? Wouldn’t that tell them enough? Wait does that mean that the monsters at school know that we’re dating?”

“Uh, well first of all the MK are strictly humans. They want to kill all monsters so it wouldn’t make sense if they recruited monsters...though they might have some witches in their ranks, but regardless, witches can’t smell scents so that’s out of the question.” Amity mused to herself. She paused when she registered the last thing Luz had said. “Wait what was that last part?”

Luz hummed in confusion. “Huh? Oh, I just said that since our scent is mixed, wouldn't that mean that the monsters at school would be able to tell that we’re bonded?” Amity pondered, Luz had made a fair point but no one had ever come up to her at school to ask why Luz smelled like her. “I’m guessing that people just assume that you smell like me because we’ve been hanging out more.”

“That makes sense,” Luz mumbled before reaching out and wrapping her arms around Amity’s shoulders. “Now come on, let’s sleep.” Amity didn’t have time to protest before Luz dragged her down onto the bed. “B-but Eda said that we should be watching for-”

Luz nuzzled into Amity’s neck and grumbled. “Eda probably already put the barriers up so I think we’re pretty safe. Now be a good girlfriend and cuddle me.” Amity shot one last glance towards the fixed window before wrapping her arms around Luz and resting her head against the pillow under her. “Okay. Good night Luz.”

“Night Amity,” Luz mumbled tiredly, already half-asleep in Amity’s arms. Amity gulped, she had never been in this situation and didn’t really know what she should or should not do. The werewolf tried to take Luz’s example and relax against her girlfriend. And hey, it worked.

For the most part.

***-***-***

“They’re sleeping, this is the perfect time to act.”

“No, wait for her to wake up then we can do it.”

A figure huffed, irritated with the indecisiveness of their partner. “You’re hesitating too much. This shouldn’t be a difficult decision.” The second figure rounded on them and growled. “We wait for now. That fucking owl is still roaming the area and I’d rather not get caught by her tonight.”

“Very well, but we cannot delay this any longer. You heard what happened and if this charade goes on for longer we might truly lose-”

“I know.” The second figure sighed. “Just...wait a little. An opportunity will present itself to us and when it does, we’ll strike.”

“I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: u should probably explain the magic more instead of just using it randomly
> 
> also me: haha magic go brrrr


	23. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happends to Amity and Boscha takes the initiative.

“Luz! Hey, Luz get up!”

“Five more minutes,” Luz mumbled sleepily as she tried to turn away from the source of the noise. For a few seconds, nothing happened and Luz thought that the person left but then something hit her head.

Luz jumped up and looked around frantically as she rubbed her head. “H-hey! What was that for...Boscha?” The latina frowned at seeing Boscha standing near her bed with a pillow clasped in her hand. Luz looked around her bed and gasped when she saw the empty side of the bed that should have been occupied by a certain werewolf. “Where’s Amity? What happened?”

Boscha chuckled and held her hands up. “Hey, calm down nerd. Amity is downstairs dealing with stuff, she told me to tell you not to go downstairs but I really want to see what’ll happen so…”

“Wait, why doesn’t she want me to go downstairs? And when did you get here?” Luz asked in confusion as she slowly stood from her bed. Boscha gestured outside vaguely. “Eh, Amity called me over about an hour ago. As for why she doesn’t want you to come downstairs, well, you know that she’s an alpha right?”

Luz nodded, not knowing where Boscha was going with her explanation. Boscha shrugged and continued. “Well, she’s going through another alpha thing that basically affects her more if her mate is there so she doesn’t want you to get close to her, a very cowardly move if you ask me.”

“Alpha thing?” Boscha rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you’ve read enough fanfics to know what that means.” Luz gasped in offense at that, completely ghosting over the information that Boscha was slyly trying to tell her. “How do you know that I read fanfics? Who told you?”

Boscha smirked and pointed at Luz teasingly. “You just admitted it. Now come on, I wanna see Amity’s reaction.” Luz was about to protest when Boscha grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her room and down the stairs.

“Hey, mittens guess who woke up.” Boscha sang teasingly when she and Luz finally entered the living room.

Luz stifled a laugh when she saw the position Amity was in on the couch. The girl seemed to be confused on which side of her body was supposed to go where and was quietly groaning in pain. Amity was partially laying on the back of the couch and had her face pressed into the seat cushions of the couch as she held a pillow to her head.

“What do you want Boscha? I didn’t call you here to make this worse for me.” Amity mumbled tiredly as she moved the pillow away from her eyes so that she could glare at Boscha. The girl froze when she saw Luz standing near Boscha and she scrambled to move off of the couch.

Boscha watched with an unimpressed expression as Amity tried to school her expression and look somewhat presentable. “L-Luz! You’re awake! Hah, uh...h-how did you sleep?” Amity asked awkwardly.

“Uh, pretty good actually but I woke up without my cuddle partner so that was kind of a letdown.” Luz answered, looking Amity over to catch a hint of whatever ‘alpha thing’ Boscha had said Amity was going through. Sure the girl looked sweaty and redder than usual but what could that even mean? Luz narrowed her eyes when she saw the red that was present at the edge of Amity’s sclera. Was it already the full moon and she hadn’t noticed?

Amity could feel the confusion coming from Luz and glanced at Boscha with a panicked look. “Uh, d-do you want to ask me something Luz? What did Boscha say to you?”

Luz shrugged, not understanding why Amity looked so anxious. “Just that you were going through more werewolf things. Is it the full moon today or something?” Amity laughed awkwardly and began fidgeting with her sleeves. “Uh, well, not really. It’s something else that’s...kind of embarrassing really.”

“Really? How embarrassing?” Luz pipped up with interest, stepping towards Amity.

Amity let out a squeak and jumped away from Luz much to Boscha’s amusement. Luz tilted her head at Amity and gestured towards the space between them. “Uh...did I do something wrong?” Luz looked back at Boscha who was leaning against the wall as she tried to contain her laughter at the whole situation.

Boscha shakily nodded towards Amity and choked out. “Oh no, I would say that you did something right actually.”

“Stop it, Boscha!” Amity yelled as she chucked a pillow at Boscha. The three-eyed girl caught the projectile as it hit her face but didn’t cease her laughter. She waved a hand at Amity as she fiddled with the pillow in her other hand. “Okay, okay calm down. You shouldn’t be ashamed of this you know, it’s a natural thing-”

Boscha wasn’t able to finish her sentence as she collapsed into another fit of laughter. Luz looked between Boscha and Amity, more confused than ever at this point especially when she saw the mortified expression on Amity’s face.

“Geez kid, didn’t you get enough excitement yesterday?” Eda muttered tiredly as she entered the living room. She raised an eyebrow when she finally took in the scene before her. Amity was gripping the back of the couch as she hid behind said piece of furniture, Boscha was leaning against the opposite wall, still shaking from laughter and Luz was standing between the two with a confused look on her face.

Eda cautiously sniffed the air and ‘oohed’ in understanding. “Oh, so that’s what’s happening.”

Amity sunk deeper behind the couch at the reminder that Eda was a monster too and could smell the change in the air. Boscha dramatically shrugged her shoulders. “Yep, yet another truly desolating condition of being an alpha.”

“Do you ever stop and think of the things you’re about to say or do you just constantly sprout out nonsense?” Amity hissed at Boscha. Said girl hummed. “Good question.”

“Wait, wait, wait, can someone please explain what’s going on? I’m completely lost.” Luz cut in, not appreciating that she seemed to be the only one who had no idea what was going on.

Amity and Boscha stared at Luz, surprised that the girl hadn’t already connected the dots. Eda rolled her eyes and gestured towards Amity lazily. “Well, little Blight is going into a rut, and judging by the smell I would also say that it’s her first time too. Congratulations.”

“Do you people have no class?” Amity exclaimed. Eda waved her hand dismissively. “Look kid, when you’ve lived and seen the things I’ve seen you become...oh what’s the word, blunt.”

Eda glanced at Luz, who honestly seemed more confused than before. Luz pointed at Amity with uncertainty. “So...if Amity is going into rut what does that mean? Do you like, get the urge to...you know?” Amity blushed in embarrassment at the vague gesture Luz made with her hands while Boscha collapsed back onto the couch, clutching her stomach. “Oh shit, you’re killing me guys.”

Luz held her hands up. “I don’t know! I’ve never met a werewolf before so how am I supposed to know this stuff?” Boscha snickered and pointed towards Amity. “Well, first of all no, werewolves don’t go on crazy sexcapades during their ruts or their heats, even though they definitely have the opportunity to. Second, Amity’s rut was triggered by you so-”

“Please let me explain.” Amity cut in sharply before Boscha could continue.

The werewolf finally stepped away from the couch and crossed her arms over her chest as she moved towards Luz. Amity turned an expectant look to Boscha who was still sitting on the couch without any intention of getting up anytime soon. Eda sighed and gestured for Boscha to follow her out of the living room. “Come on kid, you can show me how to play that one cube game while they talk this out.”

Amity waited for the two to leave before turning her full attention towards Luz. She cleared her throat awkwardly as she rocked back on her heels. “Uh, I’ve never explained this to anyone before so please bear with me.”

“That’s fine,” Luz assured Amity as she sat on the couch. “I-I don’t know much about werewolves so I’m willing to learn more from you.” Amity cautiously sat next to Luz and nodded to herself. “Ah, okay.”

She pressed both of her hands to the cushion under her and sighed. “Well, you obviously know that werewolves go through ruts and heats but they aren’t as...explicit as most people think they are.” Amity grimaced at that. “First of all heats and ruts only happen after a werewolf has met their mate or bonded and it only happens once every six months after that.”

“Oh, so we’re mates then?” Luz clarified. Amity let out a surprised peep at that and chuckled nervously. “Uh, well, technically yes but nothing is set in stone yet.”Luz hummed in acknowledgment, gesturing for Amity to continue.

Amity fidgeted with the material of the cushion beneath her as she spoke. “So yeah, apparently ruts aren’t that painful as long as one stays with their bonded. The only urge that I’ve gotten so far is the urge to stay close to you, it brings me comfort. But according to my father, I'll get more urges as I mature so...” She mumbled the last part quietly.

“That’s sweet Amity. It honestly sounds much better than what people usually describe ruts as.” Luz said as she reached out to hold one of Amity’s hands. Amity nodded, cringing slightly. “Yes, I can’t imagine how uncomfortable it would be to get sexual urges every month, that sounds awful.”

Luz laughed and leaned against Amity’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’s much cuter the way you describe it. Like every six months, you basically turn into a cuddle monster.” Amity ignored the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck and laughed. “Well, I guess that’s not a bad thing to be.”

“Hey, are you guys done? We have stuff to do.”

Amity rolled her eyes and answered back. “Yes, Boscha we’re done. You can come bother us again.” Boscha walked into the living room and stared down at Amity disapprovingly. “Show a little more respect Blight, we’re off to do that studying that you’re oh so fond of.”

“...We’re what?”

Boscha rolled her eyes and grabbed Amity’s arm, pulling the girl up from the couch. “You remember the attack yesterday, right? The owl lady told me about it so I think it’s about time we actually do some research on these fuckers. Come on, I already told flowers that we’ll meet her at the library.”

Amity eyed her skeptically as Luz followed them outside. “You aren’t going to freak out like last time, right?” Boscha shook her head. “Nah. I am now the calmest person you’ve ever met. Nothing will faze me.”

“There’s a bee flying around your head.”

“There’s a WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i didnt forget that this was an a/b/o fic :/
> 
> Okay maybe I did


	24. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you know that you have a problem doesn't mean you know how to solve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhh TW/self harm and some mentions of suicide

“You know, I’m starting to remember why I never study with you.” Boscha groaned in annoyance as she leaned back in her seat and kicked her feet up on the table.

Amity rolled her eyes and gestured towards the book that Boscha was holding. “Well first of all you’re holding that upside down and second of all, this was your idea. I’m starting to think you just agreed to this so that you could spend time with Willow.”

“...Maybe.” Boscha mumbled steadily as she threw the book back onto the table.

Luz gestured towards the shelf where Willow was picking out books. “Why don’t you just talk to her? I mean, you’re already pretty much friends with her, right?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know,” Boscha grumbled. “Like, I’ve apologized, several times in fact, for what I’ve done to her and she’s said that she isn’t mad at me anymore but I still feel like she’s avoiding me.” She said the last part sadly while Amity stared at her with an unimpressed expression.

Luz frowned. “Well, why don’t you go and talk to her now?” Boscha scoffed. “Are you kidding?” She asked in disbelief. “Flowers is doing her own thing now, I’ll just be annoying if I go and bother her.”

“I highly doubt you’d be more of an annoyance than you already are,” Amity mumbled as she flipped through the book in her hands. Boscha scowled at her and set her feet back onto the carpeted floor. “Fine, I’ll show you that I can be nice when I want to.”

Luz sent Amity an impressed look when Boscha stood and stomped her way towards Willow. “You played her didn’t you?” Amity nodded. “Yep, I guess you can say that was an epic gamer move.”

“...I don’t know if I’d use that to describe what you just did.” Amity rolled her eyes. “Alright fine. But see, reverse psychology always works with Boscha, just challenge her skill and her pride will handle the rest.”

Luz laughed at that. “Oh really? And what do I need to do to get the great Amity Blight to do something for me?” Amity shrugged absentmindedly. “Just smile, that should be enough.”

“Bet.”

Amity frowned, processing what she had said to Luz. “Wait I didn’t-” Her eyes widened as she tried to take back what she had said. Luz leaned towards her and grinned. “Well, then Miss Blight may I have a kiss?” She asked teasingly.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Amity grumbled before moving forward and placing a quick kiss on Luz’s lips. When she pulled away Luz pouted. “Oh come on, that was barely a kiss.”

Amity chuckled and went back to reading her book. “Better luck next time mon trésor.”

“Okay, you can do this. Just go up to her and say hi...wait no that wouldn’t make sense.” Boscha muttered to herself as she hid behind a bookshelf. She had been trying to find a reason for her to go up and talk to Willow but so far nothing was coming to mind. She couldn’t just walk up to Willow and ask her if she hated her, that would end badly.

Boscha bit her lip harshly, why was she even here? She shouldn’t have let Amity get to her with her comment ‘cause now she couldn’t just return to them empty-handed, that would be pathetic. Damn, for all the times she chastised Amity for not making a move on Luz sooner, and for delaying the inevitable she seemed to be following that same pattern.

Amity got lucky because fate always seemed to favor her with these kinds of things, besides, after all the girl had gone through Boscha was sure that her friends deserved some good things at this point in her life.

But Boscha? She was a bully and a wreck. She spent all her time in middle school and her first years of high school tormenting people just for the fun of it. Even now, it wasn’t like she helped people that were being bullied. She hadn’t changed at all despite the promise she had made herself and the universe had made her pay for it by letting her mother die.

Boscha gripped her arm tightly at the reminder that she was still the same person that she had been years ago.

She glanced up towards Amity and smiled sadly when she saw her friend laughing happily with Luz. The three-eyed girl knew that Amity deserved to be happy after everything she’d been through but Boscha couldn’t ignore the bitter resentment that swirled in her mind when she saw the two together.

She wanted that. She wanted someone who could light up her day with just one smile but it was pretty clear that she didn’t deserve it, not after everything that she’d done.

Her wrist began to itch uncontrollably and Boscha grit teeth as she fought against the urge to relieve her mental pain with physical pain. She glanced around the library, everyone seemed to be absorbed and doing their own thing, it would be easy for her to just leave…

No one would notice.

No one would care.

Boscha gripped her fingers around her wrist and sighed, Amity would understand if she did this just once. One time wouldn’t hurt her, she wouldn’t let the pain control her this time, this was just to calm herself.

With her mind made up, Boscha speed-walked out of the library. She thought she heard someone calling her name but she shook it off as her mishearing something, there was no way anyone noticed her leaving.

Boscha waited until she was out of the library before sprinting into the forest next to the building. The trees there were few but had thick branches so she knew that even if someone was following her they would definitely get lost in the trees.

She ran until she reached a lake that she knew separated the certified ‘wild’ part of the forest from the parts of the forest that were okay for people to explore. Boscha kneeled down next to the water and reached into her pocket, wrapping her fingers around the small cutter she had put there.

Boscha pulled the sharp tool out and watched as the light from the sun reflected off of the blade. How could something so deadly look so beautiful? She twisted the blade around in her hands and tried to reflect the light of the blade onto the grass beneath her.

She eventually got bored of doing that and pulled the sleeve on her free hand up before holding her arm out, pressing her palm against the damp grass. Boscha felt her pulse quicken in anticipation as she brought the blade closer to her wrist.

When the blade finally pressed against her skin Boscha sighed. She let the blade glide through the inside of her wrist and shut her eyes as she savored the sensation of blood flowing down her hand. Sure that probably meant that she was crazy and borderline masochistic but Boscha still enjoyed the sensation of something cutting her skin.

Boscha opened her eyes as she pulled the blade away from her skin, glancing down at the small rivulets of blood that were coursing down her hand. She moved her arm and held it over the water in front of her and stared, mesmerized as small drops of red fell into the clear water of the lake, turning the water a slight shade of pink before it was washed away by more water.

She brought the blade up to her collarbone and was about to press down when a voice called out from behind her.

“Boscha? Boscha what are you doing? I thought we were all going to do research together?”

Boscha hissed when she recognized Willow’s voice. If it had been Amity she would have easily been able to explain what happened but Willow? Oh, there was no way Boscha was going to get out of this one scot-free.

She got up and drew her arm back. “Boscha what-” Willow began but Boscha managed to throw her cutter away before Willow could finish her question. Boscha watched the tool sail over the lake and vanish into the trees and bushes on the other side.

Boscha turned towards Willow with an obviously forced smile and clasped her hands together behind her back. “Hey, flowers. Whatcha doing here? I thought you were going through books.”

Willow glanced down at Boscha’s hidden hands before looking at the other girl’s eyes. “I saw you run out of the library, did something happen?” Boscha let out an awkward, over-exaggerated laugh, turning to look at anything but Willow. “N-no I’m fine. I just...needed to clear my head and all, you know how it is after...actually you don’t.”

“Boscha, let me see you’re arm,” Willow asked cautiously. Boscha rolled her eyes and waved at the girl with her unharmed hand. “There, did I pass the nerd test?”

Willow narrowed her eyes and stepped towards Boscha. She stopped when she saw Boscha flinch away from her, usually, it was Boscha who made people flinch back and that only made Willow even more worried. “Boscha, please, what’s going on?”

Boscha sneered. “Like you care. You shouldn’t even be here with me, I’m the big bad bully remember?” Willow frowned at that. “I thought we moved past that Boscha? You’ve changed and I’ve forgiven you-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Boscha drawled sarcastically. “Sorry flowers but it’s really hard to think that you forgave the person who’s been your worst bully for the past ten years. You shouldn’t even be giving me the time of day and I honestly don’t know why you agreed to this library thing. Is it because Amity and Luz came? I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to be alone with me, who knows what I would do to you.”

Willow’s frown deepened at hearing that. Boscha had a slightly crazed look in her eyes and Willow couldn’t tell if the girl truly believed what she was saying.

“Boscha, show me your arm. Please.”

Boscha snickered mockingly. “Alright, if you insist, my lady.” She uncovered her other arm and laughed at the shocked look on Willow’s face. Boscha crossed her arms over her chest and sneered. “Well, take a nice long look flowers ‘cause this is the most vulnerable position you’ll ever see me in.”

“But why?” Willow muttered as she stepped closer to Boscha, this time the cuegle didn’t back away from her and just watched as Willow reached for her injured hand. Boscha rolled her eyes but let Willow hold her arm and look over the fresh and old scars that marred her wrist.

“Got something to say or are you just going to stare at them? I’m gonna start selling tickets if everyone is just going to stare at my arm and do nothing else.” Boscha muttered in annoyance but didn’t make a move to pull her arm away from Willow.

Willow looked up at Boscha sadly. “Why would you do this to yourself?” Boscha sneered and waved her free hand around vaguely. “Well you see, when a teenager loses her mom and gets really depressed-”

“Boscha please take this seriously! This is your mental health that’s at stake.” Willow exclaimed urgently at seeing the sheer aloofness that Boscha was expressing towards her situation. Boscha grinned down at Willow. “What? All bullies get bruises eventually and I guess this is what I deserve after all I’ve done to people, huh?”

Willow shook her head. “That’s not true Boscha, you can’t keep doing this.” Boscha glanced down at her wrist and shrugged. “Hasn’t killed me so far, and besides, this was just a one-time thing. If I keep doing this, Amity is going to get on my case.”

“And she would be right! This isn’t a good sign, Boscha.” Willow insisted. She didn’t know what she could do to help Boscha at this point. It was clear that the girl had been doing this for a while and, judging by what Boscha had said, only Amity had known about this.

Boscha shrugged, pulling her arm away from Willow and running a finger through the trail of blood on her arm. “Maybe, but it’s not like it matters. I’m not hurting anyone by doing this.”

“Of course you are! You’re hurting yourself!” Willow exclaimed urgently, gesturing towards Boscha’s still bleeding arm. Boscha rolled her eyes. “Well, I don’t have any complaints.” Willow couldn’t believe what Boscha was saying, was this seriously the same girl who had bullied her since third grade? “Boscha, this can end up killing you, doesn’t that scare you?”

“Well, maybe I want to die!” Boscha finally yelled as she let her anger get the best of her.

Time seemed to stop as those words hung in the air like a guillotine. Willow stared at Boscha with worry but all Boscha could understand from her expression was pity. She didn’t want pity and she didn’t need it, she could take care of herself without people constantly feeling bad for her.

She was about to say something else when a teasing voice rang out from behind her.

“That can be arranged.”

Boscha whirled around and threw her arm out towards the green-hooded figure that had leaped towards her. Green hood yelped when a wave of fire, carried along by Boscha’s motion, collided with their side.

“Who the fuck are you?” Boscha exclaimed, she was already fueled by her previous anger so she knew that beating this idiot wouldn’t take long. Green hood groaned when they saw that their hood was burning and proceeded to pull their hood off completely.

Willow moved to stand by Boscha’s side and narrowed her eyes at the figure before them. “It’s them, the MK.” Boscha sneered, clenching her fist as more fire swirled around her hand. “It’s only one of them, you fuckers made a big mistake sending only one person to kill me.”

Green hood stood and grinned maniacally at Boscha. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, it didn’t take much to kill your precious mommy so I’m sure you won’t be much of a challenge,” Boscha growled angrily, not realizing that the fire she had been conjuring was beginning to spread around her arm. “Shut your fucking mouth, you know nothing about my mother.”

“Oh really?” Green hood teased, “She seemed nice enough but she died begging for mercy. You should have heard her ‘oh please, let me at least see my wife and daughter one last time she’s only a kid,’ it was quite pathetic actually. But hey, here’s something to remember her by.” They threw a small pouch at Boscha’s feet.

Boscha grit her teeth when something white and round fell out of the pouch. Willow gasped at seeing the eye that was laying on the grass, staring at nothing.

“You fucking bitch!” Boscha yelled, throwing both of her arms towards green hood and sending all of the fire she had conjured towards them. Green hood yawned and sidestepped the attack. “Is that it? I know you’re only a half-witch but come on, surely you can do better than that.”

Boscha growled. “I’ll show you what a half-witch can do. Flowers back me up here.” Willow guessed what Boscha was planning on doing and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder as Boscha slammed both of her hands down on the ground.

Green hood yelled when they were thrown back against a tree when vines erupted from the ground beneath them and wrapped themselves around their body. Boscha twisted her hand in the dirt and the vines tightened their hold on green hood, effectively tying them to the tree.

“Impressive, truly.” Green hood praised, looking down at their trapped form. Boscha groaned and stayed kneeling on the ground, plant manipulation was not her forte at all so that attack had practically drained all of her energy. Maybe she should just stick to fire magic for now.

Willow let go of Boscha’s shoulder and approached their trapped opponent. “Why are you here? Did you just come to kill Boscha?”

“Eh.” Was the only response she got out of green hood. Boscha ignored the response and delicately put the eye back into the pouch, it was the only part of her mother that was left and she was sure that her mom would want to have something to remember her by, or even have something to bury at this point.

“I think you dropped this.” Someone sneered from behind Boscha before stabbing a blade into Boscha’s side. Boscha screamed at the sudden pain that assaulted her senses and quickly elbowed the person behind her in the stomach.

Boscha gripped the blade that was still lodged in her side. She pulled it out and cringed when she recognized her cutter. She pressed a hand to her wound and shut her eyes tightly when the pain hit her again.

A loud thump was heard from behind her and Boscha managed to crack her eyes open enough to see Willow summoning more vines and trapping the person who had stabbed her.

“Hey, hey, hey Boscha stay with me okay!” A frantic voice said when Boscha shut her eyes again and leaned her palm against the ground.

“A-amity?” Boscha muttered tiredly, opening her eyes slightly to see the worried face of her friend.

Amity wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, she pulled her jacket off and pressed it against Boscha’s wounded sides. “Yeah, yeah it’s me, dummy. Luz is getting an ambulance and Willow is keeping those fuckers trapped until the cops come okay? Just stay with me.”

“Hmm, you know it’s mean to insult your friend especially when they were stabbed by an anti-monster group?” Boscha said jokingly but her voice didn’t have the energy that it usually had. Amity laughed, pressing a little harder against Boscha’s wound. “Yeah, but insults are the only thing you understand.”

“Can’t fault you there,” Boscha mumbled.

Amity glanced up when Luz came running towards her. The girl slid down to her knees next to Amity and spoke in a frantic tone. “T-the ambulance said they'd be over in a few minutes, is she okay? Is she going to die? What can I do to help?”

“Guys move please, I have something that can help her,” Willow stated as she approached the two. Amity let Willow take her place and she went to keep watch on the two figures they had captured.

She glared at them hatefully with her arms crossed and green hood laughed. “Oh, well if it isn’t the great Amity Blight herself. Tell me, how much money are you going to waste on her funeral?” Amity didn’t bother answering and instead aimed a punch at green hood’s face. She wouldn’t deny feeling immense satisfaction when she felt their nose crack under her fist.

“I would mind what comes out of your mouth if I were you.” She growled at them, letting some red bleed into her eyes again. “I can be really unpleasant when I want and I doubt you'd want to be on the receiving end of my fangs hmm?”

“Oh sod off, you mangy dogs don’t scare us.” Grey hood taunted from his position on the ground behind Amity.

The werewolf kneeled down in front of grey hood, letting her pheromones fill the air as she lifted his head up by his hair. “Oh, would you like to see what happens when you anger a werewolf?” Grey hood spat at her feet and sneered. “Do your worst.”

Amity grinned somberly, relishing in the fear that was starting to form in grey hoods eyes. Her hands were already twitching in anticipation.

“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, this whole chapter was basically about Boscha ('-' )
> 
> lmao will I ever give my villains original names? Apperantly not :/


	25. Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes being in a hospital...ever.

In the end, Amity had not been able to hurt the bastards much since the cops had come and taken them away.

She honestly didn’t remember what she had done to the trapped humans but according to Luz, she had somehow managed to break grey hood’s arm and rip off green hood’s ear. That was probably why her mouth tasted of blood and at this point, she couldn’t even find it in herself to care. If those bastards wanted to perceive her as a wild animal that was exactly how she was going to act then.

“Can you please stop pacing? You’re making me anxious.” Skara muttered as she watched Amity walk back and forth across the hospital waiting room.

Amity huffed, not stopping her pacing as she waved her arms around. “No I can’t, Boscha could be dead right now and-”

“Okay, let’s not jump to conclusions.” Luz cut in from her spot near Willow. “You know how stubborn Boscha is, she won’t let this kill her. Come here and calm down okay?” Amity begrudgingly fell into the chair next to Luz and crossed her arms over her chest. She wrinkled her nose when the smell of blood assaulted her senses and glanced back at her bloodied jacket that had been thrown over the back of the chair at some point. The werewolf also looked down at the bloodstains that were present on her tank top and sighed, she probably should have told the twins to get her a change of clothes earlier.

Willow stood and went to talk to one of the nurses at the booth, probably to ask when they could see Boscha.

Skara glanced around the waiting room and chuckled when she saw the frightened looks on the face of the monsters around them. “Maybe you should calm your scent down too. You’re scaring all the monsters here.”

Amity rolled her eyes. “I’m not the one who decided to go into rut today. My body just seems to have the worst possible timing.” Skara gestured towards a trembling vampire who was sitting across from them and raised an eyebrow. “I get that but can you try to look less murderous? This whole place is filled with ominous air because of you.”

“Fine, I’ll try,” Amity grumbled. Luz reached out and held her hand. “You said that being with your bonded helps right?”

Luz held Amity’s hand tighter when she saw the sad look on the girl’s face as she nodded. She really wanted to help Amity but after what she had seen her do to those humans she was a little afraid.

Logically, she knew that Amity would never hurt her, that was a given. But that change in the werewolf’s eyes when Amity had attacked the humans was frightening and Luz didn’t recognize the crazed beast Amity had been back then. Maybe it was a consequence of her being in rut? Either way, Luz had no idea what she could do to help Amity besides be there for her.

“I can feel your uncertainty Luz, just ask what you want to ask,” Amity mumbled tiredly, causing Luz to jump. She had forgotten about the bond and the fact that Amity could literally feel most of what she was feeling.

Luz chuckled nervously and stared down at her lap. “Uh, I don’t want to offend you or anything so I don’t think I should-”

“Luz, please.” Amity pleaded softly, looking up at Luz’s unsure expression. “A relationship is based on mutual trust and communication and if I really can’t handle whatever you want to tell me then I don’t deserve to be with you.”

Luz chuckled at that, running her thumb over Amity’s knuckle. “Wow, for all the times you’ve said that you were awkward you’re actually pretty smooth when you want to be, Blight.” Amity cracked a smile. “Well, I’m just full of surprises apparently.”

“Clearly.” Luz teased. The latina tapped her feet on the clean ground under her and sighed. “I-I don’t know how to explain this Amity. It’s just...when you were attacking those people you looked...different, scary even and...I don’t know.”

Amity hummed, she still couldn’t remember what she had done but she could feel the confusion Luz was emitting. “Sorry, that’s never happened to me before. I don’t know what came over me back there, I just remember feeling so...angry? And I just wanted to get rid of them for hurting Boscha. It was probably because of my rut though, my senses were heightened and my emotions were stronger so I guess that's why.”

“That actually makes sense,” Luz mumbled thoughtfully. “But you’re fine now right?” Amity leaned back in her seat and nodded. “I told you this before, being with you calms me so yeah, I should be alright.”

“Hey guys,” Willow said as she ran back to them with a nurse following close behind. “Boscha’s mom said we could go see her now.”

Amity immediately stood, grabbing her discarded jacket and gestured towards the hallway next to them. “Should we all go then? Or is there a limit to how many people can be in the room?” The nurse eyed them and shrugged. “Only three people are permitted at a time.”

Skara waved her hand at the other three. “Go ahead guys, I’ll keep Mrs. Stuart company.” She stated before walking over to the chair where Boscha’s mom was sitting. Luz looked back at the witch worriedly. “Shouldn’t we give her more time with Boscha? She is her mom.”

Amity hummed. “Some people cope in different ways, I think now she might just want to focus on the fact that Boscha is okay.”

The nurse nodded towards them. “If you three are ready I will take you to the patient's room.” Willow nodded thankfully. “Yes please.”

Amity tensed as she passed the bland, white walls of the hospital. She didn’t like hospitals, not for any reason in particular they just held so much pain and fear in their walls and she hated it. Every time she’d been in a hospital, thanks to her werewolf senses, she hadn't ever been able to shake off the pungent smell of death around her. And now that she was in her rut and her senses were heightened, the situation had only gotten worse, she could practically taste the pain in the air.

“Hey, are you okay?” Luz asked worriedly when she felt the tension coming from Amity. The werewolf rubbed her arm nervously and pursed her lips. “I-I don’t know Luz. This place reeks of dead bodies and it’s hard to ignore it.”

Luz frowned and sniffed the air exaggeratedly much to Amity’s sudden amusement. “Hmm, I don’t know all I smell is hand sanitizer.” Amity laughed and reached out to hold Luz’s hand as they entered a hospital room Boscha was in. “Well, that too. You really never cease to amaze me, Luz.”

“Huh?” Amity pulled Luz closer and moved to kiss her. Luz teasingly stepped back and smirked.“You are not kissing me until you brush your teeth, you bit someone's ear off remember?” Amity sighed, settling for giving Luz a hug. “Fine, Just know that you make me forget my problems, and I appreciate that.”

“Dang, you can’t even compliment your girlfriend without making it sound like a business deal.” A tired voice teased.

Amity turned towards the person in the bed and smiled. “Still as lively as ever I see. How are you feeling?”

Boscha sat up slowly and shrugged. “Like I was stabbed by a minion from an anti-monster group.” Luz took a seat on the chair near Boscha’s hospital bed and hummed. “Well, you also look like you were stabbed by a minion from an anti-monster group.”

Amity leaned her hands on the back of Luz’s chair and looked over Boscha’s form. Her friend had definitely had better days. There were bandages wrapped around her waist and torso that could be seen through the light material of her hospital gown and an IV drip was positioned next to her bed. What really struck Amity was the sheer exhaustion on her friend's eyes. Usually, Boscha was always full of energy but now she looked dead on her feet, though Amity supposed getting stabbed did that to most people.

She glanced down at Boscha’s bandaged wrist and narrowed her eyes. Boscha saw where she was looking and nervously rubbed her bandaged arm with her unharmed hand. “I’m sorry. I couldn't help myself.” Boscha mumbled guiltily.

Amity glanced at Willow and nodded towards Boscha. “I’m guessing you know about this?” Willow nodded sadly. “I-I just found out today.”

“Wait what? What are we talking about?” Luz asked, seeing the somber look on Amity’s face. The werewolf gestured towards Luz and raised an eyebrow at Boscha. “Do you wanna tell her? Or should I tell her?”

Boscha fiddled with the sheets that had been thrown over her legs and sighed. “I guess I’ll tell her. But Luz, please don’t react too badly okay? This is an issue that I need to deal with.”

“Well, now I’m really worried,” Luz mumbled nervously, glancing at the three monsters in the room.

Boscha laughed, though it was clear that it wasn’t genuine. “Don’t worry about it nerd, I just...sometimes, you know...cut myself when I feel really bad? It’s not that serious.” Luz turned towards Boscha sharply and finally got a good look at the cuegle’s arm. “Boscha, that’s not good-”

“Look, I know that I have a problem.” Boscha cut in. “I just need time to sort it out okay? It’s fine and I’m handling it.”

Amity sighed heavily. “I’m not going to say anything about that since I’m sure that your mom already hounded you about your injuries but please Boscha, if you ever need to talk we’re here for you okay?”

Boscha stared down at her lap with a blank expression, she didn’t know if she would ever really be able to talk to anyone about everything that went through her mind. She was most likely too damaged to be fixed at this point. She felt someone hold her hand and looked up from her lap, tensing when she was met with Willow’s concerned face. Boscha internally frowned and stared back down at the blue sheets covering her legs before clearing her throat. “O-okay. I’ll try to talk to you whenever I feel like...cutting again.”

Luz patted Boscha’s leg soothingly and smiled. “Yeah, and whenever you start feeling bad we can play minecraft and go around setting traps in Amity’s houses.” Boscha grinned, glad for the slight change in topic. “Or we can prank people in real life, I’ve always wanted to know what a water balloon filled with paint would do to a person’s hair.”

Amity rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’d rather you did that than destroy my house. It took me too long to get all the materials for it.”

“Thanks, guys,” Boscha muttered genuinely, slowly tightening her hold on Willow’s hand. Amity glanced down at their intertwined fingers and raised an eyebrow. She cleared her throat and grinned when Boscha turned towards her. “Si tu veux on peut te laisser ici avec ton amoureuse tu sais?”

Boscha blushed and scowled at Amity. “Toi tu ferai mieux de te taire.” Amity patted Luz’s shoulder and sighed. “Well, it seems we forgot that Eda needed our help with fixing the window so we’ll be going.”

Luz frowned. “We do?” Upon seeing the teasing look on Amity’s face Luz ‘oohed’, playing along with the girl’s lie. “Oh yeah! Sorry, Boscha but we need to go. Hope you get well soon!”

“Je te hais.” Boscha muttered at Amity. The werewolf threw a salute at her friend and grinned. “Si tu le dit. À plus tard, et si tu finis pars l’embrasser je veux des détails immédiatement.”

“Vas te faire foutre.”

Amity chuckled at that before turning around and leaving the room. She smiled when she saw Luz holding the door open for her. “Wow, so you can be chivalrous?” Luz huffed, shutting the door behind them and looping her arm around Amity’s arm. “I can be chivalrous when I want to, especially if it’s for my very tired werewolf girlfriend who’s going through a painful rut because of me.”

Amity rolled her eyes at how dramatic Luz was being. “It’s not that painful Luz, I’m just a little nervous since I don’t know what other urges I’ll get from this.” Luz laughed, pointing a finger at Amity mockingly. “Hah! So there is a chance that you’ll get some freaky urge to bonk me?”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t know, and second of all, bonk?”

“I read it somewhere and it stuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAH ppl made art for my fic, yall have given me too much power now >:)
> 
> (https://twitter.com/Keysstylus/status/1305044335419826176)  
> (https://twitter.com/Keysstylus/status/1305231357208002560)  
> (https://twitter.com/Baascle/status/1304234595328692225)
> 
> And the translations:  
> Si tu veux on peut te laisser ici avec ton amoureuse tu sais = If you want we can leave you here with your crush you know  
> Toi tu ferai mieux de te taire = You, you'd better shut up  
> Je te hais = I hate you  
> Si tu le dit. À plus tard, et si tu finis pars l’embrasser je veux des détails immédiatement = If you say so. See you later and if you end up kissing her I want details immediately  
> Vas te faire foutre = Go fuck yourself


	26. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha deals with disgusting hospital food and evil never rests apparently.

“Please! I want real food, not this nasty jello-pudding thing!”

Boscha whined as she gestured towards the tray of food in front of her with disgust. The thing that the hospital dared call jello looked like moldy fungus and Boscha refused to put that thing anywhere near her mouth.

Her mom rolled her eyes and glanced down at the food tray that had been set in front of her daughter. “Boscha, honey, the doctor said that this is all you can eat for now.” Boscha huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing. “Can’t I just have an apple or something? I’m sure that won’t go against any of my dietary restrictions.”

Boscha’s expression saddened when she saw her mom’s eyes stop on the scars on her wrists. She knew that her mom blamed herself for that and Boscha didn’t know how to tell her that it was no one's fault but Boscha’s. She should have been strong enough to not turn to that when things started getting rough, her mother didn’t deserve to blame herself for this.

“Mom, please this isn’t your fault-”

“But isn't it?” Boscha shook her head and tightened her grip on her sheets. “It isn't your fault okay? You were already dealing with ma’s death so how would you have been able to see what I was doing?”

Her mom looked up at her sadly. “But this has been going on for longer than that right? The doctor said that some of your scars were nearly three years old so please be honest with me honey, when did you start cutting?”

“Mom I don’t-” Boscha was about to dismiss the question but stopped herself. She should at least be able to talk to her mom about this, they were practically the only family they had left and she wasn’t the kind of person who would throw that away so easily.

Boscha grit her teeth as she tried to remember when exactly she had started cutting, the memory was a blur now and she wasn’t even sure what had triggered it. It had been on a specific day during her freshman year, something had happened after school and she had come home completely enraged and distraught. She remembered seeing a pair of scissors in her room and just wondering what it would feel like if she stabbed herself with them. Boscha had then actually followed through with that though but she had panicked when blood started to pour out of her arm and fall on the carpet beneath her. Sure she had managed to clean everything before her parents came to check on her but her younger self had not been able to shake off how good it had felt to bleed…

Wow, she sounded crazy.

Maybe she really did need help.

“I-I started cutting during freshman year,” Boscha mumbled guiltily. Her mom nodded mutely, she reached out to hold Boscha’s hand and slowly said. “Do you remember why? If you don’t want to tell me you don’t need to okay?”

Boscha shook her head. “I really don’t remember mom, it just kind of happened.” The cuegle laughed when she felt tears start to trail down her face. “Wow, I can’t even force myself not to cry. I’m so fucking pathetic.”

Her mom gently pressed her palm to Boscha’s cheek and wiped her tears away. “Sweetie, it’s okay to cry, it means that you’re not holding anything negative in.” Boscha snorted, leaning her face into her mom’s hand. “Huh, I forgot that you have your whole witchy theory for emotions.”

“Hmm, you sound exactly like her you know?” Boscha froze at hearing those words. She didn’t dare look up at her mother and bit her lip. Her mom continued, gently combing her fingers through Boscha’s loose hair. “Really, you act so much like your mother Boscha. You might have gotten my magic affinity but everything else you got from her. Her bravery, her kindness even her stubbornness.”

Boscha chuckled, wiping away some of the tears that were still falling from her eyes. “I don’t think that’s true mom. Ma was nice and I was just a bully to everyone, I’m a coward.”

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, Boscha, yes you strayed a little but look at where you are now.” Boscha raised an eyebrow. “In a hospital bed because of my mistakes?”

Her mom rolled her eyes good naturally. “Yet you still say that you aren’t like your mother, Angie always loved self-deprecating humor.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll take your word for it.” Boscha finally stated. “Thank you Boscha, would you like some water? I realized that the nurse forgot to give you some.”

Boscha glanced down at her forgotten tray of food and cringed. “Oh yeah, she did.” Her mom stood and began walking towards the door of the hospital room. “I’ll go get some water for you okay? Make sure you eat that eventually.” Boscha glared down at her tray of food and stuck her tongue out at it, no way in hell was she going to eat that.

A few minutes later a timid knock was heard coming from her door.

Boscha mumbled a quick come in and grinned when she recognized Amity and Luz. Amity was carrying a plastic bag that smelled absolutely divine to Boscha.  “Heyyy Amity, is that for me?” Amity rolled her eyes and set the bag on Boscha’s lap after the girl urgently moved her tray of food onto the bedside table. “Yes Boscha, Luz figured you would be hungry after eating only hospital food.”

Luz nodded. “The jello was the worst.” Boscha laughed at that. “Right? It looks like a cow chewed it and spit it back out.” Amity carefully looked down at said piece of food and grimaced. “I see…”

“So we got you some really good things!” Luz explained enthusiastically as she dug through the plastic bag. “We got a burger, three servings of fries, and a large Sprite! Oh, we also got a happy meal.” Boscha snorted when Luz pulled out the small toy that had come with the meal.

“Do you think I’m some kind of kid, nerd?” Luz raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t want it I will gladly take it-”

“No, it’s mine!”

Amity sighed tiredly when Boscha began digging into her burger happily. “Have they not been feeding you? You’ve been here for almost three days and you’re acting as if you haven’t eaten anything in months.”

“Well.” Boscha started as she swallowed the mouthful of food she had been enjoying. “If you only had some fucking mildew tasting green mush to eat you would probably also be ecstatic if someone gave you actual food.”

Luz moved to grab one of the fries boxes and stared into it. “Aw, they never give a lot.” Boscha scoffed. “I blame that on capitalism.” Amity reached to take a fry from Luz when the latina swiped the box away from her.

“Hey! I want some too.” Amity mumbled sadly. Luz hummed. “Well, maybe I’ll let you have one in exchange for something.” Amity rolled her eyes but played along. “Oh yeah? And what would that payment be?”

Boscha loudly slurped her Sprite as she watched the two talk. Amity’s eye twitched at the loud, annoying sound and turned towards Boscha. “Do you want something?”

“Nah, not really. Maybe you should learn to keep it in your pants in public then you would have less of an audience. Unless you’re into that.”

Luz laughed at the offended look on Amity’s face. “You jumped to a lot of conclusions there, Boscha.” The cuegle finger gunned at Luz and grinned. “It’s one of my many talents.”

“Boscha honey? Are you in there with someone?”

Boscha choked on the burger she had bit into again when she heard her mom’s voice from outside. “Hide the loot.” She hissed at Luz as she shoved the rest of her burger back into the plastic bag. Luz grabbed it and hid the bag under the bed while Amity observed the scene with an amused expression.

Amity waved at Boscha’s mom when she entered the room. “Hello, Mrs. Stuart, lovely day isn't it?”

“Yes, absolutely splendid Amity. Can someone tell me why it smells like fast food in here?”

Boscha glanced back at Luz, who was partially hidden behind the bed with her hands holding on to the side of the bed, nervously. “Heh, well that was short-lived.”

***-***-***

“I can’t believe you ratted us out.” Luz pouted when she and Amity made it back to the owl house.

Amity shrugged, trying hard to hide her amusement. “I didn’t need to say anything, Mrs. Stuart was already able to smell the burger and fries that you got...though I think it’s the extra cheese that gave it away.” Luz sighed dramatically as she exited the car. “Oh, woe is me. I’ve been betrayed by the love of my life.”

“Me? Amity asked teasingly.

“No, cheese. Processed cheese to be exact.”

Amity hummed, reaching back to lock her car as Luz went to open the door to the house. “Wow, you know that’s fake right?” Luz gasped, clapping her palms to her heart. “Amity! How dare you insult the love of my life.”

“Well, it seems my love for you is one-sided. I suppose I should go the route Romeo took and off-” Luz leaned forward and kissed Amity teasingly. “You’re cute when you start making Shakespear references.” Amity opened her mouth to respond but didn’t find anything to say to that.

Luz led Amity into the owl house and waved when she saw Eda sitting at the couch as she flipped through channels on the TV.

“Hey kid, how’s three eyes doing?” Eda asked after shutting the TV off when she saw Amity and Luz walk into the house. Luz perched herself on one of the arms of the couch and sighed sadly. “She seems to be doing alright but I think she’s just used to hiding things.”

Amity nodded, choosing to remain standing near the couch. “Boscha’s always been like that, she prefers to deal with her own issues which usually involves ignoring and forgetting them.” Eda hummed. “Your friend has the right idea but that doesn’t work for long. Things always come back to bite you in the ass eventually.”

“Well, I’m not going to hound her now. She seems fine and she’s getting help so that’s good enough for me.” Amity stated firmly, wanting to drop the subject soon. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to help Boscha but now she was getting that strange sense of guilty disappointment when she remembered that she hadn’t been able to stop Boscha from spiraling.

Oh god was this the alpha instincts her father had told her about?

Amity gripped her arm tightly at the realization. For once her father had been right about something, a weak alpha suffered not only because they were weak but because their instincts would start to eat at them from the inside out the more they failed their pack.

“Amity? Are you feeling tired?” Luz’s voice rang out through Amity’s stress addled mind.

The werewolf shook her head and looked down at Luz’s concerned face. Eda nodded towards the two, already smelling the tension emitting off of Amity. “It’s late, you kids should probably go to sleep.”

Luz nodded, holding Amity’s hand as the girl already began walking up towards the stairs. “Goodnight Eda.” Eda smiled at the two. “Goodnight kids, try to actually get some sleep okay? I’m pretty sure you’ve got school in two days, right?”

“Aw, why did you need to remind me,” Luz whined.

Amity was already laying on Luz’s bed by the time the latina made it upstairs. “Tesoro? What’s wrong?” Amity rolled onto her back and sighed. “I-I don’t know Luz. I just wish I could do more for Boscha...She’s always been there for me and I feel like I haven’t even started to pay her back for that.”

“Well.” Luz drawled as she fell onto her bed next to Amity. “A friendship is not necessarily fifty fifty. It’s more about being there when the other needs you.” Amity hummed softly. “I see. That makes sense.”

Luz laughed, moving to tickle Amity. “Come on, show me that cute smile again.” Amity shivered and tried to roll away from Luz. “N-no Luz! Stop I-I’m ticklish.”

“That won’t stop me. Protect yourself because here comes the tickle monster!” Amity shrieked in delight when Luz moved her hands against her sides and continued to tickle her. “S-stop! I surrender p-please!”

Luz wrapped her arms around Amity’s waist and pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead. “You’ve escaped this time but beware, I can strike at any moment.” Amity snorted, burrowing deeper into Luz’s arms. “Hmm, I am absolutely petrified. Perhaps you can take a little nap before attacking me again Miss Noceda?”

“Fine. But I wanna be the big spoon this time!”

“...I would like that actually.”

***-***-***

“What the hell were you thinking? Now they have two of our numbers and they’ll be on their guard!”

A figure shouted angrily at the hooded person before them. Red hood clucked their tongue warningly. “I would suggest you calm yourself. You haven’t done much on your end so I don’t know what gave you the right to come here and criticize my method.”

“I have actually done a lot.” The figure sneered. “This spell was easier to use before, for now, I need to pace myself or we’ll never have full control over her. What I want to know is what was so important about the little cuegle that you had to not only kill her mother but also try to kill her as well.”

Red hood impatiently tapped their fingers against the wooden material of their desk and sighed. “That is truly none of your concern. Her mothers have been a pain in my side for the last few years and I am not the kind of person who would pass up an opportunity to get rid of...annoyances.”

The figure narrowed their eyes at red hood. “Is that a threat? Need I remind you what I have done for you these last few years?” Red hood waved their hand dismissively. “No need, where is your partner by the way?”

“He needed to work tonight. That is all you are getting out of me.” Red hood hummed. “Very well. Proceed with the original plan and establish our control over the wolf, then you may come back and await further instructions.”

The figure sneered in disdain but nodded. “Fine. Farewell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? writing a healthy parent/child relationship? yeah I didn't know I had it in me either :/


	27. Back at it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Minecraft interactions while I continue to be vague about random and important things.

“Viney get the fucking TNT!”

“Hey! Don’t yell at my girlfriend like that!”

“Can someone please go make more iron golems? We need back up.” Boscha said in a strained voice. Edric snorted, tilting his body to the side as he rode the railway Luz had created for their minecarts. “What are you even doing?”

Boscha rolled her eyes and glared at Edric. “I’m trying to defend our base from the wither storm that Viney, oh so smartly spawned into the overworld!” Viney huffed. “You were whining about needing a challenge after killing the ender dragon so I gave you the big boss of the game.”

“Okay, but you could have NOT spawned it in my room! Also I literally just got out of the hospital, I don’t need all of this stress.” Boscha exclaimed urgently. “No one is even helping me.”

“What the hell Boscha? I just died trying to help you!” Luz yelled out. “I know, and I love you for that nerd but the others can go choke on a dick.” Emira snorted. “I hope you realize that 75% of us don’t even like dick.”

Amity grumbled from her position on the couch. “Can we please stop talking about dicks and just play?” Edric laughed. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to grow one now that you’re going through your whole rut thing?”

“She is?”

“Edric what the fuck!”

“Oh my god!” Boscha collapsed into a laughing fit at hearing that and accidentally let her controller fall out of her grasp but she couldn’t even find it in herself to care that her character was probably getting pummeled by the wither storm.

Amity frantically reached for something to throw at Edric but besides pillows there wasn’t anything else around her that she could use as a projectile...unless she threw Boscha at him. Edric brought his mic close to his mouth and hollered. “Ey, Luz! How do you feel about Amity maybe growing a di-”

“What the fucking hell is wrong with you!” Amity yelled, forgetting the value of her controller and throwing the object at Edric’s head. Edric ducked down at laughed. “Oh come on mittens, it’s a valid question.”

Amity stared at him in disbelief. “Edric, you don’t say that kind of shit to people's girlfriends you know?” Emira, mercifully, stated, demonstrating that she was on Amity’s side in this issue for once. Edric sighed. “Fine, sorry Luz.”

Boscha leaned her head back against Amity’s legs and laughed. “Oh god Blight, that was priceless.” Amity narrowed her eyes at Boscha and tucked her feet under her on the couch, getting rid of Boscha’s makeshift pillow.

“Uh, maybe this isn’t something we should be discussing now?” Luz asked cautiously. Emira rolled her eyes and smacked Edric upside the head. “There, he’s been punished. Now can we go back to our game?”

Boscha snorted. “I don’t know, Am kind of dodged the subject and I’m sure Luz would like to know if she does grow a-” Amity covered Boscha’s mouth and hissed. “You’ve all taken classes on werewolves, I’m sure I don’t need to jog your memory on that subject.”

“Okay but like, is it true?” Viney asked. Emira laughed. “I’ll tell you later babe, I think that mittens wants to drop the subject.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Edric grumbled. Amity brought her mic up to her mouth and sighed. “Luz, I apologize for everything these three idiots said.” Luz laughed. “Hey, it’s fine. If you want to elaborate on...the whole issue we can talk in private.”

Edric and Boscha ‘oohed’ at that while Amity blushed and stuttered out. “Y-yeah sure...later.” Emira laughed. “Oh, is mittens gonna get some?” Boscha couldn’t hold in her snort at that, especially when she saw the mortified expression on Amity’s face.

“Come on guys, stop bullying my girlfriend or I will destroy your base.” Luz threatened, though when Boscha looked up at the latina’s video feed she seemed to be laughing as well. Amity sighed dramatically, grabbing her controller from the floor. “Well, it seems you won’t need to be oh so noble Luz since the wither storm already destroyed half of our world.”

“Guys, I don’t want to seem patronizing but this is a live stream,” Willow said right before everyone started to panic.

“Oh fuck! Everyone get your best armor and weapons, we’re about to beat this fucker!” Boscha shouted excitedly. The others responded with varying levels of enthusiasm and Willow’s comment was blissfully forgotten.

***-***-***

“So...did you watch Willow Park’s live stream last night?”

“No, should I have?”

“Oh, you’re gonna love this-”

***-***-***

Amity stared up at the floating balls of light that Luz had conjured absentmindedly. She had agreed to hang out with Luz after their little minecraft incident, though a part of her just wanted to get away from her siblings for a few hours.

“Hey Amity, do you wanna try it?” Luz asked.

“Huh?” Amity uttered in confusion. She pushed herself up on her elbows and turned towards Luz. The latina brought the small orb of light down into her palms and gestured towards Amity. “Do you want to try to do this? I’m sure it won’t be too hard.”

Amity glanced down at Luz’s palms nervously. “I-I don’t think I can do it. I don’t have an affinity for magic-” Luz took Amity’s hands in her own and held them in a way so that Amity’s palms were facing upwards.

“Just try it, I’m sure you have some skill in magic. I mean, your mom is a witch right?” Amity shrugged. “I guess-” Luz nodded to herself and tried to do the whole magic transfer thing Amity had done for her before. “Okay, close your eyes and try to conjure a light spell.”

Amity laughed but complied. She hadn’t actively tried to do magic in years so this was definitely going to be an experience. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, searching for a sliver of magic in her body that she would be able to use to conjure a light orb.

She eventually felt magic surge through her form and her eyes immediately shot open when she saw the burst of light shoot out of her palms. Luz yelped and moved back to avoid the jet of light while Amity just stared up at the now burnt ceiling in disbelief.

“Wow, so what was it you were saying about not being able to do magic?” Luz joked awkwardly when Amity remained frozen. “Uh, I didn’t think I was able to do magic I-”

Amity yelled when she felt more magic start to form around her hands. “Luz, Luz run now!” That was all Amity was able to say before her arms lifted of their own accord and shot another jet of light at Luz.

Luz lifted her hands and formed a protective shield in front of herself before the attack could hit her. “Amity! What are you doing?” Amity forced her hands against the ground and grit her teeth. “Luz, you need to go now! Get Eda and tell her to restrain me okay? I’ll explain later.”

“I’m not just going to leave you like this,” Luz exclaimed when she saw the strain Amity was putting on herself just to keep her magic at bay. Amity snarled angrily, her magic, if it even was hers, wasn’t calming down and she was running out of ideas. She brought her arm up to her mouth and bit down, though she made sure not to draw blood, hoping that the pain would be enough to stop whatever was happening.

Surprisingly it worked. Amity felt the magic die down until she was left kneeling on the floor of her girlfriend's room while Luz stared at her in astonishment.

“I-I need to go,” Amity muttered quickly, grabbing her jacket from Luz’s bed and sprinting down the stairs. She heard Luz call out to her but she didn’t dare look back. She could guess what had happened and that meant that Boscha had been right, whoever had been placing those murderous thoughts in her mind was now able to control her movements. This was not good at all.

Eda looked up when she saw Amity run down the stairs. “Hey kid, I heard bangs coming from Luz’s room. Care to tell me what-” Amity was already out the door by the time Eda finished her sentence, not even offering her a goodbye or anything.

“-Happened.” Eda finished lamely as she watched her protégés girlfriend run out of the house. Luz eventually came bounding down the stairs and looked around the living room frantically. “Where did Amity go?” Eda gestured towards the still open door. “She just left, can you please tell me what happened?”

Luz nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh, well…”

***-***-***

Amity burst through the doors of the Blight manor and immediately collapsed onto the couch in a heap. She had really fucked it up now, Luz probably thought she was a psychopath at this point and that was probably a fair comparison.

“Heyyyy, look who it is.” A familiar voice drawled from Amity’s side. The werewolf kept her face pressed against the cushion beneath her and groaned. “Do you just live here now? Doesn’t your mom ever get worried?”

Boscha grinned, patting Amity’s back. “Nah she knows that I can handle myself now that I’ve been seeing a shrink. It’s pretty cool cause I can swear at him and he won’t do anything cause my mom is paying him to listen to me.”

“Only you would see that as an upside I guess,” Amity muttered tiredly. Edric exited the kitchen and grinned when he saw Amity. “Oh mittens, you’re back.” Amity nodded. “Yep, and before you ask yes, Luz and I had a good time.”

Edric gestured for Boscha to get her phone out before asking in a teasing voice. “Tell me, did you two fuck?”

“Yeah sure,” Amity muttered, not fully registering the question. When she heard the cheers from the two people around her she looked up again. “What?” Boscha was tapping away at her phone frantically while holding in her laughter. “So you fucked Luz huh?

“What?! No! We’ve barely been dating for a month that’s too early!” Amity exclaimed. Boscha lazily waved her hand. “Don’t take it like that Amity, I’ve seen some people who fuck on the first date.”

Edric sighed. “Tragic, truly. Bosch don’t forget to send me that video.” Amity frowned. “Video?” Boscha nodded towards Edric. “Already one step ahead of ya Ed.”

“Wait what did you two do?” Amity asked, pushing herself off of the couch. Boscha and Edric grinned at each other. “Well, we may have wanted video evidence for blackmail so bye.”

“No, no, no, you can’t just leave after saying something like that!”

“Watch us.”

***-***-***

A few hours later, a figure silently slid into the guest room of the Blight mansion, knowing that that room had been dubbed the sleeping quarters of the cuegle whenever she stayed there. They made sure to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake the cuegle or the other occupants of the house.

They glanced around the room and their eyes lingered on the scars on the cuegle’s wrist. They held out their palm and conjured a cutter into existence, gently placing the tool on the bedside table near the cuegle’s bed.

They momentarily debated whether or not they should leave more around. It would be amusing to see the cuegle’s reaction to seeing all of the cutters scattered across her room, but they weren’t here for that and they didn’t have time to entertain themselves.

...Yet.

The figure moved to take the phone that was lying face down on the table and unlocked it with a quick spell. They went through the videos on the cuegle’s phone and smirked when they came across what they had been looking for. The figure glanced down to make sure the cuegle was fast asleep before tapping a few buttons that would send the video they had picked out to everyone at Hexside.

The video file loaded quickly and soon a notification popped up, signaling that the video had been sent successfully.

The figure gently placed the phone back down on the table and sighed. Hopefully, this would have the desired consequences and they would be able to move on to the next phase of their plan without any problems.

The cuegle sighed peacefully in her sleep and the figure narrowed their eyes at that. Last they heard the cuegle was actually getting help and getting better quickly and that just wouldn’t do.

Hmm, maybe they could leave a few cutters laying around after all. They may not be able to see the cuegle’s reaction but they were sure that doing that would help them in alienating the werewolf from her friends.

With their mind made up, the figure waved their arm and summoned a few more cutters that they scattered across the cuegle’s room. She was definitely going to get a surprise when she woke up, the figure though quietly, too bad they wouldn’t be able to be there to see her reaction, but good things always came to people who waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh writing this fic rly makes me forget that Boscha is kind of a bitch in canon so when I go on twitter and see ppl saying that she's the worst character ever I just feel like :/
> 
> anYWAYS, feel free to leave kudos and comments. They keep me going ;-;


	28. Something's not right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing built lasts forever.

Amity honestly should have known that the day would be shit when she was woken up by a loud crash and screaming.

She bolted out of her bed and frantically looked around her room when the screaming continued. Amity moved to stand from her bed and gasped when she saw her phone on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and frowned at the sheer number of notifications she had from the football teams group chat.

Another scream rang out and Amity shoved her phone into her pocket. She had more pressing things to worry about than her notifications. Amity exited her room and ran towards the sound of the screams which had actually died down a little.

“Mittens! Get over here quick.” Emira said urgently when Amity met her in the hallway. Amity glanced at the closed door and went to open it. “You could have gone in, you know?” Emira shook her head. “Look, you’re better at these things than I am. Just make sure she’s fine.”

Amity nodded before twisting the doorknob and entering the room. “Boscha?” She asked cautiously when she saw the empty bed in the room. Amity looked around the room and gasped when she saw Boscha huddled in one of the corners of the room, her arms were hugging her legs to her chest and she was rocking back and forth, mumbling to herself. Amity stepped closer to her friend and heard the silent Duas that the girl was chanting under her breath.

“Boscha what-” Amity started but her voice slowly trailed off when she saw the clutter of cutters that were scattered around the room. She furrowed her brows and moved to grab all of the cutters out of the room. “Just wait a minute Boscha, I’ll get rid of these things.”

Boscha didn’t respond but watched as Amity went around the room, taking the cutters out before heading towards the door of the room and dropping them outside. Emira was still standing outside so Amity told her to burn them before returning to Boscha’s side.

“Hey, what can I do to help?” Amity mumbled as she sat next to Boscha and soothingly ran her hand over her friends back. Boscha whimpered and leaned her head on Amity’s shoulder. “T-they were taunting me...They wanted me to do it…”

Amity wrapped her arms around Boscha and gently rocked her from side to side. “They’re gone now Boscha, they aren’t here okay?” Boscha sobbed, gripping the fabric of Amity’s tank top in her fist. “I almost did it Am. I-I really wanted to cut again b-but I didn’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“And I’m really proud of you, Boscha.” Amity cooed softly. “You fought it and you didn’t cut again, you’ve made great steps in getting better just focus on that.” Boscha nodded into Amity’s tank top. “...Okay, s-so I did good?” Amity nodded, combing her fingers through Boscha’s hair. “Yes, you did.”

Boscha took a slow breath as she tried to stifle her sobs. Amity just held the girl tightly, waiting for Boscha to calm down a little. Eventually, all that could be heard around the room was the shallow sounds of Boscha’s breathing and Amity’s quiet words of encouragement.

“D-did you get rid of them?” Boscha asked cautiously as she lifted her face from Amity’s shoulder.

Amity nodded. “I got Emira to burn those things into oblivion, they won’t be here to torment you anymore.” Boscha nodded, curling up into herself as she pressed her forehead against her knees. “Okay, I’m fine, I’m fine. There’s nothing here.” Amity rubbed Boscha’s shoulders, hoping that that gesture would convey her support to the cuegle.

“Oh, I dirtied your top,” Boscha mumbled apologetically when she saw the tear stains on Amity’s tank top. The werewolf waved it off. “It’s fine, I have plenty of others in my room. But I think you shouldn’t go to school today.”

Boscha wiped her tears away and grumbled. “I’m not that broken Amity, I can still go to school.” Amity sighed. “Boscha, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, just in general you probably deserve a vacation after everything that’s happened.”

“Well, I won’t say no to that. But I’m only missing three days at most, I need to maintain my 3.5 GPA.” Amity snorted. “Oh, how everyone would be surprised if they knew that the great Boscha Stuart was a nerd.” Boscha grinned. “They would tremble in fear of my intellect!”

Amity laughed, glad that her friend seemed to have moved past her previous episode and helped Boscha stand. The cuegle ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Okay, I’ll just go tell my mom that I’m not feeling well.” Amity hummed. “Yeah, I think Emira has work today but Edric will be home all day so you guys can hang out or something.”

Boscha reached out and pulled Amity into a hug. “Thanks for talking me through everything Amity, really.” The werewolf smiled softly. “You would, no, you have done the same for me Boscha so this was the least I could do.”

“Wow, keep that up, Blight, and I might start crying again. But wait, you should be going to school right?” Amity rolled her eyes. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m guessing some drama happened during break since my phone was blowing up with notifications.”

Boscha turned and grabbed her phone from the table near her bed. She raised an eyebrow at the sheer amount of notifications she had. “Huh, I guess the group chat blew up when we were sleeping. But why are they all saying congratulations to you? Did you do something?”

“No, I didn’t know I did anything that warranted congratulations.” Boscha held her phone out towards Amity and the werewolf narrowed her eyes as she read the most recent notification.

_ [7:23 am] Yus-Yus: wow am i didnt know u had it in u _

_ [7:23 am] its a skarapace: lets not jump to conclusions pls _

_ [7:23 am] taste the ranibow: dud y arent bosch or am responding? _

_ [7:24 am] Mom: maybe because they’re still sleeping? Ir they’re getting ready for school like some people should be doing _

_ [7:24 am] i know boscha’s crush, fear me: lmao ok mom _

**y is that still ur user mike? [7:25 am]**

_ [7:25 am] I know boscha’s crush, fear me: bc i still know who ur crush is ;) _

_ [7:25 am] Yus-Yus: wheres am? _

**shes getting dressed can yall tell me what happened? [7:26 am]**

[7:26 am] taste the ranibow: ask am my mom is calling me so ill see u all in hell in about an hour peace

[7:27 am] its a skarapace: lmao see ya later skye

Boscha pocketed her phone and shrugged at the confused look on Amity’s face. “Welp, apparently you should know what went down.” Amity rolled her eyes. “Why am I friends with such passive-aggressive people?” Boscha snorted. “Oh honey, have you seen yourself?”

Amity grumbled as she exited the room. “Whatever Boscha. Just make sure you rest and I’ll bring you the notes and homework that you’re inevitably going to forget to do.” Boscha cooed. “Aw, you know me so well Blight. Have a fun day at school with your girlfriend.”

Amity didn’t offer Boscha a response and walked back to her room. Thankfully her parents had left early for work so now she could pick out any outfit that she wanted without her mother’s stern gaze judging her.

***-***-***

Luz was ecstatic when Eda revealed that she had gotten her a car that morning. The latina had gotten ready for school and as soon as she had stepped downstairs King had excitedly led her outside where Eda was proudly standing next to a blue 2010 Mustang gt.

“Wow! Did you get a new car for yourself?” Luz exclaimed happily. Eda paused pointing towards the car then Luz. “Uh, no? This is for you kid.”

Luz’s eyes lit up at that and she immediately went to tackle Eda into a hug. “Oh my god Eda thank you so much! You even bought a blue one!” Eda awkwardly chuckled, her arms were pressed against her sides as she waited for Luz to let her go. “Heh, well it wasn’t originally blue. Little Blight helped me paint it blue.”

The latina pulled back and let her eyes roam over the car. “Amity helped do this?” Eda chuckled. “She helped me paint it but this was all bought with my money kid so try not to get into an accident.”

“Oh come on Eda, I’m not that irresponsible.” Eda raised an eyebrow at that. “Do I need to remind you of the oven incident?” Luz pouted. “Hey, if the instructions said that I could cook something for 10 minutes at 100 degrees then that should have meant that I could have cooked it for a minute at 1000 degrees.”

Eda laughed and patted Luz’s head. “Yeah, clearly the laws of physics don’t make sense. But shouldn’t you be going then? Usually, I would have had you test ride the car first but Blight wanted to add details in the interior.”

Luz took the keys that Eda handed her and went to open the car door. The inside was sleek and the seats were covered with soft light leather that complimented the outside of the car. She threw her bag into the passenger seat before sitting in the front seat and running her hands over the warm leather of the steering wheel.

“Well? You like it?” Eda asked. Luz nodded enthusiastically. “This is great! Thank you, Eda.”

Eda grinned. “You’re welcome kid, but you should also go thank your friend. She was down here almost every day trying to finish the paint job on your car.” Luz laughed. “I will. See you after school.”

“See ya kid.”

Luz shut the car door and turned the keys in the ignition. The car engine roared as it came to life and Luz laughed at the sound, this was definitely a sports car. She waved at Eda and King before pulling out of the driveway, luckily she had passed drivers ed so she actually knew how to drive properly.

She reached the school in five minutes flat, that was much quicker than the fifteen minutes it usually took her to get there on her bike. Luz reached for her bag and frowned when she saw the twenty texts she had missed from Willow and Gus.

_ [6:59 am] flower girl: hey luz have u seen the video boscha sent everyone? _

_ [7:05 am] flower girl: im guessing ur still asleep but pls when u see this call me _

_ [7:25 am] illusion boy: luz! This is kind of urgent! _

_ [7:25 am] flower girl: lUZ PLEASE CHECK UR MESSAGES! _

_ [7:25 am] flower girl: hELLO _

_ [7:42 am] illusion boy: luz rly i dont think u should come to school today _

_ [7:47 am] flower girl: lux pls answer us _

_ [7:59 am] flower girl: luZ NOCEDA ARE YOU IGNORING US? _

Luz cringed, she probably should have checked her phone that morning but she had been too hung up on her whole Amity issue that she had forgotten everything else. She was about to tap out a response when someone knocked on her car window. Luz yelped when she heard the insistent sound and was met with Willow’s stern face and Gus’s worried face.

She carefully stepped out of the car and smiled nervously. “Hey...did I do something wrong?”

“Have you seen the video?” Willow asked bluntly. Luz frowned at the question. “Uh, what video?”

Gus rubbed his arm nervously when he saw the looks they were getting from some of the students around them. Luz usually didn’t pay attention to the other students but a lot of them were staring at her with mocking looks on their faces.

Willow gestured for Luz to follow her and Gus into the school. “Let’s not stay out here.” Luz was still confused but she didn’t hesitate to follow after her two friends, though she was trying hard to ignore that stares she was getting.

***-***-***

“Nice going Amity! I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Amity squealed when someone put her in a headlock and rubbed her head affectionately. “Yeah, I always thought you were such a priss but apparently you really like getting down and dirty huh? With a human no less. I guess a jock is still a jock.” A passing elf jeered at her.

“W-what?” Amity stuttered out in confusion. Skye let her out of the headlock they had put her in and grinned. “We saw the video dude, congrats on finally getting some. Trust me, we could see you pinning from a mile away.”

Amity turned towards Skara who simply nodded. “Yeah, congratulations Amity. I know that Skye hides it well but they’re jealous.” Said minotaur sighed dramatically. “It’s not my fault girl’s don’t flok to me. The horns scare them away.” Skara rolled her eyes but laughed. “Come on Skye, your horns are cute.”

“Wait, wait, wait, can you please not change the subject like that. What is this video?” Amity asked urgently. Skara glanced up at Skye before turning to look at Amity. “Didn’t Boscha tell you? She sent something to the whole school-”

“Hey Blight!”

Amity scowled and turned to look at Matt. The vampire was grinning up at her toothily and seemed impressed with her. “What do you want?” Amity asked harshly.

The vampire held his hands up and chuckled. “No need to get defensive Blight. I just wanted to congratulate you on scoring like that. Now I understand why you didn’t want me to hurt the human, you didn’t want me to damage your property and that’s fair.”

“Wha-”

“Don’t sweat it, Blight. So you have more exotic tastes, big deal.” Matt shrugged his shoulders, his grin was really starting to irritate Amity and the girl had half a mind to just punch him again. Skara stepped in before she could do anything though. The elf glared down at Matt and hissed. “I think you should go.”

“Alright geez, I was just congratulating Blight no need to get all up on my case,” Matt grumbled before walking away from the trio.

Amity glanced to the side and saw Luz standing at her locker with Willow and Gus. Skye was about to say something when Amity immediately began walking towards Luz. A slight crowd had formed around the girl’s locker though Amity didn’t think much of it.

“Hey Luz, people have been telling me stuff about a video and I don’t know if you know what they mea-”

Amity gasped when a palm made contact with her cheek and caused her head to turn with the force of it. The werewolf slowly brought a hand to her stinging cheek and looked down at Willow’s angry face in confusion. “What-”

“You think this is funny don’t you?” Willow hissed out angrily. Amity frantically looked around for an explanation to the sudden act of violence but nothing seemed to give her an explanation. “You know, I really thought you changed. I really thought that you and Boscha had moved past this whole bullying thing but clearly I was wrong, and I won’t make the same mistake again.”

Amity tried to say something back but no sounds would come out of her mouth. Willow looked absolutely livid and even Gus looked like he wanted to hit her. The other students crowded around them were either whispering amongst themselves or filming what was happening. Amity internally scoffed, of course, they would care more about that than actually trying to calm the situation.

“Luz, what’s going on I-'' Amity cut herself off when she saw the expression on Luz’s face. The girl looked so distraught and she was staring at a piece of paper that seemed to have been ripped off from her locker. “Luz-”

The latina turned towards Amity with a sad look and held the paper out to her. Amity looked down at the paper and froze. Two words were written in an angry red and they seemed to be mocking Amity almost.

“...Did you know that this would happen?” Luz asked quietly. Amity shook her head frantically. “Of course not! Luz this is not why-”

“Did you pretend to date me just so that you could do this? Was this your plan all along? To make me another big fat joke in a new school? Well haha Amity, you really outdid yourself this time.” Luz let out a strained laugh but tears were starting to trail down her cheeks as she spoke.

“Luz I didn’t, I swear I didn’t-”

Luz held a hand up. “Please, I-I can’t talk to you right now. Just leave me alone Amity, I-I don’t want to see you right now.” Those words resonated through Amity like a knife to the stomach. She didn’t even register when Luz started to walk away followed by Willow and Gus or when the crowd around her started to dissipate.

“Amity, I’m so sorry,” Skara said softly when she and Skye were finally able to see the content of the note Amity was holding. The crudely written words seemed to stare back at Amity harshly and the werewolf didn’t even try to do anything about it.

Werewolf fucker

Those words glared up at Amity as the piece of paper bent in her grip. Flames burst around her palms as she burnt those hurtful words into oblivion. If Luz wanted some space she would give her that, but she first needed to understand what exactly had happened.

Amity turned towards Skara and Skye with a tired look. “Okay, show me this video.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mom yelled at me to go pray while I was writing this so now Boscha's arab in this fic bc I said so
> 
> haha pls don't kill me for the angst its necessary for the plot


	29. Back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill correct any mistakes later cause its late rn

“So you’re sure that you didn’t mean what you said?”

“Yes, I’m fucking sure! I didn’t hear the question correctly okay?” Amity hissed urgently at Skye who shrugged as they stabbed at the food in front of them. “Look am, don’t take this the wrong way okay? We believe you but the rest of the school doesn’t have your side of the story, all they saw was a video of you basically saying that you slept with Luz.”

Amity groaned and pressed her head against the table where she was sitting. “Why do these things always happen to me?” Skara glanced at Skye before gesturing towards Amity’s phone. “Can’t you just ask Boscha if she sent the video? This doesn’t seem like something she would do especially not now.”

“We don’t know that she’s always been a stickler for drama,” Amity muttered bitterly. Skye slapped their hand against the table, momentarily startling Amity. “Don’t say that am, you know that Boscha would never do this to you. She’s your best friend, remember? I shouldn’t need to remind you of what she would and would not do.”

Amity ran a hand over her face and sighed in shame. Of course, Boscha wouldn’t do that, the girl had definitely not been in the right mindset to even think of doing that to Amity, and besides, Boscha might have a complicated past with bullying but she wouldn’t do this to Amity or Luz.

“You’re right, sorry,” Amity mumbled. Skara patted Amity’s back. “It’s fine Amity. I can’t imagine being in your position right now.” Amity hummed, glancing around at the cafeteria and glaring at the people who were staring at her.

Skye pointed they’re fork at Amity and asked in a serious tone. “So, you really do like Luz then?” Amity rolled her eyes. “Yes, I do. But it doesn’t matter now cause she’s obviously going to break up with me and hate me for the rest of my life.”

“Okay let’s not jump to conclusions.” Skara said, she was not used to seeing Amity give up this easily with...anything really. “Look, just tell her what you told us okay? You didn’t send the video and it was taken out of context, I’m sure she’ll understand if you explain.”

Amity hummed in defeat. “I don’t know, she said she wanted space so I’ll give her that. It’s just...if she wants to break up with me I’d rather she just say it straight up instead of letting me get my hopes up.” Skye rolled their eyes at that. “Come on Blight, you’re a total catch and besides, you didn’t know about the video so it’s not your fault. Just apologize to her and you’ll be good.”

“It isn’t that easy Skye.” Amity mumbled. Skara sent Skye a stern look and nodded. “Amity can’t just go up to her and apologize-”

“Thank you Skara.”

“She needs to make it a huge thing okay? To really prove to Luz that she’s sorry. With balloons and everything.” Amity looked up at Skara in disbelief. “What? No!”

Skara sent her a skeptical expression. “Don’t you love her? You’re bonded right, so you should be willing to do anything to get her back.”

“Well, anything is a very broad description-” Amity tried to explain but Skara cut her off before she could finish. “Would you do anything to get her back?” Amity tapped her fingers against the table and nodded mutely.

Skye clapped their hands together and laughed. “Okay then, operation get Amity her girlfriend back is a go.”

Amity was about to say something against that when she saw Luz walk into the cafeteria, the girl’s eyes were downcast and she seemed to be avoiding eye-contact with everyone. Amity’s grip on the side of the table tightened when she saw a group of students approach Luz.

Luz glanced up at the elf that was standing in front of her with a grin and sighed. “Hey, is there something I can help you with?” The elf sneered and mockingly tapped his chin in though. “Hmm, you know what yeah you can help me. You can help clean up this place by leaving, it’s much easier if the trash takes itself out you know.”

“I- what?” Luz stuttered out in confusion. The elf stepped forwards and essentially pinned Luz to the wall behind her. “Well, you see, we don’t really like people who intermingle with other species.”

Luz furrowed her brows. “I think whoever I intermingle with is my own business.” The elf chuckled condescendly. “Yes well, there’s a difference between a werewolf dating a witch and a werewolf dating a human. I honestly don’t see what Blight saw in you but clearly you were just a toy for her to chew on huh?”

The latina clenched her hands into fists and felt magic start to form around her closed fists. Before she could do anything though someone spoke up. “Leave her alone.” Luz’s eyes widened when she saw that it was Amity who had stepped in on her account.

The elf rolled his eyes at Amity. “This doesn’t concern you Blight, you had your fun with her now let us have a turn.” Amity grabbed the boy’s arm when he reached for Luz again. “Maybe you misheard me. I thought I told you to leave her alone?” Amity growled lowly.

“Y-you don’t scare us Blight.” The elf stuttered out, momentarily forgetting about Luz and backing away from the angry werewolf in front of him. “B-besides, it’s pathetic that she needs your help to get rid of us, w-without you she would be nothing.”

Amity glanced back at Luz and nodded towards the elf. “I think you will find that she is capable of much more that you idiots give her credit for.”

“Wha-” The elf wasn’t able to finish his sentence a small trail of smoke began to swirl around him. Amity glanced down at his shirt and snorted. “I think you might have a little problem.”

The elf looked down at his burning jacket and shrieked, rushing to pat the fire down. Amity looked down at the sparks that still swirled around Luz’s hand and grinned, that grin didn’t last long though, especially when she not only remembered that Luz was upset with her but also when a teacher burst into the cafeteria and saw the two of them watching the elf try to put out the fire on his jacket.

“What happened here?” The teacher asked after putting out the fire. The elf immediately pointed at Amity and Luz and whined. “They did it! They attacked me unprovoked!”

Skye stepped in to retort but the teacher had already made up his mind. “You two, come with me.” Amity begrudgingly followed after the professor and made sure to walk a generous distance away from Luz, she still didn’t know if the girl was comfortable being in her vicinity so she didn’t want to overstep.

They were eventually led into the principal's office and Amity immediately slumped into one of the plush chairs in the office.

Bump looked up at the two and frowned. “Ah, Miss Blight, Miss Noceda. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“These two nearly set a student on fire sir.” The teacher who had escorted them explained. “I saw them just standing around as a student nearly burnt to death.” Amity rolled her eyes at that, these people always liked to exaggerate things.

Bump gestured for the teacher to leave before turning towards Luz and Amity. “I am aware of what has occurred regarding a certain video that was sent late last night. Does this have anything to do with it?”

“You could say that.” Amity snorted. “That student had it coming, he was antagonizing Luz for-”

Bump held a hand up. “I understand Miss Blight, your stance on the subject is pretty clear. Miss Noceda, what do you think about this? Bullying is not tolerated within this school and if you wish the student who antagonized you will be facing consequences for their actions.”

Luz nodded, fidgeting slightly with the fingers. “Yes, he said some things to me and...I don’t know.” Bump hummed and nodded towards Amity. “And Miss Blight? To my knowledge this video is the reason this event happened in the first place and if you see it fit Miss Blight can be punished as well.”

Amity didn’t bother arguing with that. Sure she hadn’t sent the video to the whole damn school but still, she could have insisted that Boscha delete it but she hadn’t. She was in this mess because of her own stupidity.

Luz turned to look at Amity. The werewolf met her gaze and tried to convey her guilt and remorse to Luz and for a second, it seemed that the girl had understood that. The latina turned towards Bump and shook her head. “Amity didn’t know about the video. I realize that now and I don’t think she should be punished for someone else's actions.”

Bump nodded at the two. “Alright girls, you can go to your next class now. Please refrain from setting any other students on fire though.”

Amity awkwardly stood outside the principal's office with Luz, neither of them seemed keen on moving or speaking so Amity really didn’t know where this was going to go.

“Look Luz I-”

“Amity. I’m sorry for earlier.” Luz mumbled softly. “I-I shouldn’t have let Willow jump to conclusions. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Amity stared off to the side and sighed. “It’s fine Luz, I honestly don’t know who sent that video out. I know it says it was from Boscha’s phone but she would never-”

Luz gently placed a hand on Amity’s shoulder and nodded. “Yeah, I see that now but...it still hurts that you said what you said-”

“No, no, no Luz let me explain.” Amity cut in urgently. “That video, it was taken completely out of context okay? I had literally just come home and I was tired so I didn’t hear the question correctly. Afterwards I explained that we didn’t do anything beyond kissing and stuff.”

The latina stared at Amity skeptically but accepted her explanation. “I-I believe you Amity but I still need some time before I can be around you again. I’m sorry if that’s too much to ask I just...this whole situation brought up some bad memories.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine.” Amity insisted. “You can take all the time you need and I’ll...I guess I’ll just try to figure out who sent the video then.”

Luz smiled slightly. Yep Amity was still the same awkward dork she had always been, how on earth had she ever thought that Amity was actually capable of such cruelty. “Okay, so I guess I’ll see you around then?” Amity nodded, smiling nervously at Luz. “Yeah, just please tell Willow not to hit me on sight?”

“I’ll make sure to tell her. Have a nice day Amity.” the werewolf waved as Luz left. Great, now she was back at the starting line.

...And she forgot to ask Luz if they were on a break or not.

***-***-***

“Boscha, can you come down here I need to ask you something!” Amity yelled as she entered the living room of the Blight manor.

“Well hello Amity.” The werewolf froze at hearing the stern voice of her mother. She looked up into the livingroom and gulped when she saw both of her parents looking at her.

“Amity, come here we need to talk about this human we’ve been hearing about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this chapter


	30. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity stands up for herself and Eda really is best mom.

“Oh, hello, I’m sorry for yelling,” Amity mumbled apologetically, standing a little straighter when she registered what her parents had said. “Also, what human are you talking about?”

Her father rolled his eyes at her question. “Do not play dumb with us Amity. We got a concerned email from one of your old friends' parents about a certain video in which you implied that you had relations with that human.” He spat with disgust.

“Uh…” Amity cringed at that. If her parents had seen that video then she couldn’t even deny anything at this point. “I-I don’t-” Her mother approached her and placed a firm hand on Amity’s shoulder. “My dear, please tell me that this is a joke. I will not have any daughter of mine entertaining herself with a human of questionable origins.”

Amity decided to ignore the last part and shook her head. “I swear, I never had sex with her okay? We haven’t been dating for that long-”

“Dating!” Her father scoffed. “I can’t believe you actually wasted your time with that.” Amity furrowed her brows at that. “But, she’s my mate-”

“She is not your mate, don’t be ridiculous.” Her mother let out with a strained laugh. “You are still too young to pick a mate yet. Do not jump on the first person that offers you even an ounce of sympathy, that is pathetic and not something a Blight would do.”

Amity sighed guiltily at that, yeah sure she had fallen for Luz fast but that didn’t make what she was feeling any less real. Besides, her mother was a witch, what did she know about being bonded to someone? She turned towards her father and nodded in his direction. “Didn’t you and that goblin bond in middle school? That’s earlier than me.”

“Yes, and you saw how that ended up didn’t you?” Her mother scoffed in disdain. Amity narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of her father flinching at her mother’s words, so maybe he wasn’t as cold as he seemed. Amity shrugged. “Look I’m sorry okay? But I already imprinted on her and our bond is essentially fully formed, there’s nothing you can do at this point.”

Her mother rolled her eyes. “Don’t be daft Amity, there are many things that we can do to severe this mistake.”

Amity scoffed, glaring at her mother bitterly. “What? You’re gonna kill Luz? Perhaps you didn’t hear me correctly mother but the bond is basically fully formed. If you kill Luz you’ll essentially be killing me then what? You won’t have your little puppet anymore and that just won’t do now will it?”

“Amity!” Her mother gasped at hearing her usually quiet and obedient daughter talk back to her so harshly. “When did you start talking to people like that? You may be able to speak to your friends like that but I am your mother and-”

“And what? What are you going to do? Disown me? And leave Edric and Emira in charge of what’s left of that shallow company of yours? Yeah right. You can’t do anything to me.”

Man did it feel good to finally say that. Amity grinned slightly at the shocked expression on her mother's face. Yeah, she wasn’t going to be silent anymore, she wasn’t a little girl and it seemed her parents needed a reminder of that.

Her mother tilted her head slightly. “I see, so this is what we get for letting you hang out with that little minx. I knew something was not right with that child.” Amity furrowed her brows at that, did she mean Boscha?

“Where’s Boscha? She was here when I left-” Her mother waved her hand towards the door vaguely. “Her mother called her back home, though I don’t want you to hang out with her anymore, that child is clearly a wreck and I do not want her to transmit her disability to you.”

Amity clenched her fists at that. “What the fuck do you mean by disability? Boscha’ might be going through some things but that doesn’t qualify as a disability.” Her mother grimaced. “Really? The girl is clearly sick in the head Amity surely you must see it. She’s even starting to infect you with her disease and that cannot be permitted. So yes, I want you to cut her off from your life completely, trust me you will feel much better without her in your-”

Her mother threw her hands up in front of her when a blast of lightning flew towards her head. Amity groaned in disappointment when her mother managed to put up a barrier in front of her, effectively shielding herself from the blast.

Her father finally spoke up and glared at her. “You know how to do magic? What have I told you about magic? You are already a werewolf, you do not need to worry yourself with such trifling things.”

“Oh yeah?” Amity challenged, raising her arms up slightly and grinning when she produced more purple sparks from the palms of her hands. “I think you’re just scared of what I can do.”

Her mother winced before conjuring a group of ice pikes and hurling them at Amity. The werewolf ducked down and sent a bolt of lightning towards the wall behind her parents, it had the desired effect and the bolt ricochet off of the wall and hit her father’s back.

Amity crouched down when she saw her father morph and lung at her. She shut her eyes and grounded her palms against the floor, concentrating on her surroundings.

Her father aimed a swipe at her back but his paw met only empty air. He looked around wildly and snarled when he saw that Amity was now situated near the couch, a good ten meters away from him. Amity looked down at her hands and laughed, she’d actually performed the substitution spell correctly.

She held her hands out and steeled her posture as she tried to send a shockwave towards her father. Sadly she had forgotten that her mother was not only there but that she was a fully-fledged witch. She didn’t even have time to duck when a containment spell formed around her and the shockwave was sent back towards her. Amity covered her face with her arms and yelped when she was thrown back against the wall violently.

Amity didn’t have time to collect herself when her father lunged for her again, raking his claws against her arms. She yelled out in pain at the feeling of claws sinking into her arm but she managed to kick her father back before he could go in for a second attack.

Her father morphed back into his human form and snarled at Amity. The girl saw her mother collapse onto the ground from the corner of her eye but she didn’t pay too much attention to that, especially when her father was looking at her with such hate in his eyes.

“Had enough yet?” He asked mockingly. Amity gripped her bleeding arm and let some lightning crackle around her free hand before gesturing towards the back of her father’s shirt. “Haven’t you? That looks like it hurts.”

Her father growled angrily and partially morphed his arms. “You will regret saying that.” Amity’s eyes widened when her father jumped towards her and looked as if he was going to try to bite her neck off. She jumped to the side and slammed her lightning covered fists into her father’s back.

Amity grinned when she heard her father scream in pain, that was the first time she had ever hurt him like that, usually, he always brushed her attacks off but this sounded like it hurt. She moved away from him and kneeled down to the floor as she tried to catch her breath.

She saw a flicker of movement from the area where her mother was and a body suddenly slammed against her. Amity let out a quiet ‘oof’ when she was thrown against the floor harshly.

The werewolf looked up and began panicking when she saw the feral look on her father’s face. His teeth were bared and Amity didn’t even recognize her father at that point, sure he sometimes looked wilder than other times but here she couldn’t see any trace of her father left in those eyes.

“Father p-please-” Amity tried to speak but her father had already swiped his claws against her neck before she could get the words out.

Amity let out a gurgled scream when she felt blood spurt out of her collarbone. She urgently pressed her hands to the wound as she tried to stop the blood from flowing out. The wound didn’t feel that deep but Amity’s vision was definitely getting blurry.

Her father jumped when the sound of a crash sounded from above him. He immediately backed away from the falling glass and narrowed his eyes when he saw the intruder.

“Edalyn Clawthorne, to what do I owe the displeasure?” Amity’s father sneered as he watched Eda walk across his living room floor. Eda looked around the room with an unimpressed expression before her eyes finally fell upon Amity’s bleeding body.

“Hello, Alador...What the fuck is happening here?” Eda hissed out as she kneeled down next to Amity, gently placing her hand over the girl’s bleeding neck. Alador watched silently as Eda healed Amity’s wound and turned towards him. “We were just teaching our child a lesson, I’m sure you know how it is.”

Eda grit her teeth and glared at him. “Well no, I don’t know how it is because I have enough human decency not to beat kids.” Alador narrowed his eyes at Eda and hissed. “Why are you here Edalyn?”

“Well, funny story but a little owl told me that your kid here was related to an incident that really hurt my kid so I came here to have a little talk with her. But clearly the most pressing issue is getting little Blight out of your hands so if you don’t mind I’ll be taking her away from you two.” Eda drawled as she lazily twirled the wooden staff in her hands.

“Y-you can’t do that! She’s our child!” Eda glanced at the Blight matriarch and sneered. “Oh Odalia, you lost the right to call her your child when you decided to fucking beat her. I’m sure the police would love to hear this one.”

Alador stepped forward and was about to morph when Eda threw a binding spell his way. The man was thrown back against the wall and was effectively pinned there by coiling ropes. “Stay put Al.”

Eda yelped when an icicle zoomed past her, missing her eye by an inch. She twirled her staff in front of her and as she slammed it into the ground, vines emerged from the ground and wrapped themselves around Odalia.

Amity watched in awe as Eda took down both of her parents in ten seconds flat. Eda frowned at Odalia in confusion. “Huh, I guess you got kind of weak after all those years of being a neglectful mother. Too bad.” She glanced back at Alador and shook her head in disappointment. "You've really changed Al, I'm sorry that you ended up this way."

Eda approached Odalia and roughly placed her palm against the woman’s forehead. Her eyes shone orange as she said in an even tone. “From this day forwards you and your husband will not meddle with your daughter’s life. You will not speak to her and you will not seek her out. You will stay away from not only her but every occupant of the owl house as well, if I find you even glancing in any of our directions I will not hesitate to kill you. Is that understood?”

Odalia nodded frantically at seeing the expression on Eda’s face. Eda moved her hand away from the woman’s forehead and glared at Odalia. “Great. Glad we could come to an understanding. Now I’ll be taking little Blight with me and if you two ever try to reach her I will make sure you regret it.”

Eda walked over to Amity and helped the girl sit up. “Okay kid, I’m going to take us home. You think you can stomach fast travel?” Amity slowly nodded, anything to get away from this place. “Okay kid, hold on.”

Alador slumped down onto the ground as Eda’s magic hold vanished. He glared at the area where the woman had disappeared and snarled. “Are we really going to let her get away with this?”

“For now,” Odalia muttered bitterly. “But don’t worry, her time will come and Amity will eventually come crawling back to us, we just need to be patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now I know the name of Amity's parents, great :/


	31. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta get away from toxic environments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah i've been added to a boscha simp chat on twitter i've finally been recognized

“When do you think Eda is gonna come back?” King asked absentmindedly as he moved his knight forward on the chessboard.

Luz looked down at the board and hummed. “She said that she’d be back soon so I guess she’ll be back in a few minutes, check by the way.” King let out a whine when he saw that Luz had moved her rook in a way that it would be able to kill his king if he didn’t move it. Luz leaned her arm back and rested her palm against the carpeted ground as she watched King fuss over the chessboard.

“Hah!” King shouted triumphantly as he moved his bishop in front of his king. “Deal with that!” Luz laughed as she observed the board, sure King had countered her move but that wasn’t enough to secure a victory. “Hmm, interesting move. But I bet you didn’t see this coming.” Luz went to move her queen when a loud whoosh sounded from behind her.

King jumped up and cheered. “Eda! You’re back.”

Luz turned towards Eda and was about to welcome her home when she saw the state the woman was in. Sure Eda didn’t have any injuries but what caught Luz’s attention was the person that Eda seemed to be supporting.

“Amity?” Luz called out in confusion. The werewolf tiredly lifted her head and smiled nervously. “Hey, uh, I know you said that you wanted space but Eda didn’t really give me a choice so-”

Eda led Amity to the couch in the living room and sighed. “Kid, that’s the least of your worries right now. Stay still for a little okay, I need to heal your wounds.” Amity stiffly sat on the couch as Eda moved her hands over her wounds.

Luz watched silently as Eda worked. She was fidgeting slightly in her seat, waiting for the right time to ask what happened.

“Okay kid, you should be fine for now but you probably shouldn’t do anything to strain yourself.” Amity looked down at herself and grimaced when she saw the dried blood that was still caked on her clothes. “Uh, I don’t want to sound rude or anything but do you have any clothes I can borrow?”

“I can get something,” Luz spoke up, immediately standing and running up the stairs and into her room. Amity stared mutely as Luz left, she had a sinking feeling that the girl was just trying to get away from her but that was absurd, Luz just left to get her clothes she shouldn’t analyze that gesture too much.

Eda glanced back at King who was patiently sitting next to the forgotten chessboard on the table. The little demon patted his paw against the table and pointed towards Amity. “Will you keep playing with me? Luz left and I want to finish conquering the board.” Amity nodded her head slightly and let a small smile form on her face when King cheered happily. Eda leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Amity and King play chess.

Five minutes later Luz came barreling down the stairs with a stack of clothes tucked under her arm. The latina paused at the bottom of the stairs when she saw how absorbed Amity was in her game with King. The girl’s brows were furrowed in thought and she seemed to actually be letting King win on purpose. Luz stepped towards amity and handed the clothes to her. “These are just some of my clothes, we’re basically the same size so you should fit in them.”

Amity nodded, offering Luz a small smile before standing from the couch. “Thank you, I’ll just go change.”

Luz waited for Amity to be out of sight before turning towards Eda. “What happened to her? What were you doing anyway?” Eda lazily held a hand up and shrugged. “Well, originally I was just going to have a talk with Blight about hurting you but I think I walked in at the right time cause her parents were...I honestly don’t know what they were going to do to her but it wasn’t going to be pretty. Hell, it wasn’t pretty when I got there.”

“So, what were they doing?” Luz asked cautiously, already afraid of the answer she was going to get. Eda sighed and shook her head. “Look kid, I think you should ask Blight about this. It really isn’t my place to tell so I’m sorry.” Luz nodded to herself, that was fair.

King hopped into Luz’s lap and looked up at her curiously. “Why does your friend smell like you?” Luz chuckled nervously and glanced up at Eda who simply shrugged. “Um well, that’s because we’re bonded?” King nodded, not registering the uncertainty in Luz’s voice.

“Uh, everything fits well, thanks, Luz.” Amity muttered shyly as she walked back into the living room dressed in a blue shirt with the letters ‘POG’ on the front in red and purple khakis.

Luz momentarily froze at the sight of Amity but Eda was quick to speak again. “Okay, kid. Come sit and can you please explain to me what exactly has been going on? First, your friend is attacked by a group of terrorists then Luz says that a video of you got out but apparently you didn’t know about it either, and now this?”

Amity cleared her throat as she sat down, gently patting her palms against her knees. “Um, well there’s a lot to talk about then-”

“We have time,” Eda stated bluntly as she spread her arms out to gesture towards the empty space around them. Amity nodded to herself and glanced up at Luz. “Luz, there are some things that I need to tell you too but you need to let me finish okay?”

Well, that didn’t sound ominous at all.

Luz managed to crack a small smile and nodded to Amity. “Take your time.”

Amity exhaled sharply before speaking. “So, you’re already aware of the bond between Luz and I, I don’t think any of this is directly linked to that but I’ve been experiencing these...thoughts? I suppose they’d probably qualify as thoughts, but they aren’t mine and they are rather...disturbing.”

Eda leaned forward and nodded along with Amity. “Care to elaborate on that?” Amity pursed her lips and continued. “Some of these thoughts involved hallucinations and they’ve all been pushing me to do the same thing. They want me to kill Luz and everyone I care about.”

“Oh.” Luz breathed in astonishment.

Amity refused to meet Luz’s eye and continued. “I’ve already spoken to Boscha about this and she said that this is happening because of a dark spell.” Eda hummed in thought, leaning her elbow on the arm of the couch. “Well, your friend is on to something. I’ve seen this spell used before and the person that was cursed ended up dying and I’m sure that’s not something that you want happening to yourself right?”

“Of course not,” Amity stated. Eda nodded again and sighed. “There really is nothing you can do against this spell. We can start looking for the person who’s doing this though. Using this spell is extremely risky, one wrong move and you’ll send you and the person you're trying to curse to an early grave. But I’m sure this isn’t the only thing that’s happening.”

“Yes, the MK has been targeting us a lot but I’m sure you’re aware of that.” Eda nodded, rolling her eyes in annoyance. “I thought I already got rid of those idiots. We caught a bunch of them but apparently, they’re like cockroaches, no matter how many you kill more just keep popping up.”

Eda looked up at Amity with an expectant expression. “So, can you tell me about this video business now?”

Amity glanced at Luz and hummed. “We’ve already discussed it and I swear, I had nothing to do with its release.” Eda hummed. “Great, who should I be blaming then?”

“Uh, well the video was sent from Boscha’s phone so-” Luz started but she was interrupted by a knock coming from the door. Eda sighed dramatically before standing and going to open the door.

Luz scooted closer to Amity and gestured towards her. “Are you okay Amity? You seemed pretty beat up when you came here.” Amity chuckled awkwardly and waved Luz’s concern off. “Who? Me? I’m fine, I’m used to this.”

“And what exactly is this?” Luz asked innocently. Amity stared down at the girl's brown eyes and gulped, she really was a sucker for those eyes. “Uh, my parents were just a little angry that I was...am dating you.”

Luz furrowed her brows in confusion, not fully registering Amity’s little slip-up. “A little angry? Amity that was a lot of blood. And I’ve fallen off enough trees to know when too much blood is too much.”

“Uh, I mean this happens a lot-” Amity tried to explain but Luz cut her off. “Is this the same thing that happened when you accidentally called me?” The werewolf’s ears dropped slightly and she nodded silently. Luz reached out to hold Amity’s hand and rubbed her knuckles soothingly.

“Amity, if your parents hurt you again then I’m happy that Eda got you out of that place.” Amity glanced down at their intertwined fingers and smiled a little. “So am I.”

“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE PUT A LEASH ON THEIR OWL!” A panicked voice called from outside.

Amity looked up and frowned. “Boscha?” Luz chuckled. “Sounds like it.”

Luz barreled towards the door while Amity limped after her, sure Eda might have healed her wounds but she still ached all over.

Amity froze when she saw the scene outside. Boscha had somehow climbed up one of the trees around the house and an owl-like monster was circling the bottom of the tree with its eyes fixed on Boscha’s form.

“Eda! Eda stop scaring her.” Luz exclaimed, approaching the creature without an ounce of fear. Amity paused and replayed the words in her mind, so Eda wasn’t human or a witch, she was a strix.

Luz had somehow managed to get Eda to turn back into her human form though the woman was still glaring up at Boscha who hadn’t made any move to get down from her perch. Amity stepped forward and waved at Boscha. “Hey Boscha, enjoying the view?”

Boscha sneered. “Don’t get smart with me Blight, I’d like to know if I'm going to die if I actually get down.” Amity glanced at Luz who looked back at Eda. The woman shrugged grudgingly. “Fine, I promise not to hurt, maim, or kill her if she comes down.”

“Yes, thank you so much my lady for your kindness.” Boscha snarked before jumping down to the ground. She stood cautiously and cleared her throat. “So, would anyone like to explain what’s going on, or am I free to jump to conclusions?”

Amity rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm and sighed. “Boscha, are you aware that there was a certain video that you recorded that was sent to the whole school?”

Boscha frowned. “Wait what? Dude, I just sent that video to Edric and that’s it. I didn’t even use my phone before this morning and you know how that shitshow ended. ”

“What is she talking about?” Eda asked. Boscha rolled her eyes and sneered. “Oh, nothing. Someone just found it funny to put a bunch of cutters in my room even though I have a history of cutting, nothing big mind you.”

Eda ignored the last part and frowned. “Oh, so you didn’t send the video?” Boscha shook her head. “Nope.”

“That might make sense actually,” Eda mumbled to herself. Luz gestured towards Boscha. “How? If it was from Boscha’s phone then-” Eda waved her hand vaguely. “Well, what if whoever put the cutters in three-eyes room also unlocked her phone and sent the video to everyone? I’m sure you can vouch for your friend here and say that she wouldn’t do something like this right?”

Amity nodded at that. “Yes, but who would-”

“Really? Are we still asking who?” Boscha drawled lazily. “It’s obviously those MK fuckers, who else would it be? First, they find a way to control Amity, then they kill my ma, and now this? This is exactly the kind of shit they would pull.”

Eda hummed. “You make a fair point but what if the person who’s trying to control little Blight isn’t part of the MK? That tactic doesn’t seem like something they would do. They like to make big gestures.”

Amity shivered slightly and pointed towards the owl house. “Maybe we could discuss this inside?” Boscha shrugged. “Fine, but you need to explain some stuff to me too, like why your parents gave me the worst stank eye I’ve ever seen in my life when I was leaving your house.”

“Yes, we’ll get to that Boscha. Can we just go inside now?” Amity insisted. Eda led the three back into the house, looking back to make sure that no one was following them before shutting the door.

Just as Amity settled back onto the couch Luz sat on the arm of the couch near her and asked. “Since we’re bonded we’re able to feel each other's emotions right?” Boscha collapsed onto the empty armchair and laughed. “Of course, why do you think am’s been less jumpy lately? It’s 'cause you're basically her opposite.”

“As crudely as she put it, Boscha is right. Yes, we share emotions with each other and that can either amplify the ones we’re already feeling or make us feel ones that we aren’t necessarily experiencing.” Amity stated.

“Wait, but if we’re bonded wouldn’t I have felt the pain you were feeling?” Luz asked in confusion. Amity rubbed the back of her neck guiltily and muttered. “I found a way to stop the bond from transmitting my pain to you, but it kind of amplifies the pain that I’m feeling a little.”

“YOU WHAT!?” Two angry voices responded.

Amity sunk into the couch behind her, this was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically boscha in this chapter  
> Boscha: GET YOUR FUCKING OWL BITCH!  
> Luz: it don't bite  
> Boscha: YES IT DO!
> 
> anYWAYS hope you enjoyed this chapter


	32. Band kids are basically gamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re all band kids but Amity has the added bonus of being a simp

“So let me get this straight, while your parents were essentially beating the shit out of you all you could worry about was whether or not Luz would feel your pain so you, oh so smartly, decided to make your pain worse just so that she wouldn’t feel it?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Amity nodded at the end of Boscha’s rant. Her friend spread her arms apart in disbelief and hissed. “Did you not think that that was a stupid thing to do?”

Amity rolled her eyes. “Don’t sit there and say that when you know that you would have done the same for me or Willow.” Boscha narrowed her eyes. “This is not about me am, so stop changing the subject. Besides, I’m sure Luz feels the same way so you’re outnumbered.”

Luz nodded along with Boscha. “She’s right Amity. Even though it’s kind of sweet that you’d do all that for me you need to care more about your health.”

“...Sweet?”

Boscha groaned in annoyance, throwing her arms up. “Is that seriously all you got from that you fucking gay disaster?” Amity flushed and stammered. “W-what? No! I was just making an observation.”

“Clearly,” Boscha muttered. Luz glanced between the two and sighed. “Amity, I really appreciate you trying to protect me but I'm a bad boy. I can handle a little pain.” Amity smiled up at Luz in amusement. “A bad boy huh? Is that what you are now?”

Luz grinned and nodded. “Yes! I’m the best bad boy.” Boscha sighed and pushed herself up from the couch, heading towards the piano in the corner of the room. Amity frowned when she saw the instrument. “When did you get a piano?”

“I’m almost sure that Eda stole it from an opera house but I could be wrong.” Luz offered. Amity looked around the living room and furrowed her brows when she didn’t see said woman anywhere. “Wait, did she come in with us?” Boscha settled in the plush seat in front of the piano and shrugged. “She went outside to draw up more protective barriers now that we have your parents on our asses.”

Amity hummed in acknowledgment and leaned back against the couch as Boscha’s fingers lightly gilded over the piano tiles, not drawing any sounds from the instrument yet. Luz eagerly waited for Boscha to start playing, she hadn’t been aware that the girl could play an instrument and was interested in what kind of music Boscha could play.

Boscha took a deep breath before gently pressing down on one of the piano keys, smiling slightly when she heard the soft sound that followed. She shut her eyes and let her fingers press each tile, every press of her fingers allowed a small sound to come out of the piano and weave together in a familiar melody that she had been playing since she was a kid. The cuegle let her fingers be guided by her memory as she moved her body from side to side along with the music.

Amity tapped her fingers along to the melody, she had heard Boscha play this specific piece so many times before, especially when she was feeling down so hearing the soothing melody after so long filled her with a sense of calmness.

Luz was honestly surprised by how well Boscha played. She hadn’t known the girl for that long but from what she knew, the cuegle was more into sports than anything else, so the fact that she was apparently proficient in playing the piano was surprising. Sure it was cool but also strange.

The three had been completely absorbed in the music that they didn’t hear when Luz's phone buzzed insistently on the table or when Eda walked back into the living room. The woman shut the door and frowned when she heard the soft melody that was playing. She watched silently as Boscha brought the song to a close and turned towards the couch.

“You can all applaud me now.” She stated jokingly, though Amity could see that it was not completely genuine. Amity clapped along with Luz, rolling her eyes at her friend. “I’m surprised you can still play that well, you haven’t gone to a piano lesson in years.”

Boscha grinned, finger gunning at Amity. “My fingers are just very talented Blight, also I guess muscle memory just did its thing.” Luz stepped towards the piano and began hitting random keys. “I didn’t know you could play the piano, that’s pretty cool Boscha.”

“Ah yes.” Boscha drawled, moving off of her seat to let Luz take her place. “I need to have some other talent to attract girls, they can’t just be enchanted by my great looks and awesome personality.” Amity snorted. “Your what?”

Boscha flicked her finger against Amity’s forehead and pouted. “You really like hurting my feelings don’t you Blight? Besides how long has it been since you’ve played your guitar huh?”

“You play the guitar Amity?” Luz exclaimed excitedly. Amity shrugged. “Uh, I guess? I’m not that good though.” Boscha slapped a hand against Amity’s back and grinned towards Luz. “Don’t listen to this idiot. She's really good at what she does, and I’m sure that if you asked nicely am would be happy to serenade you if you’d like.”

Luz blushed at that while Amity smacked a pillow against Boscha’s head. Eda stared at the scene before her in amusement before cutting in. “Well, it seems we have a room full of musicians.” Boscha frowned. “We do? What do you play?”

“I, my dear, play the saxophone,” Eda stated proudly. Boscha snickered. “I bet you just learned it so that you could play the intro to Careless whisper.” Eda raised an eyebrow at the girl. “And you’re saying that you wouldn’t have done the same given the opportunity?”

“Well, I never said that.”

“Oh my god, they’re multiplying,” Amity muttered to herself as she observed the interaction between Boscha and Eda. Boscha turned towards Luz who was still pressing random keys on the piano. “Oy nerd, what instrument do you play?” Luz gestured towards the small case that was tucked away atop the bookcase. “The violin.”

Amity turned towards Luz in surprise. “You do?” Luz paused in her playing and turned so that she was straddling the bench under her. “I never told you?”

“Uh, no.” Luz hummed. “Oh, I thought I did.” Eda glanced up at the clock in the room and whistled. “Okay kids, I’m the certified adult here so I’m gonna say that it’s time for you all to go to bed since you’ve got school tomorrow.”

“But Eda,” Luz whined. “Willow wanted to do another stream today and I promised I was going to be there.” Eda raised an eyebrow at that. “At midnight?”

Boscha shrugged. “Flowers has weird hours, she could probably stay awake for days if she wanted to.” Amity cut in. “Wait, wait, wait, but isn’t she like...mad at me and Boscha?”

Luz opened her mouth to retort but she paused. Eda shrugged. “Look kids, if you want to play go ahead just make sure you can actually get up for school tomorrow, alright?” She received a few nods before turning away and heading upstairs. Luz pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Willow. “Hold up guys, I’m just going to explain the situation to Willow then I’m sure she’ll let you play with us.”

**heyyyyy willow [11:31 pm]**

_ [11:32 pm] flower girl: Hi luz are you going to be logging in soon? I already started the stream _

**Uuuh about that [11:32 pm]**

**amity and boscha want to join and before u get angry they already explained that they didnt have anything to do with the video thing. It was the mk ppl [11:33 pm]**

_ [11:33 pm] flower girl: if you say so luz _

_ [11:33 pm] flower girl: but if any of them try to start some drama I will kick them from the server _

**Okie thank u willow see u in a bit [11:34 pm]**

Luz looked back up at Amity and Boscha and grinned. “She said you can join.” Boscha sighed. “Oh thank god.”

The three quickly set up the console in front of the couch and Boscha and Amity went over to pick two of the extra controllers that Luz had tucked away for such occasions. Luz pulled her headset over her head and entered Willow’s server. “Hey Willow, we’re here.”

“Glad you could make it Luz, we’re just mining right now and Viney is trying to make a TNT cannon on her ship.” Amity sat crossed legged in front of the TV screen and logged into the server as well. “Uh, hi Willow. Thank you for letting Boscha and I play.” She muttered into her mic.

Willow didn’t respond for a moment before finally saying. “You’re welcome. And I’m sorry for slapping you today, I thought you just wanted to hurt Luz.” Amity shrugged. “That’s fair, next time maybe don’t jump to conclusions?”

“Yeah, that’ll work.”

Boscha fiddled with her controller as she logged on. She didn’t know how Willow would react to seeing her since she was sure that the girl probably thought that she had sent that video to everyone. Apparently Boscha didn’t need to worry about introducing herself since Luz seemed to already be doing that for her.

“Oh yeah, Boscha is on too now,” Luz stated bluntly as she absentmindedly moved her character towards the mineshaft that had become their mining area. Boscha awkwardly muttered. “Hey.” Into her mic before going back to her game.

Amity cleared her throat and asked. “Hey Willow, who else besides us and Viney is on?” Willow hummed. “Uh, I think Gus might be on but his mic has been muted for a while.”

“Oh, hey guys, I didn’t know anyone else was going to be joining us,” Viney stated as she finally put her headset on. “Nice to see that you’re still here Viney,” Luz said cheerfully. Viney sighed. “Literally how are you so energetic this late in the night?”

“Uh guys, someone in the stream chat is asking something.” Boscha snorted at that. “Go on, lay it on us.” Willow cleared her throat and read out the message.

“Lazybear420 asked, ‘If a synchronized swimmer drowns, do the other swimmers also drown? Also, I’m getting lit as fuck right now’”

Viney immediately responded. “Okay hold up what kind of dumbass question was that, wait a minute.” Boscha dropped her controller and held her head in her hand. “No, wait they’ve got a point.”

“The only lit in your life should be literature!” Viney exclaimed loudly. Luz collapsed into laughter at hearing that while Amity simply stared at the TV screen in disbelief. “Uh, I don’t think that’s a valid question because common sense would tell the other swimmers not to copy the one who drowned.”

Boscha snorted. “And this is why Amity is the smart one here.” Willow chuckled at that. “Actually there’s another question for you Boscha. Lauren needs sleep asked, ‘Can you see the future with your third eye?’” Boscha crossed her legs and rubbed her palms over her eyes. “Hold up imma try it.”

Amity watched in amusement as Boscha got into a meditation pose and hummed to herself. Luz took this opportunity to grab Boscha’s controller and balance it on the cuegle’s head. “Guys, I don’t think you should take it that seriously-” Willow tried to intervene but Boscha simply hummed louder.

“This is bullshit,” Boscha muttered with disappointment clear in her voice as she opened her eyes and pouted. “I mean, what did you expect?” Amity asked rhetorically.

Boscha grabbed her controller from her head and gestured towards the TV. “I liked it better when you were minding your own business.” Amity shrugged, turning her attention back to the TV screen. “I like to just give my opinion from time to time.”

“Uh, Amity can you pass me some diamonds? I need some to make a sword.” Luz asked. Amity moved her character towards her chest and grabbed a stack of diamonds. “Okay, I’ll bring them to you.”

Boscha glanced at Amity’s screen and snorted when she saw Amity throw the entire stack of diamonds at Luz’s character. “Oh, what is that I see here? Is that a simp!?” Amity turned towards Boscha in surprise and yelped. “Boscha what even-”

“Hah, simp alert.” Viney teased. Luz looked back at Amity and smiled. “Thanks for the diamonds Amity but I only needed two.” Amity waved her off. “Take all of them, I have others that I can use.”

Boscha frowned. “Wait guys I just realized something.” Willow sighed. “Alright let’s hear it.”

“So if Franz Ferdinand hadn’t been shot then we wouldn’t have world war one, and without world war one we wouldn’t have had world war two, and without world war two we wouldn’t have bombed the shit out of Japan so the empire of Japan wouldn’t have fallen and then we wouldn’t have hentai and tentacle porn” Boscha finished, looking way too serious considering what she had just said.

Amity grimaced. “Wait a minute-”

“No, she’s right,” Luz muttered. Willow glanced at the chat on her computer and hummed. “Well, some of the viewers are calling you a big brain meme lord Boscha so I guess that’s nice.” Amity rolled her eyes. “Please, what she said doesn’t make a lick of sense.”

Boscha pointed an accusing finger at Amity and grinned. “The only n-word I like is knowledge! Go get some you simp!”

“I-” Amity stammered. “I don’t even know where to begin with that sentence.”

“Guys guys guys why is there a ghast in the overworld?!” Viney yelled out in a panicked voice. Luz chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, I might have found a ghast spawn egg in one of the spawner rooms and accidentally used it.”

Boscha let out a high pitched squeak when the ghast’s attack missed her character by an inch. “Ok, who’s good at the bow thing? Can one of you please shoot this thing down.” Willow immediately moved her character so that she was standing at the top of their base and aimed an arrow at the ghast. “I’ve got this.”

Amity placed her controller down and stood. “I’m going to go see if there’s any coffee in the kitchen, please don’t kill me.” Boscha snorted. “No promises.”

The werewolf rolled her eyes before heading into the kitchen of the owl house. There was a coffee maker near that fridge and, thankfully, it was already filled with coffee so all Amity had to do was heat it up. That process took about three minutes and by the time she returned to the living room Boscha and Luz were cheering at the TV as Willow’s character shot them from her perch on their base.

“What’s happening?” Luz gestured towards the TV excitedly. “Willow is practicing her accuracy and she’s using us as targets. She’s really good.” Boscha cheered as her character died. “Nice one flowers!”

Amity took another sip from her mug and sat at her previous spot. “So, how many times has she killed you?” Boscha shrugged. “I’d say five times for me and seven times for Luz.” The latina sniffed slightly and gestured towards Amity’s mug of coffee. “What does coffee taste like?”

“Unfortunately not as good as it smells, but adding sugar does help.” Luz ‘oohed’ in understanding. “Oh, so like shampoo?” Boscha nodded. “Yeah basically.”

“...I’m sorry but what?”

They played for a good three hours before they decided to stop. Thankfully after their little shooting competition they had actually gone out to collect more materials and Viney had somehow found a woodland mansion that they had raided.

“Okay, guys I’m gonna end the stream so do any of you want to say any parting words?” Willow asked as she returned to their base. Boscha cleared her throat loudly and stated. “I would like to close off this stream with a quote that a very sleep deprived Amity who also may or may not have been high off of glue once told me.”

Amity tensed slightly. “Boscha no-”

“I like oreos and pussy and so should you,” Boscha said with a straight face. Willow snorted while Viney and Luz both collapsed into laughter. “Wait, wait, wait, did she really say that?” Viney choked out between laughs.

“Boscha, I’ll give you a five-second headstart before I kill you.”

“Hah, gotta blast!”

“...I think this will be a nice time to end the stream.”

* * *

Also, I did a little drawing of boscha playing the piano it’s very rough though so I’m sorry for that ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this chapter
> 
> feel free to feed me with comments and kudos, reading comments has honestly become the best part of my day


	33. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fall from grace is slow but sudden

“I’m gonna skip class.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.” Boscha insisted in annoyance. Amity stared down at her friend with an unimpressed look before waving her hand around vaguely. “We’re already here Boscha, besides I don’t think your record could take another hit.”

Boscha groaned and banged her head against her locker for good measure. “Am, please. I didn’t know we had a test today okay? I can’t take it, I didn’t study shit!” Amity shoved her necessary textbooks into her bag and shrugged. “You have a third eye for a reason okay? Just cheat and look at someone else's paper.”

“Is the great Amity Blight telling me to cheat? Nice.” Boscha said jokingly, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking with Amity to their next class. Amity glanced up when they passed Luz’s locker. For now, it was free of any graffiti but it was only the start of the day, she was sure that someone would eventually decide to write some words on the locker and Amity would make sure to make them pay if she caught the person.

Boscha pushed into her math classroom and plastered a smile onto her face. “I am so ready to take this test that I definitely studied for.”

The teacher in the room glanced at Boscha and gestured towards her. “See? This is the energy I want to see in this class. Now please take a seat, I’ll be passing the tests around in a minute.”

“Wow, is this what it’s like to be the teacher's pet?” Boscha whispered teasingly as she elbowed Amity. The werewolf rolled her eyes and headed over to her seat in the front of the class. She looked around and frowned when she didn’t see Luz or Willow there, Willow was usually early and Luz had come to school with Boscha and Amity so logically they should both be in class.

When Amity got her test she immediately began filling out the answers. She wasn’t named top student for nothing so after barely thirty minutes she had finished the test. Boscha held her head in her hands and bit the end of her pencil as she read over the third question on the paper. Maybe she should cheat because she didn’t understand anything that was written on the test.

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out under her table, making sure that the teacher was occupied and wouldn’t see her.

_ [9:23 am] zoomzoom: can someone pLEASE SEND HELP _

_ [9:23 am] covfefe: wut _

_ [9:23 am]: zoomzoom: im taking a math test and i dont understand shIT _

**lmao same [9:24 am]**

_ [9:24 am] skratch: isnt amity in ur class just ask her for the answers _

_ [9:24 am] straigHT HAIR: I will not be helping any of you cheat _

**meanie [9:24 am]**

_ [9:25 am] skratch: ask willow then _

**shes not in class [9:25 am]**

_ [9:25 am] zoomzoom: @flowerpot where r u _

_ [9:26 am] straigHT HAIR: while you’re at it ask her where luz is _

**hah S I M P [9:27 am]**

_ [9:28 am] straigHT HAIR: stop it boscha _

_ [9:31 am] flowerpot: sorry im here _

_ [9:31 am] flowerpot: im just looking for luz _

**@bad boi where u at [9:32 am]**

_ [9:35 am] bad boi: heyyyyyyy _

_ [9:35 am]: bad boi: m in the art romm _

_ [9:36 am] zoomzoom: r o m m _

_ [9:36 am] bad boi: dont bully me :( or ill have to get my strong werewolf gf to kill u _

_ [9:37 am] straigHT HAIR: sdafghbeirchde _

**not this shit again [9:37 am]**

_ [9:38 am] flowerpot: luz what are you doing _

_ [9:38 am] bad boi: heh sharpies smell good _

_ [9:38 am] flowerpot: luz nO _

**lmao nice [9:39 am]**

_ [9:39 am] flowerpot: bOSCHA _

**sharpie go brr [9:39 am]**

_ [9:39 am] bad boi: sharpie go brr _

_ [9:40 am] skratch: o god they’re multiplying _

_ [9:40 am] flowerpot: guys no _

_ [9:40 am] bad boi: too lATE _

_ [9:41 am] bad boi: i cAN FEEL MY EYELASHES _

_ [9:42 am] covfefe: o god _

_ [9:42 am] straigHT HAIR: can someone pls leave and go help luz? And luz stop sniffing the sharpies _

_ [9:43 am] bad boi: heh amity _

_ [9:43 am] bad boi: y do sharpies smell so good if we’re not supposed to sniff them? _

_ [9:44 am] bad boi: check and mate babe _

Boscha glanced up at Amity and stifled a laugh when she saw the red that was creeping up the girl's neck.

**u cant see it rn but am is blushing [9:44 am]**

_ [9:44 am] straigHT HAIR: sHUT UP BOSCHA _

_ [9:45 am] zoomzoom: can u stop being gay for two seconds? _

_ [9:45 am] bad boi: woooooooooo _

**what the fuck gays [9:46 am]**

_ [9:46 am] covfefe: ur gay too bosch _

**well damn u got me there [9:46 am]**

_ [9:47 am] bad boi: amityyyy _

_ [9:47 am] straigHT HAIR: yes luz _

_ [9:48 am] bad boi: ur like a red sharpie _

_ [9:48 am] bad boi: cause ur my favorite _

**okay but y does high luz have better game than me [9:48 am]**

_ [9:49 am] zoomzoom: i think thats just bc amity is a gay disaster _

_ [9:49 am] flowerpot: luz im going to the art department pls dont move okay _

_ [9:49 am] bad boi: okiiiiie _

_ [9:50 am] bad boi: i wonder what paint tastes like _

_ [9:52 am] flowerpot: luZ NO _

Boscha immediately shoved her phone back into her pocket when the teacher started walking around the room, looking down at each student's paper and humming. The cuegle quickly wrote down some nonsense that seemed correct to her before flipping her paper over and groaning when she saw the three other pages that were filled with questions.

She was so going to fail this.

***-***-***

“You could have at least DM’d me the answers you know,” Boscha grumbled as she and Amity headed towards the cafeteria.

Amity shrugged. “You should have said something to the teacher. I’m sure he would have let you take it later if he knew what you’ve been through these past few months.” Boscha scoffed in disdain as she fell into the bench around their table in the cafeteria. “Yeah right, I could have a panic attack in class and he would tell me to get over it and finish my test.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Skye muttered as they sat near Boscha, sighing before laying their head on the cool surface if the table. Skara sat next to the minotaur and gestured towards them. “Skye’s been like this all day and they won’t even tell me why. Also, I’m pretty sure they’re angry at me-”

“Of course I’m fucking angry at you! I trusted you and you killed me twice in a row!” Boscha glanced down at Skye with a raised an eyebrow. “And I thought my life was a train wreck, what do you mean by kill though?”

Skye pointed a clawed finger at Skara and narrowed their eyes. “She told me that she wasn’t the imposter and when I believed her and vouched for her she got the others to vote me out!” Skara chuckled. “Skye, it was just a game calm down.”

“It was not just a game Skara I trusted you!” Amity absentmindedly looked around the cafeteria as Skara and Skye bickered much to Boscha’s amusement. She thought that Luz would have shown up by now but it seemed she wasn’t going to be making an appearance anytime soon if their chat history was anything to go by.

Someone suddenly grabbed Amity by the collar of her shirt roughly and pulled her off of the bench she was sitting on. Amity growled when she nearly fell to the floor and glared up at the person behind her. “Laura, what do you want?” Amity spat in annoyance at the sight of the banshee.

“Well.” Laura started as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder. “I heard that your parents threw you out and I just wanted to say how sorry I am that this happened to you.” Amity sneered at that. “I’m not stupid Laura, why are you really here?”

The banshee grinned up at Amity as the werewolf stood from the floor. "Oh, just that now you’ve lost your popular status. Without mommy and daddy’s money you're nothing so if you’d kindly get off from my table that would be lovely.”

Boscha stood and moved to stand between Amity and Laura. She crossed her arms and glared down at the banshee. “Is there a problem here or did you just come to antagonize more people Laur?”

“Get out of the way Boscha this doesn’t concern you.” Boscha stepped towards the banshee and hissed. “I think you should fuck off and leave am alone. Even without her parent's money, she’s still a hundred times better than your sorry ass so just do us all a favor and go back to the hell pit you came out of.”

The banshee sneered at that and took a daring step closer to Boscha, staring up into the girl’s three eyes. “You talk a big game Boscha but what have you really done these past few weeks huh? All you’ve done is cry since your mommy died and I’m sure you don’t expect that to hold up your reputation right? Maybe you should just start cutting again cause I can assure you that we liked you better when you were quietly minding your own damn business and shoving nerds into lockers.”

“Hey! Watch your fucking mouth bitch.” Skye yelled out when Boscha didn’t even flinch at the statement. The cuegle leaned down and whispered harshly into the banshee’s ear so that no one else would hear her. “I would mind your mouth if I were you, Laur, I’m sure you wouldn’t want it to get out that you let me fuck you against the shower wall more than once after practice. What would your parents say about that? And your poor boyfriend, I’m sure he would be devastated to know that he’ll never be able to satisfy you like I did.”

Amity was able to hear all of that thanks to her acute hearing and she couldn’t hold in her snicker at hearing that coupled with the horrified expression on Laura’s face. Boscha pulled back and grinned down at the banshee mockingly. “I would run along now if I were you. And do leave Amity alone or some...interesting things might be revealed to the student body.”

“You’re a real bitch you know that?” Laura muttered angrily. Boscha mockingly patted the girl’s cheek and grinned. “Hmm, but remember the things you let this bitch do to you? Now run along, I’d like to enjoy my lunch without any more interruptions.”

Amity smiled up at Boscha in appreciation. “Thanks, Boscha.” The cuegle winked at Amity. “Anything for my favorite disaster.” Skara snorted at hearing that and threw a grape at Boscha. “Don’t antagonize her Bosch.”

“Aw, but that’s my favorite pass time.”

“You’re on thin fucking ice Boscha.”

“Hah, nothing new.”

***-***-***

By the end of the day, Boscha was completely spent. Amity had said that she wanted to stay and watch Luz practice for her track meet and Boscha didn’t want to sit around and watch Amity fawn over her...girlfriend? She honestly didn’t know where Luz and Amity were in their relationship at this point and she wasn’t going to bother asking.

Because of that, Boscha basically had no other distractions or ways of procrastinating against going home and doing her homework. She stared up at the sky tiredly and grumbled when she saw the rain clouds that were starting to gather in the sky, she should probably hurry and get home before it started to rain, her hair was a pain to deal with when it was wet.

Boscha stopped to pull an umbrella out of her bag but someone grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall of the school. The cuegle groaned when her back connected with the wall harshly. She glared up at the figure in front of her and sneered when the two elves around her pinned her against the wall. “Well, well, well, it seems someone didn’t get the memo the first time and decided to bring back up.”

“Shut up.” Laura hissed as she backhanded Boscha across her face. The cuegle grit her teeth but remained silent. She looked back up and glared at the banshee who simply smirked down at her.

“You know, I’ve gotta give you some credit, that little threat of yours was good. It would usually have scared me except for the fact that my parents already know about everything.” Laura mocked as she stalked towards Boscha like a cat hunting its prey.

Boscha spat at her feet and laughed. “Oh good for you. You managed to fess up and come out to mommy, nice. What do you want now? A congratulations party?” Laura nodded towards the two elves that had Boscha pinned against the wall before kneeing her in the stomach. Boscha coughed as the knee impacted against her stomach but made sure not to react too much. Showing weakness would only satisfy them.

Laura leaned down and grabbed Boscha’s face roughly so that the cuegle was staring up at her. “You know what I heard? Apparently you get turned on by pain, is that true?” Boscha rolled her eyes at that. “That’s not what happens when someone hurts themself, Laur.”

“Oh really? Let’s test that out shall we?” Boscha tensed when she saw Laura’s nails grow long and sharp. The banshee held her clawed hand against Boscha’s collarbone lightly before pressing down on the skin.

Boscha shut her eyes tightly and grit her teeth when she felt blood start to drip from the wound. She wouldn’t give Laura the satisfaction of seeing her cry so for now, all she could do was sit there and take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the texts are based on a real text convo that I had with my crush once
> 
> spoiler alert i was the one getting high off of sharpie and she was the one getting flustered :/


	34. Under my umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is confused, I should start giving Boscha a break, and Edric and Emira are about to do some snooping.

“You can turn those heart eyes down a little while looking at Luz you know?”

Amity jumped as Willow and Skara sat at her sides. The werewolf had been sitting on one of the chairs that had been laid out next to the running track for almost half an hour and had been watching Luz go through the drills that her coach was putting her and her teammates through.

So okay, maybe Amity had been just a tad bit distracted but who could blame her? Luz looked so cute in track shorts and a tank top. How was Amity not supposed to stare at her?

“I-I wasn’t looking at her with heart eyes!” Amity defended. Skara raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. “Whatever you say, Amity. Besides, aren’t you two on a break or something?”

Amity’s shoulders slumped at that, she didn’t know where she and Luz stood on that subject. Sure Luz had told her that she needed space but she had also called Amity her girlfriend...but she had also been high when she had said that. The werewolf nervously wiped her palms on her jeans and sighed. “I don’t know.”

Willow frowned at that. “What do you mean you don’t know? I thought you two would get back together quickly since the video wasn’t even your fault.” Amity hummed. “I thought so too but maybe this is a sign that we shouldn’t be together?”

“Yeah no.” Skara scoffed. “Come on Amity you’ve been head over heels for this girl since you met her and something tells me that she likes you too. So don’t worry about it, I might not be a werewolf but I’m pretty sure that you guys mate for life.”

Amity awkwardly looked back up towards the track where Luz and her teammates were practicing their sprints. She honestly didn’t know why Luz had been so adamant that she wasn’t sporty, the girl was definitely built to be a runner and Amity would probably never be able to run like Luz did. Amity smiled softly when Luz threw her arms up and cheered when she beat her teammates to the finish line. Luz looked back at Amity and waved at her, a dopey smile was plastered on her face. The werewolf waved back at Luz but the sound of thunder caused her to jump.

“Well damn, it’s really going to come down hard,” Skara muttered when she looked up at the sky where dark clouds were already starting to gather in masses. Willow glanced back at Luz when the latina came running towards them. “What happened?”

Luz smiled sheepishly as she used the towel around her neck to wipe some of the sweat from her face. “Heh, well coach said that we could end practice early since it’s going to rain. Do you guys want to come back to my house? Eda said that we could play until midnight again.”

Skara waved her hand vaguely. “Yeah I can’t do that, my parents want me home in an hour.” Willow nodded along with Skara. “I’ll need to go home too but if you want we can play among us later?”

“Play what now?” Amity asked in confusion. Luz gasped. “You don’t know what among us is? Okay, we’re definitely playing it now, just let me change and we’ll be able to go home okay?” Amity nodded and sighed when Luz walked away from her.

Skara stood and stretched. “Alright guys, I’m gonna go then. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Willow and Amity both said their goodbyes to Skara before falling silent. Amity picked at her nails as she waited for Luz to come back, she might be on good terms with Willow but she honestly didn’t know what to do.

Willow glanced at Amity and sighed. “You know you don’t need to seem like you’re constantly walking on eggshells around me?” Amity swiftly turned towards the elf in surprise, not expecting the girl to be so blunt with her statement. The werewolf bit her lip and hummed. “I-I’m sorry Willow. I just don’t know how to act around you anymore, what with everything that’s happened-”

“You’re nervous?”

Amity nodded at that. “Yeah. I’ve been so invested in Luz that I just...I pushed everything else to the side and I really shouldn’t have. Willow frowned. “Amity, I don’t think that's-”

“No, really. I’ve involved others in my own issues so much that I basically ignored their issues.” Amity muttered bitterly. Willow hummed. “Are you thinking of someone in particular?”

The werewolf nervously tapped her fingers against the bench under her and silently stared at the rain that was now pouring down in buckets. Willow looked up at the clouds and sighed softly. “You’re thinking of Boscha aren’t you?”

Amity nodded mutely before standing and moving to stand outside in the rain. She let her head hang as she was pelted by raindrops. The feeling of water falling on her was soothing and she didn’t even mind when her clothes started to stick to her body as they were soaked with water.

A clap of thunder sounded from above and eventually, she stopped feeling rain falling on her. Amity opened her eyes when she felt a presence in front of her and yelped when she came face to face with Luz. The human smiled as she held the umbrella over them and teasingly winked at Amity. “Are you trying out for a wet t-shirt competition or were you just trying to impress me?”

Amity stuttered frantically, trying to ignore the blush on her face. “Uh, n-no I wasn’t doing...I just wanted to feel the rain nothing more I-I was definitely not trying to impress you-” Luz giggled at hearing that and nodded towards Willow who was still safely standing underneath the roof of the gymnasium. “We should probably go, I promised Willow that I would just borrow her umbrella for a second.”

“O-oh.” Amity stammered. Luz looked down at Amity’s shirt and laughed awkwardly as she averted her gaze. “T-that’s an unfortunate color.” Amity frowned but looked down and shrieked when she saw her white shirt, which at this point was basically see-through, sticking to her skin.

The werewolf frantically covered herself and looked around. “Uh, I left my jacket on my seat so maybe we should-”

“Yeah.”

Willow gave them both an unimpressed stare when they returned, handing Amity her letterman jacket soundlessly. Amity gladly put the jacket on and watched as Luz shook the water off of the umbrella before handing it to Willow. “Well, I guess we’ll see you later for our game right Willow?”

“You can count on it. Oh, also, tell Boscha to join us. I’ve heard stories of how she plays.” Willow added before putting the umbrella over herself and waving at the two. Amity watched quietly as Willow left and tensed when Luz cleared her throat. “Uh, Amity?”

“Y-yes?” Amity stuttered out. Luz pursed her lips and sighed. “You seem more jumpy than usual, is it because of me? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Amity urgently shook her head. “What?! No! You could never make me uncomfortable-”

“Then why are you not looking at me?” Amity looked at Luz and froze at the sight of those expressive eyes. She felt a pang in her chest and she honestly couldn’t tell it the sadness was coming from her or Luz.

Luz gestured around them. “I don’t want to put you on the spot Amity okay? But I'd just like to know what I’m doing wrong. The most important part of a relationship is communication right?” Amity nodded. “Yeah, I just...I know that you said you wanted space Luz but...I don’t want to hold onto something only to be rejected in the end. I don’t think I could handle that.”

“What?” Luz asked, furrowing her brows in confusion. Amity pointed between the two and frowned. “We’re on a break right? After the whole video thing.”

“We are?” Luz retorted, seeming even more confused than before. Amity waved her arms around vaguely. “Well, yeah? You said you wanted space and that basically means that we’re on a break and that now you want to break up, right?”

“Uh-” Amity continued. “Because I completely understand why you wouldn’t want to date me I mean come on, I’m a mess and my family is a complete train wreck. You deserve someone who can care for you and not be afraid to say that you’re their girlfriend, you deserve so much better than me Luz and I-”

Amity let out a small squeak when Luz gently placed her hand against Amity’s cheek and moved to press their lips together. Amity awkwardly stood still for a few seconds before reciprocating and delicately encircling her arms around Luz’s waist. Wow, she hadn’t done this in a while.

Luz pulled back and jokingly booped Amity’s nose. “You really like to jump to a lot of conclusions huh? Yes, I needed space but I still want to be with you okay? You’re like the yee to my haw, we just complete each other.”

“The yee? To your haw?”

“Yes!”

“...I like that actually.”

***-***-***

Boscha jerked forward as she fell back against the tree behind her. The cuegle blinked when she finally came to, what had happened to her?

The cuegle pushed herself up to her feet and gasped when she saw the blood on her arms and clothes. No this was not happening again, there was no way...fuck she should have controlled herself more. Boscha held her head in her hands as she groaned, this was not good at all.

Boscha cautiously moved to glance down at the grass below her and sighed in relief when she didn’t see any blood there. She shakily reached for her phone and dialed a number. When the line connected she heard the familiar voice of her mother asking what was wrong.

“Mom, it happened again...can you please come pick me up now?”

***-***-***

“For the last time, no I will not allow her back here,” Alador growled when Edric and Emira kept on pressing him for answers,

Edric threw his arms up in disbelief. “Well, maybe you should! She’s your daughter, remember?” Alador sneered at that. “Watch your tongue or I’ll have it taken away. Your sister has completely rejected her heritage and now she will face consequences for her actions. You two should take her as an example of what not to do.”

“She’s our baby sister you know? We’ll never just abandon mittens like that.” Emira said angrily. Alador shrugged. “Do what you want, but be ready for the consequences that will follow. I won’t have a defect tarnishing the Blight name.”

Emira grit her teeth in anger and scoffed. “Oh yeah? Well, I’ll have you know that I have a girlfriend.”

“...Okay?”

“What?” Emira asked in surprise. Edric glanced between his twin and his father in confusion. “So, you’re fine with Em having a girlfriend?” Alador rolled his eyes, standing from the armchair. “I have no issue with queers you know, I myself was bonded to a man once.”

“But, mittens and-”

“Your sister.” Alador interrupted curtly. “Decided to bond herself to a human, the fact that the human is a girl isn’t the problem and I hope I have made myself clear on that. Regardless it is late and you two should go to bed. Remember, you are free to speak to your sister but if she steps a foot in this house again I will not promise that she will leave with her life.”

Edric and Emira watched as their father walked up the stairs into his room before looking at each other. “Something fishy is going on here Ed.”

“Yeah, and I think it’s going to be our job to find out what’s wrong,” Edric muttered. Emira crossed her arms over her chest and hummed. “Okay, for now, we need to sleep but tomorrow we will talk to mittens about this right?

“Yep, and maybe we can annoy her too.”

“I mean, we were going to do that either way but it’s nice that you keep a note of that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to make another google doc cause I wrote too much on the first one and it kept crashing


	35. Imposters among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plays among us and I offer you more unexplained plot exposition

“Can you please not do that?” Amity asked awkwardly when Eda kept on circling her in her owl form.

Luz giggled to herself when Eda continued to circle Amity for a good minute before clamping her jaw on the girl’s jacket and pulling her off the ground. Amity yelped as she was lifted into the air but remained completely still when Eda trotted over to the couch and set her down in Luz’s lap.

“Aw, this is a nice present Eda.” Luz cooed teasingly as she wrapped her arms around Amity’s waist. The werewolf flushed and frowned when Eda went back outside. “...Did I miss something or does she do this often?”

Luz set her chin on Amity’s shoulder and hummed. “She doesn’t usually turn like that, I think it’s because she hasn’t done it in a while but don’t worry about it.” Amity tensed when she felt Luz’s breath on her neck and awkwardly reached to hold one of the latina’s hands. The werewolf ran her thumb over Luz’s knuckle and sighed. “Je t’aime vraiment tu sais?”

“What?” Luz asked when she heard Amity mumble something in a language she definitely did not understand. Amity squealed and pushed herself away from Luz in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that I’ll just g-”

Luz reached out to hold Amity’s hands and chuckled. “Hey it’s fine I never said it was a bad thing I just wish I understood what you were saying.” Amity laughed nervously. “O-oh, okay yeah that makes sense.”

“Actually, that was french right? Where did you learn it?” Luz asked, crossing her legs under her and leaning forward slightly. Amity picked at the material of her pants and shrugged. “Yes it was french and I’ve been speaking it since I was little. My father is french so it was mandatory that I learn his native language.”

Luz nodded along, looking slightly impressed. “Cool, do you speak any other languages?” Amity began counting off every language she knew. “Uh, english obviously, italian, arabic and german.”

“Wait really?” Luz exclaimed in surprise. Amity nodded sheepishly. “I had to learn two during middle school and Boscha kind of forced me to learn arabic with her.” Luz whistled. “Wow, I can only speak spanish and english. Even then I think my mami barely got me to fully learn spanish.”

Luz snapped her fingers. “Wait, you don’t know spanish! I have the upper hand!” Amity laughed at hearing that. “If you say so, Luz. Now, weren’t you going to show me how to play that game? Among us?”

“Oh yeah, just wait a minute I’m gonna tell Willow that we’re starting one.”

***-***-***

“Mom! It wasn’t my fault this time I swear!” Boscha whined as she rubbed the blood off of her arm with a wet towel. Her mother was staring at her with a panicked expression and was bustling around the kitchen in search of disinfectant.

“Don’t give me that Boscha. This is serious and if you did anything seriously damaging to those girls then-”

Boscha threw her hands up in anger. “I know! But it wasn’t my fault mom she was asking for it-”

“That doesn’t excuse this habibti.” Her mother said, calming slightly. “Are you positive that you did not see the girl when you came to?” Boscha rolled her eyes as she wrung the water out of the towel she had been using. “Yes, I’m sure. I woke up in the forest and there was blood on me and I called you that’s all I did.”

Her mother nodded before stepping towards Boscha and observing the wound that was present on the cuegle’s arm. “And I suppose you don’t know where this came from either?” She muttered as she healed the wound. Boscha watched her mother work and shrugged. “I think she might have scratched me? Everything’s kind of a blur.”

“Okay, I want you to go up to your room and just relax okay? I’ll sort this out and please, don’t hurt yourself more okay?” Boscha nodded but wasn’t able to meet her mother’s eye. The cuegle grabbed her backpack and rushed up to her room, shutting the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and sighed. She should just forget about everything and get lost in a game or something, there was no use in worrying about something that she couldn’t even control. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and the cuegle grabbed it and raised an eyebrow at the text she had gotten.

_[5:12 pm] hyper bi: boscha do u want to play among us with us pls_

_[5:12 pm] big gay: yes please join us boscha_

_[5:13 pm] hyper bi: boscha_

_[5:13 pm] hyper bi: boscha_

_[5:13 pm] hyper bi: boscha_

_[5:13 pm] hyper bi: boscha_

_[5:13 pm] hyper bi: boscha_

_[5:14 pm] hyper bi: boSCHA_

_[5:17 pm] plant pan: boscha if you dont want to play you can at least tell us_

**gdjfhsskdal y is that ur name [5:17 pm]**

_[5:17 pm] hyper bi: shE LIVES_

_[5:17 pm] plant pan: whats wrong with my name?_

**P l a n t P a n [5:18 pm]**

**anyways [5:18 pm]**

**yeah ill play with u guys just send me the code [5:19 pm]**

_[5:19 pm] big gay: its gaygay_

**wait srsly [5:20 pm]**

_[5:20 pm] smol boi: luz picked it_

_[5:21 pm] hyper bi: yep_

**nice ill get on in a sec [5:21 pm]**

Boscha walked over to her desk and fell into the chair in front of it. She haphazardly threw her phone onto her bed and logged onto her computer, immediately opening the game and putting in the code for the session. She quickly customized her character, getting her usual pink skin on along with the small flamingo hat and a black suit.

When she finally entered the waiting room for the session she could already see five other people there.

“Hey, Boscha! You’re here.” Luz's voice cheered through the headphones Boscha was wearing. The cuegle chuckled, moving her character around in the waiting room. “Hello to you too nerd, so who’s playing with us?”

“Well, Willow, Amity, Gus, and Skara are already on but I think Skye, Yusuf, and Viney might be joining us too,” Luz stated uncertainty. Boscha nodded to herself and grinned when three other players popped up. “Well, it seems we’ll be able to play now.”

“Alright, guys let’s start,” Luz exclaimed excitedly and the screen faded to black. Boscha grinned when she saw her screen say that she was an imposter along with Luz.

She ran around the map with Skara and Viney for a while and pretended to do tasks with the others for a while until Viney finally left them alone. Boscha quickly killed Skara before hiding in the vents and watched as Willow stumbled in front of Skara’s body and detected the body.

“Okay, okay, okay I just found Skara dead in electrical and I have no leads,” Willow explained. Boscha glanced at each name and choked when she read ‘Simp extraordinaire’. The cuegle snickered. “Wait a minute, who's simp extraordinaire?”

Luz answered. “Oh yeah, that’s Amity.”

“That’s fucking what?” Boscha laughed. Amity scoffed. “Can we please just keep playing? Don’t we have a time limit?”

Viney immediately cut in. “I was walking with Skara and Boscha before we got separated.” Gus hummed. “Boscha where were you?”

“Doing tasks in med, duh,” Boscha said as uncaringly as she could. “Someone who wears the flamingo hat is always lying, I say it’s Boscha,” Skye mumbled.

“That’s a serious accusation coming from someone who’s username is fucking pussy destroyer,” Viney muttered. Boscha snorted at that and laughed. “So, all those for voting Skye off say I.”

“Wait, wait, wait for what?” Skye panicked when small icons with ‘I voted’ started popping up next to each person. Boscha snickered when she saw that everyone had voted for Skye except for Skye who had obviously voted for her.

She watched as Skye’s character was ejected from the ship and the words ‘Pussydestroyer was not an imposter’ flashed on the screen.

“Oh no,” Luz whined before they were all brought back to the map. Boscha followed after Luz this time and they both went down to the cafeteria and huddled around the emergency meeting button. Boscha moved her character to the side and didn’t hesitate to kill Gus when the boy entered the cafeteria alone.

She immediately went down to the storage room and pretended to do tasks. It didn’t take long for an emergency meeting to be called and it had been called by Luz.

“Guys I just saw Gus dead in the cafeteria and I saw Viney leaving so-”

“How dare you! I was in the office.” Viney countered. “yeah I can confirm that, Luz why did you lie?” Luz sighed. “Look I don’t know okay? I saw someone who looked grey but maybe it was blue I don’t know.”

Wow, Boscha really needed to applaud Luz’s acting skills cause the girl actually sounded pretty genuine. Amity spoke up. “I was with Luz and she didn’t do anything.”

“Fine, just vote Yusuf off or something.”

“What?!”

This process repeated itself until only Luz, Boscha, Amity, and Willow were left. As they were all brought into another emergency meeting Boscha cleared her throat and stated. “I’d just like to say that height is a choice and you can do whatever you want with that information.”

“Wait a minute Boscha-”

“What do you mean by that?”

That obviously made them vote for Boscha but she honestly didn’t care, she had gotten the last laugh and there was no way Luz wouldn’t win at this point. She leaned back in her chair as she was voted off and smiled slightly when she heard the excited cheers of her friends when they realized that she had been an imposter.

Barely two minutes had passed before the imposters were declared the winner of the match and Boscha laughed when she heard the groans from the others. “Really Luz? Wait didn’t Amity say that you were clean?”

“Why do you think her name is simp? She wouldn’t have been able to turn her girlfriend in.” Boscha snickered. Amity stammered. “H-hey that’s not true, and I saw Luz in the cafeteria and she didn’t kill Gus so-”

They continued to play a few rounds after that and every game seemed to emphasize how biased Amity was towards everyone else when it came to Luz. Boscha almost fell out of her chair laughing when Amity accidentally killed Luz and basically told everyone to vote her out.

Boscha had forgotten how much fun she could have with others and she was glad that this experience had reminded her of that. But she knew that she wouldn’t be able to ignore her problems forever.

"Wait guys, did you hear about the party Matt's gonna have tomorrow?" Boscha asked when they finished their third round. Amity scoffed at that. "I don't think I ever want to see that little piece of shit anytime soon."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Amity on this one," Willow stated. Boscha pouted. "But guys, we can go there and trash the place as revenge and everyone will probably be absolutely hammered so he won't even be able to tell if it was us or not."

"You make a fair point."

***-***-***

“Great, it’s done you can all leave,” Redhood stated in a monotone voice as the light shower around them vanished.

They were all situated in a small dark room and a figure was kneeling in the center of it with blood puddles around them. The other occupants of the room were eager to leave but redhood stayed and moved to the side of the figure. “Was that enough to replenish you or should I bring another poor soul for you to feast on?”

“No.” The figure breathed out, wiping blood from their chin. “I think that will suffice, thank you.”

Redhood hid their disgust as they saw the mangled corpse of what used to be a harpy. “Alright, and I suppose this will keep you long enough to get that girl to us correct?”

“Yes, it will be done, just wait a little and I’ll lead her right to you in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is very low quality but I had a lot of hw to do so this is all I can offer rn ;-;
> 
> Also hehe foreshadowing


	36. Halloween parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties never end well do they?

“Aight mom I’m leaving!” Boscha yelled as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a piece of the leftover brownie her mother had made the day before.

Before she was able to leave her mother called for her from the living room. “Boscha if you leave without giving me a proper goodbye you won’t be allowed to use the TV or your computer for the rest of the weekend.”

Boscha rolled her eyes but stumbled into the living room where she saw her mother sitting at the couch, watching the news. “Okay, I’m here.” She leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her mother’s cheek before moving to leave.

_“-And last night, two of the captured Monster killers were found brutally murdered in their cell. The police haven’t released an official statement yet but so far, no leads have been found and no one seems to have an idea as to who would do this, more on this issue at 11 today-”_

Boscha sneered when she saw the photos of the two familiar people show up on the TV. “Good riddance, the fewer pieces of shit left in existence the better.”

“Boscha! Don’t say that.” The cuegle huffed but nodded to her mother. “I’m sorry mom.” Her mother stood and hugged Boscha tightly. “It’s fine Boscha, It’s normal for you to feel this way but we should never wish death on someone okay? No matter what they’ve done. Everyone eventually gets what they deserve and we shouldn’t be the ones to decide what that is.”

Boscha nodded into her mother's shoulder before pulling away and taking another bite from her brownie. “Okay mom, I’m gonna go now. It’s already noon and you know how am gets when I’m late.” Her mother teasingly ruffled Boscha’s hair. “I see you’re going for a more free look. Have fun today habibti and try to stay out of trouble, okay?”

“Fine mom.” Boscha drawled as she tried to establish some order with her hair since she had decided to just let her hair out of her usual ponytail for the day. She grabbed her keys from the table near the door and stepped outside.

Boscha swore under her breath when she was immediately hit with a gush of cold air, yep fall had definitely settled and maybe she shouldn’t have worn shorts in this weather. She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself before going to the driveway of her house and grinning when she saw her ride.

“Hey baby, did you miss me?” Boscha cooed as she ran her fingers over the handle of the motorcycle. She had saved up forever to get enough money to get the bike and she had even sold her old car for it. Hell, even when she had first bought it she had had to save more money to do a bunch of repairs on the motorcycle and to style it to her liking which would also explain why the bike was now purple instead of the red it had been when she had bought it.

Boscha pulled a helmet over her head before straddling the bike. Originally she hadn’t bothered getting a helmet but Amity had insisted that it was for her safety and had bought one for her anyway.

The engine roared to life and Boscha grinned when she saw a man who had been walking on the sidewalk jump at the sound. Sure she may not bully people anymore but it was still hilarious to poke fun at people.

***-***-***

“Guys, why are we doing this?” Amity whined as Willow, Luz, and Boscha dragged her around the mall.

Boscha grinned. “Come on am, we’re going to a party today and we need some new clothes.” The cuegle snickered when Willow tossed a shirt towards Amity and told the girl to try it on. Amity begrudgingly compiled while Luz chuckled to herself.

“Hey Boscha, maybe you could try this on?” Luz said, holding up a red and black flannel towards Boscha. She took it and pulled her jacket off before shrugging the flannel on. Boscha grinned and spun around once. “Well? How’s it look?”

Luz offered her a smile and a thumbs up while Willow nodded mutely. Boscha popped the collar of the flannel up and smirked. “Hmm, you know I’m kind of feeling this. I think I’ll get it.”

“What the hell is this?”

The three of them turned towards the dressing room where Amity was standing, looking annoyed while wearing a tank top with cartoon avocados on it and black pants that definitely had way too many belts looped around it.

Boscha pointed towards her and was about to laugh when Amity glared at her. “Not a fucking word Boscha.” The cuegle alternated between trying to cover her mouth and gesturing towards Amity’s attire as she tried not to laugh.

Luz stepped forward and pulled at one of the belts around Amity’s waist and hummed. “Maybe you went a little overboard with the belts.” Amity huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m not the one who decided to put these many belts. I look like a menace to society...Hell, I look like Boscha.”

“At me next time you coward.” Boscha joked as she tried on a hoodie from the rack next to her. The cuegle stepped towards Willow and raised an eyebrow. “What do you think of this, flowers?” Willow observed the hoodie Boscha had put on and frowned when she read the words on the front that read ‘I’m a luxury.’. Boscha grinned and turned around, revealing the other set of words that were present in the back which said ‘few can afford.’.

“Eh? Pretty good right?” Boscha asked, turning back to face Willow fully. The elf hummed and pointed at the exact same hoodie but with a different color scheme. “I think the purple and blue might fit you better than the red one.”

Boscha’s eyes widened in surprise, she hadn’t expected Willow to actually give her her opinion. She turned and reached for the hoodie Willow had pointed out and looked it over. “Huh, thanks flowers you might actually be right.”

Amity, after having gotten rid of the clothes she had tried on that, in her opinion didn’t even deserve to be called clothes, was helping Luz pick out some shirts.

“Okay, okay, okay what about this one?” Luz exclaimed, holding up an otter onesie towards Amity. The werewolf raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and gestured towards the store. “Luz, we’re here to get clothes not pajamas.”

Luz pouted. “Come on Amity, please? I can even pick one out for you!” Amity glanced down at Luz’s face before chuckled nervously and averting her gaze. “F-fine but please don’t go overboard. We still need to get clothes for tonight.”

“Yes! I promise you won’t regret it.” Luz cheered, running up to Amity to give the girl a quick kiss before going off to look for more onesies. Amity was left stuck on the spot as she tried to process what had just happened.

Someone wrapped an arm around her shoulder and laughed. “Well, well, well. It seems little Blight still can’t handle her girlfriend being affectionate to her even after a full month.” Amity shrieked and pushed Boscha off of her. “What!? Wait what are you doing here?”

Boscha tilted the rainbow, heart glass she was wearing, and cleared her throat. She placed her free hand on her hip and grinned at Amity. “I am looking for an elevated sense of fashion.”

Amity took one glance at Boscha’s full outfit and immediately threw her hat at the cuegle. The girl was wearing a blue, puppy patterned suit jacket over a black tank top that read ‘that’s what -she’ on it along with a pair of purple track pants.

“Take those things off, we’re leaving,” Amity muttered. Boscha reluctantly pulled the suit jacket off and pouted. “You never let me have any fun.” Amity gestured towards Boscha and hissed. “That’s because THIS happens when I let you have fun.”

“Hey, Amity! I found the perfect thing for you!” Luz exclaimed as she rushed back towards Amity with a shark onesie clutched in her hand. Amity smiled, reaching out to take the onesie. “Thanks, Luz, I’ll just go and try it on.”

Boscha raised an eyebrow at Amity and whispered. “Whipped.”

“Shut up.”

***-***-***

“Boscha I swear to god if you spike the fucking punch again I will make sure that no one will ever be able to find your body.”

“Aw, I’ll be on buzzfeed unsolved? Thanks, Amity.”

Amity slowly turned from the mirror she had been doing her makeup in front of to stare at Boscha. “...Are you okay?” Luz cut in. “No, she’s right. If I’m gonna die I want my murder to be a mystery.”

“Your murder?!” Willow exclaimed. Boscha shrugged, throwing her hood over her head with a small ‘woosh’. “Yeah, flowers. You gotta have big aspirations even if they happen after your death.” Amity fixed the collar of her shirt and frowned. “Uh, I hope you know how worrying that sounds.”

Luz laughed. “Oh come on Amity we’re just kidding. Gotta liven up the mood somehow.” Amity gestured towards Boscha and Luz. “Okay yeah but not by saying that. And besides, there’s something about Boscha’s presence that’s annoying me more than usual.”

“Oh really?” Boscha asked before flailing her arms around, attempting to do some kind of dance that Amity honestly had no idea what it was. Amity turned towards Willow with a tired look on her face. “Would you like to take her? I’ll sell her to you for a speck of dust if you want.”

Willow raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. “Really? I didn’t know she was worth that much.”

“Hey!” Boscha shouted as she stopped her dancing. “I’m worth much more than a speck of dust. I’m worth at least three stallions.” Luz stepped forward and high fived Boscha. “How are you able to do the orange justice like that? Teach me your ways.”

Boscha grinned, wrapping an arm around Luz’s waist teasingly. “Oh wow, am I might just steal Luz from you if she keeps being this adorable.” Amity rolled her eyes at that. “Uhu, that would be upsetting but Luz isn’t your type so.”

“Oh yeah, sorry nerd,” Boscha stated, ruffling Luz’s hair affectionately. The latina pouted. “Still, I want you to teach me how to do that.” The cuegle winked at Luz. “Of course, I’m sure that you’ll be able to serenade Amity with some fresh moves.”

Amity looked between her girlfriend and her best friend. “I regret letting Edric show you how to play fortnite. No in fact I regret letting you use my sand bucket back in kindergarten.” Boscha teasingly finger gunned at Amity. “Don’t be like that Blight, without me you wouldn’t have a girlfriend right now.”

Luz laughed. “Hah, yeah right.” Willow looked between Amity and Boscha. “Uh, I don’t think she’s kidding Luz.”

“Wait really?” Luz exclaimed. Amity hid her face in her hands and groaned. “Can we please just get ready and go? It’s almost eight and I don’t think you want to be late to the party that you want to crash.”

“Hmm, you’ve diverted my attention but we will talk about this later.” Luz hummed, narrowing her eyes at Amity teasingly.

“Ooooh, foreshadowing.”

“Shut up Boscha.”

***-***-***

“This is so weird and I hate it.” Amity hissed as she was dragged through the crowd of people around her.

Boscha scoffed from beside her. “Well if you had gone to more parties instead of studying all the time then you would be used to this.” Luz eventually led them to an empty table and sighed. “I still can’t believe Matt let us all in. I thought he hated us?”

“Well.” Boscha shrugged. “Am and I are the star players of the football team so he kind of had to let us in and he probably thinks that you two are our plus ones so by default you should be allowed in too.”

Willow looked around the sea of people and wrung her fingers nervously. “But there are so many people here. I thought only a few people were invited to these things?” Boscha sneered. “Nah, Matt likes to keep his invites open so unless you’re a loser everyone is usually let in.” Boscha paused. “N-not that you’re a loser but to Matt, you probably aren’t a-”

“I get it Boscha. It’s fine.” Willow cut her off. Boscha let the issue go and grabbed a bottle of beer from the table in front of them. Amity stopped her from taking a sip with a stern look. “Boscha, we’re still underage.”

“Eh, this isn’t my first rodeo with alcohol. And don’t sit here acting as if you’ve never had any wine at your parent's get-togethers.” Boscha took a swig from the bottle and sighed. “Besides, we all need to loosen up so you should all probably have some too.”

Amity rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding? I’d like to remain sober thank you very much, and so will the others-”

“Pass one,” Luz said, eagerly taking the bottle that Boscha was handing to her and trying to down the whole thing in one gulp. Boscha and Willow chuckled when Luz’s eyes widened and the girl began coughing violently. Amity was immediately at Luz’s side, trying to help the human out of her coughing fit.

Boscha laughed and took another sip from her bottle. “That was vodka by the way. Nice going nerd. That was actually pretty good for your first try.” Luz laughed, hitting her chest a few times. “Heh, thanks Boscha.”

“Okay yeah, no more alcohol for you,” Amity muttered, taking the bottle from Luz’s hand. Boscha raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Well, how about you try it Amity? Or are you too chicken?”

Amity narrowed her eyes at Boscha and hissed. “I’d like to stay sober.”

“Well, what do we have here?”

Boscha rolled her eyes and held her bottle out towards Skye. “You aren’t intimidating in the slightest, dude. Make yourself useful and help me get Amity to drink.” The minotaur glanced down at Amity and grinned. “Come on Blight, just a sip.”

“Not on your life.”

Willow sighed, taking one of the untouched glasses in the middle of the table and taking a swig of its content. The four other occupants of the table stared at her in amazement as Willow finished the content of the glass and slammed it back onto the table.

Skye whistled lowly and whispered to Boscha. “Wow, you must be so turned on right now Bosch, you've always had a thing for women who could probably drink you under the table.” The cuegle gulped and nodded. “Maybe.”

“Well hey! If Willow had some then you need to have some Amity. It’s the law.” Luz stated, pushing the bottle of vodka towards her girlfriend. Amity glanced down at the bottle and whined. “But Luz-”

“No, do it or you’re straight.”

Boscha snorted at that. “Ah yes, the best persuasion tactic. Drink it or your straight Blight.” Amity glared at Boscha but complied, grabbing hold of the bottle and throwing her head back as she downed the drink. Skye laughed in amusement when Amity placed the bottle back down on the table and groaned. “Yeah, it’s strong isn’t it?”

Amity crossed her arms and shrugged. “There, I did it. Now leave me alone.”

Skye chuckled nervously. “Hah, well, here’s the thing. Skara and Yusuf may have already spiked all of the drinks so I would say that you have about a minute tops before the alcohol hits.”

“You fucking what!?”

***-***-***

“Uuuh, why are babies in the uterus for nine months but they’re not nine months when they’re born?” Boscha mumbled from where she was laying on the couch. Amity kicked at the girl’s legs and grimaced. “Move ‘nd give me some space then I’ll answer you.”

Boscha tiredly moved to the side but accidentally ended up rolling off of the couch and landed in a heap on the floor.

“Ow.”

Amity pulled Luz by her sleeve and dragged her onto the couch. “C’mere you. I need cuddles.” Luz giggled and happily snuggled up to Amity on the couch. Willow cooed at the interaction while Boscha pushed herself up off the floor and leaned against the table. “Get that gay shit out of here.”

“Fuck off and go make out with Willow then,” Amity mumbled in annoyance as she combed her fingers through Luz’s messy hair.

Boscha huffed. “Well, maybe I will. Don’t move flowers.” She mumbled as she crawled over to the armchair where Willow was sitting. Boscha squinted slightly and supported herself against the arm of the plush armchair as she looked down at Willow. “Uh, why are there two of you flowers? Do you have a secret twin that I don’t know about?”

“Not that I can rememberize,” Willow said with a confused look on her face. Boscha frowned, tilting Willow’s head up slightly. “Stop being cute, I can’t handle it when you’re cute.”

Willow giggled, pressing her hands against Boscha’s cheeks. “Well, you’re hot.” The cuegle frowned. “I am? But then why aren’t you burning?”

“Well, I see that you idiots definitely fell hard.” Skara teased as she stumbled towards them. Boscha waved her hand at her dismissively. “Wait a minute Skara ‘m trying to count the stars in flower’s eyes.”

Skara raised an eyebrow at that. “Uh, I’m pretty sure that those are just the lights being reflected on her eyes.” Boscha gasped. “Oh my god! You hear that flowers!? The light has appointed you as it’s successor!”

“It has?!”

Amity grumbled and sat up. “C’mon mon amour we need to find somewhere else to cuddle.” Luz let herself be pulled up off the couch by Amity. “Okie princesa.” She slurred through a giggle as she was dragged through the sea of people around them away from the couch.

“Hah, don’t forget to use protection!” Boscha yelled out teasingly. Amity flipped her off and yelled back. “Yeah! Only if you make sure you and Willow don’t fuck on the couch.”

“No promises!” Boscha called back.

Luz giggled when she and Amity made it upstairs and into an empty room. Amity jokingly closed the door and peered back at Luz. “Ooh is this the time where I’m supposed to ravish you?” Luz laughed and poked Amity’s nose. “Heh, you’re drunk.”

Amity frowned. “No, I’m not you are.”

“Yes, you are.” Luz sang teasingly. Amity whined as she stepped towards the light switch, moving to turn the lights on. “No, I’m not.” Luz spun Amity around and jokingly pushed her back. “Yes, you are.”

Amity stumbled back and instinctively grabbed a hold of Luz’s wrist, pulling both of them down onto the bed behind them. Luz yelped and moved her arms forward so that she could press her palms against the bed to support herself. The werewolf stared up at Luz with a dazed look when the girl fell on top of her and unintentionally straddled her waist. Luz shook her head as she tried to regain her bearings. “Huh, I guess we’re both drunk.”

“Hey, y-yeah.” Amity stuttered out. Luz sighed and lowered herself down onto the bed, tucking her head under Amity’s chin. “Maybe we shouldn’t have drunk the vodka.” She mumbled. Amity hummed as she layed on the bed motionless. Luz pushed herself up and reached for one of Amity’s ears.

Luz giggled when she felt how soft the furry appendage was under her finger. “It’s so soft. Does this feel good?” Amity gently leaned into Luz’s touch as a low rumble began emitting from her throat. Luz cooed at the look on Amity’s face and planted a light kiss on her cheek. “Estas tan linda querida.”

Amity looked up at Luz and smiled. “I think that you’re still drunk ma jolie.” The latina laughed and rolled off of Amity. “Hmm no, I think I’m sobering up a little,” Amity whined when luz stood from the bed.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“Oh, so you want more attention?”

“Maybe.”

***-***-***

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Willow breathed out in a dazed voice.

Boscha hummed against Willow’s neck, pausing her ministration. “Eh, we’re at a party full of high schoolers. I think this is pretty standard.” Willow laughed. “I guess you’re right but maybe we should go check on Luz and Amity-”

“Oh come on,” Boscha whined, pulling away from the girl’s neck. “I’m sure that if we went to look for them we’d catch them fucking or something. And I’d honestly rather just stay here with you.”

Willow reached out to hold the lapels of Boscha’s jacket and hummed as she pulled Boscha a little closer to her. “That wouldn’t be very responsible of us now would it?” Boscha grinned, playfully tugging at the belt loop on Willow’s jeans. “Have you ever known me to be responsible flowers?”

“I suppose not,” Willow said teasingly. “But we should probably stop here.” Boscha pouted but complied, offering the elf a small kiss before pulling away. “If you say so, Willow. Now come on I think I’m starting to sober up and I really don’t want that right now.”

Willow was about to protest but Boscha had already grabbed another bottle of beer and was in the process of drinking it. Boscha sighed happily when the cold liquid slid down her throat and moved to sit at the couch in the middle of the room after having shooed the people who had previously been sitting there.

“Yep, that’s the good stuff. You want some flowers?” Boscha asked, holding the bottle out towards Willow. The elf shook her head but sat next to Boscha. The cuegle sighed and kicked her feet up on the table in front of her. “What is it flowers? Are you regretting what we did? Cause if you want to forget that it ever happened I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

Willow shook her head. “That’s not it Boscha. It’s just...Should you be drinking this much?” Boscha spread her arms out, gesturing towards the seniors around them who honestly looked even drunker than her. “Please, everyone here is getting wasted. The least I can do is encourage them by doing it too.”

“Okay Boscha, it just feels like you’re drinking more than usual.” Boscha laughed. “Oh? And do you perhaps know how much I usually drink? Chill out Willow this isn’t that much compared to how much I usually drink, don’t worry about it.” Willow sighed. “If you say so, just remember to pace yourself.”

Boscha smirked and leaned towards Willow. “Well, maybe I’ll need someone to remind me huh? Maybe I need something that can distract me from drinking like, I don’t know, a kiss?”

Willow chuckled. “You’re so full of it.” The cuegle shrugged, grinning when she saw Willow leaning towards her. “That’s part of my charm darling. Now, would you like to distract me for a little while?”

“Since you’re being so insistent.”

“Heh, feisty. I like that.”

***-***-***

Amity groaned when she accidentally ran into the wall of the hallway. Sure she wasn’t that drunk anymore but her head was killing her. “Luuuz, where are we going?” She whined as she followed after the latina.

Luz looked back and reached for Amity’s hand. “Come on slowpoke, we’re going to the kitchen to get some water,” Amity grumbled but let Luz pull her down the stairs.

They eventually ended up in a dark room that eerily resembled a cellar. Amity squinted slightly when Luz snapped her fingers and conjured a small ball of light. The room was definitely not the kitchen and looked like a storage unit of sorts.

“This isn’t the kitchen right?” Amity mumbled as she looked around the room. She jumped when the sound of a door slamming shut echoed around the room. Luz spun around towards the now-closed door and gasped when she saw the hooded figure that was present there.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Noceda.” The hooded figure stated, inclining their head slightly. Luz nervously looked between Amity and the figure. “Uh, who are you?” The figure shrugged. “I suppose you can call me redhood for now. My organization has taken a great interest in you Miss Noceda, and I think that you will fit in wonderfully with my other colleagues.”

“Uh, thanks but no thanks.” Luz let out as she stepped closer to Amity and conjured up more light orbs. Redhood shook their head. “Pity, though I suppose there was always a chance that it would end like this.” They tilted their head and Amity immediately shifted when she saw the three other hooded figures that stepped out of the darkness.

Luz molded her orbs to turn into sharp shards and aimed them at each figure. “Stay back!” Redhood chuckled. “Hmm, such conviction, it’s a shame that you don’t want to join us. Oh well, I suppose some sacrifices need to be made for the greater good.”

Amity growled and was about to pounce on the figure when redhood gestured towards her. “Please shut the dog up.”

She didn’t have time to react when bluehood pulled out a gun and shot her. Amity yowled when the bullet struck her shoulder and steam started to emit from the wound. In a panic, she turned back into her human form and convulsed on the ground as she tried to get the bullet out but every time she got a solid grip on it her fingers came away singed.

Luz immediately kneeled down next to Amity despite the pain that she too was feeling and held her hand over Amity’s wound. “Amity stop moving please I’m trying to get it out okay?” The werewolf dazedly looked up at Luz but her hazy vision couldn’t even recognize who she was. All she knew was that this person smelled like home and her instincts were telling her that she was safe with this person.

“Okay, good, good just wait a minute,” Luz muttered as she tried to get the bullet out with her magic. She didn’t know if she could even manipulate metal but the bullet eventually popped out of the wound and clattered onto the ground loudly.

Amity gasped when the burning sensation finally left her. She gripped her wounded shoulder and glared up at the figures that were watching them. “What the fuck do you want?” Redhood stepped forward and grabbed Amity by the collar of her shirt, they signaled for one of their men to contain Luz when the latina tried to intervene. “I think you are quite aware of what we want Miss Blight, and you are not one of those things.”

The werewolf scoffed. “So what? You planning on killing me with more silver bullets? How uncreative.” redhood chuckled. “Hmm, you are a spirited one aren’t you? Much like your father but we’ve already dealt with him.”

“Wha-”

“No, we have something much more torturous in store for you, but first we might want to find a suitable place for that. After all, there is a party happening.” Amity tried to get out of redhood's grip but they simply tightened their hold on her collar and reached behind them. “Be patient little one, the fun is only beginning.”

Amity was about to call out to Luz when she felt something hit her over the head violently. The last thing she heard was laughter before her whole world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight here’s a longer chapter cause this boi needs to study for the SAT this saturday so I prob won’t be updating until sunday
> 
> heh and bc im a bad boi im leaving u all on a cliffhanger but anyways, wish me luck pls ;-;


	37. Containment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha doesn't like cops and Luz isn't who she thinks she is.

“Ugh, my head,” Boscha whined as she slowly awoke. She blinked her eyes open and hissed when they were assaulted by the brightness around her and she quickly burrowed further into the soft pillow next to her.

Wait, were pillows always supposed to feel like that?

Boscha cautiously opened her eyes again and groaned when she saw the pile of bottles that were stacked on the table in front of her. She sat up before looking down at Willow’s sleeping form and frowning. God, what had even happened last night?

“Finally awake huh?” Boscha sat up and rubbed her eyes when she heard the familiar voice from behind her. “Yep and I regret it already.”

Skara chuckled, crossing her arms and leaning them against the back of the couch. “So, you seemed like you had fun yesterday.” She stated, gesturing towards Willow’s sleeping form. Boscha leaned back against the couch and sighed. “I guess. It doesn’t mean anything though.”

“Oh please, don’t give me that bullshit excuse.” Skara scoffed. “I don’t want to deal with another Amity situation.” Boscha laughed. “Speaking of which, where is our favorite gay disaster?”

Skara shrugged. “Fuck if I know. I think I saw her and Luz go upstairs but that’s it. I haven’t seen them all morning.” Boscha chuckled, slowly standing. “Heh, I bet they had fun at least. Uh, we should probably leave though.”

“Why?” Skara frowned, Boscha was usually the one who wanted to delay leaving any party so this was definitely new. “Cause I wanna leave, something feels off.” Boscha gently shook Willow’s shoulders. “Hey flowers, we’re gonna leave soon, get up.”

Willow mumbled something quietly and rolled over onto her stomach to get away from Boscha’s insistent words. The cuegle rolled her eyes and moved to poke the elf’s shoulder to wake her up. “Come on Willow, we’re in enemy territory and we gotta move out quick.”

Skara laughed when Willow was startled awake. “You don’t need to say that Bosch, high blood pressure can’t be good for her.” Boscha scoffed, grabbing her jacket from the floor and throwing it around her shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll just go get the two lovebirds then we can yeet ourselves back outside.”

“Yeet?”

“Just go with it.” Boscha waved Skara’s question off and ran up the stairs, making sure to avoid stepping on the bottles that were left strewn on the floor and the occasional passed out person. She went through every room trying to find Amity and Luz but so far all she’s found out was that apparently a lot of people were cheating on their partners and that people should learn to use the locks on doors.

Once she reached the last room on the top floor she groaned, where the fuck could those two even be? It’s not like they left, she would have known if they did and Amity wasn’t the kind of person to just fuck someone in a random room, though Boscha had never had the pleasure of knowing what a drunk Amity would do so maybe that was a possibility.

“Hey am! You in there?” Boscha called when she entered the kitchen downstairs. The cuegle frowned when again, she didn’t see any sign of her friend. She was about to return to Skara and Willow when she caught sight of something near the kitchen.

Boscha cautiously approached the metal door tucked away behind the kitchen and raised an eyebrow when she saw that it seemed to have been locked from the outside. She twisted the key and pushed the door open. Boscha immediately gagged at the smell of burnt flesh and blood that assaulted her senses. She reached down to hold the material of her shirt over her nose as she stepped into the cellar.

The place was shrouded in darkness and it took Boscha a good five minutes to find the light switch which had been completely destroyed, how convenient,

She snapped her fingers and allowed small flames to emit from her palm as she looked around the room. Boscha cringed when the smell got worse and looked down at the floor. She gasped when she saw the blood on the ground and slowly kneeled down to take a closer look.

“What the fuck.” Boscha muttered when she saw the small flash of silver in the corner of her eyes. She stepped towards the light and gingerly picked up the object, making sure to pull her sleeve over her fingers before grabbing the thing.

Boscha held the thing up closer to her flames and narrowed her eyes. The thing was most likely a bullet and judging by the color it was probably silver too, thank god she hadn’t tried to grab it with her bare hands or her fingers would have probably been burnt off.

The cuegle immediately connected the dots and growled when she realized what had happened. The scent that was present around the room was a familiar mix of trees and blood and there were only a handful of people that Boscha knew had that scent, and only two of them had actually attended the party.

“Yo Bosch, you ready?” Skara called out when Boscha had been away for almost half an hour. The cuegle eventually made it back to the living room where Skye, Skara, and Willow were waiting for her. Willow looked behind Boscha and frowned. “Where are Luz and Amity?”

Boscha grimaced and held out the bullet towards Skye. The minotaur raised an eyebrow but took the bullet. “Huh, silver? Dude, why would you even risk picking this up? Doesn’t this shit burn your skin?” Boscha hummed in agreement and Willow gasped at that.

“What? Boscha why would you do that?” Boscha waved off Willow’s concern and gestured towards the bullet. “I think the MK took Am and Luz and before you all panic, I don’t think we should tell the police yet.”

“What the fuck do you mean we shouldn’t tell the police? Bosch this is not something that we should just fucking ignore.” Skara exclaimed urgently. Boscha stopped her from calling 911 and hissed. “Stop. Please trust me on this okay? Think about it for a second. If we call the cops they’ll probably publicize all this shit and the MK fuckers will probably go into hiding. But if we don’t say anything then they won’t hide and we can find them and get Am and Luz out of there.”

Skye looked down at Boscha with an unimpressed expression. “Uh, I don’t know if you can hear how stupid that sounded Boscha. We’re literally kids, we can’t even legally drink yet and you want us to go against a terrorist organization?”

Boscha waved her hand in front of her face, conjuring up a wave of flames. “We aren’t weak kids okay? We can do this-”

“Boscha.” Skara cut in firmly. “I know that you want to help but sometimes you need to leave these things to adults. Besides, the cops have been tracking these fuckers for a while so they won’t have any trouble finding them.”

Boscha slumped her shoulders but nodded. “Fine. Let’s just do this quickly then, who knows what’s happening to them right now.”

***-***-***

“Wake up!”

Amity was startled awake by a harsh fist connecting with her cheek. The werewolf shook her head and blinked her eyes rapidly as she looked around her. She was in a dark room, how original. She squinted her eyes slightly but the pounding of her head was becoming more and more insistent and she could barely see anything at this point.

Another hit connected with her head and this time she immediately regained her bearings and growled at the figure standing in front of her. The hooded figure chuckled. “Hmm, you’ve got some spunk kid. Maybe the boss’ll let us have some fun with you before killing you.”

“Fuck you.” Amity spat angrily. She tried to stand and cried out when a burning sensation hit her wrists. Bluehood gestured down to her shackled hands and grinned. “Silver binding kid, there’s no way you’ll be able to get out of those without losing both of your hands, and that’s not even counting the silver poisoning you’ll have to deal with. So I’d suggest you sit here and stay calm while we deal with your little girlfriend.”

Amity pulled at her binding again and snarled when a low hissing sound came from her wrists which had started to emit steam in the areas where pale skin met metal. Bluehood patted Amity’s cheek mockingly before standing and moving towards the side of the cell.

“You’ll see your little girlfriend soon, but first we’re gonna have some fun, you and me.”

Amity glanced at the silver-coated baton in bluehood’s hand and steeled herself. This wasn’t going to be pleasant at all.

***-***-***

Luz yelped when she was dragged by the arm by a firm grip. She had a blindfold on her eyes and couldn’t see anything, all she knew was that there were multiple footsteps around her and she couldn’t feel Amity’s calming presence near her.

She was eventually thrown down onto the ground which her knees definitely didn’t appreciate. Someone reached forwards and ripped the blindfold off of her and the latina rubbed her eyes when a bright light was flashed in her face. Luz cringed when she pulled her hands back, her fingers were stained with dirt and blood that could only be Amity’s.

“Now Miss Noceda, how well you cooperate with us right now will determine the fate of your pet,” Redhood stated in an airy voice as they went to grab a steel dagger whose hilt seemed to have been fashioned to look like a dragon.

Luz’s eyes widened in panic and she looked around the large, circular room she was in. Frantically looking for any sign of her green-haired companion. Seeing this redhood chuckled. “She is not here at the moment Miss Noceda but rest assured, she is entertaining some of my acolytes currently, and depending on your next decisions she could wind up dead much earlier than planned.”

“Wh-” Luz glared at redhood but nodded, she didn’t have much of a choice but she couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Amity especially when she could avoid it.

Redhood nodded to the others in the room and smiled down at Luz with a patronizing look. “I knew that you were a smart one Miss Noceda. Now, would you please step forward?” Luz paused for a moment and redhood narrowed their eyes at that. “Come now or I’ll make sure that that filthy dog won’t even have enough strength to chase her own tail.”

Luz scrambled up to her feet and clenched her fists in anger when she heard the laughs coming from the figures around her. Redhood gestured for Luz to follow them towards a stand in the middle of the room that held a small orb of light on it. They grabbed Luz’s hand and sliced the dagger over her hand.

The latina bit her lip to stop herself from making any sound of pain when she saw her blood start to well up from the wound. Redhood moved her hand over the orb and let her blood slowly drip onto it. Luz tried to hide her fascination when the orb seemed to absorb her blood and shift to a dark orange color.

Redhood shoved Luz away and gestured to the other figures to grab Luz as they held their palm over the orb and exhaled slowly. Luz quivered slightly when redhood’s eyes flashed red for a second before they fixed themselves on her.

“You.” They breathed, a slow grin forming on their face. “I knew there was something special about you.” Luz looked back and forth between redhood and the other figures. “W-what? I did what you told me to do so now you’ll leave Amity alone right?”

Redhood chuckled darkly, mockingly tapping a finger against their chin. “Hmm, no.”

Luz moved to get out of her captor's grip but it was in vain. “What do you mean no? I did what you told me to do so why-”

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll be joining her,” Redhood stated. The latina paused. “But why? What was the whole orb thingy then?!” Redhood chuckled. “You aren’t a mere human, you lied.”

Luz growled. “Of course I’m a human! Why would I lie about that?” Redhood sneered at her, taking a step towards Luz. “And you continue to lie. Didn’t your mother ever tell you that it’s a sin to lie? Oh, wait, no she probably would have pushed you to lie. Like mother, like daughter right?”

“What?” Luz exclaimed, she was completely lost and had no idea what this lunatic was talking about. She was a human! Her mami was a human and so was she, there was no question about it so why was this person saying that she wasn’t a human?

Redhood tilted Luz’s head up slightly and grinned. “You might look nothing like her but magic never lies. You really thought that you could continue to live right under our noses without being persecuted? Don’t make me laugh.” Luz narrowed her eyes. “Well then, what am I then?”

Redhood grinned widely and whispered knowingly.

“You are a witch and the daughter of the owl witch, Edalyn Clawthorn. Oh my dear you cannot even begin to comprehend how happy I am that I've finally caught you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im like 40% sure that i failed the SAT but I also got a gf yesterday so whos rly winning?
> 
> anyways pls feed me with kudos and comments cause if I don't get any validation i cant function properly ;-;


	38. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse before they get better and Boscha might get herself into trouble again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W for slight implied threat of rape? it's very implied tho

Amity hissed as she tried to move her hands up to protect her head from the blow that was about to come. She ignored the pain that came when her wrists rubbed against the silver of the shackles and let out a low ‘oof’ when a silver baton hit her arm’s painfully.

“Come on you gotta give me more than that kid, it’s not fun if you don't react,” Bluehood whined when Amity remained silent. The werewolf glared up at bluehood and snarled. “Does it look like I’m having fun dumbass?”

Bluehood snickered, throwing the baton away and unsheathing the knife that had been attached to his belt. “Oh no kid, you aren’t meant to be having fun. But I think you might like a little surprise hmm?”

Amity narrowed her eyes and backed away from the silver knife. Bluehood grinned at that. “Good, let’s have some more fun then.” He gestured behind him and Amity had to squint to see the figures that were dragging something into the cell.

“Amity!”

The werewolf laughed in relief at hearing the familiar voice. “L-Luz? Luz is that you?!” Amity stammered out cautiously. She eventually felt arms wrap around her and she immediately burrowed her face into the shoulder in front of her, inhaling the familiar scent.

“Heh, alright lovebirds cut it out this isn’t some vacation resort.” Bluehood sneered before pulling Luz away from Amity. The werewolf tried to stand but with her shackled hands and her blurry vision, she honestly couldn’t do much. “Wait no! Leave her alone!”

Bluehood grinned as he kneeled down next to Luz and teasingly ran a finger along her jaw. “She’s a cute little thing ain’t she? Tell me, kid, have you enjoyed her yet?” Luz growled and snapped her jaw at bluehood’s finger. The figure laughed as he pulled his finger away. “Oh, feisty. Hmm, it’s going to be such a pleasure to break you, I can feel it..”

Amity panicked at those words and redoubled her efforts to stand. “Wait no stop! Please leave her alone. Do whatever you want to me just please leave her alone. Please.” She yelled out frantically, digging her nails into her palm as she tried to ignore the burning pain coming from her wrists.

Luz tried to retaliate when she saw bluehood stand and step towards Amity. “Amity no-” Bluehood reached out and grabbed Amity by the back of her head and slammed her face into the wall behind her. Amity grit her teeth and shut her eyes tightly when bluehood held her head in place. He leaned down and snickered. “How noble of you. I thought that monsters didn’t know chivalry but clearly you’ve learned something, sadly for you, I already had plans for your little girlfriend and I’m sure that what I’m going to do is sure to draw a reaction from you.”

Amity’s eyes widened when the pressure behind her head was released and she could distinguish bluehood’s figure stepping back towards Luz. “Please don’t do this-” The werewolf yowled when a silver blade sunk into her knee and she clenched her fists tightly as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Shut up, or next time I’ll aim for your throat.” Bluehood hissed. He brought his hood down, revealing his young face, and kneeled in front of Luz. “Now then, let’s have some fun.

Luz furrowed her brows and aimed a kick at the man’s stomach but bluehood managed to slam her foot down before it hit him and leaned forward, dragging the edge of a knife over Luz’s cheek. “Yes keep fighting, it’s always fun when they squirm.”

“Luz! Luz, what the fuck is happening? Use your magic!” Amity shouted frantically as she pulled out the knife that had been embedded in her knee. Luz jabbed her elbow into bluehood’s face and tried to get out from in front of him but he recovered quickly and pinned her down. Bluehood sneered and gestured back towards Amity. “Tell me, what the fuck do you see in her? She’s just some stupid dog why would you ever go for that? People like you are fucking disgusting.”

Luz gripped his arm and glared up at bluehood. “Callate and let me go hijo de puto!” She spat angrily, summoning a ball of flame and pressing it against bluehood’s cheek. The man screamed in pain and held his palm against his burning cheek. “You fucking bitch-”

A loud shot rang out around the room causing Amity to flinch. “Luz? Luz, what happened?”

The latina stared down at the dead body of bluehood with shook clear on her face. Her hands shook as she backed away from redhood who was standing at the doorway of the cell and looking down at bluehood with mild disinterest and a smoking gun in their hands.

“Sorry, you had to deal with that. I’ve told him time and time again that we do not attempt to violate our captives but it seems the lesson never quite sunk in.” Redhood announced diplomatically, raising an eyebrow when they saw Luz turn away from them and move to sit near Amity.

Luz kneeled down next to Amity and gently cupped the girl’s face. “Hey, hey cariño it’s fine, it’s me.” Amity blinked her eyes, trying to clear up the fogginess in her vision. “Luz? Luz where’s that bastard? Who shot the gun?”

“That would be me, Miss Blight,” Redhood stated. They stepped towards the two and laughed when Luz conjured up more fire orbs. They waved their hand, extinguishing the flames in a second. “I’ll have none of that Miss Noceda, now step aside.”

Luz stepped in front of Amity determinedly and shook her head. “Over my dead body pendejo.” Redhood lazily waved their arm and moved Luz to the side. The latina yelped when she tripped over a crack on the floor and fell back, she scrambled to her feet when she redhood kneeled in front of Amity and she was about to attack them when redhood reached down and undid the shackles around Amity’s wrists.

“You’ll have the next hour to talk, but then I’d like to get straight to business if you don’t mind. Use your time well.” Redhood stated before apparating bluehood’s dead body away and stepping out of the cell, slamming the door behind them.

Amity stared down at her hands in confusion and flexed her fingers slowly, trying to gain more feeling in them. Luz crawled over to Amity and gently held the girl’s hands. “Corazon? Are you with me?” Amity nodded jerkily and brought her knees up to her chest.  Luz looked down at Amity’s wrists. The skin there was scraped raw and Luz swore that she could still see steam emitting from the wounds. “Ami, I’m going to hold your hand now okay? Just to heal your wound a little.”

Amity nodded mutely and let Luz reach out to hold her hand. The latina gingerly held the werewolf’s hand and ran her free hand over the wound, letting a faint glow emit from her fingers as she tried to heal her girlfriend’s wound. Amity began rocking back and forth as she let Luz work.

They were trapped and would probably end up dying here eventually. Amity shut her eyes tightly and took a shaky inhale, this wasn’t what she wanted. She was supposed to graduate, go to a good college and...open a café with Boscha, anything but this.

Luz pulled away when her magic began to wane. The latina moved to sit next to Amity and sighed. “I’m sorry I’m still not good at this whole magic thing. This was the best that I could do.” Amity glanced down at her wrists and hummed, the skin that had been burnt off obviously hadn’t regenerated itself but her wrists had stopped bleeding at least. “Thanks, Luz.”

The latina wrapped an arm around Amity’s shoulder and sighed. “Well, I found out something interesting today.” Amity leaned her head on Luz’s shoulder and hummed. “Really? What was it?”

“Heh well.” Luz started. “I’m apparently a witch, partially anyway, and I’m Eda’s daughter? I don’t know how that works honestly.” Amity pulled back and stared at Luz in confusion. “Y-you’re serious? But Eda's a Strix so doesn't that mean that you're one too?”

Luz shrugged. “I don’t know, some magical orb thingy told those guys that I’m a witch and that Eda’s my mom so.” Amity stared up at Luz in astonishment. “Wow, that’s...wow.”

“Yep.” Luz said, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “When we get out I can ask Eda I guess.” Amity’s shoulders slumped as she remembered their current situation. “If we get out.”

Luz hummed. “We need to think positive. Like I’m sure people are looking for us already.” Amity shrugged, leaning her chin on her knees and sighing. Luz looked down at her girlfriend sadly and reached to hold her hand. “Hey, you remember how I told you that the whole video thing brought up bad memories?”

Amity nodded mutely, drawing lines on the dirty ground beneath her. Luz cleared her throat and continued. “Well, I think now’s a good time to tell you about it.” Amity turned towards Luz curiously. “Uh, if you’re sure.”

Luz nodded to herself and sighed. “Yeah, I think now’s a good time.” Amity squeezed Luz’s hand in comfort and nodded for the girl to continue. Luz tapped her free hand against her leg and chuckled. “Well, you already know that I was seen as the weird kid in my old school and I think everyone just called me that at some point. Anyways, there was this guy who was just so...I don’t know, he was nice to me a-and I thought that we were friends.”

Amity scooted closer to Luz and placed a light kiss on her cheek. “It’s okay Luz, take your time.” Luz swallowed and exhaled shakily. “Yeah, but anyways like an idiot I started to fall for him. He was just so nice and he seemed to genuinely care about me when no one else did. So I was going to ask him out to this spring formal thing but…” Luz choked slightly and Amity immediately wrapped her arms around Luz and held her gently when the latina began to sob.

Luz sniffed and spat out. “I-I heard h-him talking t-to his friends. It was a-all a joke, get the w-weird kid to like you a-and then prank them. Funny huh?” Amity growled lowly. “Please tell me you beat him up.” Luz wiped her tears away and laughed. “Hah, yeah I did but don’t be too mad at him.”

“What why?” Amity exclaimed. Luz leaned forward and kissed Amity gently. “Without him, I wouldn't have been expelled for throwing a snake at him and if I hadn’t been expelled then I wouldn’t have come here and met you.”

Amity paused for a second before laughing. “That’s your grand takeaway from that?” Luz pouted. “Of course, you always need to find the good in bad situations.”

“...What do you think they’re going to do to us?”

“I really don’t know.”

***-***-***

Boscha crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall of the police station as she waited for Skara and Willow to finish their conversation with the police officer behind the counter.

She glanced around and felt her hands itching to just do something. She understood that the cops would probably be able to get Luz and Amity out but Boscha got the feeling that there would be too many casualties if the police got involved.

Boscha sighed and glanced out the window, catching sight of an orange flash disappearing behind the tree line. She looked back at Skara once before rushing out of the station in pursuit of the figure she had seen.

It was easy to catch up to the figure, they obviously didn’t think that anyone was following them and Boscha was confused when they led her to a clearing. She stayed hidden in the bushes as she watched the figure lay their hand down on the ground and mutter something under their breath which somehow caused a door to just appear on the face of the tree bark in front of them.

Boscha watched in amazement as the figure entered the tree and disappeared inside. She quickly rushed forward and felt the bark of the tree, the door had disappeared but she knew exactly what kind of magic had been used to open it.

She grabbed her phone and typed out a message urgently.

**yo flowers meet me in the clearing behind the station theres smth i need ur help with [3:23 pm]**

_ [3:23 pm] rosebud: boscha? Where did you go? And what do you mean you need my help _

**flowers pls get ur delicate ass over here okay ill explain later [3:24 pm]**

**also tell nerd boy to come too [3:24 pm]**

_ [3:24 pm] rosebud: fine just wait a minute _

Boscha shot Edric and Emira a quick text as well before settling next to the. tree as she waited She suddenly remembered someone else that she should probably contact and reached for her phone again to call her mom.

Obviously, her mom was working so the call went straight to voicemail. Boscha breathed slowly and muttered.

“Hey mom, I’m about to do something really stupid so if you don’t hear from me in the next few hours just know that I love you and I’m so sorry for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp that happened. I did some art for ch32 so if u want u can go check it out (https://twitter.com/disaster_top/status/1308831768372445185). I got a curiouscat too so like if yall wanna ask smth go ahead (https://curiouscat.me/ash_needs_sleep)
> 
> okay last thing, if luz was a werewolf in this fic what do u think she'd be (alpha/beta/omega), and if ur gonna answer can u also maybe give me a little explanation? Just so that it makes sense


	39. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise and Boscha has no impulse control but you probably already knew that

“Alright kiddies, this is where the fun begins.”

Amity threw her arms out at the sound of that sneering voice and yelped when she was pushed back down against the floor. The werewolf growled and draped herself around Luz protectively when the latina started to stir awake.

Redhood looked down at them in amusement. “Now, now Miss Blight there’s no need for that.” They chuckled and gestured for one of the other hooded figures to grab Amity. The girl fought against the hold she was in but her body was clearly too weak to do anything. She was about to shift when a silver blade was held against her neck, Amity hissed when her skin began to sizzle. “Don’t even think about it bitch.”

Luz held her arms up, expecting redhood to approach her but surprisingly they stayed away from her.

Redhood turned towards Amity and sighed. “I’m sure you are aware of your partner's...lineage. Now usually I wouldn’t have any qualms with killing her but I do not want to suffer the wrath of the owl lady so I thought of something much more entertaining.” Redhood stepped towards Amity and grinned. “I will have you turn her, then I’m sure that no one would question who killed her when they see you standing over her dead body with her blood on your hands.”

Amity’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “I would never do that! You can’t make me.”

“Oh?” Redhood asked mockingly. They reached behind them and swiftly aimed a gun at Luz and calmly pulled the trigger. Amity cried out when Luz’s body jumped back slightly from the impact of the bullet against her stomach.

The latina looked down at her stomach in wonder and held up her blood-covered hands, staring at them for a moment before looking back up at the other occupants of the room. Luz could see Amity yelling something but she couldn’t hear anything, everything sounded muffled as if she was underwater. She fell to her knees, clutching her bleeding stomach as she stared in front of her blankly.

Amity didn’t even register when the hold on her arms fell away and she immediately ran towards Luz’s fallen body, panicking as she tried to fix the damage that had been done.

“Now, you have a choice, Miss Blight,” Redhood stated, ignoring the panicked sounds coming from Amity and the shallow breaths coming from Luz. “Either, you let Miss Noceda die here, in your arms or, you turn her now and heal her, your choice.”

Amity clutched Luz’s limp form to her chest and glared up at redhood hatefully. “I’ll kill you espèce de connard.”

Redhood shook their head and chuckled when they saw the red that was starting to bleed into Amity’s eyes and the girl’s folded ears. “Temper, temper Miss Blight. If you kill me I can assure you that Miss Noceda will die.”

Amity looked down at Luz, the girl was breathing but only barely. “...”

“I’ll leave you here to think then. I’ll return in an hour and if Miss Noceda hasn’t been turned by then I guess you’ll just be following her into an early grave hmm?” Amity didn’t register when redhood left and simply clutched Luz tighter against her chest.

She sobbed into the latina’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Luz, I-I should have been stronger I should have done more I-”

Luz lifted her hand up to Amity’s face and gently wiped a tear away from the girl’s cheek. “Hey, don’t cry like that okay? I think what you need to do is pretty clear.” Amity pulled away and shook her head frantically. “No Luz I can’t turn you. It won’t be good for you and besides, turning someone without their consent is a crime that you go to jail for-”

“Hey,” Luz mumbled jokingly, squishing Amity’s cheeks together. “I’m giving you consent alright? Just imagine it, we could both transform during the full moon, run around in the forest, and oh my god, double the floof for cuddle piles!”

Amity chuckled, pushing back her tears. “You’re so stupid Luz, you’re literally dying and all you can think about is napping?” Luz laughed but eventually collapsed onto a coughing fit. Amity grit her teeth when she saw the flecks of blood that were coming out of Luz’s mouth and steeled her resolve.

“Okay Luz, I’m going to turn you but just know that the process will be painful.” Luz inhaled sharply and nodded. Amity moved to let Luz lay on her back on the ground and brought her face closer to the girl’s arm. She looked back at Luz’s face, which was twisted in pain, and placed a light kiss on her arm. “I’m sorry mon amour, this’ll only hurt for a minute.”

“Ok-” Luz didn’t have time to finish her affirmation before Amity bared her fangs as she partially shifted and bit down harshly on the latina’s arm. Luz howled in pain when she felt the fangs pierce her skin and sink into her arm. Amity ignored the blood that was getting on her fur and in her mouth, fully focused on completing the process as quickly as possible.

Amity let go of her hold on Luz’s arm and pulled back when she felt the girl start to squirm in her grip. The werewolf stepped back and watched in amazement as Luz’s wounds closed and as fur began to sprout on her body. She had never seen or taken part in a turning ceremony so this was definitely an experience.

“Luz?” Amity asked cautiously when Luz’s form disappeared completely and was replaced by a large, furry mass. The youngest Blight pursed her lips and quickly turned as well before nervously taking a step towards Luz.  Amity gently nosed the other wolf’s neck and yelped when Luz aggressively turned and snapped her jaw at her. Amity growled back at Luz, crouching down and baring her fangs. Luz’s wolf form looked confused for a moment before she slowly sniffed the air and approached Amity cautiously.

The youngest Blight stayed still when Luz gently bumped her nose to hers and offered her a lick against her snout. Amity huffed lowly but eventually knocked her snout against Luz’s forehead and let a low rumbling sound emit from her throat.

Amity pulled back and let her eyes wander on Luz’s form, her form was slightly smaller than Amity and her brown fur seemed to sparkle under the light of the moon that was coming from the small opening in the cell. The girl was clearly not completely conscious and had let her wolf take over completely, though as her first shift she was actually handling it better than Amity expected. Amity’s nose wrinkled slightly when her instincts told her to challenge Luz. So Luz was presenting as an alpha, huh?

Great.

Amity’s mind was split between challenging this new alpha and going over to officially make Luz her mate. She breathed deeply and let her senses be filled by Luz’s scent before finally stepping back towards Luz. The girl hadn’t moved and seemed content with licking the blood off of her fur in the area where she had been shot.

At least she wasn’t dead, Amity mused to herself as she pawed at the ground in front of her. She let out a low growl in surprise when Luz moved to rub her head against Amity’s fur-covered chest. Amity stood stiffly before leaning her head down and gently offering a small lick to Luz’s cheek.

Amity slowly shifted back to her human form and held her hand out towards Luz. “You’re healed now, you can turn back Luz.” When she got no reaction from the wolf in front of her Amity sighed and pressed her forehead against Luz’s. “Allez mon amour, revient à moi s’il te plaît.” She whispered as she tried to send out some calm and welcoming feelings through the bond, hoping that it would be enough to get Luz to turn back.

Luz tilted her head to the side before letting out a low huff. Amity opened her eyes when she felt the fur under her hands disappear and be replaced with smooth skin. Luz groggily blinked her eyes open and groaned. “Ugh, why can I smell everything?”

Amity chuckled, patting Luz’s cheek. “That would be because of your heightened senses.” Luz frowned. “Wait, so I’m a werewolf now?”

“Yep,” Amity stated. Luz hummed, squinting her eyes slightly. “Uh, hun? Is it normal that I wanna bite your neck right now?” Amity took a step away from Luz and led the latina into a sitting position on the ground. “Um, that would be your natural instincts telling you to mark me as your mate. I had to deal with the same thing when we first bonded.”

Luz ‘oohed’ in understanding. “Okay then. Now what?” Amity gestured towards the cell door. “We can try to escape but I don’t know how that'll work since I’m pretty sure that the bars are made of silver and now you’re not immune to it.”

“Mierda.”

***-***-***

“Boscha, I really don’t think we should do this.”

“Oh come on Willow, Bosch might be onto something.” Edric teased from his position under a tree. Boscha scowled at Edric and turned towards Willow. “Look flowers, you don’t need to come with us if you don’t want to, okay? I just need you to use your elemental magic to open the door.”

Willow nervously glanced back at Gus and shrugged. “Look Boscha, I understand that you want to help Luz and Amity but rushing into danger headfirst isn’t going to help much.” Boscha rolled her eyes. “Willow, I want to do this okay? I can’t just sit around and do nothing.”

“Um, well you could tell the police about this?” Gus pipped up. Boscha was about to retort when Emira stepped in tiredly. “Look guys clearly nothing's gonna change Boscha’s mind so either help us or leave us okay? We’re wasting time right now.”

Willow pursed her lips before begrudgingly placing her palm on the ground. Boscha sighed in relief when the hidden door on the tree opened. “Heh, thanks flowers.” Willow stood and stared up at Boscha sternly. “I’m only doing this because you’re going to do this anyways and at least like this I can make sure that no one gets hurt.”

Boscha teasingly winked at Willow, offering the girl a salute. “And I will be forever grateful for that flowers, come on guys.”

“So.” Gus started when they all descended the staircase that had somehow been present in the tree. “What’s our plan?” Boscha snapped her fingers and conjured a small ball of flames so that she could see the path in front of her. “Get Amity, Luz, and us out without anyone dying.”

“That’s a wishlist,” Emira muttered. Edric huffed. “We have a plan, just don’t die.”

Boscha rolled her eyes at that but froze when she heard the sound of people talking nearby. She held her arm out signaling for the others to stop moving and pressed herself against the wall.

“Hah, I still can’t believe that the kid is related to the owl lady. I can’t imagine her being a parent for anything.” Greyhood sneered at purplehood as they walked down the hallway. Purplehood laughed. “Yeah, but apparently she wasn’t born normally. Boss said something about a host being needed to birth the kid.”

Greyhood shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged. “Beats me, either way, the kid is going to die. Boss got the dog to turn her so it won’t take long for the both of them to die from silver poisoning.”

Purplehood mused. “Hmm, but that’s kind of boring isn’t it?” Greyhood shrugged. “Nah, boss said to make sure that the poison won’t kill them but it’ll hurt them a lot. Give them a slow death you know?” Purplehood laughed at that and sneered. “Sounds festive.”

“Yeah, real festive. Now could you tell me where those two idiots are?” Boscha asked lazily as she stepped behind the two figures. Greyhood turned around sharply and her eyesWidened when she saw Boscha standing behind her. “Wh-How did you get here?”

Boscha quirked her brow in amusement before summoning flames around her arms. “Well, usually when people take my friends captive I tend to want to seek out revenge so come on, hopefully, you can give me a little bit of a workout.” Okay so maybe she was partially bluffing with the whole ‘tough’ act but these two didn’t seem like much of a threat, and besides they were humans so it wasn’t like they could do much.

“You’ll regret that,” Purplehood growled and immediately sent something flying Boscha’s way. The cuegle expertly ducked under the blade and sent a coil of flames towards purplehood. “Wow, that was close.” She mumbled to herself when she heard purplehood yelp as the flames hit them.

Greyhood frantically looked between her fallen partner and Boscha’s unimpressed expression. “So? You wanna have a go too or can I tell them to come out?”

“W-who-”

“Surprise!” Edric yelled out in glee as he landed on greyhood’s head and yanked her hood down over her eyes. Emira rolled her eyes at her twin’s antics and moved to extinguish the fire that was starting to spread through purplehood’s clothes before Willow tightly secured vines around the two minions.

Boscha kneeled down to greyhood’s level and tilted her head. “Now, can you tell me where Luz and Amity are?” Greyhood glared up at Boscha and snarled. “Never, you monsters can all go to hell.”

“Pity.” Emira sighed tiredly as she too crouched down. “She gave you an easy way out and I can assure you that I won’t be as understanding. Now tell me where my sister is or I’ll make sure that you can never talk again.” To emphasize her statement Emira conjured a containment spell around greyhood’s neck, effectively cutting off her air supply.

Willow looked away from the scene before her as Emira and Boscha got greyhood to give them the information that they wanted. Gus made sure to keep his illusions up around the hall so that any passing person wouldn’t see them.

“T-they're on the second level, the first door to the right.” Greyhood stuttered out breathlessly. Edric grinned and mockingly patted her cheek. “Thanks, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Emira stood again and gestured for the others to follow her. “Come on guys, there’s no point in wasting our time here.” Boscha gestured back to Gus. “Hey nerd, are you able to maintain your illusions for long periods of time?”

Gus nodded. “As long as I’m partially focusing on the illusions I should be able to keep them up.” Boscha patted Gus’s shoulder thankfully. “Okay, cool. Edric, nerd-boy, and flowers, you guys stay here as the look-out and Emira’ll come with me.”

Edric hummed. “Fine, just promise that when you find those fuckers you make them remember why you don’t mess with us.” Boscha grinned and saluted towards Edric. “Of course.”

Emira and Boscha quietly descended the stairs to the second level of the bunker-like place and paused when they arrived in front of the designated door. Boscha glanced at Emira. “You got anything to open this?” Emira rolled her eyes and took Boscha’s hand, holding it close to the door. “Use your fire thing, it should burn the door.”

Boscha shrugged but did so. Eventually, the door fell away to reveal a dark cell surrounded by metal bars. Boscha held her hand out to use her fire magic again but hissed when the bars burnt her palms. “What the fuck?” She exclaimed as she held her hand close to her chest. Emira brought her hand close to the bars and snarled. “It’s silver, don’t touch it again Bosch.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Boscha grumbled. Emira brought both of her palms against the bars and exhaled slowly. “Bosch, can you try to transfer your magical essence to me for a sec? I’m gonna try to melt these.” Boscha hummed and placed her unburnt hand on Emira’s shoulder.

Emira shut her eyes and willed flames to be summoned out of her hands. Boscha watched in amazement as green flames wrapped around the silver bars and melted them into steaming puddles on the floor. Boscha was about to cheer when she was overcome with coughs.

Emira urgently grabbed the collar of Boscha’s shirt and held it up against the girl’s mouth and nose. “Silver fumes are toxic to you too okay? I’ll get mittens and Luz out just stay here okay?” Boscha nodded and squinted her eyes slightly when she felt them begin to water.

The cuegle waited impatiently for Emira to emerge, the silver in the air was becoming unbearable and she was sure that Amity wouldn’t be faring any better in this environment. She looked up when Emira exited the cell with two bodies on tow.

Boscha stepped forward and grit her teeth when she saw the state her two friends were in. “Bosch come on, help Luz.” Boscha nodded and reached to place Luz’s arm over her shoulder, careful to keep her shirt pressed against her mouth. “Come on nerd, we’re getting you out of here.”

Luz tiredly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Boscha. “Hey, I told Amity that someone would come get us out.” Boscha hummed. “We can talk later, nerd but there’s silver floating everywhere here so we need to get out now.”

“M’kay.”

Emira glanced down at Amity and groaned. Her sister had never had a very high tolerance for silver despite only being half-werewolf and she knew that she didn’t have long before Amity’s lungs would start to burn themselves from the inside out.

They managed to rejoin Willow, Gus, and Edric with minimal damage though Boscha was pretty sure that she had coughed up some blood at some point.

“Great you’re back, now come on let’s go-” Edric was cut off by Willow slapping a hand against his mouth in an attempt to silence him when they heard footsteps walking towards them. Gus had been momentarily shaken and had let his illusion down so they all crowded in one of the empty rooms close by and waited for the people to pass.

Amity took a deep breath and sighed when it came easily. She leaned back against the wall and groaned. “Ugh, how did you idiots get in here?” Edric chuckled. “Oh come on mittens, that's no way to talk to your friends.” Amity rubbed her wrists uncomfortably and grimaced.

“So, you guys have a plan B for this situation? Or are we just going to wait here for them to find us?” Emira shrugged, typing away on her phone. “Well technically we’re on plan D. Plan B was to immediately leave but now this happened.”

Luz frowned in confusion. “So, how many plans do you have? Like maybe there’s a plan M that we could do?” Edric hummed. “Well yeah, but Boscha dies in plan M.” Amity waved her hand towards Boscha. “Good, do it then.”

Boscha looked between Amity and Edric in confusion. “Excuse me but what?”

“Okay, okay, no one is dying okay? We just need to wait for the right time to leave then everything will be alright. In the meantime, I can heal you two.” Amity gestured towards Luz. “Do Luz first.”

Boscha sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I couldn’t tell before because of the silver but can you please explain why Luz smells like a werewolf?” Amity carelessly answered. “That’s because she is a werewolf now, I was forced to turn her. Anyways WIllow please heal Luz’s wounds first.”

“Wait back up.” Gus cut in. “You turned Luz? But why?” Amity snarled. “I didn’t have much of a choice at the time. The bastard shot her and she was going to die, what did you expect me to do? Sit there and watch my mate die? Do I look like the kind of person who would do that?!”

Willow held a hand up towards Amity. “Please calm down, Gus didn’t mean anything by it, he just wanted clarifications.” Amity glanced at Gus’s fearful expressions and tried to calm herself. “I’m sorry, I’m just stressed.”

“Uh yeah, you look pretty beaten up Blight,” Boscha muttered as she looked down at Amity’s wrists. The werewolf shrugged. “Silver bindings, it’ll heal with time.”

Emira smiled at Amity sheepishly. “Heh, sorry mittens but healing magic isn’t my forte so you’ll have to wait for Willow to finish.” Amity sat down on the ground and nodded. “It’s fine, I’ve dealt with worse.”

Boscha was about to retort when a loud snarling sound was heard from outside. She pressed her ear against the door and her eyes widened when she heard the commotion outside. “Uh, guys? It sounds like people are dying-”

They all jumped when they heard something snap which sounded suspiciously like bones breaking. Amity protectively pushed Boscha behind her and moved to stand in front of the door when silence fell.  She watched with bated breath when the door handle moved before the door swung open.

Amity stared up in amazement as her father stood before her, covered in blood, and with a deathly glint in his eyes.

“Good, you’re all here. I killed the soldiers outside but there will inevitably be more of them so kindly hurry up so that we can leave safely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao my gf said that she’d fight anyone who thinks this fic is bad and i honestly don't know how i scored someone thats so fierce and adorable ;-;
> 
> as always feel free to feed me with comments and kudos, I appreciate them


	40. Safe and sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting out is always harder than getting in.

“Wh-father what are you doing here?” Amity asked in surprise, unknowingly standing straighter in front of her father’s stern expression.

Alador looked down at his daughter’s wrists and narrowed his eyes. He reached out to hold Amity’s wrist and hummed. “Did you protect your pack well?” Amity tensed at that, what could she even say to that? She had tried to protect Luz but in the end, it had been for nothing.

Boscha stepped forwards and placed a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “She did just fine sir, and didn’t you say that we were in a hurry?” Alador scowled at Boscha but nodded. “You’re right, follow me all of you.”

Amity hung back and helped Luz along. The latina whined when Amity tried to help her. “Ami, you’re more hurt than me, I should be helping you.” Amity chuckled and reached to hold Luz’s hand. “I’m fine Luz, I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

Luz pouted and intertwined her fingers with Amity’s. “Well, you’re not the only one with werewolf powers now, I can help!” Amity chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. “Mhm, but you were already very capable before you were a werewolf mon amour. Your strength was never the problem. I just want to be able to protect you.”

“That’s...actually really sweet Amity.” Luz cooed, causing Amity to blush. Boscha rolled her eyes at the two. “Wow, we’re literally in a life or death situation and all you two can do is flirt?” Amity was about to retort when she caught sight of her father’s twitching hand. Yeah, they should probably keep it down until they were actually out of harm's way.

Amity remained silent as Alador led them back to the surface, thankfully they didn’t run into any MK members on the way and they all felt relieved when they finally made it to the surface.

Alador furrowed his brows and held his head in his hands as he groaned. Amity watched worriedly as her father blinked blearily and looked around in bewilderment. “Hey, dad? What’s wrong?” Edric asked when he saw how confused his father looked. Alador turned towards them and gasped when his eyes fell on Amity. “Amity! What happened to your wrists?”

Amity looked up at her father in confusion and gestured towards the tree Willow was helping Boscha out of. “Um, silver bindings usually do this to werewolves father.” Alador slapped his forehead in annoyance. “Oh right! Anyways, Emira, I'm assuming you contacted the police before me, correct?” Emira nodded.

“Okay good. Now I want you kids to stay close, we don’t know if others might show up and-”

“Too late!” Boscha yelled out in a panic as she shot a ring of flames towards the area behind Alador. The werewolf quickly shifted and turned around, crouching low when he saw the three hooded figures standing before them.

Amity shifted as well, moving to stand by her father as she waited for the figures to act. “Well, well, well, someone must have let the dogs out of their cage.” Redhood mocked, lazily ducking under the flames. Boscha snarled and gripped her fists tightly as more flames swirled around her arms. “You’re outnumbered dumbass, it’s eight against three.”

Redhood gestured towards Amity and Luz. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, silver poisoning is a slow process and I’m sure that those two will soon feel its effect, same as you Miss Stuart. It was a joy to watch your mother die a slow, painful death from silver fumes.”  Boscha was about to step forwards when Willow held her back. The cuegle was about to protest when Willow held her free hand out towards redhood, causing large vines to sprout out of the ground and move to bind themselves around the figures.

Edric whooped when Willow managed to catch two of them but redhood brought their hand in front of the vine that had been aiming for them and disintegrated it on the spot. “Hmm, impressive.” Redhood mocked.

Alador rushed towards redhood, clamping his jaw down on their side with no plans on letting go. Redhood snarled through the pain and pulled out a gun from their pocket. Amity panicked when she saw them aiming at Luz and immediately pushed Luz to the side before the deafening sound of a gun going off filled the clearing.

Edric ran to Amity’s side while Boscha and Emira rushed to help Alador wrestle the gun out of redhood’s hand.

Luz pushed herself off of Gus and sat down next to Amity’s kneeling form. The youngest Blight was clutching her arm in pain and her breaths were coming out in shallow huffs. “Why does this shit always happen to us?” Edric muttered in annoyance as he moved Amity’s hand away so that he could get a better look at Amity’s wound.

“Why are you so stupid sometimes?” Edric continued on. Luz watched the steam that was wafting off of Amity’s wound and cringed. “That’s silver. Amity you know how vulnerable you are to that”

Amity shrugged. “Well so are you Luz, and besides you just turned a few hours ago so actually you’re more vulnerable to it than me right now.”

“What’s going on here?”

Boscha looked up from redhood and scowled at the police officers that were approaching them. “Oh good, you finally showed up.” One of the officers held a gun up at Boscha and spoke calmly. “Miss, I’m going to ask you to back away from the body slowly.” Boscha rolled her eyes but backed away from redhood along with Alador and Emira. The officer gestured for Willow to let go of her hold on the two other figures which the elf did begrudgingly.

“Miss? What happened?” One of the officers, a manticore, asked Amity cautiously. The werewolf squinted and gestured towards her wounded arm. “The fucker took me and my mate hostage and forced me to turn her and they just shot me with a silver round so can I please get that checked out before you start asking questions?”

“Of course, right away.”

Everything else kind of blurred together after that. Amity, Luz, and Boscha were taken to the hospital to get checked for injuries and to make sure that they hadn't gotten any internal wounds from the silver and Alador accompanied them.

Edric and Emira tried to contact their mother but she wouldn’t answer her phone, though Edric was sure that it was because she was working. Gus and Willow went with the twins to the police station to recount what had happened in the bunker and, to their collective relief, the captured MK members would be facing trial for what they had done.

A lone figure watched with mild annoyance as the loud ambulance and patrol cars left in separate directions. This was definitely going to make their job harder...and now they didn’t have anyone to get them their weekly supply of sustenance, which would probably make it harder for them to do their job, they'd have to ease up on their control if they didn’t want to die.

Regardless, the time it would take for those brats to recover they would have already sunk their claws deep into Amity and they would be able to continue on with their plan with or without the MK’s help.

They had all the right cards in hand, now they just needed to place them down correctly.

***-***-***

“Mom! Calm down okay it wasn’t that bad.” Boscha whined as her mother burst into her hospital room looking angry.

“Do not give me that Boscha.” Her mother said sternly as she looked over her daughter. Boscha waved her arm around in confusion. “What? I’m fine-” Boscha cut herself off when she saw the stern look on her mother’s face. “Boscha, I don’t think you understand how worried I was.”

Boscha chuckled nervously. “Well, I-”

“No, I come home from work to find the house empty without your death engine in the driveway. Then I find a voicemail that you left three hours ago where you’re telling me that you’re going to do something that could get you killed, and after hours of worrying I finally get a call from the police that tells me that you and your friends infiltrated a monster killer hideout to save your friend and that you might have gotten silver poisoning and that you’re in the hospital so I rush over only to hear you telling me that ‘it wasn’t that bad’? Boscha, you can’t do these kinds of things habibti, I don’t think I could live with myself if anything happened to you.”

Boscha remained silent throughout her mother’s whole speech. She glanced down at her hands and wrung them together in her lap. “...I’m sorry mom, I wasn’t trying to worry you.”

Her mother stepped forward and embraced Boscha, holding her head to her shoulder. “Alhamdulillah, at least you are alright but Boscha please, don’t ever do that again.” Boscha nodded into her mother’s shoulder mutely as she clutched at the material of her mother's hijab.

“I’m really sorry mom, I-I just wanted to help.” Boscha choked out between breaths. Her mother pulled back and smiled at Boscha. “I know, and I love you for that habibti but you also need to think about yourself. I know you like to jump into things headfirst but next time warn someone before going off on your own okay?” Boscha nodded again.

“Um, hello?” A timid voice asked from behind them. Boscha looked up towards the door and smiled, wiping her tears away. “Oh, hey flowers. Mom, this is Willow. She’s a friend.”

Her mother stood and smiled down at Willow, offering the girl her hand to shake. “Well, Willow it is nice to meet you. I trust that you are keeping my daughter in line when I am not there.” Willow chuckled. “The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Stuart. And I try.”

Boscha pouted at that. “Hey, I’m a free spirit! Nothing can keep me in line.”

“She really believes that?”

“Sadly yes.”

“Oy!”

***-***-***

Amity scowled at her doctor as he spoke in a hushed voice with her father. She didn’t like the doctor at all, he was just strange and disrespectful.

“Cariño, if you glare at him anymore I think he’ll go up in flames.” Luz joked from beside her. Amity crossed her arms and didn’t take her eyes off of the doctor. “Good, I won’t need to deal with his bullshit then.”

Luz chuckled and looked down at the pills she had been given by one of the nurses. “Well, at least we’ll only need to be here for a check-up, perks of werewolf healing I guess.” Amity hummed in acknowledgment. “Yeah, we have a quick metabolism.”

“Hmm, is that so.” Luz mused. “So if I got a concussion it would heal immediately?” Amity nodded. “If you rest for a night after it happened then it’ll be healed by the morning. Also don’t test that out.” Luz pouted but agreed. “Fine, only if you stop taking bullets for me.”

Amity scoffed. “Hey, you took a bullet first.” Luz rolled her eyes jokingly. “Okay yeah, but it wasn’t on purpose.” Amity accepted that excuse before wrinkling her nose when she saw the doctor approaching her again.

“Miss Blight, Miss Noceda, most of your injuries should be healed by tomorrow but Miss Blight I would recommend that you do not do anything strenuous with your hands for at least three days or the wounds on your wrists might reopen.” Amity nodded mutely and held in a relieved sigh when Alador stepped forward. “Okay, so I can take both of them home?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes. Just try not to strain yourselves.”

Alador turned towards the two girls and nodded. “I’ll take you home Miss Noceda, Amity you’re coming home with me.” Amity stood abruptly at that. “What but-”

“Amity!” Alador raised his voice slightly and Amity flinched. She must have been dreaming because her father looked a little surprised at his own outburst before he schooled his expression. “Amity, I need you to return home okay? Please don’t fight about this too.” Luz gripped Amity’s hand as they followed after Alador.

“Are you okay with this? I’m sure I can get Eda to bust you out.” Amity shook her head. “I have to deal with this Luz but thanks I’ll hold you to that.” Luz winked at her teasingly. “Anytime, and if you ever want me to beat up your dad just let me know.”

Amity smiled and kissed Luz softly, not seeing the glance that Alador gave them. “I really don’t deserve you, Luz, thanks.”

Turns out Alador didn’t even have to drive Luz back home since Eda was waiting for her in the waiting room. The owl lady immediately walked towards Luz and fussed over her. “Okay kid is anything broken in there? How many fingers am I holding up?” Luz chuckled when King crawled up her shoulder and patted her head. “I’m fine, honest.”

Amity looked at the interaction between them and smiled. A firm hand was placed on her shoulder and Alador stated. “Let’s go, Amity.” The werewolf threw Luz a last wave before following her father out of the hospital.

Eda raised an eyebrow. “Huh? Why is he taking her? I thought-” Luz shrugged. “Amity said that there were things she needed to deal with, but actually Eda, we need to talk.” Eda frowned. “About what kid?”

“The MK said that I was your daughter, is that true?” Eda tensed as she heard the question and pursed her lips.

“...Come on kid, I’ll explain when we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhsdgajk over 40000 hits??? w o w
> 
> as always, feel free to feed me with kudos and comments


	41. Little poor me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda reveals things and Amity never seems to catch a break

The ride back to the owl house was spent in complete silence. Luz kept throwing nervous glances towards Eda as the woman typed out something on her phone while driving.

“Okay,” Eda muttered as she parked the car in the driveway outside of the owl house. Luz helped King out of the car and followed Eda inside, becoming even more nervous when she saw the look on the Strix’s face.

Eda gestured for Luz to sit down and turned towards King. “Hey buddy, you wanna go take your army and play in my room for a little? I need to talk to Luz alone.” King pouted but reluctantly agreed. “Fine, but only if I get to watch all night.” Eda rolled her eyes good-naturally, she knew that King wouldn’t be able to stay awake for more than an hour so she nodded.

Luz waited for King to rush upstairs before turning towards Eda. “So, do you want to start?” Eda sighed and collapsed back onto the couch. “Yeah, I guess I should. How much do you know?”

“Uh, that I’m apparently your daughter and I’m a witch?” Eda hummed. “That’s partially true I guess. Look, you know how your mom and I were friends in school right?” Luz nodded, tucking her legs under her as she listened to Eda.

Eda pursed her lips and continued. “Well, I might have done something stupid back in university. Your mom came to visit and suggested that I create this huge water slide with my magic and somehow it ended with her asking me if I could transfer my magic into her?” Luz’s eyes widened in astonishment. “Is that possible?”

“Heh, no it isn’t kid.” Eda chuckled. “I-I tried to take my magic and give it to Cam but something must have gone wrong because everything kind of went to shit after that. Cam got burned, I had turned from the stress, and...look a lot happened okay?” Luz nodded, reaching out to hold Eda’s hand when she saw the sadness on the woman’s face. She had never seen Eda like this, the Strix was always grinning no matter the situation so this sudden regret and guilt was new.

Eda exhaled sharply and looked down at the carpeted floor. “...I did something stupid kid and Cam paid the price for it. I’m sorry to say this kid but you were the result of that accident. The magic I had been trying to transfer to Cam apparently entered her body and created a whole new lifeform-”

“And that was me?” Luz asked in bewilderment. Eda nodded mutely. “Cam didn’t want to get rid of you but I-I wasn’t ready to deal with a kid, much less a kid of my own so I left.” Eda angrily clenched her fist. “I was a coward Luz, I should have stayed and helped Cam but I was scared, and my parents didn’t want me to stay with a human so I left.”

Luz hummed. “So, what you’re saying is that you're my other mom?” Eda nodded. “Basically.” Luz nervously fiddled with her shirt sleeve. “So, you accepted to keep me here because you owed my mami?”

Eda shook her head, smiling down at Luz softly. “Nah kid, I eventually pulled my head out of my ass and wanted to meet you so Cam suggested I let you live with me for the beginning of the year. I wanted to meet you Luz and get to know you.” Luz furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Wait, so I got the magic part of you which is why I can't turn into the owl thing but now that I’m a werewolf does that mean I can still use magic?”

“...You’re a what now?”

***-***-***

“Go up to your room and stay there okay? You need to heal and if I catch you trying to do anything I can assure you that I am not above tying to your bed.”

Amity looked up at her father in bewilderment and nodded. “Yes father, goodnight.” Alador nodded gruffly and shut the door. Amity walked into her room and shut the door tiredly, way too much had just happened and she didn’t know how her brain was even processing anything anymore.

She slowly peeled her stained shirt, no she hadn’t had time to change at the hospital, off of her body, and dug through her closet for a clean tank top. When she found a blue one she slid it over her head and turned around when she heard a ding come from her phone.

Amity grabbed it and laughed when she saw the conversation that Boscha was having with Skye.

_ [5:22 pm] taste the ranibow: all im saying is that next time u do smth stupid u tell us beforehand _

_ [5:22 pm] eye am gay: and all IM saying is that u should mind ur own damn business _

_ [5:22 pm] taste the ranibow: mate u almost died _

_ [5:22 pm] eye am gay: and? _

_ [5:23 pm] its a skarapace: aND? WHAT DO U MEAN AND? _

_ [5:23 pm] its a skarapace: UR DUMBASS COULD HAVE DIED! _

_ [5:23 pm] eye am gay: words can hurt _

_ [5:23 pm] its a skarapace: UH YEAH I SURE HOPE THEY DO _

_ [5:24 pm] its a skarapace: UR MENTAL STABILITY IS ALREADY SO FRAGILE AND DID U RLY THINK THAT GOING TO A FUCKING MONSTER KILLER BASE WOULD HELP ANYONE? _

_ [5:24 pm] its a skarapace: ur all gonna send me to an early grave smh _

_ [5:24 pm] eye am gay: ;-; _

_ [5:24 pm] eye am gay: i just wanted to help okay _

_ [5:25 pm] eye am gay: im sry ill go now _

_ [5:25 pm] taste the ranibow: wait no _

**Wow, nice job guys [5:25 pm]**

_ [5:25 pm] its a skarapace: dont even start amity r u doing okay? _

**I guess? Im not dead [5:26 pm]**

_ [5:26 pm] taste the ranibow: thats _

_ [5:26 pm] taste the ranibow: not very helpful _

**Okay fine, i was kidnapped by a group of terrorists who tortured me and my mate for maybe a day at most and then shot my mate and forced me to turn her into a monster like me before finally escaping with the help of some dumbasses then i was shot with a silver round and went to see a doctor who was so pessimistic he might as well have been FEEDING me the damn silver by hand and now im here being antagonized by my friends but other than that im just dandy [5:28 pm]**

**Happy [5:28 pm]**

_ [5:29 pm] its a skarapace: ecstatic _

_ [5:29 pm] taste the ranibow: aight dude chill we were just worried _

**I get that but you shouldn't have blown up on boscha like that [5:29 pm]**

**She was a really big help, she got hurt for me and the first thing you did was yell at her for doing something to help a friend [5:30 pm]**

_ [5:30 pm] its a skarapace: okay so maybe i was a little too harsh _

_ [5:30 pm] taste the ranibow: a l i t t l e ? _

_ [5:30 pm] its a skarapace: yes now shut up _

_ [5:31 pm] its a skarapace: i just thought she would be more careful _

**Need i remind you that boscha has adhd? that may not be the sole reason for this but when she puts her mind to something she will do it regardless of anything else [5:31 pm]**

_ [5:31 pm] taste the ranibow: wait i thought adhd meant u forget things? _

**There are a number of symptoms, look it up skye [5:32 pm]**

_ [5:32 pm] taste the ranibow: okay damn _

_ [5:33 pm] its a skarapace: im sorry i didnt take that into account _

_ [5:34 pm] its a skarapace: but anyways boscha i know ur reading this now so im sorry for yelling it’s just _

_ [5:34 pm] its a skarapace: i was rly worried and if u havent realized we kind of care about u _

_ [5:34 pm] taste the ranibow: ye _

**Correct [5:35 pm]**

_ [5:35 pm] Yus-Yus: yep _

_ [5:35 pm] Mom: same _

_ [5:35 pm] I know boscha’s crush, fear me: ditto _

_ [5:36 pm] taste the ranibow: have yall just been lurking? _

_ [5:36 pm] I know boscha’s crush, fear me: basically _

_ [5:36 pm] eye am gay: uh thx guys _

_ [5:37 pm] eye am gay: ill try to refrain from doing anything dumb in the future _

_ [5:37 pm] its a skarapace: thats all i can ask for _

_ [5:37 pm] Yus-Yus: but anygays _

_ [5:37 pm] Yus-Yus: amity what is this i hear about a mate? _

**Its none of your business yusuf [5:38 pm]**

_ [5:38 pm] Yus-Yus: mhm i n t e r e s t i n g _

_ [5:38 pm] taste the ranibow: truly _

**What i just call luz that okay theres nothing wrong with that [5:38 pm]**

_ [5:38 pm] I know boscha’s crush, fear me: mhm, but have u m a t e d with her yet OwO _

**I [5:39 pm]**

**I dont think that concerns you [5:39 pm]**

_ [5:40 pm] I know boscha’s crush, fear me: s u s p i c i o u s _

_ [5:40 pm] eye am gay: guys leave am alone _

_ [5:40 pm] eye am gay: shes been through a lot _

_ [5:40 pm] taste the ranibow: fair nough _

_ [5:41 pm] taste the ranibow: get some rest both of u uve earned it _

**Thank you skye [5:41 pm]**

_ [5:41 pm] taste the ranibow: no prob mittens ;) _

**I take back what i said [5:42 pm]**

_ [5:42 pm] Mom: just get some rest you two, ill keep these idiots in line _

_ [5:42 pm] eye am gay: mhm for once im not the one getting scolded my m o m _

_ [5:43 pm] Mom: you're already on thin ice boscha _

_ [5:43 pm] eye am gay: oop wont u look at that i need to walk my fish byyyye :D _

_ [5:43 pm] I know boscha’s crush, fear me: hmm slick _

**Alright, im going to go then. Take care guys [5:44 pm]**

_ [5:44 pm] its a skarapace: right back at u am _

_ [5:44 pm] taste the ranibow: yeah rest and if u have any wet dreams about luz make sure u tell me ;) _

_ [5:44 pm] Mom: no bad skye _

_ [5:44 pm] taste the ranibow: rip me i guess _

_ [5:44 pm] Yus-Yus: sleep well amity! _

_ [5:45 pm] I know boscha’s crush, fear me: yeah am get some rest, we’ll still be here when u wake up _

**Brewing some more chaos im sure [5:45 pm]**

_ [5:45 pm] I know boscha’s crush, fear me: aww u know us so well blight ;) _

Amity placed her phone back down on her nightstand and stared out the window of her room. Despite it barely being 6 pm the sky was already dark and it seemed that it was going to rain that night too. Amity felt a shiver travel up her spine and she gasped.

She turned around and concentrated on what she was feeling. It seemed to be emotions that weren’t hers and she didn’t even know if they were Luz’s or not. She felt...angry and annoyed but also...happy?

Amity clutched her chest when she heard a snarl rip itself out of her throat. She didn’t recognize the sound as her own, it sounded so wild and predatory despite her feeling neither of those things. It wasn’t even the full moon, her instincts shouldn’t be this unbound!

She heard steps from behind her and fell to her knees when a burning sensation erupted from her eyes and she knew that her eyes had probably already shifted to red and narrowed. Amity tensed when she felt a rough hand grab her shoulder and someone whispered to her. “Just accept it Amity, it isn’t right to hold your wolf back like that and your alpha is just itching to come out, I can tell.”

Amity snarled and curled in on herself. “No, it can stay silent in my head.” The person behind her chuckled. “Oh but Amity, don’t you think that’s why you aren’t strong? You keep holding yourself back when all you crave is freedom, now come on, let it out.”

“N-no.” Amity choked out when she felt her claws sharpening at the ends of her fingers. She was turning and she wasn’t even aware of it.

Her consciousness completely slipped away when she looked into the dead, golden eyes of the figure in front of her. The last thing she remembered was a soft hand caressing her cheek and someone muttering.

“It’s time for the main event my dear, go out and hunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys when im done with this im thinking of writing a Mononoke AU with lumity, would yall read it? Also if someone steals this idea ill still do it cause i rly wanna write it but i gotta finish this first ;-;
> 
> anyways leave comments and kudos if u enjoyed this chapter


	42. The hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves will be wolves.

Luz jumped when she felt the sudden urge to shift hit her. She had finished talking to Eda an hour earlier and had gone up to her room to rest for a little and this feeling had just come out of nowhere and disturbed her.

She sat up and frowned when she felt anger and confusion swirling in her mind as well, were these Amity’s emotions? They definitely weren’t Luz’s. The latina glanced outside her window and furrowed her brow when she felt the urge to go outside. Okay so maybe this was some kind of werewolf side effect thing? That would make sense actually.

Luz stood from her bed and headed towards the front door before exiting the owl house. The woods around the house were dark and everything was completely silent aside from the occasional owl or crow that was still out.

“Hmm, that’s weird,” Luz mumbled to herself as she stood outside, letting the cool breeze hit her.

She heard a growl from behind her and turned around. “Oh, Amity what are you doing here?” Luz asked when she recognized the wolf behind her. Amity morphed back into her human form and snarled at Luz. The latina frowned and stepped closer to Amity. “Uh, Amity? Is everything okay?”

Luz was about to back away when she saw the red in Amity’s scleras but the girl had already pounced towards her with her claws out. Luz shrieked and dodged Amity’s attack. She didn’t bother looking back and ran deeper into the forest.

“Amity, it’s me, Luz! Remember?” Luz yelled out in a panic when she heard the telltale sound of Amity rushing after her.

She ran a total of twenty meters before a body threw itself against her back and she was tackled to the ground. Luz coughed as some dirt got in her mouth when she fell, the latina immediately turned onto her back and gasped when she saw Amity staring down at her with a feral look in her eyes.

“H-hey cariño you’re scaring me a little.” Luz stuttered out nervously. Amity tilted her head and bared her teeth at Luz. The latina grabbed a fistful of dirt and cringed. “Ami, are you in there?”

When she didn’t get any reaction Luz shut her eyes and threw the dirt in Amity’s face. The werewolf growled and pulled back as she wiped the dirt out of her eyes. Luz stood and rushed back towards the owl house, she threw the door open and scrambled to stand behind the couch.

Amity eventually stumbled into the house, her eyes were red and teary from the dirt that had assaulted her eyes and she looked even angrier than before. Her ears were laid flat on her head and she was still snarling at Luz.

Luz held her hands up and conjured small binding spells around herself. “Amity, please snap out of it I don’t want to hurt you-”

Amity didn’t even wait for Luz to finish talking and leaped towards her. Luz brought her binding spells towards Amity, hoping that they would keep the werewolf at bay, and to her surprise, they actually hit home. The youngest Blight’s hair seemed to flare up around her for a second before the spells bounced off of her and were sent around the room.

Luz ducked to avoid one and stared at Amity incredulously. “Since when are you able to send magic back? I thought you said you were bad at magic?”

Amity’s lips twitched slightly into a snarl, Luz gulped when she got a better look at the sharp teeth that the werewolf possessed and she quickly summoned up more orbs of light. Amity gnashed her teeth together and glared at Luz before slowly walking towards the latina.

Luz backed away and sent a pleading look towards Amity. “Ami, please, it’s me, Luz. Can’t you remember?” The latina gasped when Amity lunged forward and pinned her against the wall. Luz stayed completely still as Amity slowly moved her face closer to Luz.

Luz tried to get out of Amity’s grip but the girl’s strength seemed to have doubled. Amity buried her face in Luz’s shoulder and inhaled deeply much to Luz’s confusion. The latina tensed when she felt Amity’s nose trail up her neck and pause just below her ears.

Amity shut her eyes and turned Luz’s head to face her. She stared into the latina’s eyes and narrowed her gaze. Screws seemed to be turning in Amity’s brain as she tried to figure out who this person before her was.

The werewolf eventually backed away and shook her head. “...Luz?” She mumbled in confusion. The latina nervously nodded. “Uh, hey Amity. Are you...you, again?”

Amity frowned and rubbed her head. “Was I ever not me? How did I get here?” Luz peeled herself away from the wall and chuckled. “Well, you kind of tried to hurt me I guess?” Amity’s eyes widened in shock. “I what?!”

“Kid, can you please keep it down?” Eda called from upstairs. Luz cringed and yelled back. “Uh, yeah sure sorry.”

Amity gripped Luz’s shoulders and hissed. “What do you mean I almost hurt you? Luz what happened I can't remember anything.” Luz awkwardly patted Amity’s hand and gestures for her to calm down. “Hey, chill out okay? The important thing is that you didn’t hurt me.”

“I-Luz that’s not the point,” Amity stressed. “If that happens again I could really hurt you so we need to find a solution to this quickly.” Luz scratched her head in though. “Uh, well we just got through one hell with the MK stuff, maybe we deserve a little bit of a break.”

Amity gestured wildly. “But, why aren’t you more frightened? There’s someone out there who’s forcing me to try and hurt you!” Luz shrugged and reached to hold Amity’s hand. “Well, you said that this spell is hard to maintain so I think that whoever did this won’t be able to do anything for the rest of the day. So why don’t we go have those cuddles that you promised me?”

“I-I don’t remember promising cuddles.”

“Is that a no?”

“Well, I never said that...”

***-***-***

Boscha couldn’t sleep.

Granted that was usually a regular occurrence but this time something felt different. The cuegle sat up from the couch she had collapsed on, thankfully she had been excused from the hospital after getting treated so she didn’t have to deal with any more moldy jello.

Boscha stood and stretched, groaning when she felt her joints pop. She sighed and glanced down at her phone which, again, was filled with notifications but these seemed more urgent than usual.

_[11:12 pm] gay 1: boscha where is amity?_

_[11:12 pm] gay 2: is she with u_

_[11:18 pm] gay 2: pls answer_

_[11:26 pm] gay 1: boscha_

_[11:26 pm] gay 1: boscha_

_[11:26 pm] gay 1: boscha_

_[11:26 pm] gay 1: boscha_

_[11:26 pm] gay 1: boscha_

_[11:29 pm] gay 2: boSCHA_

**fuck calm down [11:37 pm]**

**i dont know where amity is okay [11:37 pm]**

_[11:38 pm] gay 1: this is rly bad_

_[11:38 pm] gay 2: we dont know where she is and dad gave us this ominous ‘she’s discovering her true potential’ answer nd now im afraid_

**istg one day im gonna kill ur parents [11:38 pm]**

**where's ur mom? [11:38 pm]**

_[11:38 pm] gay 2: shes been at work all weed_

_[11:39 pm] gay 1: w e e d_

**W E E D [11:39 pm]**

_[11:40 pm] gay 2: stop bullying me either way bosch if u see am tell us okay we’re worried_

**i will, get some sleep guys yall have work in the morning [11:40 pm]**

_[11:40 pm] gay 1: o god yeah gn bosch_

_[11:41 pm] gay 2: yeah gn_

**gn [11:41 pm]**

Boscha shut her phone off and stepped into the kitchen to get some water. Where could Amity have gone now? It wasn’t like her to just leave without a word, that was usually Boscha’s thing.

The cuegle grabbed a cup from the table and held it under the tap as it filled with water. She absentmindedly munched on an apple as she waited for the glass to fill and paused when she heard a creak from behind her.

Boscha turned and frowned when she didn’t see anything behind her. The cuegle looked around and called out. “Mom! Are you there?”

When she got no response Boscha cautiously placed her apple down and conjured a small flame in the center of her palm and stepped into the living room. The living room was dark and empty, just as it had been when she had left. Boscha held her flame out towards the couch and gasped when she saw a figure sitting there.

Boscha stepped back when the figure stood and turned towards her. “Well hello Boscha, I’m sorry for barging in like this but you’ve been giving me some trouble so I think it’s about time I remove you from the picture.”

“I-” Boscha stammered as she held her flame up to the figure's face. She gasped when she got a clear look at the figure's face.

“Y-you’re-”

* * *

and here's a sketch of amity and luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am yet again gonna be studying for the sat so i wont be posting until saturday
> 
> but feel free to leave comments and kudos i appreciate them :D


	43. Let sleeping wolves lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was as normal as Amity's life was ever gonna get and she was starting to accept that.

Amity was startled awake by her phone going off loudly near the bed.

She groaned and tried to rub her eyes but her arm was being held down by something. Amity blinked blearily, looking down and smiling when she saw Luz’s sleeping face snuggled up to her. The latina had her arm thrown over Amity’s waist and her cheek was pressed against the girl’s chest as she snored softly.

Amity slowly pulled her arm out from Luz’s grip and reached for her phone, squinting when her eyes were assaulted by the sudden brightness. She unlocked her phone and frowned when she saw the multiple messages that were displayed there.

_ [6:12 am] plant pan: hey boscha i just got a call from ur mom asking me where u went and y u didnt tell her about it cause apparently u left early today? _

_ [6:17 am] plant pan: boscha i don’t want to seem patronizing but ur mom sounded rly worried and i think u should at least tell here where u went _

_ [6:39 am] plant pan: okay u clearly either arent seeing my text or ur ignoring me so im just going to ask u one last time to at least tell ur mom that ur safe _

_ [6:50 am] plant pan: boscha please answer _

_ [7:01 am] plant pan: u better have a good excuse for this when i see u at school or istg _

Amity frowned down at her phone when she saw the string of unanswered messages from Willow. She quickly typed out a message on her chat with Boscha, hoping that Boscha might answer if it was just her.

**Hey boscha, I don’t mean to pry but could you maybe tell me where you are? I need to talk to you. [7:04 am]**

Unsurprisingly, she didn’t get a response so Amity simply placed her phone back on the nightstand and yelped when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed.

“Luz?” Amity exclaimed in surprise when she felt the latina snuggle into her shoulder as she tightened her grip around Amity. “You got up ‘nd I wanted more cuddles.” Amity chuckled fondly and gently planted a kiss on Luz’s forehead. “That’s really sweet ma jolie but we have school in half an hour so we need to get ready.”

Luz grumbled tiredly and pulled the covers over herself. “No.” Amity laughed. “Luz, you have track after school today remember? You can’t let your teammates down.” Luz pressed a kiss to Amity’s neck and mumbled. “Five more minutes please.”

Amity squeaked in surprise when she felt Luz kiss her neck again. “L-Luz come on, we need to get up, it’s already past seven.” The latina tiredly blinked her eyes open and reached towards Amity’s phone, said girl blushed and turned away when Luz’s chest was suddenly right in front of her.

Luz eventually pulled back and turned Amity’s phone on, squinting slightly against the brightness of the screen. The latina took a second to look down at the phone screen before letting out a muffled gasp and jumping out of the bed. Amity scrambled to grab her phone before it fell and watched as Luz rushed around the room, getting clothes together.

“Uh, Luz? You don’t need to rush that much.” Amity let out awkwardly. Luz shook her head as she pulled her shirt over her head and slid a hoodie on, Amity made sure to turn her gaze to the side when that happened. “No Ami we don’t have a lot of time! It’s already 7:20 and we need to be in class by forty remember?”

“Oh fuck.” Yep, she had forgotten about that

***-***-***

After their disastrous wake-up call, Amity and Luz somehow still managed to get to school on time despite their late awakening.

The day had also gone by rather smoothly considering everything they had been through. Some students tried to ask them what happened when they had been taken captive by the MK but Skye and Mike, who had appointed themselves as Luz and Amity’s personal bodyguards, had done a good job at keeping those people at bay and for the most part no one really bothered the two werewolves about what had happened.

Though there was one small, insignificant thing that kept tugging at the back of Amity’s mind and it related to the previous string of texts from Willow and the now empty chair next to her as she sat through her math class.

Boscha was missing.

Amity couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong again. Granted, Boscha sometimes did skip class when she was dealing with stuff but as far as Amity was concerned, Boscha would never just leave early in the morning without telling her mom and just not show up to class.

The girl had, surprisingly, more tact than that.

Amity nervously tapped her pen against her open textbook as the sound of the teacher talking about calculus faded into the background and she kept throwing occasional glances at the empty chair next to her.

When the bell rang Amity immediately shoved her things into her bag and ran out of the room. She went to the parking lot and stood near her car as she typed away furiously.

**Okay guys where teh fuck is boscha? [3:23 pm]**

_ [3:24 pm] horny: well hello to u too amity _

**Yes hello skye, do you know where boscha is [3:24 pm]**

_ [3:24 pm] band pan: istg if she yeeted herself again _

_ [3:24 pm] hyper bi: y e e t e d _

_ [3:25 pm] hyper bi: but yeah where is she? I havent seen her all day _

_ [3:25 pm] plant pan: i got a call from her mom earlier, apparently boscha left early and didnt tell anyone _

_ [3:25 pm] horny: that dumbass _

**Please dont jump to conclusions, this doesn’t seem like something she would do [3:25 pm]**

_ [3:25 pm] illusion ace: i mean u know her better amity but this is still rly worrying _

**I am well aware of that gus but i dont know what boscha could have been thinking if she ACTUALLY just up and left [3:26 pm]**

_ [3:26 pm] band pan: okay yeah but still _

_ [3:26 pm] band pan: should one of us call her or smth? _

_ [3:26 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:26 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:26 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:26 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:26 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:27 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:27 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:27 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:27 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:27 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:27 pm] hyper bi: @dumbjockgay _

_ [3:27 pm] horny: okay this isnt working _

**Just [3:28 pm]**

**Lets wait it out [3:28 pm]**

**Maybe she just wanted to clear her mind or something and went for a walk [3:28 pm]**

_ [3:28 pm] illusion ace: at five am until now? _

**Look i dont know okay [3:29 pm]**

**I’m hoping that this is just a big misunderstanding and that she didnt go off on her own like i think she did [3:29 pm]**

_ [3:29 pm] horny: okay but isnt she like _

_ [3:29 pm] horny: suicidal? _

_ [3:29 pm] band pan: sKYE _

_ [3:29 pm] horny: what _

_ [3:30 pm] band pan: u dont say that kind of shit like that _

_ [3:30 pm] horny: uuh, sry? _

**Dont phrase it like a question skye you shouldn’t have said that [3:30 pm]**

_ [3:30 pm] illusion ace: wait boscha is suicidal? _

**Not exactly [3:30 pm]**

_ [3:30 pm] plant pan: i dont think we should discuss this here so pls just drop it _

_ [3:31 pm] band pan: yeah pls _

_ [3:31 pm] horny: fine okay _

**Mhm, let’s just wait it out and if we don’t hear anything from boscha in the next two days we call the police, deal? [3:31 pm]**

_ [3:31 pm] illusion ace: yes _

_ [3:31 pm] band pan: yep _

_ [3:31 pm] plant pan: yeah _

_ [3:32 pm] horny: ye _

_ [3:32 pm] hyper bi: yes and amity _

**Hmm? [3:32 pm]**

_ [3:33 pm] hyper bi: look up _

Amity frowned down at her phone screen and was about to look up when someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind. The werewolf shrieked until she was surrounded by a familiar scent. “Luz?” She asked, turning around and blushing when she was met with Luz’s smiling face.

“Hey, Amity.” Luz cheered, leaning forward to lightly kiss Amity. “You’ll never guess what just happened.” Amity snapped out of her shock and chuckled awkwardly. “Huh? What happened?”

Luz untangled her arms from Amity’s waist and dramatically held a hand to her chest. “I had to go see principal Bump earlier, and he put me in mandatory werewolf classes so I’ll be in more classes with you! Isn’t that great?”

Amity snapped her fingers in understanding. “Oh yeah, cause you’re a werewolf now.” Luz chuckled in amusement, leaning against Amity’s shoulder. “Did you forget that you turned me? How callous of you Miss Blight.”

“Mhm, you seem to be in a happy mood Miss Noceda. Did something else happen that I’m not aware of?” Amity asked teasingly. Luz tapped her chin in thought. “Well, I might have gotten a surprise for you, but it’s for later.”

Amity whined. “Luz, you can’t say something like that and not tell me what this surprise is.” Luz grinned up at Amity with an innocent look. “I guess you’ll just have to suffer then.” Amity narrowed her eyes at Luz and hummed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

The werewolf looked down at her watch and sighed. “Sorry Luz but I need to get going. My parents wanted me home early today.” Luz pouted and wrapped her arms around Amity’s neck. “But I wanna stay with you and besides, you slept over yesterday.”

“That was because of unorthodox circumstances.” Amity tried to defend. Luz frowned. “Unorto-what?”

Amity planted a chaste kiss against Luz’s lips and smiled. “I can’t make them angry again babe, I’m really sorry. But hey, when you’re done with practice we can play minecraft, or we can just text each other if you want.” Luz flushed at the pet name and nodded. “Fiiiine, try to get a hold of Boscha if you can though. Willow said that her mom was really worried.”

“I will mon amour, have fun.” Luz pulled away from Amity and waved at her. “I will. Try not to forget about me.” Amity rolled her eyes as she slid into the driver’s seat of her car. “I could never forget about you, Luz.”

“Damn, that’s kind of gay Amity.”

“I sure hope it is.”

***-***-***

Amity got a total of two hours of rest before someone came to disturb her.

She had been working on her math homework in the living room when someone entered from the front door. Amity turned and stood when she saw that it was her mother. She immediately walked over to Odalia and helped her mother out of her coat. “Ah, Amity you’re here, good.”

Amity gently placed her mother’s coat on the coating rack near the door and frowned. “You’ve been away for the past three days mother, did something happen?” Odalia waved her question off and scoffed. “I was busy dealing with the mountain of paperwork you caused because you were caught by those killers.”

“Uh, I’m sorry?” Amity said nervously. Odalia shook her head, running a hand through her now loose hair as she let it out of her usual tight bun. “Do not apologize for that dear, I should probably blame those killers instead. Regardless, I was also speaking to one of my colleagues and I think that you and her daughter could make a cute couple, she’s an omega by the way so-”

Amity cut in sharply. “Mother, we’ve already discussed this.” She hissed, putting emphasis on the word ‘discuss’. “I am already bonded to Luz and that’s not going to change.”

Odalia grimaced in disgust. “But she’s a human, surely you would want a mate who could understand you-”

“Luz is a werewolf mother, I was forced to turn her while I was being held captive and she presented as an alpha,” Amity explained. To her surprise, Odalia seemed to calm slightly and nod to herself. “That could work, you could still produce an heir with her...She became a werewolf exclusively because you turned her correct? She doesn’t have any relatives who are werewolf’s right?”

Amity shook her head. “Not to my knowledge.” Odalia hummed. “Good, then it won’t matter that she is an alpha, you can still bear fruit with her.” Amity couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her mother actually approved of Luz? She was fine with her being Amity’s mate?”

“Oh mother thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me I-”

Odalia held a hand up to silence Amity and furrowed her brows. “But this Luz, she is not of the elite, correct? I’ve never heard of the surname Noceda before.” Amity internally deflated. “Um, her mother is a nurse-”

“A profitable position, and what of her other parent?”

Amity stammered out nervously. “That...Uh...it’s complicated.” Odalia frowned. “What do you mean complicated? Explain.” Amity waved her hand around vaguely. “Well, technically her second mother is Eda and-”

“Then no. I am sorry Amity but you cannot mate with her then. I will not have a daughter of mine mating with someone related to that woman much less letting said woman's daughter spawn my grandchildren.” Odalia spat. Amity stared up at her mother in disbelief. “What? Just because of Eda you won’t let me stay with Luz-”

Odalia cut in. “Do not speak to me like that Amity, Edalyn Clawthorne is not someone you would want as a relative. Lilith was easy to manage but Edalyn is a completely different case.”

At seeing the desolated look on Amity’s face Odalia sighed. “Listen Amity, you can keep entertaining yourself with her right now. We will put off this conversation for later but you will not mate with her before then is that understood?” Amity nodded, that was the best she was going to get at this point.

“Amity, your first rut happened already correct?” Odalia asked, straightening her blouse. Amity nodded again. Her mother nodded and headed upstairs before pausing and gesturing towards the table in the living room that was practically drowning under the amount of open textbooks that were present. “Take some time off Amity, you’ve been working hard and you deserve a break from all of this nonsense. I’m sure your grades will not slip because of this.”

“Alright, mother. Goodnight,” Amity mumbled as Odalia disappeared upstairs. Amity looked down at all her open notebooks and sighed, she still had so much homework to do and she had to check up on Boscha since the girl was still ignoring her messages.

She’d just get through this like she did with everything else in her life.

One step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, I think im gonna start updating every other day cause school is getting rly demanding and I need more time for my work, so sry about that.
> 
> also, I want to make another minecraft/stream dedicated chapter so if there r any stupid/funny questions that u want the gang to answer just comment them and ill pick out some that ill integrate into the story. Other than that stay safe and I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	44. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink bleach kids

“Hey mami, I know that you’re probably at work right now but when you get this can you maybe call me back? I need to talk to you about something. But yeah that’s it, bye.”

Luz moved her phone away from her ear and sighed, leaning her elbows on her knees and slumping forward. “Hey, you doing alright Luz?” Clover, an elf that was on the track team with Luz, asked as she approached the tired latina. Luz forced a smile and stood from her seat. “I’m fine. Does coach want us back on the field?”

“Uh, no. We’ve been at it for two hours so coach is letting us finish here for the day. You left this on the track by the way.” Clover explained, handing Luz her steel water bottle which Luz had decorated with an array of stickers, including a small rainbow that sported the three colors of the bisexual flag.

Luz gratefully accepted the bottle and wasted no time in taking a long gulp from it, sighing contently when the cool water descended down her parched throat. “Thanks, Clover, I don’t know what I would have done without this.” Clover laughed and gestured towards the sun. “You probably would have shriveled up from the heat. Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hmm?” Luz asked absentmindedly. Clover cleared her throat and mumbled. “Y-you’re dating Amity right?” Luz nodded, not knowing where the girl was going with this.

“And she’s friends with Boscha, so that means that you know Boscha well right?” The latina nodded again, standing and putting her bottle back in her duffel bag that held all of her track necessities. “I guess, I mean I would say that we’re friends and stuff.” Luz clarified.

Clover wrung her fingers together and mumbled. “Do you think that she would...I don’t know...agree to go out with me if I asked her out?” Luz nearly choked when she heard that. The latina turned towards Clover with an incredulous expression and chuckled. “Heh, funny joke Clov. I see you’ve been working on your sense of humor huh?”

“Uh, it wasn’t a joke Luz. But judging from your reaction I guess she would never agree huh?” Luz scrambled to contradict what she had just said. “Wait, wait, wait no no no that’s not what I meant it’s just that boscha kind of sort of already likes someone a lot and I don’t think she’s close to getting over them so-”

Clover cut in with an easy smile. “It’s fine Luz I get it, unrequited crushes are the worst. Well, thanks for indulging me but I gotta go, have a good rest of the day.” Luz waved at Clover as the elf walked away and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder.

Eh, she could change when she got home.

***-***-***

“Edric what the fuck are you doing?” Amity exclaimed when a loud boom was heard coming from her headset.

Emira groaned loudly and turned towards Edric. “Stop placing TNT everywhere, we already have one arsonist on this server and we don’t need another one.” Edric shrugged, moving his character to place a TNT block on Emira’s base.

“What the fuck?! No get that flint and steel away from me you fucking psycho.” Emira shouted as she went over to break the TNT blocks on her base before Edric had a chance to light them. Amity brought her mic close to her mouth and whispered. “Luz, please help me.”

Luz laughed and answered back. “Aw come on cariño they’re your siblings. But if you really want to escape from them then come to my base I found something neat.” Amity sighed but complied with Luz’s demands and followed the latina’s character into her base.

“Okay, so what now?” Amity asked. Luz made her character crouch and mumbled. “Well, maybe you could put your minecraft bed next to mine and we can combine our base into a huge castle and we can be queens.”

Amity flushed at that and stuttered out. “Hah, t-that would be great, amazing even, just let me go water my goldfish first.”

“Hey guys, Boscha’s username is still dumbjock on this thing, right? And her skin is that weird pink creeper with the suit right?” Willow asked. Viney answered. “Uh, yeah? Why?”

Willow displayed the screen of her game and hummed. “Well, there’s someone here with her username and her skin so I’m guessing she’s here.” Amity immediately spoke. “Hey, Boscha. Is that you?”

Instead of getting a verbal response, Boscha answered in the game chat.

_ dumbjock: hey guys yeah its me but my headphones dont work rn so im gonna be communicating here for now _

Emira shrugged. “Okay that’s fair, but where have you been dude? Your mom was panicking when she couldn’t find you this morning.”

_ dumbjock: eh, i went to go visit some cousins and im staying with them for a while dont worry about it. _

“Right then, guys, how about we play some bed wars?” Willow suggested after reading some of the comments on her stream. Edric snickered. “Oh, this is gonna be good. Which server should we get on?”

_ dumbjock: there’s a server that might be available but I don’t know if u have what it takes to be accepted _

Amity scoffed. “I hardly think that that should be a concerning issue.”

_ dumbjock: u would fit right in am _

_ dumbjock: the server is called the simp server so yeah _

Edric snorted. “The simp server? Where’d you come up with that one?”

_ dumbjock: usually i would only accept emira and amity also emira picked the name out and i found the national anthem _

“Nice,” Viney said with amusement clear in her voice. “Do we have enough people to form teams?” Willow hummed. “Yeah, Luz and Amity can be a team, so can Viney and Emira and Edric and Gus.”

Edric grinned. “Ah, so you and Boscha are gonna be a team then?” Willow shrugged. “I guess so.”

_ dumbjock: edric quit being a dickhead and log on so that we can play _

“Whatever you say.” Edric teased before logging on. Amity watched as the countdown started and sighed. So Boscha had shown up in the end, though Amity didn’t know if she bought her excuse yet. It didn’t make sense for Boscha to suddenly go visit her cousins without telling her mom about it. But then again Amity wasn’t going to antagonize Boscha about it now.

“Hey Amity, can you pass some of the iron you collected? I’m gonna give us an armor upgrade.” Luz’s voice broke through her thoughts as Luz’s character ran towards the villager at the end of their base. “Huh? Oh yeah sure.” Amity mumbled, passing all of her iron to Luz.

Luz laughed. “Hey thanks, can you also try to get some wool just so that we can protect our bed?” Amity hummed in affirmation and went over to the second villager to get a few blocks of green wool.

When she had the wool she moved her character to go place the wool around the bed. When that was done she waited for Luz to pass her a stone sword before grabbing more wool and deciding to venture towards the middle of the map.

“Luz I’m going to try to get diamonds and emerald, think you can hold down the fort until then?” Amity asked. Luz shrugged. “Go ahead, I’ll see if I can get end stone around our bed while you’re gone.”

Amity hummed in acknowledgment and began building to the middle of the map where she knew the emerald generator was. Before she could get there through a familiar pink creeper in a suit stood in front of her makeshift bridge and was attempting to push her off. Amity crouched and slowly stepped back from Boscha’s character.

Boscha tried to build over to Amity and while she had basically succeeded in doing that, Viney popped up from behind her and knocked her over the edge. Amity watched with amusement as Boscha’s character fell out of the world. Sadly, Willow had actually been protecting their bed so she knew that Boscha would just respawn at her base.

“Amity, I got some diamonds so can you come so that I can give you some ender pearls and TNT?” Luz called. “Yeah sure,” Amity said back, slowly backing away from Viney before bounding towards her and Luz’s base.

Right as she got there a loud explosion sounded and Amity started at her screen in disbelief as her character flew up into the air and began its descent into the void.

“Wh-what just happened?” Amity finally mumbled in confusion. Edric glanced at her screen and snickered. “Well, it looks like Luz made herself go boom boom before you could even kill anyone, and look, she destroyed your bed too.”

Amity gestured towards the screen and gaped, not finding anything to say.

“I’m sorry Amity, I didn’t know it would explode. I just wanted to hit the TNT with the flint and steel.” Luz’s apologetic voice sounded from her headset. Amity chuckled and sighed. “It’s fine Luz, we all make mistakes sometimes.”

Emira scoffed. “Mistake my ass.” Amity slapped Emira’s arm in retaliation and huffed. “Stop, Luz apologized and that was clearly a mistake.”

_ dumbjock: can someone pls change amitys user to simp cause thats E X A C T L Y what she is _

“Shut up Boscha,” Amity grumbled in annoyance. She leaned back and watched as the others continued their game. In the end, Willow and Boscha won. They made a surprisingly good team considering Boscha was always running headfirst into fights and Willow usually liked to lay back and shoot people from a distance.

Edric brought his mic closer to his mouth and laughed. “Hey, Luz. Why did you hit the TNT earlier? That was a dumb move.”

“Don’t say that to her.” Amity shrieked, chucking a pillow at Edric. Her brother ducked and laughed. “Sorry mittens, but that was something that I would expect someone who drank bleach to do.”

“I drank bleach once, it was weird.” Luz supplied in a confused tone.

“You what?!” Amity and Willow exclaimed, loudly.

Edric snickered. “Oooh, looks like Luz is in trouble.” He sang teasingly. Luz whined. “It was just a taste, it’s not like I died.” Amity laughed in disbelief. “Luz that should be the extreme that you’re avoiding! Bleach is really hurtful.”

Luz sighed. “I’m sorry, it only happened once and I never did it again.” Amity nodded. “Okay good.”

“Not to interrupt this gay moment but can we play another game?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got scolded by my gf for trying bleach so now luz got scolded too
> 
> also yes this is a very poorly written chap I'm just rly tired rn and this is all I could do :/


	45. Are you worthy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity falls back into her usual routine and plans are made

"Again."

Amity panted as sweat dripped down her chin. Her body was screaming at her to just lie down but she knew that if she did that there would probably be severe consequences.

She straightened her back and brought her fists in front of her face in a fighting stance as she lightly bounced on the balls of her feet. Alador watched with interest as Amity lunged at him with a kick. He swiftly ducked under her kick and rolled away from her, watching as Amity laned her palms on her knees and exhaled loudly.

Alador stood and spread his arms wide. “Well? Is that all you can give me?” Amity snarled and turned towards her father with an angry expression on her face. Alador didn’t move and waited for Amity to strike.

Amity clenched her fists in annoyance, she was still weakened by her stay with the MK and it was pretty obvious. Sure her body had healed but the scars on her wrists were still very much present and they kept stinging. The werewolf exhaled slowly before taking a running start towards her father.

She ducked and aimed an uppercut at her father’s jaw but he stepped back and elbowed her in the chest. Amity skidded back a few paces, clutching at the material of her tank top as she tried to ease the pain in her chest.

“Come on, I’m going easy on you Amity. You know exactly what you need to do to beat me.” Alador stated calmly, raising an eyebrow at Amity as the girl shook her head. “Why do you vehemently deny your nature? This is who you are, I think it's about time you accept it.”

Amity stood straighter and panted. “No. I don’t need to turn to that to beat you.” Alador hummed with interest. “While your determination is admirable and I do appreciate the backbone that you’ve been showing lately you should know that there will be times when you’ll need to turn to your alpha for help and if you do not learn to control it now then more disastrous consequences could occur if you lose control.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m strong enough and I’m sure that you’re aware of that.” Amity muttered lowly. Alador raised an eyebrow at her. “Really? You haven’t been able to land a solid hit on me for the past hour. How do you expect to protect your mate with this supposed strength that you clearly do not possess?”

Amity snarled and crouched down, shifting into her wolf form. “Hmm, is this all you are capable of?” Alador asked with disinterest. Amity stalked around the room, not taking her eyes off of her father. She eventually lunged towards him at full speed, claws out and teeth bared.

Alador was ready to counter her attack when he saw Amity leap for his throat. The werewolf quickly shifted back into her human form, using her father's head as leverage so that she could flip herself over him. As soon as Amity’s bare feet hit the cool floor below she spun around and rammed her shoulder into Alador’s back.

The man stumbled forward but managed to catch himself before he hit the floor. He flipped himself back into a standing position and offered Amity an impressed nod. “Good, but that won’t be enough. What would happen if there were more people? You would have been immediately subdued and then what?”

Amity winced and stumbled forward. She slumped and grit her teeth in annoyance. Alador sighed. “Alright, you are severely weakened at the moment but still. You should learn to accept your alpha sooner rather than later, it will benefit you in the long run.” Amity sneered at that. “What? So that I can be more like you?”

Alador tilted his head slightly. “Think of it this way then. That little mate of yours may be an alpha but she isn’t purebred, she can’t call out her alpha like we can. So if, say, anyone wanted to kill her it would be an easy task, and if you can’t call on your alpha either then she would have died because of your incompetence.”

“Shut up.” Amity snarled, she was really trying to keep her anger in check but her hackles were already starting to rise and her fingers kept twitching. Alador smirked and continued. “No, you obviously hate me but this will serve you well in the future so tell me this. Would you ever be able to forgive yourself if anything happened to Luz? I’m guessing not but just remember this, your mate will die in this world without your protection.”

Amity snarled and shoved Alador back. Alador stumbled back but regained his composure fairly quickly. He looked up at Amity and hummed in delight when he saw the feral look on her face. Amity’s eyes were now completely red and her gold pupils seemed to twinkle in the light. Fur had begun to sprout out of random points on her body and her ears had grown slightly longer. Her claws had grown sharper as well and to Alador’s surprise, a tail was also flicking around her legs.

“Amity, are you there?” He asked. Amity’s head flicked up towards him in one fluid motion and she bared her fangs at him, growling under her breath. Alador raised an eyebrow at that, it seemed his comment had done something. “Well? Are you going to come at me or are you just going to stand there like a beta?”

Amity snarled and began stalking towards him. Alador smiled slightly when he saw Amity finally going in for the kill and brought his fists in front of his face.

To his surprise, Amity somehow got under his defense and slammed her open palm against his lower jaw. Alador choked at the sudden pressure on his throat and backed away frantically. He was about to get his defense back up but Amity had already lunged towards him and raked her claws against his chest.

Amity grinned at Alador as he backed away, clutching his chest in pain as blood began soaking through his shirt. Alador looked up and he could say that Amity was almost frightening to look at with her slumped shoulders and crazed expression. Amity flexed her claws dangerously and muttered. “Don’t ever call me weak.” Alador shivered at hearing the deep voice that came out of Amity’s mouth. “And if anyone ever tries to hurt Luz, I will kill them.”

Alador shook his shock off and straightened his shirt. “Hmm, well with that strength I suppose you will be able to protect her, for now. Anyways we’re done here for today, go rest, and don’t forget that you need to go out with your siblings to get clothes for your mother's party tomorrow.”

Amity stood there, gradually calming as her father walked off. She slowly felt her conscious return to her and groaned when the ache in her muscles hit her head-on. Amity kneeled down on the floor and rocked herself back and forth as she tried to ignore the pain she was feeling. Sure this wasn’t the worst training session she had had but her old wounds had definitely made it challenging.

And her father’s constant obsession with her alpha was also starting to take its toll on her. She didn’t need the help of her alpha, it was an uncontrollable part of herself that should just stay locked away and never come out.

Well, she couldn’t really do anything now, at least her whole performance got her father off of her back. For now.

***-***-***

“When do you think it’s gonna snow?” Luz asked absentmindedly as she played with the fallen orange leaves on the ground.

Amity glanced towards Luz and hummed in thought. “Well, snow usually starts falling mid-november here so I’d give it maybe a week before it starts snowing.”

The two were sitting on one of the benches at one of the few parks in the boiling isles. Amity had been able to escape the confinement of her house an hour earlier to hang out with Luz and she wasn’t regretting it.

Luz leaned back against the bench and looked up at the clouds in the sky. “That’s cool, I used to always go outside and make snow sculptures.” Amity raised an eyebrow at that. “Sculptures? I thought it was snowmen?”

The latina let out a haughty huff and brought a hand to her chest. “I, my dear, am an artist. I go above and beyond the mundane even when it comes to snowmen and I will have you know that my sculptures were the best on the block. Though some kids would always destroy everything I made so I would get my mami to take pictures beforehand.”

Amity narrowed her eyes. “I really want to give that petit enculer a lesson for hurting you.” She muttered angrily. Luz leaned forward and playfully kissed Amity. “You’re really cute when you get like this but I’m fine Ami, besides they were still single when I left and I got a werewolf girlfriend so clearly I’m the one who’s winning.”

“You’re such a dork Luz.” Amity sighed, though the smile on her face expressed a different sentiment. Luz giggled and booped Amity’s nose. “You’re dork though.”

Amity laughed and nuzzled her face against Luz’s cheek. “Yep, you’re all mine.” Luz’s eyes widened slightly at that, that wasn’t very in character for Amity but hey, maybe the girl was just more comfortable around Luz? The latina nodded to herself, Amity being comfortable around her would always be a plus in her book.

“Yeah? Does that make you mine then?” Luz teasingly continued. Amity purred and tucked a strand of hair behind Luz’s ear as she leaned forward. “Hmm, maybe-”

“Hey Amity, Luz, fancy seeing you here.”

Amity paused in her ministration and furrowed her brows in annoyance. She turned around and came face to face with Willow and Gus who were happily waving at them. Amity sighed and pulled away from Luz, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the bench. “Willow, Gus, what a pleasant surprise.”

Luz stood and hugged the two excitedly. “Hey guys, what brings you here? Willow, I thought you were going to be helping your dad’s with the shop?” The elf chuckled and shook her head. “I finished early so they let me leave while they continued working.”

“Oh cool,” Luz said while Amity grumbled. “Yes, fantastic.”

Luz pulled Amity up and chuckled. “She’s a little grumpy.” Gus looked up at Amity and asked. “Were we interrupting your alone time with Luz and is that why you’re mad?”

“Yes,” Amity said bluntly.

Gus nodded in understanding. “Well, I’m sorry for interrupting your alone time then.” Amity shrugged. “It’s fine, I just realized that I haven't spent a lot of alone time with Luz. Actually speaking of. “Amity turned towards Luz. “Are you free this saturday?”

Luz turned away from her discussion with Willow and nodded. “Yeah, why do you want to have another minecraft session?”

Amity chuckled nervously. “Uh, no actually I-uh...I thought that maybe we could go on a date? I haven’t taken you out even though we’ve been dating for more than a month and I want to correct that.” Luz cooed and reached to hold Amity’s hand. “Of course I’ll let you take me on a date, but only if you let me take you out on one after.”

“I would like that Luz,” Amity mumbled, trying to hide her flushed cheeks from the latina. Luz pulled Amity’s hand to her mouth and gently planted a kiss on the girl’s hand. “I can’t wait, now come on Willow agreed to take us to Dunkin Donuts and I really want to try their strawberry filled donut.”

Amity let herself be pulled along by Luz as they followed Willow and Gus. All in all, she would count this day as a success though because she couldn’t stop smiling the whole time she was with the other three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know when you’re trying to flirt with your gf and one of your friends keep interrupting you? cause I do (dire i know you read this so id just like to say let me flirt with vix in peace, thank you)


	46. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz go shopping

“Mittens come on.”

“No.”

“Mittens either you go with us or mom drags you out with her and I’m sure you know what option you would prefer.” Emira sighed out tiredly as she leaned against the doorframe to Amity’s room.

Said girl was wrapped up in a pile of covers on her bed and clearly had no plans on getting out if she could help it. Amity let out a small whining growl at her sister and burrowed further under the covers.

Emira rolled her eyes and stepped towards the lump under the covers. “C’mon mittens, we’ll just get you a suit and leave okay? You can even tell Luz to join us and she can help you pick something out.”

Amity poked her head out of her makeshift fort and glanced up at Emira. “I can?” Emira nodded again, tugging at the covers “Yeah you can, now hurry up and ask her then go get changed, we’re leaving in ten minutes.”

At that Emira exited the room, leaving Amity to pull herself out from under her covers to grab her phone.

**Hey luz im gonna go to the mall with edric and emira to get stuff so do you maybe want to join us? [9:23 am]**

_ [9:25 am] Cutie <3: yeah sure at what time? _

**Just meet us in the food court in the next twenty minutes, we’ll be waiting for you there [9:26 am]**

_ [9:26 am] Cutie <3: that sounds unnecessarily ominous lmao but ill be there see u then babe ;3 _

Amity looked down at her phone and held in her squeal of delight, that girl was going to be the death of her...it would be a very pleasant death though.

The werewolf sighed and dragged herself out of her bed, bringing both of her bare feet against the floor and slumping her shoulders forward as she gazed down at the ground. She pushed herself up and off the bed before heading towards her closet as she riffled through to find clothes that were casual and that she could easily slip out of if she needed to try on anything at the mall.

Amity settled on a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans that she swiftly pulled on along with a penguin beanie that she was sure Boscha had gotten her for her birthday at some point. She pulled on some socks and shoes before shoving her phone into her pocket and exiting her room.

She ran down the stairs and paused when she saw Emira and Edric arguing with their father in the living room. Alador had his arms crossed and was looking down at the twins sternly. “No you will not dress up as a pumpkin. Your mother will have a heart attack if you show up wearing that.”

Edric pouted. “Aw c’mon dad, it would be hilarious.” Alador pinched the top of his nose in annoyance. “While I admit that I see the humor in that I will have to decline that you do that. There will be important investors at this party and we cannot have you making a fool of yourself.”

“So, can I still bring Viney with me?” Emira asked cautiously. Alador waved his hand dismissively. “Yes, yes, of course, you can, just make sure your brother does not show up in just swimming trunks.” He looked up and nodded when he saw Amity. “Well, off you go then, be back before dinner please.”

Amity nodded as her father left her and her siblings in the living room. Edric slapped a hand against Amity’s back and grinned. “Alright mittens, did you get a response from Luz?” Amity moved out from under Edric’s arm and nodded. “Yes, she’ll meet us at the mall. Can we go now?”

Emira grabbed her keys from her pocket and gestured towards the door. “Well come on then, I’m sure you’re eager to go make out with your girlfriend in the dressing room or something.”

“Shut up.”

“Well is she wrong?”

“Irrelevant.”

***-***-***

Luz looked around the food court as she waited for Amity and her siblings to arrive. Granted she had arrived a bit early since her mind had mostly been focused on seeing Amity again but it had allowed her to make a pit stop at Starbucks to get a frappucino.

She was currently seated at one of the tables in the food court, happily sipping her drink as she waited for Amity to show.

There were a few families and groups around her that were loudly talking between themselves and that seemed happy enough. Luz smiled to herself when she saw a little girl running around the food court with a paper airplane that she was trying to make airborne for more than three seconds.

She was so busy watching the kid that she didn’t realize when a familiar scent hit her nose and three figures approached her from behind until a light tap was given to her shoulder. Luz jumped and spun around, coming face to face with the three Blight siblings.

“Hey Luz, sorry I didn’t mean to startle you,” Amity said apologetically as she pulled her hand back nervously. Luz stood and frantically waved her hands dismissively. “Hah! Wha-? Me? Startled? Nah I just...I’ve been a little jumpy lately don’t worry about it.”

Amity could practically feel Luz’s elevated heart rate but she didn’t comment on it. The werewolf nodded and stepped forward to hug Luz tightly. The latina accepted the hug and burrowed her face into Amity’s, still tied up, hair.

An insistent cough brought the two back to reality as they turned and saw Edric grinning at them and Emira averting her eyes towards the ceiling. “Heh, did you miss her scent or something mittens?”

Amity pulled away from Luz and flushed. “I-I-N-no! I j-just wanted to give my mate a hug. Is that wrong?” Emira playfully shoved Edric aside and grinned. “Don’t take what he says to heart mittens, we just like teasing you.”

“Clearly, aren't we here to buy clothes?” Amity grumbled under her breath, just wanting to move past what had just happened.

Luz reached out to hold Amity’s hand and smiled up at the twins. “So, where do we want to go first?” Edric gestured behind him. “Eh, we need to get a dress for Em at a different store so I guess I’ll go with her and you can go with mittens to find a suit or something.”

“Oh okay. Let’s go Amity.” Luz turned towards Amity and was a little taken aback by the gloomy look on the girl’s face. Amity reluctantly let herself be dragged into a store by Luz and the girl immediately pulled her to the side to rifle through clothing racks.

Amity stood to the side awkwardly as Luz sorted through different suits that were available at the store. Luz picked out a dark blue suit and held it up towards Amity’s frame. “Does this one look nice?”

“Mhm sure,” Amity mumbled absentmindedly. Luz’s arm lowered slightly and she smiled at Amity nervously. “I-Is something wrong? Am I being too pushy again?” Amity turned towards Luz and shook her head.

The werewolf grabbed a hold of the hanger and placed it back on the clothing rack. “It’s not you Luz I just…” She trailed off and Luz glanced down at the discarded suit. “Do you want a dress instead? We can go get one.”

“No. Mother wants me to wear a suit so I’ll get that.” Amity let out lowly. Luz reached out to hold Amity’s hand and stepped closer to her. “Corazon, if you want to get a dress we’ll get one okay?” Amity brought one of Luz’s palms against her cheek and nuzzled into it. “I really don't deserve you Luz, but no I’ll get a suit. My mother would kill me if I showed up in a dress, as an alpha that’s unacceptable.”

Luz flushed when Amity placed a light kiss on her open palm. “B-but why?” Amity hummed. “Because an alpha needs to maintain a dignified appearance and always put on a strong front no matter what.” Amity recited from one of the long lectures she had gotten from her mother a while ago.

“Well, I say that if you want to wear a dress wear one,” Luz said determinedly. Amity chuckled and moved to pick out a suit from one of the racks. “I don’t mind wearing a suit Luz, I actually quite like them, it's just...I don’t like the idea associated with wearing it. If I wear it I’m the big bad alpha that my parents always wanted me to be.”

Luz leaned her head against Amity’s shoulder and hummed. “I guess I get that. How about this. You go into one of the dressing rooms and I’ll pick out a suit for you. Instead of seeing it as something that your parents want you to wear just think of it as a suit that your girlfriend would really like to see you in.”

Amity smiled gratefully at Luz and headed towards the dressing rooms. “Fine, just don’t pick out anything ridiculous.” Luz winked at Amity as she left. “No promises.”

Luz left Amity as she went over to pick out a green suit that she had seen earlier. The latina picked it up, off of the hanger, and observed it. It was a nice, sleek suit that had thin lapels and a tailcoat at the back. The suit was a dark green color that Luz knew would look amazing on Amity especially with the gold embroidery around the edges.

The latina grabbed it and skipped back to the dressing room where she knew Amity was and held it over the door. “Here you go, put it on and come out so that I can see what you look like okay?”

“Uh, sure.” Amity held the suit out in front of her and hummed, it actually didn’t look that bad.

Luz paced outside the dressing room as she waited for Amity to finish putting the suit on, sure she was getting some funny looks from other store goers but she couldn’t find it in herself to care at this point.

Eventually, Amity moved the curtain to the dressing room to the side and stepped out from the confined space. Luz turned to look at her and her eyes widened in shock. The suit complemented Amity’s figure nicely and fit snugly against Amity’s slim but muscular frame.

Amity nervously played around with the cuffs of her sleeves and looked up at Luz shyly. “Does it look that bad?” Luz frantically shook her head. “Oh no, no, no! Mierda. It looks really good, this color really suits you.”

“Really?” Amity asked uncertainty. Luz playfully reached out to grab ahold of the lapels of Amity’s suit jacket and giggled. “Trust me, you look really nice babe. Say, will I be able to come to this party/ball thing?”

Amity smirked. “Well, it would be unheard of for an alpha to go to an outing such as this without their mate.” Luz gasped. “We’re mates? I thought we were just bonded?” Amity chuckled. “I mean, most werewolves end up mating with their bonded so I’m holding out hope that we will eventually get to that point.”

“Aw, that’s really cute Amity.” Luz cooed. Amity blushed and looked down. “So, the outfit is good?” Luz grabbed Amity by the shoulders and turned her to face the mirror at the end of the dressing room. The latina ran her finger over the golden trimmings of the suit jacket and smiled. “See? This is very flashy and it makes you look important.”

Amity smiled softly as Luz went on. “And this,” Luz said, messing with the collar of the dress shirt Amity was wearing to make it pop up. “It makes you look cute because you’re like a cute little wolf, with a dark side.” Amity flushed when Luz pulled the edges of her suit jacket to the side, revealing the crisp, white dress shirt underneath.

Luz poked at Amity’s sternum. “And wow you’re really fit,” Luz mumbled to herself when she felt how solid the muscles of Amity’s abdomen were. Amity flushed even redder and stuttered out. “Okay, okay, okay I’ll get it But I get to pick out an outfit for you now.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this chap was very wholesome bc I was sent to horny jail earlier today nd I needed to rectify that :/
> 
> but i hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	47. Forget-me-not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity doesn't know how to deal with certain things and outfit designs are interesting

“For fuck’s sake.”

Skara looked up from the textbook that was placed on the table in front of her. “What is it Amity?” Said girl tossed her phone towards the elf who scrambled to catch it without making it fall. Skara looked down at the messages and frowned. “So she still hasn’t answered huh? Maybe you’re being a little too pushy.”

Amity scoffed. “Pushy? I’m concerned for her okay? We both know how she gets when she’s alone and I doubt she’s told anyone else about her problem.” Skara sighed. “Listen Amity, that is something that Boscha needs to deal with on her own and I don’t feel comfortable intervening unless it’s a life or death situation or if she specifically asks for my help. And besides, she left to take a break from everything that’s happening, why can’t we at least give her that? She hasn’t even properly mourned the death of her ma yet.”

The werewolf slumped in her seat and picked at the food in front of her. “I guess you’re right, I should give her space. I just want to make sure that she’s okay.” Skara smiled and pat Amity’s back soothingly. “It’s fine Amity, it’s normal for you to be worried. Let’s just try to give her some time to chill then we can see if she’s alright.”

Amity hummed in acknowledgment. “Fine, I’m giving her two days then I’m-”

She was cut off by a body colliding with her back as arms circled around her shoulder. “Hey, Ami!” Amity calmed when she recognized the familiar scent of the person behind her and smiled. “Hey Luz, how did your bio test go?”

The latina groaned as she fell onto the bench next to Amity. “Awful, I didn’t understand anything even though Skye was helping me cheat.” Skara chuckled as she stabbed a piece of her lettuce. “Yeah that was your first mistake, never accept help from Skye. They mean well but trust me, they have no idea what they’re doing.”

“Aw, that means I failed,” Luz whined. Amity chuckled. “It’s just one test Luz, I’m sure you’ll do better next time if you actually studied instead of spending the whole weekend trying to get Eda to fly you around town in her owl form.”

Luz playfully shoved Amity and laughed. “Don’t judge me, you love me.” Amity hummed and teasingly grinned at Luz. “It’s because I love you that I judge you.” Skara rolled her eyes and gestured down to her plate of food. “Please, don’t do this in front of me and my salad.”

“Oh yeah sorry.” Luz chuckled awkwardly as she reached into her bag and pulled out a container of food. “Actually, Amity, I wanted you to try something.” The youngest Blight hummed, turning towards Luz as she took a bite from the apple she had in her hand.

Luz uncapped the plastic container and Amity’s ears perked up when the smell of whatever was inside of the tupperware assaulted her senses. Amity leaned towards Luz and looked down at the food that was present in the container. Luz grinned. “I made some boeuf bourguignon since you said that you were french, do you want to try it? I don’t know if I made it very well.”

Amity smiled at Luz and shrugged. “I’m sure that it tastes great Luz, your food always tastes divine.” Luz cooed and neither of them realized when Skara stood and walked away from the table, mumbling a quiet ‘I’m gonna go get water’ as she left.

Luz handed Amity a fork and leaned her head in her hands. “You say the sweetest things Ami, but if it’s not good, please don’t lie, I want to get better at making different things.” Amity hummed. “Okay sure, but I doubt it’s going to be that bad.”

The latina chuckled nervously. “Heh, my cooking isn’t that good Amity, you should try my mami’s empanadas I swear they taste better every time I have them-” Luz jumped when she heard the loud moaning sound that came from Amity when the girl took a bite of the food from the container.

Amity chewed and hummed loudly. “Luz this is so good! You should really consider opening a restaurant, this is amazing.” Luz watched with a small smile as Amity shoveled more food into her mouth, the girl had her eyes closed and was tapping her feet against the ground as she chewed happily.

It was a rather cute sight.

“So, when should I get to your house today?” Amity looked up from her food and frowned. “Huh?” Luz chuckled and waved her finger around vaguely. “You know? The party thing?”

Amity’s eyes widened in recognition. “Oh that. Uh, you can come home with me if you want, we can get some homework done and change there.” Luz laughed. “Well you're lucky that I have my outfit with me, Willow was helping me put on some finishing touches.” Amity looked back up from her food and swallowed.

“F-finishing touches? Weren’t you just going to wear a suit too?” Luz booped Amity’s nose and giggled. “That's my secret my dear and you’ll find out tonight what my outfit is. Also do you really expect us to get any homework done at your house?”

Amity paused in her chewing and furrowed her brows in confusion. “Uh, yeah? Why do we have something else to do?” Luz jokingly played with the collar of Amity’s shirt and hummed. “I can think of some things that we could do to pass the time, things that aren’t homework.”

The werewolf dropped her fork and let out a low whine at Luz’s words. Amity shook herself and regained her composure. She crossed her arms on the table and smirked at Luz. “Oh? And what are these things that we could do?”

Luz grinned and whispered. “Floofy cuddles.”

Amity was momentarily taken aback by the answer then the familiar feeling of embarrassment and something that she would never admit to feeling washed over her. The werewolf hid her face in her hands and groaned as her face turned red. Luz giggled and teasingly rubbed Amity’s fur-lined ears. “What is it, babe? Were you expecting something else?”

“Heh.” Amity immediately sat up and forced a wide smile onto her face. “No, no, no, no I would never think of th-I could never no, I wouldn't think that of course, it would be unfit of me to-” Luz interrupted her by placing a light kiss on Amity’s cheek and reaching out to squeeze the girl’s thigh gently.

Amity was sure that she had stopped functioning by that point but then she felt Luz lean down and whisper in her ear. “You’re so cute corazon, but you need to get your mind out of the gutter.”

Yep, she had definitely stopped functioning.

Luz laughed when she saw the glazed over look in Amity’s eyes and offered another squeeze at the girl’s thighs. “Get your mind out of the gutter mittens, not further into it.”

Her laughter trailed off when Amity turned towards her and playfully growled at her. “Hmm, you’ve made quite a situation, haven’t you? And you’re just going to move on like that without giving me any satisfaction? Thats cold ma belle.”

Luz laughed when she saw the playful glint in Amity’s eyes. Her ears perked up slightly and she leaned towards Amity. “Maybe I want you to work for your satisfaction, after all, pleasure is a two-way street.”

“I-” Amity stammered as her confidence disappeared in an instant. How was she supposed to even respond to that? Luz probably wasn’t aware of it but her closeness was driving Amity crazy as that sweet scent of pine cones and morning rain surrounded her.

Luz tilted her head when she saw how dilated Amity’s pupils were and she swore she could see red start to creep into the girl's scleras. “Hey Ami, I was just joking okay? Sorry if I took it too far.”

“Huh?” Amity let out. She pinched herself and waved Luz’s concern off. “I’m fine I was just playing along.” Luz nodded. “Okay cool.”

“We are actually going to do homework though.”

“Mierda.”

***-***-***

“Luz, come on this problem shouldn't be that hard.”

“Amity, when in my life would I have to know what the square root of 1203 is?”

“Now. In this exact situation actually.”

Luz whined lowly and pouted. “C’mon Amity, just type it in the calculator, and let's get this over with.” Amity furrowed her brows as she looked over the math problem. “No, come on Luz just get this last one then we’re done okay?”

“Promise?” Luz asked. Amity set the textbook down and sighed. “Yes, I promise.” Luz hummed and morphed into her wolf form, bounding towards the calculator that had been laying on the bed and grabbing it. She shifted back and punched in something in the calculator and handed it to Amity. “There’s the answer, let’s go now.”

Amity was about to retort when Luz grabbed her bag and Amity’s arm and dragged her into the game room at the end of the hallway. The werewolf let herself be pulled along by Luz and didn’t protest when the girl sat her down on one of the couches in the game room.

“Okay stay here I’m going to go change and I want your opinion on my outfit.”

Amity was about to say something when Luz rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. Amity wrapped her fingers around her ankles and began rocking back and forth as she waited for Luz to come out.

“Well, well, well, looks like mittens has been ditched by her own girlfriend.” Edric’s familiar voice called out in a teasing tone. Amity scowled and crossed her arms over her chest as her brother moved to stand in front of her.

Amity frowned down at the object in his hand. “Why do you have my suit?” Edric grimaced and gestured towards the door. “Well, mom told me to te-”

“Amity! Have you finally finished your work?” Odalia asked as she entered the game room, holding in a sneer of disgust when she saw the games and controllers that were scattered around the room.

Amity nodded. “Yes, mother I finished th-”

“Good, get changed we’re leaving in ten minutes.”

“Wha-” Amity didn’t have time to finish her question before Odalia turned tails and left. Edric whistled lowly. “That’s why so here’s your shit and I’m guessing mom doesn’t know about Luz being here?”

Amity grabbed a hold of the suit and sighed. “She doesn’t, but Luz is my mate and I won’t let her keep us apart.” Edric snickered. “Heh, you grew up to be a little romantic, didn’t you? At least you’re better than Em, I just watched her spend like half an hour trying to hold Viney’s hand.”

“That sounds...unnecessarily complicated. Aren’t they dating? Couldn’t she just have asked to hold Viney’s hand?” Amity asked in confusion. Edric placed a hand on her shoulder and hissed urgently. “I know!”

“Okay, I’m done.” A voice called from the other end of the room. Amity looked up and froze at the sight before her.

Luz was standing before her in an honestly very daring outfit considering the two things that it combined. The latina was obviously wearing a type of purple flamenco dress that reached just under her knee and that had black trimmings at the bottom. The ruffles of the dress were not too flashy and seemed to jump with every step that Luz took. The latina also had on a red suit jacket that fit perfectly with the rest of the outfit. The dark rose pattern on the upper right side and the lower left side of the suit had obviously been sown on by Willow and Amity was tempted to call the elf and thank her.

Luz fiddled with the suit collar and chuckled nervously. “So? How do I look?”

“Absolutely ravishing,” Amity mumbled, still not able to take her eyes off of Luz.

Edric raised an eyebrow at her and laughed when Amity jumped and stuttered out an apology. “Wait, that sounded degrading, I’m sorry Luz I-”

Luz giggled when she saw the blush that was coloring Amity’s cheeks. “It’s fine Amity, I like it that you find me...ravishing.” Amity groaned in embarrassment when she heard Edric snicker. “Okay, I’m gonna...I’m gonna go change.”

“Yeah if you're going to jerk off make sure you keep it quiet.” Edric teased. Amity flushed and flipped Edric off. “Shut up, what I do is none of your business.”

Amity shut the door to the bathroom loudly and snarled when she heard Edric’s laughter through the door. She elected to ignore her brother and started to shrug her clothes off. Amity easily slipped her light green dress shirt on and concentrated on buttoning it up fully and correctly before moving to put the dark green pants on.

The werewolf stared at her reflection and cringed when she took in her tired expression, that was definitely not going to fly with her mother. She kneeled down and dug through the cabinet under the sink. Amity eventually found what she was looking for and sighed in relief when she pulled out the can of red bull that Edric always left under the sink for some reason.

She cracked the can open and downed its content in a few seconds, cringing at the fizziness. Amity threw the can in the trash and reached to shrug her suit jack on. She spent a good minute fiddling with the tie as she tried to put it on correctly but eventually gave up and exited the bathroom.

“Hey guys, do any of you know how to tie a tie?” Amity asked as she stepped back into the game room. Luz looked up from her and Edric’s game of Uno and nodded. “I can. Come over here and I’ll fix it.”

Amity reluctantly stepped towards Luz and tensed when she felt the girl’s fingers fiddling with the tie around her neck. Edric watched with an unimpressed expression as his sister internally panicked at how close Luz was.

The latina stepped away and straightened the tie. “Okay done, now we both look dashing don’t you think?” Amity chuckled and gave Luz a soft kiss. “Yes, we are quite dashing, love.”

“Not to break this up but we should probably go now.” Edric cut in lazily.

Amity exhaled tiredly as she straightened the material of her suit. “Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

for reference, this is what amity's outfit looks like, ill draw luz's outfit later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh describing outfits isnt my strong suit also don't chug energy drinks kids, it hurts :/
> 
> anyways feel free to feed me with comments nd kudos, I appreciate them


	48. Going feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever write a normal party scene?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual depiction of my braincells scrambling to get this chapter out on time: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ

“Wh-when did she get here? Please tell me you aren’t going to bring her with us.”

Amity’s shoulders slumped when she heard the immediate protests that came from her mother. She knew that it was probably going to be hard to bring Luz with her but she hadn’t counted on her mother being this adamant to not have Luz come with them.

“Mother I-”

“Let her come Odalia.” Alador cut in, surprising the five people in the room. Odalia turned to her husband with shock clear on her face. “A-alador you can’t possibly be thinking of letting your daughter go gallivanting with such a-”

Alador sighed. “The girl is right there Odalia, and haven’t you said that this won’t last? Just let our daughter at least have someone to entertain herself with. Besides their scent has already intermingled too much, it can’t get any worse.”

Amity turned towards Luz apologetically as her parents continued to argue. “I’m sorry about my mother, she’s just very-” Luz smiled softly at Amity and shrugged. “It’s fine, I’m used to people not liking me.” Amity cupped Luz’s face and pressed their foreheads together.

“Don’t say that Luz, just because you’re used to it doesn’t mean that she can act like that. You deserve better than this.” Amity finished lamely as her hands fell away from Luz’s face, staring down at the ground with a sad expression. “I’m sorry about this. I don’t know why I expected things to be different.”

Luz tilted her head and reached out to hold Amity’s hands. “It’s fine mi amor, I don’t blame you for things that your parents do. You can’t control them anyway.” Amity hummed.

“Ey Luz? Is that you? I recognized your voice.”

Luz turned around and asked. “Viney?” She let out in surprise when she heard the familiar voice that she had usually only been able to hear through her headphones. Emira turned back and grinned when Viney stepped closer to her. “I see someone finally got out of the bathroom, that was an awfully long amount of time to just fix your eyeliner Vin, care to tell me what else you did in there?”

Viney huffed. “Yeah, I took a shit too. Anyways, hey Luz, it’s nice to finally meet you in the flesh.” Luz reached out and shook Viney’s outstretched hand and smiled. “I’m happy to meet you too Viney. I’m sure you remember Amity.” Luz stepped to the side and gestured towards a stiff-looking Amity.

“Ah yes, our favorite simp extraordinaire. It’s nice to finally meet you Amity.” Viney joked good naturally. Amity shook the girl’s hand and narrowed her eyes. “Likewise, tell me, have you been treating Emira well? She might be a pain in my ass but if I hear that you’ve been hurting her I won’t hesitate to string you up from the roof.”

Emira scowled. “Mittens, don’t threaten my-” Viney waved Emira’s concern off and grinned at Amity. “Heh, you’ve sure got some spunk...and a firm grip damn, do you play any sports?” Amity nodded. “Yes, I play football. Sorry about my grip, I didn’t realize that I was squeezing that much.”

“Eh, it’s fine,” Viney stated carelessly. Edric leaned his chin on Amity’s shoulder and grinned. “You might want to calm your grip down though. I’m sure Luz won’t appreciate it if you leave bruises when y-”

Amity slapped a hand against Edric’s mouth and hissed. “I swear to god Edric if I hear another word from you I will make sure that Emira knows about your little fling with Jerbo.” Edric frantically looked at Emira who somehow hadn’t heard them and nodded to Amity.

Luz watched with amusement as Amity let go of Edric and the boy cleared his throat as he straightened his tie. “After careful consideration, I have decided to not say anything more about mittens sex life.” Emira scoffed. “What sex life? I’m sure that mittens hasn’t even gotten to second base.”

“It’s called being patient and considerate Emira, I’m sure you haven’t heard of it before.” Amity scoffed. Emira pouted. “Your words really hurt mittens.”

“Kids, we’re leaving,” Alador called from the door. Amity looked up and asked. “Can Luz come then?” Alador rolled his eyes at the scowl that overtook Odalia’s face and waved his arm dismissively. “Yes, just make sure she doesn’t do anything that would embarrass the Blight name.”

Luz stepped next to Amity and saluted. “Yes sir! I’ll be the picture of prime and...uh...perfect!”

Alador raised an eyebrow at Luz and shrugged. “Whatever, follow me.” Odaliia was standing in the middle of the living room with her eyes shut as she silently muttered something under her breath.

Luz awkwardly looked around as the Blights all gathered around the living room and they all held each other's hands. Amity looked back and reached for Luz’s hand. “Come on, mother is going to teleport us there.”

“Teleportation magic exists?” Luz asked in astonishment. Amity chuckled and nodded. “Yes, it’s similar to substitution.” Luz hummed, reaching out to hold Amity’s hand. “Huh, I didn’t know that that type of magic existed.”

Amity shrugged. “I’m sure you can learn it sometime-”

“Teleportation magic is extremely difficult unless you are a witch you won’t get anywhere with it,” Odalia stated bluntly. Edric gripped Amity’s hand tighter and sent her a warning glance. Amity remained silent and stared at the ground, best not to get her mother mad at her so early in the night.

Luz gasped when she saw the light that was beginning to surround them. The latina turned and saw how calm Amity looked, the girl was completely relaxed and had her eyes trained in front of her. Luz gulped and shut her eyes tightly when she felt the unfamiliar feeling of her body suddenly becoming weightless before landing on solid ground again.

Amity shook herself off when they were successfully teleported to their destination. Odalia immediately stepped forward and greeted the man before them while Amity moved to comfort Luz.

“Are you okay? Teleportation can be a plight on the body when it’s done for the first time so it’s fine if you’re feeling sick right now.” Amity explained softly as she rubbed Luz’s back soothingly. The latina sight and shook her head. “No, I’m fine. It was just kind of sudden.” Amity hummed, concern clear in her eyes. “If you say so, but Luz if you-”

“Ah! Little Blight it’s been so long!” Amity let out a startled yelp when someone wrapped her up in a bear hug. She recognized the scent of the person and laughed. “Mr. Brawn. Not so tight.”

The man laughed and let go of Amity. “Heh, sorry about that little Blight. Wow, it’s been a while huh? Last time I saw you you barely reached up to my waist.” Amity grinned but it slowly faded when she saw the stern expression on her mother’s face. Amity schooled her expression and nodded to her father’s childhood friend. “Yes well, we all grow up eventually.”

“Hmm clearly. And I see you also got a mate huh?” Mr. Brawn asked as he turned a kind smile towards Luz. The latina had managed to regain her composure and smiled back at the man. “Hi sir, it’s nice to meet you.” Mr. Brawn nodded. “Likewise, now, won’t you all follow me to the main event?”

Luz had to force herself not to gasp when she took in the sheer look of the place she was in. It was definitely a mansion of sorts and was decorated with large, colored windows that allowed one to look up at the night sky.

Amity walked behind her mother with her hands tightly clasped behind her back as she avoided eye contact with any of the other guests in the room.

“I’ve gotta say Odalia, I do appreciate the funding you’ve been giving us to keep this place up and running.” Mr. Brawn continued as he led them to the main room. Odalia huffed. “Now now Arthur, you are to be praised as well, after all, without your careful management this place would have fallen into ruins. And this is one of the only truly selective ballrooms that exist in this town.”

Arthur laughed. “You flatter me Odalia, but hey Al, Mateo is here and I think he wanted to talk to you.” Alador hummed, offering his arm out to Odalia. “Shall we then?” Arthur turned towards the other five and chuckled. “Go off and explore kids, I’m sure you won’t want to hear this boring business talk.”

Amity nodded. “Very well, we’ll be going then.” The werewolf held Luz’s hand and led her away. Luz looked around the dance floor and furrowed her brows when Amity led her to the middle. “Amity? I can’t dance.” She whispered urgently.

“Well, I can teach you. And besides, this is a ball of sorts, it would be rude if we didn’t at least attempt to dance.” Luz pursed her lips and hummed. “I guess I wouldn’t want to be disrespectful to the ballroom.”

Amity smiled and brought her hand against Luz’s hips. “Then I’ll lead, just so that you can get the feel of the dance.” Luz nodded and wrapped her arm around Amity’s shoulder while her free hand linked itself with Amity’s. She gasped when Amity immediately led them around the dance floor in a slow waltz.

Luz slowly grew less stiff as the dance went on and she eventually switched into the leading role, twirling Amity swiftly and smiling when she was hit with a rush of adrenalin as she felt pride for doing the twirl successfully. 

Amity smirked and took the lead again, playfully pulling Luz closer to her and twirling their bodies in tandem around the ballroom. As the light music that had been playing hit a crescendo, Amity leaned down and whispered. “Hold on to me, I’m going to try something.” Luz’s eyes widened at those words and she didn't have time to retort before the werewolf led her into a dip that left their flushed faces mere inches apart.

Luz looked up at Amity with a dazed look and chuckled. “Estas muy bonita.” Amity raised an eyebrow as she brought both of them back up into a standing position. “Huh?”

“N-nothing.” Luz let out frantically. Amity smiled at the latina and hummed as they walked off the dance floor. “For someone who says that she can’t dance you actually picked that up rather quickly Luz.”

Luz chuckled awkwardly. “Well, I’m a woman of many talents.”

“Clearly,” Amity mumbled. Luz looked around and realized that they had somehow found their way into a secluded hallway. “Huh, should we go back to Edric and Emir-”

Luz yelped when she was pushed back against the wall and a hungry mouth collided with hers. The latina definitely hadn’t expected this but it only took her a second to shut her eyes and reciprocate the kiss. Luz whined when Amity pulled back and her ears lowered slightly. “Amity wh-”

The youngest Blight leaned down and placed a light kiss on Luz’s neck and gently nibbled at the girl’s fur-lined ear. “Hmm? Are you complaining Luz? Do you want to go back to Emira and Edric? Or would you rather stay here, with me?”

“Uh…” Luz managed to let out before she felt a twinge of...something when she saw the hungry look in Amity’s eyes. Amity let out a low purr and ran her fingers through Luz’s messy hair. “Come now darling, use your words.”

Luz let out a low whimper at Amity’s ministration and she could feel the werewolf chuckle against her neck. “A-amity, w-while I do appreciate this I d-don’t thin th-that this is the right t-time to be doing this.”

Amity playfully pushed Luz’s collar aside and bit down on Luz’s collarbone, chuckling to herself. “But Luz, I love your reactions.” Luz chuckled, jokingly pushing amity away. “Yes I love you too Amity but you need to-”

Amity chuckled darkly. “Who said I loved you?”

Luz’s attention snapped up to Amity’s grinning face. “I-I don’t...I thought-”

Amity laughed, pushing off of the wall and grinning down at Luz mockingly, Luz didn’t miss the glazed over look in Amity’s eyes but right now she was so focused on the dark expression on the Blight’s face that she didn’t pay much attention to it.

The werewolf tilted her head and sneered. “I’m a Blight Luz, did you really think that I loved you? Don’t flatter yourself, you’re just a fun plaything. A chew toy let’s say.” Luz furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes when she saw the red in Amity’s eyes. This must be the possession thing at work.

“I know you don’t mean that Amity-”

Amity growled, slamming Luz back against the wall. “I’ll show you-”

A loud crash sounded from behind them and Luz turned in time to see a server bump into Odalia, causing her drink to spill all over the ground. Amity turned towards the sound, allowing Luz to shove her off of her, sure she knew that this wasn’t Amity gut she wasn’t going to risk getting hurt when Amity couldn’t even control her own actions.

Amity stumbled back and her shoulder blades collided with the wall painfully. Luz was almost tempted to go help her. Amity held her head in her hands and panted, blinking her eyes open as the red slowly faded from her eyes.

“...Amity, what happened? Do you need help?” Luz asked when it was clear that the person before her was Amity again.

“Go away, Luz,” Amity mumbled as she clutched her head in pain, the thoughts were back and they were all telling her to kill Luz right then and there.

Luz stepped towards Amity’s hunched over form and reached towards the girl cautiously. She had only seen Amity in this state once before and that had been when she had lost control of her magic and nearly destroyed Luz’s room. “Amity, what’s happening? I can help if you-”

“JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY!” Amity bellowed angrily, standing and baring her fangs at Luz.

The latina jumped back and collided with a person. The person placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and muttered. “Luz, I think you should go.” Luz turned towards Edric and glanced back at Amity who was still snarling at her,

“...Yeah, I can tell when I’m not wanted,” Luz mumbled lowly. Edric nodded. “Okay, I’ll take you back to Eda then.”

Amity didn’t miss the satisfied look on Odalia’s face as Edric disappeared with Luz. She stopped her growling and stood straighter, smoothing down the wrinkles of her suit and nodding to her parents.

This was better. Luz would be safer now, without Amity in her life.

***-***-***

Eda had been carefully feeding the new object she had bought when she heard the familiar sound of someone teleporting behind her. She recognized Luz’s scent and laughed.

“Hey, kid I got this new owl thing that I think you’ll li-” Eda trailed off when she saw the state Luz was in.

The latina’s gaze was downcast and the girl looked like she was at the edge of tears. Eda stepped towards Luz, thanking Edric before the boy disappeared again. “Kid? Do you want to talk about it?”

Luz shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Oh, what’s that?” Eda turned back and nodded. “Oh yeah, I found this little guy at the mall, he was just sitting in an abandoned box, I bet his owners left him there.”

The latina gently reached out and held the slightly circular owl in her hands. “Aw, do you think Owlbert will like him?” Eda played along, knowing that this was most likely just a defense mechanism for whatever had happened at the party.

“Well, this little guy is bigger than Owlbert but they’ll probably get along.” Luz laughed when the owl let out a few little ‘hoots’ and snuggled against her fingers. “Have you named this little cariño yet?” Eda laughed. “Not yet, maybe you could come up with a name huh?”

Luz looked down at the little owl who was now trying to peck at her fingers and smiled fondly. “Hooty, let’s call him Hooty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 48 chapters in
> 
> Me: o fuk i forgot hooty!


	49. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda is ready to throw hands.

Luz spent the rest of the weekend caring after her newly acquired owl. She made sure that it was fed and bathed and Hooty seemed to have grown fond of her as well.

Whenever she was out of his sight the little owl would hoot sadly and frantically look at his surroundings trying to find her. Eda had made sure that Owlbert got used to Hooty as well and so far it seemed that the little owl was comfortable around them.

Eda saw how Luz was trying to distract herself from what had happened by focusing all of her attention on Hooty. The Strix didn’t want to push Luz to talk about what had happened but she was a little concerned. She had fled her duty as a partner before and she had promised herself that she would be there for Luz, not just as a guardian but as the girl’s mother.

“Um, Luz?” Eda asked. The latina looked up from where she was cuddling Hooty to look at Eda, she had never heard the woman call her by her actual name with that tone so she knew that it must be important. “Yeah?”

Eda sat near Luz and sighed. “Listen, kid, I’m your mom and you’re my daughter so you should be able to talk to me about this stuff, the good and the bad so...If you want to talk about what happened two days ago I’m here.”

Luz let Hooty playfully nibble at her fingers as she pondered. She had tried to distract herself from what had happened Friday night but it seemed things always caught up with her at some point. Luz sighed and nodded. “I-I don’t know Eda. A lot happened.”

“Try me. But only if you want to, I just want to help” Eda clarified. Luz moved Hooty so that the owl could find its perch on her shoulder and sighed. “Just...don’t jump to conclusions okay? Amity wasn’t in control-”

“What did Blight do?” Eda asked bluntly. Luz held her hands up and chuckled nervously. “Heh, nothing that she was aware of. You remember how we talked about someone being able to control her with dark magic or something? Well, that person made her say things to me and...they were pretty hurtful. But then she got out from under the control and she...she told me to leave her alone and to never talk to her again” Luz finished in a low voice.

Eda paused for a few moments before awkwardly wrapping her arms around Luz. The latina let out a quiet sob and burrowed her face into the Strix’s neck. Eda was taken aback momentarily, not knowing what to do but hold the girl tightly. “Um, if you want I can maim Blight a little so that she feels sorry for hurting you.”

“N-no.” Luz said. “I know Amity, if she’s pushing me away like this then it must mean that she thinks I’m safer without her.” Eda hummed. “Okay kid, but if Blight tries anymore shit I will hurt her.”

Luz laughed as she pulled away from Eda, wiping the tears from her eyes and gasping when Hooty gently rubbed his head against her cheek. The latina smiled fondly at the little owl while Eda grinned. “I see the little guy is very fond of you.”

“Well, he’s just a baby.” Luz cooed gently as Hooty hopped down onto her lap and hooted happily at her.

Eda sighed. “Well kid, you’re gonna see Blight tomorrow, and if she pulls any shit tell me.” Luz hummed. “She won’t, but I’ll keep that in mind.”

***-***-***

“I’m glad that you finally came to your senses, Amity. Now with the human gone, we can begin the bond severing process.”

Amity mutely nodded at her mother’s words as she sat at the dining table with the rest of the Blight’s. Edric and Emira had stayed quiet during the entirety of the dinner for once and Alador had been content with simply cutting and re-cutting his steak without even once moving to take a bite.

Odalia smiled in delight at how obedient Amity was being. “Well, we won’t start the process right this instant but just know, you won’t be going to school tomorrow.” Amity pushed the food in her plate around with her fork and hummed with an uninterested tone. “Oh.”

“Yes. We will be starting the severing process tomorrow so do be awake by 6 and meet us in the containment room.” Odalia explained. “Us?” Her mother rolled her eyes. “Yes. A great deal of magic is needed for this so Lillian and I will be performing the process.”

Amity paused and lifted her head. “Boscha’s mom?” Odalia scoffed. “As much as I despise that girl, Lillian is still a powerful witch and I do not want to have her as my enemy.” Amity glanced up at her father who still hadn’t looked up from his food before staring back down at her still full plate.

“...Okay mother.”

Amity wanted to puke when she saw the proud look on her mother’s face. Now she remembered why she always hated doing what her parents told her to do. The look of satisfaction on their face whenever she relented to their demands was so disgusting that it just made her feel like total shit. She clenched her fists and pushed herself away from the table. “I’m going to turn in for the night, thank you for the food.”

Odalia nodded towards Amity. “Okay, you can leave your plate here. Emira, you’ll clean the table after dinner alright?” Emira looked up and nodded silently.

Amity didn’t waste time and immediately ran up the stairs into her room. She shut the door and angrily slammed her fist against the now-closed door. Amity hissed when pain erupted in her hand but she pushed the pain back and exhaled sharply.

The werewolf threw herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling blankly. She stayed like that for a few minutes before the insisting stinging on her hand caused her to turn and frown down at her hand.

Amity’s frown deepened when she saw the blood that was smeared across her knuckle. She looked up at the door and saw the bloodstain there that had been left from her fist earlier.

She wiggled her fingers and sighed at the sensation. So this was what Boscha felt whenever she wanted to feel pain huh? Wow, Amity really should have given her friend more credit whenever she resisted her urges.

Amity clenched and unclenched her hand, watching as the muscles under her skin moved along with her movement. A pain in her chest began blossoming and she suddenly felt sadness and...guilt? Amity frowned and brought a hand to her chest, rubbing the material of her shirt, uncomfortably.

She knew that those emotions must be coming from Luz and that honestly only made her feel worse about herself. She had done the right thing though.

Not only was someone controlling her and pushing her to hurt Luz but her general control was slipping as well. Her alpha was showing its face more and more often and god knows what it would do if it was completely let out. She could go on a rampage. And Luz…

She could kill her. Or worse. Amity knew how instinct-driven her alpha was and if her alpha didn’t kill Luz it might…

Amity choked back a sob at the thought of doing something like that too Luz and she immediately rubbed her palms against her closed eyes. No, she wouldn’t let that happen, she had taken the necessary precautions and if the bond managed to be severed then Luz would truly be free of her.

She would be safe, and that was all Amity cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this is kind of short but its bc I'm writing a boschlow fic too


	50. severing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't break what shouldn't be broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill correct any mistakes later

Luz was awoken by an insistent knocking coming from her bedroom door.

The latina groggily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. “Whaz’zit?” She mumbled tiredly. Willow suddenly burst into her room, followed closely by Gus and went around the newly turned werewolf’s room, grabbing her school bag and gesturing towards Luz.

“Come on Luz, you need to get up.”

Luz squinted her eyes and grimaced. “Wh-why? What’s happenin’?” Gus held his phone out towards Luz. “It’s almost time for school Luz, and we have math first so we really shouldn’t be late.”

“Mierda.” Luz exclaimed as she threw the covers off of her and ran towards her closet, tripping over a few of the objects that were scattered on the ground. Willow watched with an unamused expression as Luz pulled a flannel shirt over herself and slipped a pair of socks onto her feet.

Luz stepped into her shoes and turned towards the other two. “Okay, okay, okay, I’m ready let’s go.” Gus looked down at the girl’s mismatched socks and frowned in confusion while Willow simply handed Luz her bag and nodded towards the door. “Glad you can get ready on command, come on.”

The three descended teh stairs and Luz couldn't hold in her snort when she saw Eda sprawled out on the living room couch with King, Hooty, and Owlbert sleeping on her stomach. Luz immediately snapped a picture before following Willow and Gus out of the house.

“That was so cute! I’m glad Hooty is getting used to Eda’s presence.” Luz hummed to herself as she slipped into Willow’s car. The elf laughed. “I don’t think Eda will be happy to see that you got that picture, it goes against her bad girl image no?” Luz shrugged. “She’ll get over it.”

“Are you sure you won’t get in trouble?” Gus asked worriedly. Luz laughed. “Eda knows how to take a joke, and besides, it’s not like I’m going to go around spreading this to everyone.”

“So, are we picking up Amity?” Willow asked, frowning when she saw Luz tense. The latina quickly hid her uneasiness and laughed. “Heh, not today. She said she...had something to discuss with her parents so.”

Gus nodded. “That makes sense.”

Luz spent the rest of the car ride dreading her arrival at school. She was afraid of what would happen when she saw Amity. Would the girl attack her? Would she try to talk to her and make amends? Or would she ignore her altogether?

So many things could happen and Luz needed to think up a scenario of what to do in every situation.

Unfortunately, when she arrived at school there was no sign of Amity anywhere. At first, Luz just thought that the girl was late but when lunch came around and there was still no sign of Amity, Luz could tell that something was up. Sadly with Boscha gone there wasn’t really anyone she could ask about the girl’s whereabouts so she simply sat through the rest of the day, wondering where her mate(?) was.

***-***-***

Amity was already waiting in the containment room by the time her mother came down.

The werewolf hadn’t been able to sleep at all last night and had come down in the room around midnight to ponder. Amity might hate her parents but her father had been right about one thing. She needed to learn how to control her alpha.

So she had spent all night trying to talk to her alpha but in the end, it had been a one-way conversation of her yelling commands at the empty room. At some point, she had gotten frustrated which was why there was a hole in the wall near her.

Odalia descended the stairs followed by a familiar witch and clapped her hands together when she saw amity. “Oh good, you’re already here. We can start this quickly then.”

“Amity, when we are finished I would like a word with you.” Lillian stated bluntly. Amity looked up at the witch and nodded. “Yes, Mrs. Stuart.” She replied with a monotone voice. Lillian raised an eyebrow at Amity, not used to seeing the girl looking so...down? No that wasn’t the word.

Empty.

Lillian had never seen Amity look so empty. She subtly reached out to get a better grasp on the emotions Amity was feeling and had to force herself not to back away when she was hit with a surge of anger and guilt that came from Amity.

The werewolf frowned at the slightly wide-eyed look on Lillian's face while Odalia simply sighed. “Amity, stand here and remove your shirt.”

Amity turned towards her mother in confusion. “Wh-”

“The less barriers between you and our magic the better. It will be easier to severe the bond if you take off any unnecessary articles of clothing.” Lillian explained. Amity rose an eyebrow at them but shrugged, she had already thrown so much of her life away, it wasn’t like taking her shirt off for this would make a difference.

Amity pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the chair near her before kneeling down on the ground and folding her hands in her lap, waiting for the two women in the room to begin the bond severing process.

“This will only hurt for a little Amity, but that shouldn’t be a problem, correct?” Odalia asked. Amity nodded mutely and her mother smirked, holding her arm out towards Amity and shutting her eyes. “Good, we’ll begin then.”

Okay so Amity didn’t expect it to hurt THAT much but oh god did it hurt so much. Amity bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming and curled forward with her palms against the ground as she felt the tearing sensation of her muscles tensing beyond what was probably normal.

She forced herself to remain human but the sensation remained, slowly eating away at her control. Amity whimpered out a weak ‘stop’ towards the other two in the room but nothing happened, if anything the pain got worse.

“Stop please it hurts so bad,” Amity whispered brokenly, she felt as if her brain was being ripped out of her skull.

Lillian glanced back at Odalia and slowly eased her magic away from Amity. The girl was clearly in distress and this wasn’t working. Odalia had other plans though and pushed more of her magic towards severing the bond, not caring about being careful.

Amity clutched her head in pain and pressed her forehead against teh cold ground as she curled up into herself. The werewolf gasped when she was hit with a sudden wave of unimaginable pain and her whole body jerked upward.

Odalia frowned when Amity continued to stare up at the ceiling unmoving for a few minutes. “What’s happening?” Lillian let her magic fall away and moved towards Amity. “Odalia, it was too early I think.”

“What do you mean too early?” Odalia pushed. Lillian shrugged. “You may be able to severe a weak bond but Amity and her bonded have already forged a strong connection. Severing it won’t be this easy.”

Odalia looked down at Amity’s twitching form with a sneer. “Fine then. We’ll finish this later.”

***-***-***

“Who are you?”

Amity finally asked as she stared at the person before her. At a glance, one would think that it was her but upon further inspection, Amity could see that this person was different.

Sure it had her hair, skin, and body but it also had a tail, its ears were longer than hers and its eyes were completely red.

Amity clenched her fist and shouted. “Who are you? Answer me?”

The figure chuckled lowly and snapped its fingers, causing the room to light up. Amity squinted her eyes slightly, making sure to keep an eye on the creature who simply smirked at her, crossing its arms over its chest. “Well, I suppose it is rather rude not to introduce myself to the person I am essentially sharing a body with. In that case greetings Amity, I am what you would call your alpha, it’s a pleasure to finally see you here.”

Amity took a step back and held her fists infront of her. “Stay back! I don’t want you here.”

Alpha chuckled teasingly. “Now, now, don’t be like that. I am you and you are me-” Amity snarled. “No! You are a mere part of myself that should stay locked away so that it won’t hurt anyone!” Alpha smirked, before waving her arm and conjuring up an exact copy of Luz.

Amity averted her gaze when she saw that the copy had no semblance of clothing on its form to which Alpha simply laughed. “Don’t be so embarrassed Amity, she is your chosen after all,” Amity growled. “What are you trying to prove? I don’t see the need for this.”

Alpha hummed, leaning her head on copy Luz’s shoulder. “Yes, yes well, you say that you want me locked up because I will hurt Luz but so far, you’re the only one who’s been hurting her.”

Amity choked back a sob, this...part of her was right. Amity was to blame for everything Luz had gone through recently, but that didn’t change the fact that her alpha was dangerous.

Alpha pushed herself away from the copy of her mate and flicked her hand to make it disappear. “I suppose you are not fully to blame though, I’ve been observing everything that has been happening after all. Do know this though dear master.” Amity tensed when Alpha approached her but she didn’t make any move to push her away.

“If anyone.” Alpha hissed dangerously. “Tries to hurt Luz, I will make sure that their remains are never found. And that goes for the other members of our pack.”

“Our?” Amity stuttered out. Alpha laughed and clapped Amity on the back. “Why yes, we are one after all. But now, you came here to learn how to control me correct?”

Amity grimaced. “Uh, no. Mother was trying to sever my bond with Luz and I-”

“Oh.” Alpha grinned darkly. “I will make them pay don’t worry. I’ll have to borrow your body for a moment though master.” Amity was about to protest when she suddenly felt as if a veil had been put around her eyes and her conscious turned dark.

“Don’t worry, I will only make the wicked pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some stuff has come up nd im rly not in a good place rn so ill be taking a break from writing this for a week.
> 
> But ill be back with another update next monday, nd maybe another fic cause my friend convinced me to write a superhero au for lumity so thats that. I might also change my updating schedule so sry about that its just gettin hard to keep up with everything.


	51. Pray for the wicked (or don't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to be hard on yourself.

“Ah, it sure is nice to feel my own body again.”

Alpha sighed as she stretched her arms over her head. She winced when pain flared up through her body, well that was unexpected. Alpha moved to press her fingers against her sides and frowned when she felt the scars that were present there.

“Oh master what did you let them do to you?” Alpha mumbled sadly. She furrowed her brows and jokingly hit her head. “Hey! Amity, you in there?”

_ “I am here? I think?” _

Alpha laughed when she heard Amity’s timid voice resonate through her mind. “Nice, you having fun in there?”

_ “...Is this what it’s like to you? For the last seventeen years, you’ve just been stuck here watching me live my life?” _ Alpha shrugged. “I guess, this is what happens when you reject a part of you. I’ve just been sitting in the backseat as you drive ya know?”

_ “Oh, I see.” _ Alpha sighed. “I’ll give you back control in a sec master, I just have something to do real quick.” She flicked her wrists as her arms partially morphed and claws replaced her fingers.  _ “Wait, what are you going to do?” _

Alpha chuckled as she ran up the stairs out of the containment room. “Don’t worry about it master, just sit back and enjoy the show.” She ignored Amity’s immediate protests and entered the upper level of the Blight mansion. Alpha’s nose twitched when the familiar scent of her mother reached her nose.

“Ugh, time to go feral,” Alpha grumbled to herself, shutting her eyes and allowing her instincts to drive her.

_ “Wait no sto-” _

Amity’s protests fell on deaf ears as Alpha’s eyes turned completely red and fur began sprouting around her arms and neck. Alpha flexed her hands before calmly stepping towards the living room where she knew Odalia was.

Alpha let out a growl when she saw Odalia calmly drinking tea on the couch. Odalia glanced up after hearing the low sound and frowned when she saw Amity standing in the doorway looking way more wild than usual.

“Amity? What are you doing?” Odalia asked in confusion. Alpha sneered and leaped towards her mother, fully intending on harming Odalia. “Amity? Stop this instant,” Odalia shouted as she threw up a protective barrier, blocking Alpha’s attack.

Alpha bounced back and perched herself on the coffee table. “Ugh, I forgot how good you are at magic manipulation.” She grumbled in annoyance, shaking herself off from the initial pain she had felt upon impacting against the magical barrier.

Odalia narrowed her eyes at Alpha. “...You aren’t Amity-”

“Sure am toots, I’m just the side of her that she’s scared to let out.” Alpha drawled mockingly as she kicked the remote off the table that she had perched herself atop of. “I’m just here to fulfill all the things she’s wanted to do but couldn’t. First, i'm going to hurt you then-”

Alpha grinned widely at that while Odalia glared at her in confusion. “Then? First, you expect to hurt me then what?” Alpha sneered. “Oh, I shouldn’t tell you. It’s a little r-rated for your taste and it involves a certain human that you hate.” She mocked.

Odalia frowned at Alpha and held her arm out towards her. “I will ask you once, return my daughter to me or this will not be pleasant.” Alpha laughed. “Oh really? And whatcha gonna do? Zap me?”

“Perhaps I-” Alpha didn’t wait for Odalia to answer before pouncing at her with her claws out. Odalia furrowed her brows and shot a bolt of lightning at Alpha, who expertly dodged the attack and crouched near Odalia before aiming a swipe at her ankle.

Odalia hissed when Alpha’s claws raked through her leg, slicing four clean stripes into her leg that immediately started bleeding. Alpha sneered and jumped back from Odalia. “What’s this? Has your magic finally failed you mother? Or am I just too strong for you?”

“Hmm, you are definitely much cockier than Amity.” Alpha grinned. “I aim to please, and unlike Amity I’m not afraid to kill you.” Odalia hummed. “So I’m guessing you are her alpha then? Interesting.”

Alpha sneered. “Yes, very interesting. Now are you going to defend yourself or should i just aim for the throat?” Odalia huffed. “You seem rather confident in your ability to defeat me. Need I remind you that you are merely a child?” Alpha shrugged, lazily taking a step towards Odalia.

“So? I’m sure I can get some damage in before you stop me, I mean, look at your leg.” Odalia didn’t bother glancing down at her wounded leg and threw her arms out towards Alpha, muttering something under her breath.

Alpha suddenly felt her joints buckle as she fell to her knees and her arms snapped together in a bind. “What the fuck-” Alpha let out before Odalia grasped her chin and turned her to face her. “Now, let’s get you back inside where you belong.”

“What? Fuck no!” Alpha shrieked as Odalia placed her palm on her forehead and shut her eyes. Odalia scoffed when she felt Alpha struggle to move. “You’re bound with magic, don’t even try to escape, it’ll only hurt you.”

Alpha tried to pull back from Odalia’s grip but the woman’s hold on her was like steel. “Stay still.” Odalia hissed as she poured some of her magic into Alpha. Alpha yowled when she felt her consciousness fade and she could feel herself being pulled back into the depth of Amity’s mind.

Odalia waited for the red to completely fade out of Amity’s eyes before letting her hold go.

“Amity?” Said girl blinked her eyes in confusion and looked up at her mother. “Yes?”

Odalia nodded in affirmation. “Nothing, go up to your room and stay there. You need to be ready for school tomorrow.” Amity shakily got to her feet and slowly walked up into her room.

Amity collapsed against her bed and panted as she grasped her head in pain. What had happened? She couldn’t remember anything.

_ “Fuck, she was stronger than I thought.” _ Amity winced at hearing that. “Uh...is that you?” The voice in her head scoffed.  _ “Course it's me master. Who else would be talking in your head?” _

Amity grounded in annoyance and fell back against her bed. “Okay well, can you tell me what happened? Everything is blank.” Alpha huffed.  _ “I tried to beat the shit out of mother dearest but she was one step ahead of me.”  _ Amity winced. “Seems like she was a few steps ahead of you.”

_ “Shut up, you know how hard it is to surprise mother. She may be a bitch but she's fast.” _ Amity chuckled. “Yeah, I guess. But at least you got her off my back. The severing of the bond will be for another day.”

Alpha laughed.  _ “Well, maybe you can wait for mother to try again or you can get off your ass and mate with Luz so that you can get all this over with.” _ Amity flushed and shook her head. “No. Luz is safer like this okay? I’m the one who’s always hurting her-”

_ “Okay dumbass first of all, the only thing that's been hurting Luz is you staying away from her. SO maybe you should get off your ass and apologize to her.” _ Amity sat up and hugged her pillow to her chest. “I can’t. Luz probably hates me right now.”

Alpha scoffed.  _ “Try and feel her emotions, I’m sure she isn’t angry at you.” _ Amity shrugged, shutting her eyes and trying to see if she could feel Luz’s emotions. She first didn’t feel anything but then a small spark of happiness ignited in her chest.

Amity held a hand to her chest and smiled sadly when she felt Luz’s happiness bounce around inside her chest.  _ “See? She isn’t angry at you so just call her and apologize.” _

Amity clutched her chest tighter and shook her head. “No. She’s doing so much better without me, I should stay away.” Alpha growled lowly, startling Amity slightly.

_ “You’re a coward Amity Blight, and without action that will never change.” _

“...I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight imma start updating once every week with longer chaps cause school go brr nd I have other fics to update but I'm planin on writing a gc thing so that'll be fun maybe


	52. Time after time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow tries to talk some sense into Amity

“Hoot!”

Luz yelped in surprise when two owls flew down onto the table and playfully pecked at her food. The latina giggled and ran a finger over Owlbert’s head as the little owl took a blueberry from her plate.

The latina chuckled slightly. “Hey Owlbert, didn’t Eda feed you earlier?” Luz cooed as the little owl pecked at her food. Hooty happily hooted at her and flew up to settle on Luz’s shoulder.

“Kid, have you seen Owlbert? I’ve been looking for him ever-” Eda paused at the counter when she saw Luz sitting at the table with the two owls hooting happily around her plate of food. Luz chuckled sheepishly. “Heh, was I not supposed to feed them?”

Eda waved Luz’s question off. “Don’t worry about it kid, Owlbert’s always had a huge appetite. Aren’t you supposed to be getting to class though?” Luz glanced down at her phone and let out a muffled sound before rushing towards the living room and grabbing her backpack.

“Thanks for reminding me Eda! I’ll see you later!” Luz yelled out as she rushed out the front door.

The latina hurriedly drove to school and ran to get to her first class, which just so happened to be moon cycles. Luz pushed the door to the classroom open and exhaled. “I’m so sorry I’m late it won’t happen again miss I-” She let out in quick succession before freezing when she saw Amity sitting in class, looking as impeccable as always.

The professor turned her one eye towards Luz and nodded. “Take a seat Miss Noceda, that’s enough disruption for now.’ Luz squeaked at those words and shuffled her way into the seat next to Amity, said girl's ear twitched but she didn’t give any reaction beyond that.

Luz sighed and gazed down at her hands sadly as Amity kept her eyes solely focused on the board before her.

Amity tapped her feet against the hard floor of the classroom and pointedly ignored Luz, the latina glanced at the werewolf with a frown but didn’t try to initiate a conversation, though both girls noticed the sense of calmness that surrounded them when they were close together.

“Now, despite what has been previously told to you, your instincts will actually reach their peak on the new moon.” The teacher continued. “Now, you will all soon find your mates and I’m sure some of you already have-”

“Wait but, I haven’t felt any strange feelings during the new moon.” One of the students spoke up in confusion. Amity lifted her head slightly as the teacher sighed. “Yes, that is normal Mahnoor. Until you turn eighteen your instincts should remain dormant but for alpha’s, especially ones that weren’t turned these instincts can manifest themselves extremely early.”

Amity tensed at those words, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Luz. The latina frowned and looked up at Amity, the girl looked normal, except her ears were twitching uncontrollably and she was clearly tense. Amity felt eyes on her and turned to look at Luz, she flushed when her eyes met with the latina’s brown ones and immediately turned her gaze back towards the front of the class.

Luz looked back down at her desk in disappointment. She had really hoped Amity would explain things more to her but maybe Luz should give her space.

Before Luz could finish her train of thought she felt soft fingers wrap around her hand. She looked down at the hand that was suddenly holding hers then up at the person the arm belonged to. Luz frowned slightly but ultimately smiled when Amity glanced back at her.

Amity flushed and leaned her head on her free hand, pointedly keeping her gaze away from Luz. The latina smiled slightly and squeezed Amity’s hand, chuckling silently when she saw the blush that was beginning to creep up the werewolf’s neck.

_ “Wow, you actually took the initiative”  _ Amity heard Alpha mock but she didn’t respond to that obvious hit to her ego.

Surprisingly Amity didn’t pull away until the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Amity ripped her hand out of Luz’s grip and she slung her bag over her shoulder before rushing out of the classroom.

Luz watched sadly as the girl left, she sighed and began packing away her things. Maybe Amity really didn’t want to see her again.

***-***-***

“You’re so fucking stupid.” Amity hissed as she walked out towards the bleachers around the football field.

She didn’t know what even possessed her to grab Luz’s hand but clearly, it had been a mistake.

_ “Can you stop being dramatic? So you held her hand. And? It’s not that big of a deal.” _ Amity threw her bag down and sat down on the grass. “Easy for you to say. You want me to chase after her.”

Alpha scoffed.  _ “Well yeah? She’s your bonded-” _

“So? That doesn’t give me the right to go after her.” Amity mumbled.  _ “That is the dumbest thing you’ve ever said to me master and that’s saying a lot. You’re both bonded so you should go after her. You two were already dating each other anyway so I don’t see where’s the problem.” _

Amity grumbled. “The problem is that mother will kill Luz if I keep...entertaining myself with her.” Alpha sneered.  _ “If you really think that she’s nothing other than entertainment then yeah, you should stay away from her. Luz deserves better.” _

“...You know that that’s not what I meant.” Amity countered, but when she got no answer she scoffed. “Really? You’re giving me the silent treatment? Real mature.”

Amity sighed when she didn’t get an answer and fell back on the grass with a muted thump. She stared up at the clouds and let her eyes roam over each individual cloud, focusing on its shape and linking it to an everyday object.

“The clouds are pretty aren’t they?”

Amity glanced back and frowned when she saw Willow moving to sit next to her. The elf looked down at Amity and tilted her head. “My dad said that it was gonna rain today, but my da thinks that it’ll be sunny. They have a bet now, whoever is wrong gets to do the dishes.”

“Uh.” Amity started. “I don’t want to sound rude Willow but why are you here?” Willow hummed vaguely. “I don’t know. Luz came to me and Gus earlier and she looked really sad. I assumed that it probably had something to do with you so I looked for you, and here you are.”

Amity sighed. “And I’m guessing you’re here to yell at me again? I don’t need the lecture Willow, I just need Luz to stay away from me okay?”

Willow frowned at Amity, noticing the way the girl’s ears folded against her head. The elf shrugged. “If that’s what you want, but trust me Amity, pushing people away is not the answer to your problem.”

“Whatever, there are people that I can talk to, but you aren’t one of them.” Amity forced those words out, cringing at the flash of sadness that passed through Willow’s eyes. Willow pursed her lips. “Boscha isn’t here right now Amity, you can’t keep going to her for help. She’s dealing with her own things.”

Amity snarled. “What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I’m pushing all of my issues on Boscha?”

Willow rolled her eyes. “You know that that’s not what I meant Amity, please calm down before you shift.” Amity grit her teeth but remained silent. She stared down at her palms and sighed, urging herself to calm down.

“Fine.” She muttered after a few minutes. “So what are you trying to say?”

The elf sighed and gestured towards Amity. “You need to patch things up with Luz.” Amity frowned. “And why is that?”

“Amity, I know that you’re not dumb. You and Luz are already so closely bonded, if you put this distance between you there will be consequences.” Amity’s frown deepened. “No there won’t be-”

Willow shook her head. “I’ve seen what this does to mated pairs Amity if you keep doing this you and Luz will both suffer greatly. Just, please consider what I’ve said okay? This will hurt you in the long run.”

Amity watched mutely as Willow stood and walked away from her.  _ “She’s right you know, you’ll start deteriorating if you stay away from Luz for too long. And before you say anything, this will hurt Luz too, I know you don’t give a shit about your own wellbeing but I’m sure that you’re not selfish enough to hurt Luz in the process.” _

“...Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” Amity sighed.

_ “You never asked. Now, what are you going to do about this?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the elections have me in fear so sry if this chap isn't that good
> 
> as always feel free to feed me with comments nd kudos :DD


	53. Closed off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Amity pull her head out of her ass? I don't know either

“Shouldn’t we not be doing this?” Gus stressed as he followed Luz and Willow out of the car.

Willow had decided to pay a visit to Boscha’s mom after school had let out and Luz and Gus had decided to tag along, though Gus still had a few doubts.

“We’re just going to have a little chat okay?” Willow reassured the boy. “Boscha is still at her cousins and I just want to keep her mother company.” Luz hummed at that and cautiously knocked on the door.

Luz turned back towards Willow as she waited for someone to open the door. “Uh, so how exactly do you know Boscha’s mom?” Willow shrugged. “She knows my dads, sometimes she comes over for coffee.”

“Oh.” Luz let out in a low voice, not really knowing what to say to that.

The door eventually opened and revealed Lillian who momentarily looked taken aback to see the three teenagers at her doorstep. “Oh, Willow how nice of you to come by. Um, do come in.” Lillian stepped to the side, letting Luz, Willow, and Gus enter the house.

“It’s nice to see you again Mrs. Stuart. I’m sorry for the impromptu visit.” Lillian dismissed Willow’s apology. “Nonsense betta, you’re always welcome here. Would you like any water? Or tea?”

“Oh of course, I’ll help you get everything,” Willow spoke up as she followed Lillian into the kitchen. Luz cleared her throat and sat down on the couch and Gus quickly followed. “Uh so...do you and Willow usually come visit Boscha’s mom?”

Gus nodded. “Ever since Boscha left we’ve been visiting her maybe every other day? She’s been a little lonely so yeah.” Luz hummed. “Oh? But can’t she just tell Boscha to come home?”

“That does seem logical but I don’t really want to pry, if its family matters then I really shouldn’t get involved,” Gus explained just as Lillian and Willow returned with a tray of cups and a tea kettle.

“I hope it’s alright.” Lillian started nervously as she handed them each a mug of tea. “I haven’t brewed tea in awhile so I’m sorry if it is not up to par.” Luz gratefully took the offered mug with a smile and looked down at the warm beverage that had small coils of steam emitting from its surface. She blew on it slowly before taking a cautious sip.

Apples.

That was the first thing she tasted.

The latina hummed in delight. “This is really good Mrs. Stuart! Apple were always my favorite.” Lillian smiled down at Luz as she sipped her own tea slowly. “Oh, well I’m glad you like it, Luz. This brew was always Boscha’s favorite.” She trailed off slightly at the sentence, gaining a faraway look as she stared into her mug.

Luz sent Willow an apologetical look to which the elf simply shrugged and turned towards Lillian. “So, how have things been Mrs. Stuart?”

Lillian placed her mug down on the table and smiled at Willow. “Mashallah everything has been fine so far.” Luz frowned. “But, Boscha left you alone here. Don’t you feel lonely?”

Willow and Gus sent Luz an incredulous look to which the latina simply frowned deeper, not understanding what she had said wrong. Lillian cracked a small smile at Luz. “I’m sure it looks bad but it’s fine. Boscha needs time to heal and that's fine-”

“But she left you alone.” Luz continued. “I mean if she wanted to leave that would be fine but she didn’t even tell you or anything. Have you even heard from her?” Willow was staring at Luz with a wide-eyed look while Gus kept alternating between gazing at Luz in disbelief and looking at Lillian for any indicator of what the woman felt.

Lillian sighed and flipped one end of her hijab over her shoulder. “I’m guessing you are the Luz that Boscha was talking about. The one that is Amity’s mate?” Luz nodded. “Oh, so Boscha talks about me?” The latina asked, shifting the conversation topic to something more casual.

“Oh yes, Boscha talks about you all a lot. But I think she may need some time alone right now. She never truly processed what happened and I want to give her time to do that.” Lillian explained softly. Luz ran her fingers over the rim of her mug and nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense, sorry if I seemed rude.”

Lillian shook her head. “Nonsense, you’re fine betta. It’s normal to be curious.” Suddenly the familiar chime of a phone going off rang through the dining room. Lillian looked down at her phone and her smile vanished. She stood and hummed. “I’m sorry I have to take this.”

“It’s fine, we’ll wait.” Willow assured the woman who smiled at them before walking out of the dining room.

Willow turned towards Luz as soon as Lillian left and hissed. “Luz? What was that?” The latina shrugged. “I was just having a conversation, I’m sorry if I sounded blunt.” Gus patted Luz’s shoulder.

“It’s fine Luz, we just aren’t used to you being that forward. Maybe it’s part of your werewolf thing?” Luz shrugged. “I mean, it’s possible? I didn’t ask Amity about this kind of stuff...I probably should have.”

Luz’s ears perked up as she heard voices coming from outside. “Hey guys, can you hear what’s happening outside?” Willow raised an eyebrow at Luz. “Uh, no? Wait, you can hear Mrs. Stuart from here?” Luz furrowed her brows. “Uh, I think?”

“That’s intrusive, no? Luz, can you close your ears or something?” Gus asked. The latina panicked and slapped her hands to her ears, yelping in surprise when pain flared up around her ears and she immediately pulled her hands away.

Luz cringed when she continued to hear the conversation from outside and groaned. “I’m sorry” She whined apologetically. Willow hummed. “Well, if you can hear can you tell us what they’re talking about?”

“Willow!”

***-***-***

_ “Okay so like what are you going to do about Luz then?” _

Amity rolled her eyes at hearing Alpha’s voice. “Can you let me study first?” Alpha scoffed.  _ “No, you’re gonna come up with a solution right now or you’ll keep putting it off and next thing you know you’ll see Luz with someone new and it’ll send you into another rage.” _

“No I won't okay. Look I won’t totally alienate her but I can’t be with her as a couple.”

_ “And why not? What’s stopping you? You’re crippling fear that you’re gonna hurt her? _ Alpha mocked. Amity furrowed her brows and set her pen down on her desk. “You know as well as me why.” Alpha shrugged.  _ “I actually don't. Your entire argument is centered around you putting her in danger but she’ll be in danger whether or not you stay near her so wouldn’t be better to BE with her in case any danger comes?” _

Amity remained silent as she processed that. Sure Alpha had a point but she was too far in at this point, if she kept leaving and going back to Luz the latina would definitely start to doubt her, taking into account the fact that she may already be doubting Amity, not that the girl could blame her.

“I don’t know. Is she really safer with me?” Amity mused to herself.  _ “Okay listen here you idiot. Whether Luz is safer with you or not she is clearly happier with you. And besides who are you to decide what’s best for her? She’s a big girl, I’m sure she can make decisions for herself.” _

Amity sighed. “Yeah. You’re right.”

_ “Wait, are you agreeing with me? Deadass? Hell yeah now c’mon call Luz and get this whole thing sorted out!” _ Alpha cheered.

Amity cautiously moved to grab her phone and dialed Luz’s phone number.  _ “C’mon let’s get our girl back.”  _ Alpha chanted as the dial tone sounded. Amity held her phone up to her ear and nearly gasped when she heard the voice on the other end when the call was finally picked up

“Hello? Amity?”

Amity took a deep breath before uttering. “Hey Luz it’s me, I need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so next week i have so many finals to study for so I wont be updating but I will be updating my gc fic so that's fun
> 
> as usual feel free to feed me with kudos nd comments


	54. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity really needs to get her shit together but fate won't let her. And what's this? hints about what happened to boscha? Maybe

Amity groaned as she sat up in her bed. She looked around and found that she was still in her room but she could hear birds chirping outside for some reason?

“Wh-Did I fall asleep? Alpha what happened?” Amity called out, expecting the annoying voice of her other half to explain what had happened.

The room, however, remained silent and Amity had half a mind to hit her head to make sure that Alpha was still there.

Amity ran her fingers through her hair as she shut her eyes tightly. God, what had even happened yesterday? All she remembered doing was arguing with Alpha, then she had decided to call Luz and apologize-

“Oh shit,” Amity muttered urgently before reaching for her desk where her phone was supposed to be.

Keywords being supposed to.

Her phone would usually be lying atop of the pile of books on her desk but of course, today it wasn’t. Amity stood and sorted through the mess of textbooks and flyaway papers on her desk in search of her phone.

“Where the fuck is it?” Amity grumbled to herself, eventually getting annoyed with her current situation and proceeding to wipe her desk clean of the mess.

The textbooks impacted against the ground loudly and Amity jumped when her snowglobe followed suit, shattering as it hit the ground and scattering pieces of glass onto the carpeted floor.

Amity instinctively jumped back and hissed when she stepped on one of the wayward shards of glass that littered the floor.

She fell back onto her bed and carefully rested her right foot on her left knee, observing the damage. A handful of shards were embedded in the sole of her foot and Amity cringed at the sight. “Shit.” She muttered.

“What the fuck was that?”

Amity turned towards the now open door to her room and saw Emira standing in the doorway looking like she had run up the stairs as fast as she could. “Mittens what the fuck happened?” Emira exclaimed as she stepped towards Amity.

Amity glanced down at her foot and shrugged. “Nothing. Something just fell, I’ll clean it.”

“Mittens wh-” Emira paused when she saw all of the glass that was scattered on the ground. She stepped closer to Amity and frowned when her sister turned away from her, hiding the foot that had previously been set on her knee from Emira’s view.

Emira narrowed her eyes and moved so that she could see Amity’s foot and gasped.

Amity clenched her fist and grit her teeth as she waited for the lecture that she was sure to get.

Instead, Emira held her hand over Amity’s foot and mumbled something under her breath. Amity tried hard not to flinch when a bright light enveloped her wounded her foot and the sensation of being both burning hot and ice cold overtook her leg.

After a few moments, the feeling died down and Amity was able to glance back down at her foot.

“Oh. You finally mastered healing master?” Amity asked in a surprised voice.

Emira’s eye twitched slightly as she stood. “I guess I shouldn’t even bother asking you what happened huh? I don’t think I’ll get a truthful answer anyway so let me just tell you this mittens. Think carefully about what you are doing and how it will affect those around you because I can assure you that you won’t get very far if you keep acting like this.”

“What do you know?” Amity hissed, scowling up at her sister. “Just because you’re my sister doesn’t mean that you know everything about me.”

“Maybe not, but I’m not blind mittens. And neither is Ed, or mom and dad.” With those parting words, Emira exited the room, slamming the door close behind her.

Well, that was fantastic, and no help at all.

Amity stared down at the floor of her room where shards of glass still littered the floor. She glanced up at her desk and sighed. Great so now her phone was still missing, she had no idea what had happened yesterday night, Alpha was ignoring her and her floor was covered in sharp pieces of glass.

Fuck this she was gonna nap and worry about everything when she wakes up.

***-***-***

“Eda please.”

“No.”

“Pleeeeaaase.”

“Kid.” Eda sighed tiredly at Luz’s constant, please. “I can’t go to that. I’m not exactly parent material.”

Luz pouted and gestured around them. “But Eda, I’m literally your daughter. You have to go to the parent-teacher meetings!”

“Not if I sleep in and miss it,” Eda muttered to herself. “Look kid is this that important? Isn’t it just a meeting where teachers tell kid’s parents how bad the kids are and basically verbally abuse the child infront of their parents?”

“I-” Luz pondered for a moment before nodding. “Okay yeah you’re right I guess but Eda please.”

Eda slapped her palms to her eyes and let out a loud groan. Luz watched silently as Eda went through her little fit, she knew that Eda would eventually agree to her demands despite how vehemently the woman seemed to be procrastinating.

King came trotting down the stairs and paused when he saw the commotion that was occurring in the living room.

The little demon crawled up onto Luz’s shoulder and looked up at Eda. “Hey Luz, what’s up with Eda?”

“She’s going through it.”

“Ah.”

Eda eventually quieted and let her hands drop down to her sides. “Okay, I’m good. When is this meeting thing, Luz?”

“Thursday.”

“Okay good,” Eda muttered. “I have four days to prepare.”

King hopped onto Eda’s shoulder and hummed. “Hey, Eda, can me and Luz go get more soldiers for my army?”

Eda chuckled and ruffled the fur on King’s head. “Yeah, sure buddy. But only get four, okay? Your army is taking up too much space in my room.”

“Weh.” King cheered. “Can we go now, Luz?”

Luz nodded. “Yeah, just let me get some stuff and I’ll be down in a second.” She turned away and climbed up the stairs after saying that and immediately heard Eda and King arguing over whether they should order take out or not today.

The latina didn’t linger to hear the end of that conversation as she made her way into her room.

Over the last few days, Luz’s room had slowly turned into a mess but in her defense, a lot had happened in her life lately and she hadn’t exactly had much time to clean her room.

Luz grabbed her phone and wallet from her nightstand and shoved them into her jean pocket. She paused and sighed when she saw the notifications on her phone.

_ [3:12 pm] Willow: luz istg if you want me to i will throw down with amity _

_ [3:12 pm] Gus: willow lets not jump to conclusions like last time _

_ [3:12 pm] Willow: fine but if amity keeps using up her chances like this at some point they’re gonna run out _

_ [3:12 pm] Willow: luz u dont need to keep forgiving her for this kind of shit _

_ [3:16 pm] Willow: look luz im sorry okay im just tired of amity being so _

_ [3:16 pm] Willow: blasé about everything _

_ [3:16 pm] Willow: im sorry if i made u mad _

_ [3:17 pm] Gus: maybe luz is sleeping rn _

_ [3:19 pm] Willow: its 3pm i doubt it _

Luz shut her phone off and shoved it into her pocket, she wasn’t in the mood to deal with this right now so the best course of action at this point was to ignore her problems.

She ran down the stairs as soon as she got everything that she had been looking for.

Eda glanced up when she saw Luz and immediately pulled King off from where the little demon had been resting on her head. “Aha! Luz! Great. C’mon King, Luz is ready.”

King jumped down onto the floor and ran up to Luz. “Yay! Come on Luz let’s go!”

Luz laughed and followed the little demon outside. King waited for Luz to open the car door before immediately jumping into the passenger seat and turning back to look at Luz.

“Can we put the radio on? Please?” King begged.

Luz settled into the driver's seat and shoved the keys into the ignition. She made sure to pull out of the driveway properly before nodding towards King. “Yeah sure go ahead.”

The little demon immediately moved to fiddle with the radio settings as he searched for a station to listen to.

Luz took one glance at her phone and gripped the steering wheel tighter at the reminder of what had happened yesterday.

No, she wouldn’t worry about that now. This was her weekend and she was just going to rest and not think of anything stressful. And that included whatever was happening between Amity and her.

***-***-***

By the time night had fallen Amity had managed to put some order in her room.

There were no stray pieces of glass on the floor at least and Amity had attempted to organize her bookshelf and desk but halfway through that, she had been called down by her mother to discuss yet another apparent ‘flaw’ in her learning which eventually resulted in a two-hour lecture that Amity honestly couldn’t even remember at this point.

Despite that, she had still had some time to lounge about but one thing that had definitely been irking her all day was the fact that she still had no idea where her phone was.

She had looked through her room, multiple times in fact, in an attempt to find her phone but so far all of her efforts had proved to be fruitless.

Amity would have usually ask Alpha if she had taken over for a second and misplaced her phone but so far it seemed that her other half was keen on giving her the silent treatment for whatever reason that may be.

Evidently, when night had finally fallen and Amity still hadn’t found her phone she was understandably irritated.

Amity fell back onto her bed and groaned. Great, now she was going to have to ask her parents to get her a new phone and that conversation was bound to be a complete train wreck.

While Amity had originally planned to stay awake longer to work, her body was yet again betraying her by making her feel sleepier than she, no doubt, should be.

It barely took ten minutes for the werewolf to eventually fall asleep despite her previous plans for the night.

Outside, a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and glanced down at the ground under the youngest Blight’s room window.

A small, rectangular object was lying face down in the grass and seemed to be buzzing insistently. The figure bent down and picked up the phone, turning it over in their hands so as to see the screen.

They chuckled when they read the name of the caller that was displayed on the screen. It seemed Boscha was trying to reach Amity.

The figure shook their head and sighed in disappointment, they thought they had bound the girl correctly but it seemed that the cuegle was going to give them more trouble than she was worth if she had somehow been able to not only reach a phone but also dial and remember a number in the state they had left her in.

“Hmm, seems someone needs to be taught a lesson again.” They muttered tiredly, pocketing the phone and vanishing into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this took so long turns out I have tHREE FINAL WEEKS??
> 
> anyways comments nd kudos r appreciatted


	55. Coming to a close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking is always better than avoidance right?

Amity was startled awake by a sharp whipping sound coming from behind her.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, frantically looking around to see where the noise came from. “What the hell?” Amity uttered lowly, observing her surroundings with barely veiled confusion.

Nothing but darkness surrounded her and Amity was honestly starting to get tired of ending up in places like this. Usually, her heightened senses would have allowed her to see through the inky blackness around her but for some reason they didn’t seem to be working. Why was she even here? What was she supposed to understand from this?

Luckily Amity didn’t have to wonder for long when another loud sound emitted from the darkness before her, followed by a muted scream of pain and a ragged voice speaking.

“Didn’t I tell you that this would happen if you didn’t behave?”

Amity cringed when another scream sounded throughout the darkness. Shit, the person sounded in pain.

“I’ve told you time and time again not to test me yet you keep doing these things. Tell me, do you act this bratty to your mother? Is this why no one has found you yet? Because they actually want you gone?”

“Stop it!” Amity yelled into the darkness.

When the sounds kept going she gripped her wrist tightly and was about to take a step towards the sound when someone held her back.

Amity turned back and saw Alpha standing behind her, a firm clawed hand gripping her forearm. “What are you doing? Let me go!”

Alpha shook her head and pulled Amity back. “There are some things that you can’t do master, some situations that you can’t make better by intervening. This is one of them.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Amity hissed angrily. “Let me go, someone is being hurt!”

“No.” Alpha stated calmly, flinching slightly when a scream rang through the darkness around them again. Amity glared at her other half and tried to pull her arm out of Alpha’s grip. “Don’t,” Alpha mumbled sadly. “You won’t find anything good if you go to stop it. You won’t even be able to stop it, just watch. And that will be painful enough.”

Amity grit her teeth. “I need to try still.”

Alpha shook her head. “No, you don’t. Let it go Amity, this isn’t real.”

“Then I should be able to intervene without a problem.” Amity countered angrily, not understanding why Alpha wouldn’t let her go.

“It seems I’ve been too lax with you. I’ll have to remove your control.” Someone called with a teasing note in their voice. “Don’t look at me like that dear, this is entirely your fault. Now sit still for me and let me work.”

Amity didn’t have time to take a breath before a blood-curdling scream, louder than the previous ones, sounded from the blackness around her. Alpha made sure to keep a firm grip on Amity to stop the girl from taking off in the direction of the sound. Alpha shut her eyes tightly at hearing the scream and stood stock still, waiting for it to stop.

“Let me go! I need to go help-”

“FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE STOP TRYING TO PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER TO HELP OTHERS WHEN YOU AREN’T EVEN THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE MAKING THAT DECISION!” Alpha screamed harshly. Amity jumped in shock, fearfully looking at Alpha who was now glaring at her with her deep red eyes.

Amity’s lip trembled slightly when Alpha let her go and sneered at her. “You want to go help so bad? Go then! See what you find! But don’t come crying home to me when you fail.” Alpha looked like she regretted what she said but she quickly shook that feeling off and dissipated right in front of Amity’s eyes.

Now what? Amity wondered.

Should she listen to Alpha? Her other half had never been that serious with her, much less yelled at her like that.

Amity ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She had already come this far no? She might as well see where that noise was coming from and who had been screaming.

She moved to take a step towards the general area where she had heard the noise when a hand crashed against her face, covering her eyes and hiding her view of the person in front of her.

“Hmhm now what are you doing here mittens?” The person keeping her trapped teased.

Amity tried to pull the person's hand off of her face but the only response she got was the person flexing their hand harder and digging their nails against the sides of her head.

The person chuckled lowly and muttered. “I have no idea how you got here little one but don’t worry. I’ll send you back to where you belong.” Amity’s eyes widened at hearing that. “Aww don’t be scared little one, this won’t hurt at all.”

***-***-***

“AAHH!” Amity exclaimed as she shot up from her bed in a panic.

Her covers were laying on the floor, most likely meaning that she had been thrashing around in her sleep. Wait if she was in her room then had she been dreaming?

Amity raised her hand to her face and let her fingers run across her cheek slowly, cringing when she felt small wounds there.

“Shit,” Amity mumbled. So it hadn’t been a dream? Unless it had been a dream and she had clawed at her face herself. That would explain why she remembered the pain so vividly.

Amity glanced at her alarm and groaned, she was already late as it was, and honestly, her record couldn’t take another shot.

She scrambled out of bed and quickly changed into warm clothes since it seemed winter was finally announcing its presence.

Luckily her parents seemed to have already left so Amity quickly ran outside with her bag slung over her shoulder and climbed into her car. Amity sat there behind the wheel, simply breathing for a good few minutes before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway as she began to drive to Hexside.

Amity didn’t take long to arrive at Hexside. She parked her car in the parking lot reserved for students but as soon as she had gotten out of the car someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the vehicle.

“Hey who-” Amity started to respond angrily but paused when she saw Luz’s serious face looking up at her.

“Amity-Wait what happened to your face?” Luz paused in her tirade momentarily to observe the small scars on Amity’s cheek, they almost looked like claw marks to her.

Amity waved her off and shrugged. “What is it, Luz?”

“Amity, we need to talk now,” Luz stated firmly.

Amity glanced down at Luz in confusion before setting her face in a neutral expression. “I thought I told you to leave me alone? Let me go.” She muttered, moving to step away from Luz when the latina hastily moved to counter her step. Amity narrowed her eyes and let out a warning growl. “I believe I told you to move, Noceda.”

She saw Luz flinch at that but forced herself to hide her true feelings, an ache of what Amity could read as hurt and sadness twinged in her chest but she made sure not to show any outward reaction, lest that be perceived as weakness.

“And I believe I told you that we need to talk NOW Blight.” Luz countered, her ears lowering in anger or distress? Amity couldn’t tell.

Amity could feel her hackles start to rise when she heard the challenge in Luz’s voice. Oh, she knew that Luz being an alpha as well would come to bite them in the ass at some point.

“Do I look like I want to talk?” Amity snarled, taking a step towards Luz until their faces were mere inches apart.

Luz stared up at Amity and let out a low growl. “I’m not giving you a choice.” Amity raised an eyebrow at that. Strangely enough, Luz seemed to be trying to contain her instincts, and she was going about it rather well actually.

Amity waited patiently as Luz shook herself off and sighed. “Amity, please. Can we just talk?”

“I don’t know Luz. Can we?” Amity countered unhelpfully.

Luz scowled at her and groaned. “Amity please, I need to talk to you now about something important.”

Amity pursed her lips in thought. “...Fine, but only because you’ve already made me late to my class anyway.”

“Wait really!” Luz exclaimed happily. Amity almost cracked a smile at seeing how excitable the brunette was. She had forgotten how cute Luz looked when she was happy.

Wait no bad.

Amity followed after Luz as the brunette guided her towards one of the benches near the track and field section of the school. Amity settled on the bench and slapped her hand against her knees. “So? What’s so important that you need to talk to me now?”

Luz sat next to Amity and cleared her throat before speaking.

“Amity, I think I know what happened to Boscha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight we're almost done with the second act guys so that means the angst fest will be ending soon
> 
> anyways pls feed me with kudos nd comments ;-;


	56. Game time (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking is always the answer.

Amity stared at Luz for a good minute before reacting.

“You think you know what happened to Boscha?” Amity clarified, sounding as confused as she looked.

Luz nodded frantically. “Yeah! Don’t tell me you buy the whole ‘I went to live with my cousins randomly in the middle of the school year just because’ thing.” She said with a slight note of disbelief at the thought that Amity could believe what had obviously been a well-crafted lie.

Amity rested her head in her open palm and sighed. “Yes it did seem fake when I first heard it but what proof do we have that Boscha isn’t okay? Besides what do you think happened to her?”

“Okay, I think this is because of the enhanced hearing thing cause like you know werewolf senses and stuff-” Luz cut herself off when she realized that she was rambling. She glanced up at Amity, expecting the girl to have an exasperated or impatient look on her face but Amity maintained her cool gaze, not showing a hint of her being bothered by Luz’s small rant. Luz shook her head and continued. “But yeah, so I heard Mrs. Stuart talking to those cousins on the phone and it turns out Boscha never went to see them.”

Amity hummed, partially expecting something like this to have happened. “I see. So what you think you know what actually happened to Boscha?”

Luz nodded. “Yes, hear me out. She was taken by the MK.”

Amity held Luz’s stare for a total of twenty seconds before snorting. “Hey! What did I say that was funny?” Luz exclaimed in offense. Amity waved her hand at her dismissively as she tried to contain her chuckle.

“Luz, the MK is done and over with-”

“That's the thing they’re not!” Luz stressed. Amity paused for a second but Luz didn’t leave her time to say anything before continuing. “Willow said that we only dealt with a small part of the MK. There are more of them out there.”

Amity huffed, usually Luz would have felt that her mate’s annoyance was directed at her but she could clearly feel that Amity was annoyed at this situation, not her. “That would make sense I suppose,” Amity mumbled to herself, tapping a finger against her chin. Luz couldn’t help but stare at the small scars that were still present there. They didn’t look old, if anything they still seemed quite fresh and Luz couldn’t figure out what could have happened to Amity.

Unless she did that to herself.

“So what do you suggest we do?” Amity continued. “It’s clear that Boscha is most likely in some sort of trouble but how can we help?”

Luz pondered for a moment, unaware of the way Amity was staring at her. But who could blame her? Luz just did that little pouty thing with her lips whenever she was thinking hard about something and Amity found that so cute. How was she not supposed to stare?

“Wait I know!” Luz exclaimed, momentarily surprising Amity who had been too absorbed in looking at Luz to realize that anything else had been happening around her.

“Huh?” Amity asked, confused.

Luz grinned and pointed a finger at Amity. “You can use your keen werewolf senses to sniff her out!”

“Keen werewolf senses?” Amity repeated dumbly.

“Yes,” Luz stated. “You can turn into your werewolf form and smell for Boscha’s trail.”

Amity raised an eyebrow. “Do you take me for some kind of bloodhound?” Luz paused for a moment, frowning slightly.

“You’re just pulling my string aren’t you?”

“I suppose in this case it would be called yanking your chain but yes.” Amity teased. Luz wanted to stay mad but this was the first time she saw Amity actually smile at her like she used to, so the latina let it go and continued.

“Well, that’s the only idea I had,” Luz mumbled.

Amity sighed and stood. “Fine, I’ll meet you after school and we’ll get Eda in on this okay? I’m sure she has a tracking spell that we can use.”

“Oh yeah.” Luz trailed off, remembering that her mentor/mother was a witch and probably had a way of tracking people.

Amity hummed to herself, slinging her backpack back over her shoulder. “Okay well if that’s settled I’ll be going then-” Amity moved to turn away from Luz but the latina stood quickly and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards herself slightly.

“Wait!” Luz exclaimed. Amity paused before slowly turning to face Luz.

“What is it, Luz? That’s all you wanted to talk to me about right?” Amity asked in a neutral tone, not bothering to remove her arm from Luz’s grip.

Luz awkwardly let go of Amity’s arm and cleared her throat. “Amity...Look, I understand that someone is trying to get into your head and control you, and I-”

“You understand huh?” Amity hummed. “No Luz you can’t possibly understand-”

“Then help me understand! Don’t run away from this Amity.” Luz pleaded.

Amity pursed her lips, trying to ignore the pleading expression on Luz’s face. God, why was she such a sucker for that face? She should be able to leave this be, she had already cut ties with Luz for crying out loud! Or was this the bond taking effect again?

“Luz, I’m not running away from anything-”

“Then why does it seem that way?” Luz cut in sharply.

Amity furrowed her brows and took a step forward, staring down into Luz’s eyes. “Maybe you’re reading my actions wrong then.”

Luz didn’t back down at that though, instead, she seemed to redouble in confidence. “Maybe I’m not. Maybe you’re so used to running away from your problems that you can’t even tell when you’re doing it anymore.”

“Hah, I see someone has a very in-depth analysis of my character.” Amity teased. “What are you going to do next? Say that I have depression and diagnose me with the ADHD that my parents are so adamant on ignoring?” 

“...Amity I didn’t know-”

Amity’s eyes widened when she just realized what she had let slip. “Shit.” She muttered. Luz was about to say something when Amity quickly shifted into her wolf form and took off away from her.

Luz called out to Amity but when it was clear that the girl wasn’t going to stop Luz huffed and began running after her. She had no idea how to shift on command yet and she definitely wasn’t going to waste time trying to figure it out now when Amity was getting away.

Amity weaved through the people walking before vanishing into the forest. She was hoping that Luz would give up on chasing her which would at least give her time to think of an excuse to either avoid the girl or explain that what she had said was simply due to a momentary lapse in judgment.

“That should be far enough,” Amity mumbled, smoothing down the wrinkles of her shirt as she shifted back into her human form and sat on the grass beneath her.

She had laid her head down against the bark of the tree behind her for exactly ten seconds when she heard rustling above her and a familiar voice called out. “Haha! You thought you could escape me Blight? Joke’s on you I’m fast.”

Amity opened her eyes and growled when she was faced with Luz who had somehow found a way to hang from a branch above. “Luz, leave me alone.”

“Nope,” Luz stated matter of factly. “You’re my mate and I need to be there for you even when you are a jerk. Now, we need to talk about the mind control thin-”

Luz yelped when her hold on the branch faltered and she fell into Amity’s lap. Amity stared down at Luz with an unimpressed expression. “Uhu, you sure you don’t want to lay down?” Amity mumbled, looking away when Luz tried to push herself up to her feet.

“No no no, I’m fine.” Luz rushed out, flicking leaves out of her hair. Amity crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the tree, waiting for Luz to rearrange her appearance.

Luz eventually finished getting leaves out of her hair and focused her attention on Amity. “Amity, look, I really want to help you okay. I’m your bonded, right? So shouldn’t I help you with this?”

“No,” Amity stated. “You don’t need to feel obliged to do anything just because you’re my bonded-”

“What if I want to help, regardless of the bond? Are you really going to tell me I can’t?” Luz pushed, scooting closer to Amity.

Amity curled in on herself slightly and began picking at the grass below her. “Look Luz, this is my issue and I-”

“Wait.” Luz cut in. “I’m guessing that your whole reason for ignoring me is because of your parents right? Or is it because of the person controlling you? Basically, you’re scared of them hurting me?”

“...Yes,” Amity mumbled.

Luz nodded to herself. “Amity, no matter what you do there are going to be people who’ll want to hurt me, I mean, look at the color of my skin for crying out loud. You won’t be able to protect me from anything by staying away.”

Amity rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “But, you haven’t been hurt since I started staying away from you right?”

“How do you know that?” Luz asked.

Amity frowned at that. “Someone hurt you? Who was it?”

Luz sighed. “No one hurt me physically, but you hurt me Amity.” The werewolf paused at hearing that. Luz hummed and continued. “You probably didn’t do it on purpose, and I understand where you’re coming from but Amity you could have at least explained this to me.”

“I didn’t have the time Luz, and explaining would have brought up too many questions.”

“I’m not going to argue about this with you right now okay.” Luz clarified. “Just, can you stop avoiding me?” Amity pondered, causing Luz to sigh. “Look at it this way, at least if you’re with me you’ll be able to protect me from any danger yeah?”

Amity pursed her lips but nodded. “Fine.”

Luz gained her smile back and stood happily, extending an arm towards Amity. “Glad that’s settled, now come on we still have class...I think?”

Amity gratefully took the latina’s extended hand and stood, checking the time on her phone which read 11:42 am.

And that meant that she had missed all of her morning classes.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so writing applications took long than expected :/


	57. Game time (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to self, don't let Luz drive ever under any circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh sorry for being gone for, wow a month. I've just had to deal with a lot of stuff, home situation is getting shittier and shittier and I haven't had the urge to write lately but im hoping that ill be able to update consistently now
> 
> anyways ignore my rambling and I hope u enjoyed this chapter

So turns out being the top student did come with additional perks.

Despite having missed all of her morning classes, Amity had been excused due to her spotless record and high grades.

Whoopie.

Amity didn’t even remember what she did during lunch since Luz had left her and from then Amity’s perception of time had gone downhill.

It didn’t take long until the bell signaling the end of the day rang and Amity blearily blinked her eyes a few times before looking down at her phone, seeing that it was apparently 3:30 pm already. “Huh,” Amity mumbled, tiredly slinging her bag over her shoulder and trudging out of the classroom.

She had barely taken three steps into the hallway when something collided against her back and yelled in her ear loudly. “Hey, Blight! Good luck with your game today!”

“What?” Amity asked in confusion when she recognized Skye and heard what the minotaur had said to her. “Game?”

Skye grinned, showing teeth. “Yeah Blight, don’t you keep track of your own football games?”

“My wh-” Amity started but she was cut off by someone patting her shoulder insistently.

“Hey, Ami! C’mon the other team is already there and we need to get ready.” Skara said enthusiastically as Amity stared at both she and Skye in confusion

Amity opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled sound that resembled a bird’s squawk when she saw Luz approach her happily.

“Amity! Good luck with your game. Me, Willow, and Gus will be out there cheering you on!” Luz stated with a grin. Amity smiled crookedly at Luz and watched as the girl skipped away from her.

Skye tapped Amity’s head. “Yo Blight, you still there?”

“Huh?” Amity uttered in confusion.

Skara raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the hallway. “You coming? We’re starting in a few minutes.”

Amity reluctantly followed Skye and Skara towards the locker rooms, mentally berating herself for somehow forgetting that she had a game today.

“Okay, even with Boscha missing we should be fine. We’ve beaten this team before so that’s not an issue but we should still probably have some type of strategy-” Skara began rambling but she was cut off by Skye throwing a helmet at her.

“C’mon Skar, if they’re easy to beat we don’t need to worry aight?” Amity frowned at Skye’s blase tone as she changed into her uniform. “Besides, our team is unbeatable yeah?”

Skara hummed. “Well we can’t constantly rely on our victories no? We need to be prepared for anything.”

“Yeah yeah, gotcha.” Skye mumbled dismissively.

Amity didn’t wait for the two to stop bickering and immediately stepped out onto the field when she was fully ready. Amity scanned the stands in search of a certain latina who she eventually found, excitedly waving at her along with Willow and Gus.

“Heh.” Amity chuckled to herself before smiling and waving back at the trio, at least until she felt someone rest their arm around her shoulder.

“I see you have your priorities set.”

Amity grumbled, pushing Skye’s arm off of her. “What? I’m just saying hi to a friend who came to support me.”

Skye raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Right, a friend.” Amity furrowed her brows but didn’t offer a response.

Amity shook off her confusion and turned to observe the enemy team. They seemed to mostly be composed of humans except for one player that stood out. Their skin was a dull red and they had a noticeable horn peeking out through their dark hair.

“Well, they might be a problem,” Amity mumbled to herself. With how confident the other player was carrying themselves Amity was sure that they were good at what they did. Now from what she had seen it was possible that if this person was really good then that would mean that they were either new to the team or they were the only player who was even remotely good on the team.

Well, this would be an interesting match then.

Amity’s statement was disproved when not even thirty minutes into the game her team was already up by thirty-five points.

“See, Skara? We’re nailing this.” Skye boasted during half time.

Skara narrowed her eyes before pointing her water bottle at Skye and squeezing down on it, allowing water to spray the grinning minotaur.

“Hey!” Skye exclaimed, shielding their face from Skara’s sudden attack.

“Yes well, I wouldn’t be so sure. They’re preparing something.” Skara muttered, furrowing her eyebrows as she observed the opposite team. “The daemon is planning something.”

Skye raised an eyebrow. “The hot girl?”

“Skye!” Skara and Amity exclaimed at their friends' bluntness.

“What?” Skye shrugged. “She’s hot.”

“That's not...That wasn’t my point.” Skara mumbled weakly.

Amity held her face in her hands as she tried to calm herself. “Skye, please focus.”

“I’m focusing! But you know I’m right!” Skye fought back.

“Regardless of her...Assets, we need to be careful.” Amity stated. Skye crossed their arms over their chest and nodded. “Yeah, I get that Blight. But so far we’ve kicked their asses so I really don’t see what we need to worry about.”

Amity shrugged. “You never know, sometimes your opponent will want to lull you into a false sense of security.”

Skye raised an eyebrow. “You do know that this is a football match right? Not a war?”

Amity chuckled. “Yes yes, I am aware of that. Sadly there is a lot of strategies incorporated in football, much more than tennis.”

“Oh, Blight you wound me.” Skye jokes, clapping a hand to their chest dramatically.

“Yeah yeah come on drama queen.” Skara drawled as she looped her arm through Skye’s and pulled the minotaur back towards the field as the referee called for the end of half time.

Amity pushed herself to stand and walk back onto the field.

Skara was partially right with her previous theory. The enemy team was now actually scoring against them thanks to the red-skinned daemon.

Amity had to admit, the girl was good, but she wasn’t good enough to pull her team back from the gap that separated their scores.

The score was up to 93 to 48 by the time the match ended and Amity honestly had half a mind to congratulate the daemon for getting her team almost to half their score.

Luckily Amity didn’t need to do anything since Skye immediately approached the other girl and began congratulating her.

Amity took a step to do the same but she was thrown off her balance by a body colliding against her back.

“Congrats on your win!” Luz exclaimed happily. Amity smiled and teasingly lifted Luz off the ground slightly, enough to make the girl gasp and giggle before letting her back down. Amity impulsively leaned down and nuzzled Luz’s cheek, kissing her lightly.

She pulled back in a panic but seeing Luz simply offer her a smile she eased up a little. “Thanks for coming, Luz.”

“Well.” Luz shrugged. “What kind of person would I be if I didn’t come to see my own mate’s football game?”

Amity froze at hearing Luz call her her mate. That was certainly new. “Heh, of course.”

Luz carefully rubbed Amity’s ears and mumbled. “Okay so, when you’ve cleaned up we’re still on for going back to my house right?”

“Yes Luz,” Amity assured the latina.

“Okay cool, cool, cool. Then I’ll wait for you in the parking lot right?” Amity nodded at Luz before turning back to walk to the locker rooms.

Luz moved to walk towards the parking lot when she saw a tall woman staring at her. The woman had clearly been watching her and Amity for a while and simply turned to walk away when she saw that Luz had caught her.

Luz narrowed her eyes and began following after the woman. She frowned when the woman stopped to talk to someone. Luz quickly hid behind one of the pillars and watched.

“Uh, Luz?” Amity asked when she caught up with the girl a few minutes later, seeing her still crouched behind the pillar as she spied on the woman.

“Shhhh Amity.” Luz shushed her until she saw the woman move to walk towards the parking lot. “C’mon let’s go!”

“Luz, wh-” Amity was cut off by Luz grabbing her arm and pulling her after the dark-haired woman.

Upon seeing the woman enter a car Luz quickly reached into Amity’s pocket, pulling her keys out and running towards the young Blights car.

“Luz!” Amity whisper-yelled, following Luz into her car. “Luz what are you doing?”

“We’re following that car.” Luz pointed at the car the unknown woman had entered as it pulled out of the driveway.

Amity was about to protest but stopped herself. Eh this couldn't hurt, right?

“Okay, just warn me next time oka-” Amity mumbled before shrieking as Luz stomped on the accelerator and drove after the woman’s car.

Amity fumbled to buckle her seat belt as Luz sped through roads in pursuit of the unknown woman’s car. “Je vais mourir ici.” Amity mumbled to herself as she saw the trees around her blur together from the speed they were driving at.

Eventually, Luz pressed on the bracks, causing Amity to slam forward against the dashboard. “Owwww.” Amity whined.

“Why here?” Luz muttered, pulling the key out of the ignition and throwing it at Amity who was still huddled in the corner of her seat.

Amity looked up and realized that they were at the entrance of the owl house. “Huh? Does Eda know this woman?” Amity asked as she exited the car, watching the tall woman knock on the door and be let in by Eda.

“C’mon let’s see,” Luz said, pulling Amity along towards the entrance of the owl house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight i have some art for this chap: https://twitter.com/disaster_top/status/1353273996926537728
> 
> aaaand if yall wanna know what the daemon on the opposing team looks like here, shes gonna show up later in the story: https://twitter.com/gayass_skye/status/1352596377952538627


	58. Who the fuck are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's parents unknowingly make Amity's life easier and harder at the same time.

“Hey, Eda! I’m back!” Luz announced as she walked through the doorway with Amity close behind her.

Eda looked back at the two from her position on the couch. “Oh hey Luz, Blight.” Eda narrowed her eyes at seeing Amity but didn’t say anything about her presence. The woman sighed and gestured towards the person sitting on the armchair across from her. “Come’ere kid I need you to meet someone.”

“Who?” Luz asked as she leaned her hands against the back of the couch.

“This.” Eda nodded to the other woman in the room. “Is Lilith, she’s my sister.”

Amity along with Luz immediately snapped their gaze towards the woman who was supposedly Eda’s sister.

Lilith watched the two girls carefully before lifting a hand in an awkward wave. “As my sister clearly stated, I’m Lilith Clawthorne. It is nice to meet the both of you.”

Luz looked the woman up and down for e moment before smiling. “Hi! I’m Luz Noceda and I’m your niece” Luz didn’t sense the immediate hush that fell over the room when she said that as she turned back to hold Amity’s hand. “Also this is Amity Blight, my mate.”

“A-aunt?” Lilith let out slowly, looking at Luz before turning her gaze towards Eda who had her head in her hands. “Edalyn, maybe you can uh, explain this to me?”

Eda waved her hand at Lilith and mumbled. “No, no, Luz is right you are her aunt and Blight is her mate I guess.”

“...” Lilith remained silent for a few minutes before speaking. “So, who is the father?”

Eda snorted at that question while Luz tried hard to contain her laughter. Lilith looked at Amity for any indication of what was going on seeing as she was the only one in the room who wasn’t finding the situation humorous.

Amity didn’t offer an explanation and simply watched Luz giggle under her breath.

“Hah, the fact that you think I would actually-” Eda cut herself off and tried to force down her laughing fit. “No, no, no Lily there’s no father. Well I mean there is but in this situation I would be the father.”

Lilith glanced between Eda and Luz, frowning. “...I do not understand. Are you trying to tell me that you are transitioning or-”

“Wow, Lily you just jumped to a lot of conclusions there.” Eda joked. “Also no that’s not the case. Remember that incident with Camila? Well, Luz here is the outcome.” Eda finished, gesturing towards Luz.

Lilith glanced back at Luz and hummed. “...I see.”

“Now that everyone knows each other, care to tell me why you decided to come back now of all times?” Eda asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

Lilith crossed a leg over her knee and cleared her throat. “Well, my protege of sorts is coming to study at Hexside so I thought I might warn you beforehand that I will be living here again.”

“Okay wait a minute-”

Amity looked between the three and sighed, she clearly didn’t have her place here. She turned to leave and was surprised when Luz reached back to hold her arm. “Hey Amity where are you going?”

“Uh.” Amity blushed at the contact but stuttered out. “H-home? My parents are expecting me. We can do the whole looking for Boscha thing tomorrow alright? It’s our day off.”

Luz nodded. “Ooooh, I forgot! But yeah, then meet me here tomorrow at eleven okay? We can eat lunch before going.”

“Y-yeah.” Amity smiled shyly in response. She gasped when Luz moved forward and lightly kissed her cheek.

Luz pulled away and grinned. “Okay then be safe and if your parents do anything to you tell me and I’ll let the wolf’s rath rain down on them.”

Amity laughed at that. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Luz. Have fun with your aunt then?”

“Hah yeah.” Luz chuckled, waving at Amity as the girl stepped out of the house.

Amity exhaled heavily as soon as she was safely in her car and rested her head against the wheel.

_ “That was hilarious I’ve gotta say.” _

Amity grumbled in annoyance. “So you’re not giving me the silent treatment anymore? The fuck changed?”

_ “Seeing you trip over yourself around your mate is amusing.”  _ Alpha offered.  _ “Also you finally pulled your head out of your ass and are talking to Luz again so I’m willing to let bygones be bygones.” _

“Hmm,” Amity mumbled. “How kind of you.” She said sarcastically before turning the key in the ignition and driving home.

_ “So, you think mother dearest is gonna try to break the bond again?”  _ Alpha mused absentmindedly.

Amity grit her teeth and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. “She better not, this time I’ll fight back if she tries.”

Alpha laughed.  _ “So it seems you’ve finally grown a spine huh? Nice.” _

“No, it’s not that. I’m just gonna start doing what’s best for me right now.” Amity stated determinedly.

_ “As long as Luz is okay with it right?”  _ Alpha teased.

“Well.” Amity started. “As my mate her say will be taken into account.”

_ “Mhm, so anything is a go unless Luz is not okay with it, gotcha.” _

Amity rolled her eyes. “That’s not-” She refrained from saying anything more, clearly Alpha wasn’t going to change her mind so why bother.

It didn’t take long for her to pull up outside the Blight mansion and she was surprised to see Emira and Edric standing outside talking animatedly.

“Oh hey, mittens! How was school?” Edric rushed out when he saw Amity approaching him. Amity didn’t miss Emira face-palming at Edric’s words and simply raised an eyebrow.

“What are you two doing here?” She asked suspiciously.

Emira cleared her throat. “Well mittens, if you haven’t realized we live here.”

“I’m quite aware of that. You just look like you’re planning something.” Amity muttered. The twins looked at each other then at Amity.

“Uh, we aren’t plannin’ anything mittens.” Edric explained. “We’re just thinking of a game plan cause like dad wants to meet Em’s girlfriend and-”

“And until recently we thought he was a raging homophobe but now it turns out he was bi all along so I have no idea how to go about this.” Emira finished.

Amity was at a loss for words. Out of all the things she expected her siblings to be conspiring about this had never crossed her mind. “Uh, maybe don’t think about it too much. Viney came with us to the ball thing so father already knows her well enough.”

Edric paused and Amity swore she could see the gears turning in his head. “Huh, thats actually true.”

“Thanks, mittens.” Emira smiled at Amity.

Amity nodded. “Right well, good luck but I have work to do so I’m gonna go-”

She turned to step into the house when Edric called out. “Yo mittens, mom and dad are in the kitchen last I saw so maybe avoid it.”

“Mhm.” Amity waved at them. “Thanks.”

Amity entered the house and, as per Edric’s warning, steered clear of the kitchen and immediately made her way upstairs.

“This cannot keep going Alador! We have to put a stop to this!”

“Odalia listen to yourself, what you plan on doing will not help, it is only a temporary solution-”

Amity froze at hearing her parent's voices arguing from her father’s office. She was about to walk past it when Alpha spoke up.  _ “Wait master, don’tcha wanna know what they’re talkin’ about?” _

“Alpha this is not the time-”

_ “Aww c’mon. They might be hatching a plan to kill Luz and we definitely don’t want that right?” _

Amity grumbled. “Fine, just this once for ten seconds then we go, got it? Alpha hummed in acknowledgment and Amity pressed herself against the wall near teh door to the office. She strained her ears to hear what was happening inside but with how loud her parents had gotten it wasn’t exactly hard to hear everything.

“Odalia you will not be attempting to break the bond do you understand? Amity cannot take it and we have no need for it-”

“What do you mean ‘no need for it’? Amity is still bonded to that human and that cannot pass.” Odalia hissed.

Alador furrowed his brow. “The girl is a werewolf now, what’s more, Amity turned her. We cannot sever the bond now, Amity has to deal with her responsibilities.”

“Responsibility? Bullshit. As usual, we’re here to clean up her mistakes.” Odalia scoffed bitterly.

“Mistake or not Amity has to deal with teaching the girl how to be a werewolf and what to expect. The bond has clearly fully formed already and I will not be entertaining the idea of severing it, is that understood?” Alador stated firmly.

Odalia sneered. “But-”

“No Odalia.” Alador countered. “We do not need to intervene. Amity is progressing and her relationship with this girl is actually enhancing her progression. I will not be the one to cause it to backtrack.”

“Alador you’re making a mistake,” Odaliia muttered.

Alador raised an eyebrow at his wife. “Am I? Since Amity has been around this girl she has been getting stronger. Granted part of it is because of the bond but the other part is strictly because of how this girl pushes Amity to be different, better even. She’s already helped in awakening Amity’s Alpha which Amity has even managed to come to an understanding with. That makes her a good influence in my book.”

Amity couldn’t believe what her father was saying. He, approved? Of Luz? Well, that would surely be a good thing.

Amity flinched when she saw Odalia’s fingers twitch. “Are you perhaps saying that I am, hurting Amity? Aren’t you the one who keeps scarring her with your constant ‘tests’ and ‘training’?”

“At a time, I thought that was the best solution to get her to be stronger and uncover her Alpha.” Alador started. “But, as we have clearly seen, this girl, Luz, is doing all of that without harming our daughter. I would much rather have that. Besides, Amity has already contacted her Alpha, because of this I have no need to continue this training.”

Well, that was, relieving to hear, Amity thought to herself. It didn’t make what her father had done to her good by any means but at least now she had a reason and end point to it.

Odalia brought a hand up to Alador’s shoulder and squeezed slightly. “Very well, I see your point. I’ll agree to not attempt to sever the bond on one condition.”

“Name it,” Alador muttered.

“If.” Odalia started, a grin forming on her face as she raised her hand to cup Alador’s face. “If this girl ends up making Amity backtrack in her development or cuts her off, I will perform the severing process. And you will not intervene. Is that fair enough, honey?”

Amity frowned when she saw her mother’s free hand twitch behind her.

Alador remained silent for a few moments before nodding. “Of course, dear.”

Amity took that as her cue to leave. She had no idea what had just happened but at least she knew that unless she appeared weak or if luz left her, her parents would leave her alone.

Now that just meant that she should probably go to the gym regularly again, which she had stopped doing when Boscha left so that her parents didn’t think that she was getting weaker.

And she needed to keep Luz and make her believe that Amity was good for her.

Well, that could be either extremely hard or surprisingly easy.

Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet yall were wondering when Lilith was gonna show up huh, and who's her supposed protege? who knows


	59. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little filler chapter before the real action

After Amity had left the day before, Luz had entertained a brief conversation with her supposed aunt which had mostly been led by Eda.

Eda had spent a few minutes actually explaining how Luz was related to Lilith and Luz had taken that opportunity to sneak back upstairs and sleep.

Originally Luz had contemplated calling Amity but she figured that she had already overstepped enough. She had probably made Amity uncomfortable with the cheek kisses, she didn’t even know if they were together again so she had definitely overstepped some form of boundary.

Eventually she had layed down and slept the night away.

Barely twelve hours later, Luz woke up to snow.

Luz had groggily sat up in her bed and her eyes widened when she saw the white outside of her window.

She stood and ran up to her window, opening it and sticking her hand out to try to catch some of the falling snow.

Luz quickly threw on a sweater, throwing her door open and running downstairs. Luz landed on the living room floor and saw Lilith sleeping on the couch while King was on the floor playing with his stuffed animals.

“Luz! You’re awake!” King cheered, dropping his toys and running up to Luz’s shoulder. Luz laughed and held a finger up to her mouth, nodding towards Lilith’s sleeping form.

King looked back at Lilith and ‘oohed’.

Luz quietly stepped towards the door and opened it, glancing back at Lilith to make sure she was still asleep. Seeing that the woman hadn’t moved, Luz pushed the door further open and walked outside, shutting the door behind her.

“Weh!” King yelped when he took a leap into a heap of snow, scrambling back when he completely fell through the snow.

Luz laughed when King backed up and crawled back up to her shoulder. “It’s cold right?”

“It attacked me, Luz!” King pointed down at the snow. “How dare you attack a king, Luz destroy it.”

Luz hid her smile and yelled. “Aye aye my lord.” The latina jumped and began to stomp on the snow aggressively with King on her shoulder shouting encouragements.

King looked up and frowned when he looked at the house infront of them and saw a snowman that had been crafted on the lawn. “Hey what are those?”

“Huh?” Luz muttered. “Oh, the snowmen?”

“Snowmen. So I can have an army of snow soldiers! Let’s make a bunch!” King exclaimed happily.

Luz laughed. “Of course my liege.” She saluted and began collecting snow from the ground and shaping them into snowmen.

That was how Amity found them when she pulled up in the driveway.

Amity cautiously got out of the car and stood still for a few moments, just watching Luz laughing along with King as the little demon shoved a stick into either side of one of the snowmen to give it arms.

Luz looked up and grinned when she spotted Amity. “Hey, Amity! You’re here early.”

“Oh yeah,” Amity said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “My parents were being their usual selves so I decided to leave early. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Oh.” Luz let out, offering Amity a sad smile. “Well, you’re here now so you can help us build snowmen.”

“Yes, help me expand my army!” King exclaimed excitedly.

Amity tilted her head at the small demon but eventually stepped forward. “Um, what exactly is a snowman?”

Luz gasped. “You don’t know what a snowman is?” She asked, grabbing Amity’s arms slightly and shaking her.

“Uuuuh.” Amity let out as she was being shaken. “It was never something that I was allowed to do-”

“Allowed to do! Amity this is literal childhood that you’ve been missing out on!” Luz exclaimed. “Okay c’mon I’m gonna teach you how to make a snowman.”

Amity raised an eyebrow but followed Luz. “Okay so.” Luz started. “First you want to gather some snow into a ball right? Like this.” Amity crouched down and watched as Luz rolled a small clump of snow through the ground and hummed when she saw said clump growing bigger and bigger as it accumulated more snow onto its surface.

“And then, you do this again but with a smaller piece and you put it on the first one you made,” Luz muttered as she went through the motions again. Amity leaned her chin in her hand and watched as Luz worked, not reacting when King climbed onto her and perched himself on her head as he too observed Luz working.

“And voila!” Luz exclaimed, backing away from her newly formed snowman. “And that, Amity, is how you make a snowman.”

Amity shook herself out of her daze and nodded. “I see. It’s nice.” She uttered, looking at the snowman Luz had just created.

“Now it’s your turn,” Luz stated, smiling.

“Wha-” Amity asked at that. “I-I don’t know how to make a snowm-”

Luz jokingly pulled Amity up. “C’mon Amity, please? I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

Amity looked down at Luz’s pleading face and sighed. “Okay, okay I’ll try to make one but don’t expect much. I’ve never done this before.”

“Yes, of course, Amity, as long as you’re having fun it doesn’t matter what your snowman looks like. Either way, it’s gonna be amazing.” Luz cheered Amity on as the Blight looked down at the snow at her feet.

“Right so.” Amity kneeled down in the snow and began to form a sphere with the snow. “I make a sphere like this…”

Luz watched with fondness as Amity tried to create a snowman identical to the one she had made. Amity was frowning down at her now fully-formed sphere of snow as she tried to place the second sphere on top of the first one.

Amity patted her hands together as she stepped away from her finished snowman. “So, how’s it look?”

“Well.” Luz moved her gaze away from Amity and looked at the girl’s snowman. It wasn’t bad per se, though Luz had several questions. “It’s a nice first try. But why does it have a leaf on its head?”

“Huh?” Amity looked back at the leaf on her snowman’s head. “It’s an umbrella.”

Luz laughed. “Of course, my mistake.”

“I like it.” King cheered, hopping onto the snowman’s head.

“Welp,” Luz uttered. “The king is satisfied so it passes the test.”

Amity laughed. “Oh thank god, I don’t know what I would have done if the king wasn’t satisfied.”

“As you should,” King exclaimed, jumping back onto Amity’s shoulder.

At this point, Amity had gotten used to the demon’s random movements so she barely reacted.

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and pulled her back into the house. “C’mon you must be starving, I think we have some leftover pizza from yesterday.”

Amity let herself be dragged into the house, glancing at Lilith’s still slumbering form on the couch. Luz followed her line of sight and laughed. “Her and Eda were awake for a while last night so they’re both sleeping in.”

“Ah” Amity let out. King climbed up to her head and began playing idly with her ears. Amity’s ears twitched in annoyance but she didn’t complain further. King simply laughed and waved his arm to catch Amity’s twitching ears.

Luz sat Amity down on one of the chairs around the table and went searching through the fridge for the leftover pizza. She eventually found it, took out two slices, and popping it into the microwave for a few minutes.

Amity looked up when Luz placed a plate infront of her. She stared down at the steaming pizza and gestured down. “This is for me?”

“Of course silly.” Luz joked. “Who else would I give it to, me? I’m lactose intolerant I can’t eat pizza.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Amity carefully picked up the slice, bringing it ip to her mouth and biting down. Well, it was as good as any leftover pizza could be.

Luz sat infront of Amity, crossing her arms on the table and watching Amity eat. Amity looked up and frowned, raising her eyebrow in question. Luz cleared her throat and spoke. “So, how are we going to find Boscha?”

Amity swallowed the bite she had taken and answered. “Well, I can start with finding a scent and go from there.”

“Yeah, so far that’s all I can come up with. Do you think there’s a spell that could help? Luz asked, leaning her chin on her hands.

Amity shook her head. “There isn’t one that I know of-”

“I know one.” Someone spoke up from the living room.

King yelped and scampered to hide behind Luz while Amity and Luz turned to see Lilith standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Amity raised an eyebrow. “You know a spell that could help?”

“Well of course,” Lilith stated. “I am a witch after all.”

“Oh yeah,” Luz mumbled, having forgotten that fact. “So you know a tracking spell that could help us?”

Lilith poured some coffee into a mug and noddeed. “As I understand it you are lookiing for a missing friend correct?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Lilith started, running a hand through her hair as she took a long sip from her mug of coffee. “Let’s get to work shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chap cause im slowly getting back in the habit of writing. Also im in the hospital and the nurses don't want me to over exert myself or smth idk


End file.
